More Than A Feeling
by MauraRizzoli
Summary: One night filled with alcohol causes something unexpected to happen. Was it just a kiss or will this end up changing Addison and Charlotte's lives forever? Addison/Charlotte. Chapter 24 posted!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Private Practice or any of its characters. They all belong to Shonda Rhimes!

Rating: T

Summary: One night filled with alcohol causes something unexpected to happen. Was it just a kiss or will this end up changing Addison and Charlotte's lives forever?

AN: Well, I randomly got this idea while being sad. Yes, that's sad too, I realize. Haha. I know what you're thinking, I'm crazy, well, I am. Haha. But I love this pairing. Believe me, I'm a big CharCoop fan but I can't help but ship these two, although in the show they're probably the straightest characters on there. I mean, they're all straight but you know what I mean. Even though I ship Addison/Charlotte, they won't happen. But I love Jake/Addison together. And AddiSam is just bleck! Haha. Well, I don't know where I'm taking this but people will hopefully read it, review it and enjoy it. So here you go.

**More Than a Feeling**

**Chapter 1**

**Addison's POV:**

Well, where should I start? Do you want to know the simple reason why I'm writing this or do you want to know the complex reason as to what caused me to write this in the first place? I'll go with the second choice because no one likes a simple story. We all love the long, drawn out stories. Well, this is mine. I'm Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, if you didn't know that already. Believe me; I've had my fair share of complex stories. No, it's not fair, actually. It really sucks. But everyone has to deal with it one way or another. There's no way of getting around that. So I guess I can't really complain, right?

I would say that I'm a strong person...very strong actually. I really am. I'm usually the type of person that will help a person no matter what and tell them that it's going to be okay. I love to help people. I do that all the time, not only because it's the right thing to do, but also because I would expect someone to do the same thing for me. A person can only be strong for so long. The strongest person on the entire planet has to break down at some point. It's only a matter of time until the bubble bursts, the walls come crashing down and the floor crumbles and breaks beneath you. It's inevitable. We try to push it away but it always catches up to us in the end. It's sad...and depressing, but it's the honest truth. And everyone knows that it is too, although we try to deny it sometimes. Everyone has a breaking point, something that triggers the sadness; the type of sadness that never seems to go away. No matter what you try to do to ignore it, it always stays inside you; slowly eating you alive until it destroys every single piece of you that is happy and okay. You try to change your whole lifestyle in hopes of getting rid of the sadness and the guilt but nothing ever seems to work.

So, this is the reason as to why I'm sitting in the dark corner of a bar, drinking my sorrows away, because it seems like it's the only thing that will help me forget…at least for a little while, until the next morning.

Since it's only a few blocks down the street from my beach house, I walked to the bar. I wanted to do something nice for the environment for a change and not drive. I can't say I'm eco-friendly but I try to be. Besides, I knew as I walked to the bar that I wouldn't be able to drive home at the end of the night anyway. I wasn't going there for a simple drink but I can't say that I was going there to get drunk either. I just needed to forget what was going on in my jam-packed mind and I would do anything to achieve that goal. Whatever happened, I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about driving my car home and end up killing myself in some accident. I may be sad but I'm not sad enough to want to die.

So, as I sat in the bar, I thought about my love life. That's usually the main reason I end up drinking my thoughts away anyway. But they don't totally go away, like I said before. It's either that on my mind or babies, but that's a whole other spectrum. I don't even have enough strength to talk about that right now.

My love life sucks; let's just put it at that. It started going down the drain about 10 years ago, when I was with _Derek._ He was the love of my life but in the end, I guess we just weren't made for each other. Maybe we were made for each other at one point but too many things occurred. We had too many fights about the most pointless things. I cheated on Derek with his best friend and I realize how bad that was. Yet, somehow we made it through that. Then, _Meredith Grey_ came along. Derek was _my McDreamy_ way before he was _Meredith's McDreamy._ He chose her over me though. I kind of knew he would. Deep down inside, I hoped that he would come back to me and leave her behind but my gut told me that would never happen. It turns out that it was right. I'm not mad at them. Believe me, I wanted to kill Meredith with a burning passion and kick Derek where the sun doesn't shine but I didn't. I still miss Derek though, not romantically but more as a friend. We used to be best friends. I know how hard that is to believe. But now...he's just a person that I used to know, a person that I was once married to. It seems like we're total strangers that never actually had a conversation together in their entire life. It's sad. Whatever there is left between us is just awkward. That's how far apart we drifted after the divorce.

I always hope that it was for the best. Once a door closes, I believe...well, I _try_ to believe, that it opens up more doors; more opportunities so that better things could have a chance to come into my life. It hasn't worked out that way for me yet, but I genuinely hope that it does someday.

After Derek, there was _Mark._ Well, I was with Mark when I was with Derek too so I'm pretty much to blame for our breakup. I even had a chance to have a child with Mark but it was all at the wrong time. So, I had an abortion. I knew that Mark was a good guy but it just didn't feel like a good fit for me. Deep down inside I wanted a baby with Derek and not with Mark. I know how evil that sounds but it was what I wanted.

Not so long after the whole thing with Derek and Mark, I decided to move to Los Angeles. With the move, I actually felt a whole lot better about everything. I felt better than I ever did in a very long time. It was like some sort of rebirth…if you want to look at it like that.

Los Angeles is where I met three potential guys that could've been my _"dream"_ guy. The first guy was _Pete._ He was a very sweet guy and I almost thought we had something going for a little while...until I realized he was still in love with Violet. So pretty much after that, I stayed away from him. It's okay though. We will always be good friends and that's enough for me.

Then, there was _Sam._ I can say so many things about that man. I fell for him hard...and quickly. It didn't take long. I was a little weary to get into a relationship with him in the first place because he is Naomi's ex-husband and Naomi was my best friend at the time. I took the chance anyway though. You know, I thought Sam was _the one_...until he told me he didn't want kids and I did. I couldn't start a life with someone who didn't want to have kids with me. I just couldn't.

So now, that just leaves _Jake._ You're probably sitting there wondering, _what happened with him?_ Well, we never actually dated. I could learn to love Jake. I could. The man said he would even have a baby with me and helped me with IVF treatments. I so wanted to try it out with Jake but I couldn't drag another sweet, kind man into my crappy life and end up damaging him. Jake is too good of a guy to deserve that. So, I said no to him as well and now I am terribly alone at a bar at 8 o'clock at night. _Go me!_

I sigh loudly as I down my 4th glass of vodka. Things were starting to get a little fuzzy and blurry, but not enough to forget what's overpowering my mind. So, until I couldn't remember, I would keep drinking. I was sipping on the drink when I noticed a familiar figure walk through the entrance of the bar. It was none other than _Charlotte King_; my fellow colleague and chief of St. Ambrose Hospital. This woman used to creep me out and intimidate me so much but not much anymore. Well, about the intimidating thing anyway. I still find her weird. But who _isn't_ weird?

Maybe because I was lonely or maybe it was just because I was getting even drunker with every second, I decided to wave at her and shout her name. "Charlotte!" I yelled and hoped she would see me.

Her head whipped around when she heard her name called. She looked through the crowd to see who called her name. A moment later, her gaze met mine. "Hey!" She replied as she walked toward me. She was wearing a tight, black dress that ended just above the knees and had black stilettos to match. "I'm surprised to see you here."

I laugh as I sip my drink. "Why? You don't think that I drink or go to bars?"

"No, it's not that." Charlotte shook her head. "You just never seemed like the bar type."

I raise my eyebrows at her. "Then what type am I then?"

"You're the type that drinks at home with her cat on her lap." Charlotte says with a grin.

"Thanks." I laugh. "I can see you as the same type."

She shrugs. "Somewhat...I just don't have a cat." I smile as I finish the glass of vodka. Charlotte looks at the empty glasses in front of me and gives me a weird look. "Addison, how _many_ of those did you have already?"

I set the glass down and sigh. "That was my forth..._why?"_

"Just askin'." Charlotte said and crossed her arms. "That's a lotta vodka."

I nod when she says that and then I sigh. "I think I might head home." I say to her and start to ease myself off the bar stool. Once my feet hit the floor, I become unsteady. _"W-whoa!"_

Charlotte grabbed my arm quickly and stopped me from falling. "Geez! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just lost my balance a bit." I say truthfully.

"I'm not lettin' you drive home if you're drunk, Addison." Charlotte said in a concerned tone.

"I'm not drunk, Charlotte." I rolled my eyes at her.

She laughs and shakes her head. "You're not a very good liar. I know what four glasses of vodka can do to a person."

I smile and begin to walk slowly. "Okay...maybe I'm a _little_ drunk." I look back at her and see that she's following me. "I can make it home on my own. I don't need an escort, Charlotte. I'll just walk back home."

When I said that, Charlotte began to walk after me even quicker with her jaw dropped and eyebrows raised. "Wait, _what?_ You _walked_ here? Why would you do that?"

I sigh loudly as I walk out of the bar. "Because I knew that I was going to get drunk and I wouldn't be able to drive afterwards." I didn't wait for her to reply as I headed down the sidewalk toward my house.

"You must be stupid if you think I'm gonna let you walk home in that condition all by yourself." Charlotte yelled after me.

I stopped walking and turned around to face her. "My house is just down that way." I pointed down the block. "Nothing is going to happen to me. It's only a short walk."

"I don't care." Charlotte said as she exhaled. "You're comin' with me."

"What? Charlotte, I-" I began to speak but she cut me off.

"I'm givin' you a ride back to your house and that's final." She said forcefully. "Come on."

I groaned as I walked back over to her. "Fine...drive me home."

Charlotte gave me one of her signature smirks and led me to her car. I got in the passenger side, buckled up and we drove to my house. It only took about twenty seconds to get there by car. I was about to step out of the car when I turned back to Charlotte. "Hey...did you want to come in for a little bit?"

Charlotte looked shocked at first that I even offered that. "Uh, no. I'm fine. I should just head home."

"Come on! I ruined your perfect evening by having you drive my drunken ass home." I explained. "It's the least I could do."

Charlotte sat there for a moment before answering. "Sure. Why not?" I grinned as I got out of the car and headed toward my house. I heard Charlotte running after me in her high heels. I took my keys out of my purse and began to unlock the door. The only problem was that the key ended up missing the key hole every time. Charlotte saw this happening and grinned. "Need help with that?" Without giving me time to answer her, she put her hand on mine, helped me stick the key into the lock and turned it.

I look over at her and shake my head. "Thank you." I turn the knob, push the door open and turn the lights on as I walk in. "Well, this is my house." I waited until Charlotte came in before closing the door.

She turned head to look around and nodded with a smile. "Very nice."

"Thank you. Did you want some wine?" I ask her as I head toward my kitchen, but not without nearly tripping over my own feet.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Charlotte held in a laugh as I tripped. "Please, Addison. Take off those damn heels before you really hurt yourself. You're makin' me nervous by just watchin' you."

"Then stop watching me." I wink as I take a bottle of red wine out of the fridge and grab two glasses from the cupboard. I sigh as I kick off my heels. "There. I know it would ruin your night if I ended up falling and splitting my head open."

Charlotte laughed. "It actually would. I just got off from St. Ambrose and I would be so pissed if I got stuck there with you all night. But I think it would piss off Amelia more because today is her day off." She grinned.

I took a seat on the couch and patted the cushion next to me. "Well, who would you rather be stuck with all night long…me or some random stranger?"

Charlotte thought for a moment before she sat next to me. "You know...I guess I could deal with you for a little while."

I nodded with a grin. "That's what I thought." I held the glass in my hand as I poured the wine for Charlotte and then handed it to her.

She grinned as she took the glass from my hand. "Thank you." She took a sip from it and her eyes widened. "Mhm, this is great."

I nod as I pour a glass for myself. "Yeah, it's my favorite."

Charlotte looked at me for a moment while she tapped her red manicured fingernails on the glass. "So...what's new with you?"

I sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Hmm...I can't say there's anything new going on, actually. It's just work nowadays. I mean, you understand that more than anybody."

"Don't I know it?" Charlotte grins and takes another sip. "All we ever do is work."

"Aren't you happy that I invited you over for drinks then?" I asked with a grin as I pulled my legs up on the couch.

"I would've been okay in the bar by myself. I don't need much company or any at all." Charlotte smiled. I raised my eyebrows at her. "But I'll admit that this is nice."

"I'm glad you think so." I smile back at her. "Why were you at the bar anyway?"

Charlotte gave me a small glare. "Because I wanted to have a drink? Why else would I be there? To get plastered like you intended? I don't think so." She sighed loudly. "Why were you there? Hmm?"

"Because..." I look away from her as I hesitate.

"Well..." Charlotte looked at me with encouraging eyes, which is surprising to me because I don't see that from her often. "You can talk to me about it." That also surprised me. Charlotte won't even talk about what's going on with herself, let alone ask someone else what's wrong with them.

"Did you turn into Violet now?" I ask her while laughing softly. It was weird to see this side of Charlotte. I saw the side of her where she cared frequently but she never really showed it around me. Charlotte never really shows that emotion around anyone. It always makes me wonder why.

"No, are you kiddin'? Do I look like a therapist to you?" Charlotte questioned me in a shocked tone.

"No, you're too mean to be a therapist, Charlotte." I say honestly and giggle. I would've never said anything like that to her if I wasn't drunk. Well, that's a lie. I would've said it, but not straight to her face. I know, I'm a mean person.

"Hey!" Charlotte yelled and pushed me lightly on the shoulder. "I'm not mean."

"Psh, uh huh." I grinned and finished the wine. I began to pour more wine into my glass. "Want a refill?" I asked her as I noticed that her glass was nearly empty.

Charlotte nodded and watched me pour the wine into her glass. "Come on...you can tell me. You can trust the Wicked Witch." She smiles at me warmly.

I let out a sigh. "Let's just say..._love sucks."_

"Well, that's obvious." Charlotte replied and looked down at her ring finger, which was missing her wedding ring. Cooper and Charlotte divorced a few months earlier but no one knows why. Sure, they had fights before, but what couple doesn't fight? Whatever happened between them must've been huge because they told no one about it. It doesn't surprise me that Charlotte didn't tell anyone. Hell, that woman _hates_ to talk about her feelings. Cooper didn't even tell anyone. He didn't even tell Violet, which is weird, because they're best friends. It seemed like there was nothing that Cooper wouldn't tell Violet. But I guess I was wrong. I never brought this up to Charlotte. For one thing, we were never actually friends in the first place. And two, asking her about something like that can bring up a whole bunch of terrible memories and I just didn't want to do that to her.

I think about all of this and finally speak again. "I think I'm going to be single forever." When I said that, Charlotte coughed out a laugh then laughed even harder. "What? Why is that funny?"

She stopped laughing for a moment to sip on her wine and grinned at me. "I'm laughin' because that is one of the most stupid and pathetic things I've ever heard in my entire life."

I was a little confused. "How is that stupid?" I raised my eyebrows and then I grimaced. "Oh...I see how this is. You only asked me to talk about what's going on just so you can make fun of me because you had such a crappy day. Well thanks but-"

She interrupted me. "No! Addison, I'm not makin' fun of you. I just think it's absurd that you think you're goin' to be single for the rest of your life." When I didn't say anything, she looked at me. "I'm sure there are a whole lot of guys who would want to be with you. I mean, you're an attractive woman."

"Thank you, Charlotte." I smile at her. "But if that's true, how is it that every guy I get with ends up hurting me?"

"I don't know." Charlotte sipped from her wine glass. "What I do know is, if someone truly loves you, they wouldn't hurt you...," At that moment, she looked down. "...but they do end up hurtin' us somehow anyway. Love would be so easy if we weren't hurt." When she looked up, she looked right into my eyes. I could see the hint of a tear forming and I could tell that she was trying to stop it. Charlotte took a huge intake of air and smiled. "You'll find someone, Addison. Don't you worry about it." She sat there for a moment and seemed like she was staring past me, like she was in her own little world. "I promise."

"How can you promise someone that though?" I ask her while crossing my arms. "I've had promises broken before."

"Hey...do I look like a woman who sits around makin' promises for my own enjoyment?" I just sat there and Charlotte sighed. "I don't make promises to people. I don't like them." She finally drifts back into the present and smiles at me. "So if I make a promise to you, I mean it, alright?"

I nod and smile softly. "Okay...thanks Charlotte."

"Mhm. What are friends for, huh?" Charlotte smirks and finishes her second glass of wine. "Another refill, please?"

I pour more wine into her glass, noticing that the bottle is almost empty and look at her. "So we're friends now?"

Charlotte raised her eyebrows. "You don't want to be friends?"

"No...no!" I start to explain. "It's not that at all. It's just..."

"It's just what?" Charlotte questioned me. "Spit it out."

"I don't know. You just never seemed to like me before." I tell her. "You never actually wanted to have a conversation with me...unless it was work related."

"Well...what can I say, Addison?" Charlotte grins widely at me. "People change."

I laugh at her. "Okay, now you _reaaally_ sound like Violet."

"Say that again and I'll make you regret that you even said it." Charlotte said with a playful glare.

"What is your _problem_ with Violet?" I give her a weird look. "Do you hate the woman or something?"

She shakes her head and balances the glass on her leg while still holding onto it. "No, I don't hate her at all." I look at her and wait for her to continue. "I kind of envy her in a way."

I wasn't expecting to hear that. "You _envy_ her? Why?"

"Please let me finish." Charlotte said with a straight face. "I'm jealous because...you know how I don't like to talk about my feelings...and also what people call me."

I nodded. "Yeah, they call you-"

_"Cold…mean…heartless…a bitch."_ She grins at me. "Yes, I know what they call me. The truth is...I'm not any of those things. Okay, I can be a bitch sometimes…but I'm not cold…and I'm definitely not heartless." She sighs. "I'm jealous because she can actually talk about her feelings and she's actually okay afterward. She even helps people with their own feelings, while dealing with her own at the same time. God, do you know how much I would love to be able to do somethin' like that? She has a firm head on her shoulders...I don't. That's why I'm jealous of Violet."

"I see." I say to her. "Well, you know you can always talk to me, since we're friends now. You can talk to me about anything...anything at all." Charlotte nodded and looked me in the eyes while drinking the wine. I could tell that she wanted to tell me something. She wanted to talk to me but just didn't have the courage to speak up. "Charlotte...is everything okay?"

She must've realized the look she was giving me and smiled at me but that smile was forced. "What? I'm fine."

"Tell me." I encouraged her. "I won't tell anyone, Charlotte. I-" I was about to say something else but I was interrupted.

"Right." Charlotte replied and crossed her arms. "That's what everyone says. Besides, you'll end up tellin' Amelia or Violet. I don't need them on my ass about anything, especially Violet. I don't need to hear her shrink talk."

"Charlotte, _please."_ I looked at her hopefully. "I'm not one to make promises all of the time either but...I promise I won't tell anyone, Charlotte. Not a single soul. I'll take it to my grave."

Charlotte pondered and looked as if she was thinking if she could really trust me. A minute passed and she still didn't say anything. All she did was sip the wine from the glass slowly. I was about to ask about it again when she finally spoke. "It's...it's about Cooper." Well, I assumed that much. I nodded and sipped on my wine. "I miss him..._so much."_ When she said that, she ran a finger across where her ring used to be.

"Why did you guys get a divorce?" I ask her curiously.

She laughed softly and looked at me. "Don't you hate it when you finally think you've got the right person...the person that was meant to complete you, and then somethin' happens to ruin that?" I nodded in agreement. I could totally relate to that. It happened to me almost every time. "Well...Cooper and I were great together. Yeah, we had our disputes...but...I never knew that by not tellin' him what happened that it would cause all of this. If I knew what was going to happen, I would've told him sooner."

I was starting to get worried as she told me this. _What happened to them that caused their marriage to fall apart?_ "What didn't you tell him?"

When Charlotte looked up at me, I could see how broken she really was at that moment. Charlotte always acted superior and mighty around others so no one would ever have to ask her what's wrong or ever get in her way. The strong and tough front she put up for everyone started to dissolve and diminish with each second. Her walls began to collapse. Multiple tears fell down her face as she looked at me. "I was...I had..." She chocked on her words. "I had a miscarriage."

My heart broke for her at that moment. I looked at her and frowned. "Oh Charlotte...I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "No...don't feel sorry for me. I don't need your sympathy. It's my fault. All of this...every single damn thing about this is my fault." At that moment, I scooted a little closer to her and squeezed her hand. In my life I've only seen Charlotte cry once and this counted the second time. She surprisingly squeezed my hand back. "I wasn't the type of person to plan a pregnancy. I'm not the type of person to plan somethin' like that. We thought we'd let nature take its course. You know...if it's gonna happen, it'll happen and if not..." She stopped for a moment and started to cry harder. "Then, one mornin' I woke up and I was sick. I assumed that it was somethin' I ate the night before. I mean, women always think that. But then it kept happenin' every few days and then it happened multiple times every day. That's when I knew." Charlotte took in a sharp breath then started to sob. "We got divorced because...I didn't tell him I was pregnant. I don't know why but I...I was so scared to tell him. I shouldn't have been so scared, Addison." She put the hand that wasn't holding onto mine to her face. "One day I finally got up the courage...I was goin' to tell him and do you wanna know what happened?" I nod. "I saw blood. It was only a little at first. You know, they say it's normal to bleed durin' pregnancy. But it got worse..." Charlotte sighs and looks back at me. "So you can see that I never got to tell him and when that happened...when he was rushin' me to the hospital, he knew then and there that I was pregnant." Charlotte was still crying as she finished her third glass of wine. "Cooper was sad...but he was furious that I didn't tell him. But you know what? I'm furious at myself." She looked into my eyes. "If I told him, this would've never happened. I waited too damn long. So you know what? I ruined the only damn thing in my life that was actually great..._perfect,_ as a matter of fact. I lost my husband...I lost my best friend...and it's all my fault. Now I just feel so terribly alone...and sad. I don't think I've ever felt this sad in my life." She set the empty glass on the table, leaned back on the couch and squeezed my hand. "Addison, what the hell am I goin' to do?"

Suddenly, Charlotte cried even harder. I honestly felt so bad for her. "Oh, shh." I say to her as I pull her close to me and hug her. "It's okay...it's going to be okay."

She shook her head as she cried into my shoulder. "No, it won't. I have nothin'...I have nothin' to look forward to."

"Don't say that...you have many things to look forward to." I tell her as I rub her back. "Who knows, maybe you and Cooper will get together again."

Charlotte laughed lightly while still crying. "Yeah, right. That's like saying it might snow in hell. That's never gonna happen. It's impossible."

"Be optimistic, Charlotte...just for once." I say to her and smile, although she couldn't see that.

"Why should I be?" Charlotte retorted. "We're all taught to be hopeful but we end up gettin' our hearts shattered in the end anyway, so what's the point? I mean, _come on."_ She leaned back and looked at me. "I used to be an optimistic person...but not anymore."

That's when it happened. For the first time, I noticed the beauty of Charlotte's striking green eyes, although they were red with all of the tears and the crying. Before this moment, I didn't know it was possible to get lost in someone's eyes. And even if I did, this time it was different. I don't know how it happened or why it happened but it did. I guess I could blame myself for being half drunk at the time but that's what everyone blames for their crazy and erratic behavior. Charlotte looked into my eyes as well but she didn't say a word. Slowly, I lifted my hands up to Charlotte's face and cupped each side. Her eyes grew wide at this yet she didn't try to pull away. I took a deep breath as I started to lean forward. The only thought that was going through my mind was _why the hell am I doing this? _ I closed my eyes and I kissed Charlotte gently on the lips. When our lips met, it was like nothing I have ever felt before. Her lips were as soft as rose petals. That sounds really weird. I never said that about anyone's lips. Okay, let's just say they were super soft. Our lips stayed together for a few seconds before Charlotte pulled back from me. She glared at me intensely and did one of those signature exhales she always does. Surprisingly enough, Charlotte kissed me back, with hunger and passion. She let her fingers run through my hair. Never in my life would I have thought about kissing a woman, especially not Charlotte, but I couldn't deny what I was feeling at that moment. I was actually enjoying kissing her. In that point in time, everything felt right. I forgot about the pain and sadness that was surging through me and just focused on Charlotte. I was about to wrap my arms around her when she pulled back abruptly. She looked so scared, sick even. She dropped her hands from my hair and stood up quickly, picking up her purse from the couch.

"Charlotte...where are you going?" I ask her while watching her get up frantically.

"I'm leavin'." Charlotte said in such a soft voice that I almost couldn't hear it. "I'm goin' home."

"Don't leave." I say desperately, feeling horrible for kissing her in the first place. _Nice going, Addison._ My self-conscious muttered to me.

"Stop...leave me alone." Charlotte snapped back, turning at me to glare. "Don't you dare try to stop me."

"You're not driving like that, Charlotte." I stood up and followed her. "You've had 3 glasses of wine."

"So what? You've had more alcohol than me." I could see pure anger in her eyes. It was the one thing that originally made me weary about her in the first place. "Don't you even get the idea that I'm stayin' here, 'cause you're dead wrong."

"Charlotte, if something happens when you're driving, you can be hurt or worse, killed!" I pleaded with her.

"Not that anyone would care anyway." Charlotte opened up the door roughly. "I'm better off dead than alive. You know it and everyone knows it."

"That's not true and _you_ know it!" I yell at her. "Stay here, Charlotte."

She continued to glare at me and spoke through gritted teeth. "Goodbye, Addison." Charlotte stomped out of my door and headed to her car. I thought about chasing after her but I knew it wouldn't do any good. I sighed as I watched her speed off into the dark, pitch-black night. I closed my door with a sigh.

_What just happened?_ I thought to myself as I leaned against the door and slid down to sit on the floor. At this moment, my mind was full of too many emotions. I felt dizzy. I felt sick but most of all, I felt confused..._so very confused._ All I could think about was Charlotte. For one, I was worried about her. She had a lot of wine at my house. She wasn't even in a good condition to drive. Charlotte looked as she could've been driven to kill me at that moment. Something could happen to her and it would be my fault because I let her leave. I let her run right out of my house. The other thing that was on my mind was how beautiful Charlotte was. I put my fingers to my lips, where Charlotte's were a few moments earlier. It felt like they were still there. I put my head in my hands and sighed loudly. _Could I possibly like Charlotte?_ I ask myself in my head and shake my head. _No. I can't._ _I mean, she's Charlotte...and Charlotte is a woman. I don't like women like that...do I?_

"Ahh!" I let out a frustrated scream. "Shut up, brain. Shut up! I hate you!" I close my eyes and a few tears glide down my face. I almost regret having to go to work tomorrow and having to face Charlotte about this, but I have no choice because it has to be done. "Ugh. _Screw love."_

Little did I know, that this night and that kiss would end up changing my life in ways that I never could've imagined.

AN: So, thoughts? It was kind of longer than all of my chapters usually are but oh well. I think I'm going to alternate between POV's so we can see both of their sides. Please give me a review. I would love to know what everyone that read this thought. So please, click that button down there!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's Chapter 2. I'm so proud of this story so I hope y'all are enjoying it! :)

**Chapter 2**

**Charlotte's POV:**

I can't believe what just happened. I am so furious. I sit down in my seat and slam my car door. A few moments earlier, Addison kissed me. The damn woman kissed me! I have no idea why but she did. And you wanna know what the worst part about all of this is? I kissed her back! I'm not happy at all. I look over at Addison, who is standing in the doorway looking very sad. I start the car with a groan and drive off quickly. _I will never hang out with her ever again._ I think to myself. _I should just never hang out with anyone and make it easy on myself. _Addison was pretty drunk so I could assume that she kissed me because of the alcohol. At least I hope so. Well, I'm blaming the alcohol anyway; because there would be no way in hell I would kiss her otherwise. I don't believe Addison is attracted to women at all and hope to God she isn't attracted to me because that would be bad, for many reasons. I don't like her that way. Hell, I don't even like her in _any_ way now!

I push down the gas pedal harder as I speed down the street. Boy, was I frustrated. "See, if I didn't go to that damn bar, I never would've seen Addison." I say to myself. "Or you know, I could've just stayed at the bar and let her walk home by herself. If I wasn't always so protective of everyone, this wouldn't have happened." I sigh loudly. I don't know why but I took the long way home. "I'm so stupid. I should just stay home for the rest of my life and avoid everybody. Then I won't have to deal with this crap." I started to drive down a long, curvy road that led into the woods. I would drive through here occasionally on my way home. I find it very beautiful. But tonight, I was driving too fast. The trees were starting to become a blur. "I hate my life. I hate my _sick_, _depressin'_ life." I close my eyes for a moment. I shouldn't have but I did. When I open them again, my eyes widen. I didn't have time to register anything. I only heard the loud crash of the front end of my car colliding with an adult deer. I scream as I slam on the breaks, causing a loud, squealing sound to occur. My car stops fast and abruptly, causing me to fly forward and then back into the seat. "Ow damn it!" I let out a gasp as I look out the window. I could see the deer crippled on the ground a few feet away. It was obvious that it was dead because its body was all bloody and mangled. "Oh my God..." I lean forward in my seat and lay my face on the steering wheel. I close my eyes tightly to try to stop the tears from flowing but it doesn't work. I start to cry so hard that it makes me shake. "Why is my life so messed up?" I sit back up while still crying. I let out a frustrated groan and pound my hands into the driving wheel, causing the horn to go off. I shake my head and take a deep breath.

"I have to get home. It's not good to sit here on this road." I say out loud to myself and look back at the dead deer again. I frown. I felt really terrible for killing that cute deer but I was kind of relieved that it wasn't a person or another car. _The front of my car probably needs to be repaired. _I think to myself and sigh. "Screw it! Screw _everything!"_ I put my car in drive and continue off to my house, being as careful as I can be. It takes me about 15 minutes to get home but I get there. I park my car in the driveway and step out of the car. I walk to the front of the car to look at the damage. My headlight and part of the bumper is smashed. I groan loudly at seeing this and walk to my front door. I get out my keys, open the door and slam it shut.

I kick off my high heels and walk into the kitchen. I set my purse on the counter and open up my fridge. I grab a bottle of water, open it and sip on it slowly. I hear my iPhone ping and open up my purse. It says that I have two missed calls from Addison and I have one voicemail from her. I sigh as I press play_. "Charlotte, it's me. Please pick up, I need to talk to you. We need to talk about what happened." _I could hear how worried her tone was. _"Charlotte...please, I...I just need to see if you're alright. Call me back or text me."_ There was a hesitation, like she wanted to say something else but couldn't find the right words to say, and a few seconds later, she hung up. I go to her contact page and I am about to click call but I exit it out. "No...just forget it." I walk out of the kitchen and head to my bedroom. I pull back my covers and get under them. I don't even bother to get dressed into pajamas. I lay there and stare up at the ceiling. _I can't have a sleepless night, not over somethin' stupid like this!_ I pull the covers over my head with an annoyed groan and close my eyes. For some reason, I thought that it would help me fall asleep but it didn't. There were too many thoughts going through my mind. I throw the covers off from over my head and cross my arms. _Now I have to deal with Addison askin' me if I'm okay and to apologize about what happened. That's goin' to be so fabulous. I can try to avoid her but she'll end up findin' me somehow...they always do. _I don't know when but somehow my thoughts died down for a moment and that's when I fell asleep.

The next morning, I wake up at 6:30. I sigh as I sit up and stretch. I get out of bed and make it. I hate leaving the bed undone when I wake up. I take off the wrinkled dress that I wore last night and get out clean clothes. I walk over to my closet and decide on what to wear. I choose a simple black Prada dress with black heels to match. I leave them on the bed and head into my bathroom for a shower. About ten minutes later, I am finished in the shower and I towel dry my hair then blow dry it. I hang up my towel and walk back into my room to get dressed when I'm done with that. Once I'm dressed, I put on my makeup. I walk out of my room and head out into the kitchen. I look up at the wall clock. It's 7:30 now.

I sigh as I start up a pot of coffee. I sit at the chair at my kitchen island and tap my fingers. I notice my phone and I grab it. I expect about 20 calls and texts from Addison. When I unlock it, I see that I have no notifications from her. The only notification I have is a text from Amelia that reads _"Hey bitch! What's up?"_ I laugh a little at that and reply to her. Amelia and I talked like that all the time, since we're best of friends and all. I smile as I compose a reply. I type _"Oh nothin' much, hoe. What about you?" _and send it. I laugh at that as I stand up to pour myself some coffee. I hold the warm cup in my hands and drink the coffee slowly. I end up thinking about Addison and what I'm going to say to her when I see her. I close my eyes and shake my head before I take another sip. _I wonder if I should talk to __Amelia about what happened since she's basically the only person I can talk to about anything. I can't go to Sheldon because he'll think I'm weird and there's no way in hell I'm goin' to talk to Violet about it. _I finish my coffee in one big gulp and set the cup on the counter. I grab my purse and my cell phone before I walk out of the door and out to my car. I make a disgusted face as I see my damaged car again.

"I'm goin' to have to go to the repair shop later." I say to myself as I open my car door and buckle up. "And they'll probably take over a day to fix it too, because they suck." I start the car, pull out of my driveway and drive toward the practice. It takes me about fifteen minutes until I pull into the parking lot of Seaside Health and Wellness. I check myself out in my rearview mirror to make sure I look okay. I am about to open my door when my eyes gaze to my right. I noticed that Addison's car pulled right up next to mine. "Oh shit." I stare out the window. You've got to be _kiddin'_ me. I can't deal with her right now." _Maybe I can make a run for it. _I think to myself as I open my car door, get out and quickly head toward the practice.

"Charlotte!" I hear Addison call out. I mouth a few curses as I slowly turn around. She starts to walk toward me. "Thank God you're okay, I thought-" She smiles until she sees the damage on my car. Her jaw drops. "Oh my God. Charlotte. What happened?!"

_Oh boy, here we go. _"Nothin' happened, it's just a bump." I lie to her.

"A bump..._a bump?"_ Addison yells as she sets her hand on the headlight. "That's not a bump, Charlotte! Oh my God...you were in an accident, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't in an accident. Does it look like I was in an accident?" I reply back rather quickly and cross my arms.

"Uh yeah, it does! Look at that!" She points to my car and begins to walk over to me. "Please tell me you didn't slam into another car, Charlotte. Please."

I let out a sigh. "I didn't slam into another car. There, happy?"

Addison now stands before me about a foot away. "Then, what _did_ you slam into? Because that wasn't there yesterday!" Addison runs a hand through her hair and shakes her head. "I really shouldn't have let you drive home last night."

"I ran over Bambi!" I yell at her. "I slammed into a poor, innocent deer as I was drivin' home. Big deal! It happens all the time, so don't get your panties in a bunch."

_"Panties in a bunch? _Charlotte!" I could see how worried she was about me. It actually really shocked me. "That could've been another car that you broadsided! It could've been a tree and you could've been wrapped around it...dead or in some kind of coma! You know how I would've felt if I got a call saying that you were dead or in the hospital?"

"I'm sure you would've felt _SO _sad and broken because you care about me _SO _damn much, right?" I ask while rolling my eyes. "Oh, boohoo! Who cares, anyway? If I ended up dyin', then I'd be dead! Oh well! That's life!"

"I actually _do_ care about you, Charlotte. Very much, actually." She looks at me sincerely. "I get that you like to run away from your problems and I'm guessing I'm one of your problems at the moment and-"

That makes me really mad even though it's true. _"Excuse me? _What the hell do you know about my life? Just because I didn't want to sleepover at your damn house last night means that I have a problem with you?"

"I know you, Charlotte. I do. You think you hide all of your feelings behind that poker face of yours but you really don't." Addison says in a harsh tone. "We kissed...so what?" She says loudly and I look around with wide eyes to see if anyone heard that. Thankfully, there wasn't a soul around. "So if you think you're gonna avoid me for the rest of your life because of that, I'll tell you right now...it's not going to happen, Charlotte."

I couldn't take anymore. I felt as if I was going to snap or even start to cry. I wasn't going to stand there anymore. I let out an exhale as I turn around and head towards the entrance of the practice.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? I wasn't done!" Addison screams as she stamped after me.

"No, that's where you're wrong!" I reply to her as I pull open the door roughly. "You are done. And I'm done listenin' to you." I let the door close on her. I glance back to see her open the door just as aggressively as me and she follows quickly after me. I see that the elevator doors are already open so I run into it and press the button that goes up to our floor. I press it repeatedly. "Come on, _close!"_ The doors were only open a slit as I see Addison's arm shoot through. The doors open up again and she walks in. She presses the button that goes up to our floor as well. There are only two of us in that elevator but I felt so claustrophobic. Addison looks over at me and sighs. She leans over and presses the stop button in the elevator. "Hey, what do you think you're doin'?" I yell at her. I go to flip the switch back up but she stands in front of it.

"We're not leaving this elevator until we talk about what happened last night." Addison tells me.

"There's nothin' to talk about, Addison." I cross my arms and groan.

"Yes, there is, Charlotte and you know it." Addison replies back and crosses her arms too.

"I don't want to talk about it." I tell her honestly.

"Then, I guess we're going to be in here for the rest of our lives then." Addison tries to joke but I don't laugh. "Please...can we talk about this?"

"I really don't see what the big deal is...it was just a kiss." I say while looking down at the floor.

Addison gives me a weird look. "Just a kiss...are you sure?"

I look up at her with my eyebrows raised. "Yes, I'm sure. _Why...?_ Did you think it meant somethin'?" I ask her and she doesn't answer. "Oh good God...you thought it meant somethin', didn't you?"

Addison stays silent for a moment. "I tried to push the thoughts away, Charlotte. But I couldn't. When I kissed you...it was a mistake. You have to know that I didn't plan it. But once I did it...I couldn't stop thinking about it." She looks down at the floor and after a while, she looks up into my eyes. "I...I like you, Charlotte."

"You like me...wait...you _like _me?" I ask her with a shocked tone and she nods. "No..._no_...come on. Why?"

"Do you think I'm happy about this either? You think I'm happy about having feelings for a woman?" Addison asks me but I don't say or do anything. "I just...I _can't_ stop thinking about your lips on mine." My eyes widen when she says that. "I want...I want to do it again." My eyes must look like they're bulging out of the sockets now. At that moment, Addison started to walk toward me. Instinctively, I back up but I hit the back of the elevator. My heart starts to beat faster as she comes even closer. "I'm going to kiss you again, Charlotte. Okay?"

My jaw drops as I shake my head and answer her. "No, you're _not_ goin' to kiss me again... and no, it's _not_ okay! What's your problem?"

"Just go with it." Addison says as she presses her body up against mine. I try to say something but my breath gets caught in my throat. She takes both of her hands to push my blonde hair out of my face and places it behind my ears. She cups my face slowly and looks into my eyes.

"Addison..._don't..."_ I say in a whisper. "Don't do this...it isn't right..."

"But it is right...didn't my kiss make you feel anything at all?" Addison asks while still holding my face gently. I shake my head back and forth. It was a lie. Because the more and more I stood there close to her, I realized that maybe I actually did feel something with that half drunken kiss the night before. But there was no way I could admit that. I don't like women. Before last night, I never kissed a woman in my entire life. I didn't even have any crazy college years where I experimented with girls. There was none of that at all. "Well, how about _now?"_ She asks as she leans forward and places her lips on mine, gentle at first but then, with more passion. Now, I know that there is no way of denying that I felt something. I wrap my arms around her waist to pull her even closer to me. Addison pushes me against the elevator as hard as she could as she takes my arms from her waist and lifts them over my head. She stops kissing me for a moment to smile, while she laces her fingers with mine and continues to hold my arms above my head. "I bet you feel something now." Addison grins as she breathes hot air onto my neck and that just happens to be one of my trigger points.

I swallow hard as she does that and I nod. "Y-yes...I feel somethin'."

Addison looks into my eyes as she grabs me roughly by the waist and pulls me down the wall of the elevator until I was sitting on the floor. "That's what I thought, Charlotte." Addison then went to sit down on me and she wraps her legs around my waist. I suppress a moan as I look down and see her full, voluptuous breasts in her blue button-down blouse. She notices this and grins at me. "Want them?"

My mind says _no _but out loud I say, "Yes." I look up into her eyes nervously. "Yeah, I do." This was all too much for me. I couldn't take it. A few minutes earlier, I denied having any feelings for Addison because I really didn't have any but now, I'm not so sure. _Maybe I'm just having fun. I mean, the closest I've gotten with a girl was a hug and that's it. _This was all new territory for me. I really didn't know what to think.

Addison unbuttons all five buttons of her shirt and her cleavage pours out. She smiles while licking her lips. "What are you gonna do about it now?"

"Oh God." I say while breathing rapidly. "Stop it."

Addison chuckles as she takes my hands and puts them on her breasts. "I know you don't want me to stop." I am overwhelmed as she grabs my face, tilts my head to the side and kisses me deeply. I moan softly as I kiss her back even deeper, our tongues interacting together. I run my hands over her breasts slowly as she plays with my hair. "Mhm."

At that moment, I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't know why. This was all happening too fast. I pull back from her kiss with a gasp. "Please..._stop." _I push her away from me quickly. She drops her hands to her side and stands up. "I can't..."

"You can't_ what_, Charlotte?" Addison asks in a hurt tone.

"I can't do this!" I yell angrily as I stand up, wiping my dress and smoothing it out. "I can't...do _this_ with you!"

"But you _like_ me...don't you?" Addison asks. "I know you do." She looks down and starts buttoning her shirt.

"I don't know, Addison. You can't expect me to know somethin' like that within five minutes." I sigh as I walk around her and start the elevator.

"But Charlotte, I-" Addison starts to say something but I didn't want to hear anymore.

"I still love Cooper, goddamn it!" I scream at her as I hold back tears. "I'm always goin' to love him. That's never goin' to stop."

We both look at each other as the elevator starts up again. A moment later, the doors open up with a ding. I back out of the doors while still looking at her. She shakes her head at me. "You can't run away from every little problem that you face, Charlotte. We're not done with this issue."

"But we are done." I look her in the eyes as I walk out of the elevator. I turn back briefly. "Let's just pretend this never even happened." I notice Amelia at the front desk looking at her files.

"But it _did_ happen, Charlotte!" Addison yells at me and walks out after me.

"What happened?" Amelia chimes in. "I wanna know!"

I groan as she says that and I power walk to my office, hoping that my heels don't give out from under me because of how fast I was going. I was feeling so many things at that moment. I was hurt, sad, angry and mostly confused. I open my office door and close it immediately. I toss my purse on the couch and collapse down into it. I let out a loud groan, close my eyes and cross my arms. I hear my door open and I don't bother to look at who it is. "Okay, _seriously,_ Addison. I don't want to talk about it anymore!"

"If you opened your eyes, you would see that I'm not Addison." I hear Amelia's voice and I open my eyes. She leans against the doorway and grins at me. She was wearing a red blouse, black pants and leopard print high heels that I wanted so badly. "What's your deal with Addison today, anyway?"

"What the hell do you want?" I ask in an annoyed tone, although I shouldn't have.

"Hey now...is that any way to treat your _best friend?"_ Amelia asks and laughs softly. She comes into the room, closes the door and walks over to the couch.

"No...it's not...sorry." I look up at her with a slight frown.

"Hey, it's no problem. I've been a bitch to you in the past so it's okay if you're a bitch to me once in a while." She winks and looks at my body on the couch. I just roll my eyes. "You gonna move over so I can sit down?" There wasn't any space for her to sit. I shake my head. "Okay, fine with me." Amelia lifts my legs up so that they're in her lap. She sits down on the couch and smiles at me. "Now I did the work for ya."

I smile widely at her. "Why don't you massage my feet while you're at it too?" I joke around. She looks at me, then my feet and shrugs. She takes off my shoes, places them on the floor and starts to massage my feet. "Hey, I was only kiddin'."

"Do you want a foot massage or not?" Amelia asks while grinning. I nod while giggling. "Good. Now, tell me...I want to know what's bugging you. And I know it has to deal with Addison, because something is bugging her too."

"It's nothin', Amelia. It's nothin' you really have to worry about." I tell her as I cross my arms over my head.

"You're usually a pretty good liar but you're not today." Amelia says as she looks down at my feet. After a moment, she looks over into my eyes. "You know you can trust me...with _anything."_

"I know that..." I start to say. I really did know that. Amelia was there for me through all of the tough things I've went through and I can't thank her enough for that. She was there for me after my rape and even when Cooper and I broke up. But what's happening with me and Addison is still confusing on its own, and I didn't want to bring another person into it. At the same time, I didn't want to _not_ tell Amelia about this, because I didn't want her to think that I didn't trust her. "You're gonna laugh at me...or think I'm weird...or both." I look at her nervously.

"I already think you're weird, Charlotte! There's no way you can get any weirder!" Amelia teases me. "I swear, I won't laugh."

"You promise?" I ask her.

"Sure!" She smiles. "I mean, come on...is it _that_ bad?"

"Ehh...I dunno. I'll let you be the judge." I say truthfully. "I don't know how to say it..."

Amelia gives me a weird look. "Oh my God, what happened, Charlotte?"

I sigh then take a deep breath. "I kissed Addison..."

Amelia sits there for a moment and looks at me. "Oh..." I see her lips quiver as she looks away. She coughs out a high-pitched laugh. "Oh my God, that's a good one." Amelia laughs even more and continues laughing until she sees my straight face. "Oh God, you're being _serious?" _When I don't say anything, her jaw drops slightly. "Oh...oh! Well..._uh_...how was that?" I just glare at her. "What? I'm just asking. I mean, she looks like a good kisser...so do you too!"

"You're _teasin' _me...you're really teasin' me right now? Come on!" I cover my face with my hands and groan. "This is why I don't tell people anything! And that's why I always seem like a cold and insensitive little bitch!"

"I'm not teasing you! I'm just trying to understand...you and _Addison?"_ Amelia says in a semi-shocked tone. "But you're not a lesbian!" She says loudly. "And neither is she!"

I put my index to finger to my lips, as to shoosh her. "Hey! Why don't you announce it to the _whole world_ while you're at it too?"

"Sorry!" Amelia apologizes and lowers her voice. "When did this happen?"

"Well, the first time was last night." I start to explain. I take a deep breath to tell the story and Amelia interrupts me. "I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _First time?"_ Amelia asks me curiously. "Damn girl, how many times did you kiss her?" I raise my eyebrows at her and glare. "Okay, sorry, I'll shut up."

"That'd be nice..." I grin at her and sigh. "Okay, I went to the bar last night for a few drinks and I saw Addison there. She was goin' to walk home alone so I offered her a ride home, 'cause she was drunk. When I got there, she invited me in for drinks. I didn't think it would hurt." I stop for a moment. "I poured my heart out to her about Cooper and everything. I couldn't help it. She brought up her love life so I started to talk about mine. Then she just...she just _kissed_ me. And I made it worse by kissin' her back." I look at Amelia and she just blinks a few times. "Ugh, yep, I'm screwed."

"Did you talk to Addison about it?" Amelia inquires while still rubbing my feet. I might have actually felt relaxed if my mind wasn't racing out of control.

I nod as I play with my fingers. "Yes, because she got to work the same time as me this mornin'. The damn woman chased me down and trapped me in the elevator." I stay silent for a moment as I remember what happened in that elevator.

"So...what did she say?" Amelia asks. "I don't have all day, you know." She grins at me.

I stick my tongue out at her. "She stopped the elevator and said that we're not leavin' until we talked about it. I told her it was just a kiss and..." I zoned out as I thought about what Addison said again. _I like you, Charlotte. _The words repeat in my mind over and over again.

"And...?" Amelia urges me to continue and realizes I was zoning out. "Yo! Earth to Charlotte! _Hey!"_

My eyes met hers after a while. "Sorry..." I rub my fingers on my temple.

"Tell me what happened, woman. I don't like cliff hangers." Amelia smiles encouragingly.

"She said that she liked me..._liked _me." I say in a whisper while putting emphasis on the second "liked". "Jesus, Amelia. What am I gonna do? This is so horrible." I cover my face with my hands and shake my head. "I have no idea what to do."

"Oh...well, that's...weird." Amelia replies. "Addison doesn't like girls...at least I don't _think_ she does."

"Well...why the hell does she have to like _me_ for?" I ask her in an annoyed tone. Amelia just shrugs. "Why would she even like me...why would anyone?"

"Hmm...well, if you kiss me, maybe I'll end up liking you too." Amelia starts to lean in close to me and laughs softly.

I sigh. "You're not helpin'."

Amelia leans back and smiles at me. "Well, Addison likes you, so what? Maybe she has liked you for a while, who knows." I shake my head directly after she says that. Addison couldn't like me like that...not before last night anyway. "But the question is...do you like _her,_ Charlotte?"

"What?" I question her in a surprised tone. "Why would I?"

"Come on, Char. It's okay if you do. It's okay to like women." Amelia explains. "I was with a few women in my lifetime." My eyes widen at that. "What? It's true!" That surprised me but at the same time, it kind of didn't. "Do you like her?"

I stare at her for a moment. I didn't want to admit it. "I'm still in love with Cooper."

She nods. "I know that. But that doesn't mean you can't like two people at the same time. If Addison likes you after one kiss, seeming as she's one of the straightest people alive, chances are you might have some kind of feeling for her now too."

"I don't know..." I sigh softly and start to bite my nails. I tried not to do that but sometimes, I just couldn't help it.

"Hmm..." Amelia starts to say. "You said you guys kissed more than once...when was the second time?" I didn't have time to answer before Amelia figured it out herself. "You guys kissed in the elevator, didn't you?"

"How..._how_ did you know that?" I ask her surprisingly.

"Oh, I _know_ these things." Amelia winks at me. "Is that all you did..._kiss?"_

"Well...we made out..." I admit in a low voice. "And I..."

"You touched her in inappropriate places? Or did she do the touching?" Amelia grins widely. "I bet you were like _"Oh, Addison, touch me!"_" She mocks my Southern accent. I exhale with a glare as I throw a pillow at her. "Ow, hey!"

"No, I wasn't like that!" I retort and cross my arms. "...I touched her boobs, okay?" I close my eyes.

"Whoa girl! You got a little touchy feely with her, I see." Amelia chuckles.

"She unbuttoned her shirt!" I say with a grimace.

"It doesn't mean you had to touch them..." Amelia jokes around once again. "Okay...I'm sorry. I don't mean to be joking with this. Maybe I should be more serious."

I shrug. "It's fine...I just...I don't know what to do." I stare up at the ceiling. "I can't _like_ Addison...I don't _like_ women, Amelia! Maybe I only liked the kiss because...I don't know...because it was my first time kissing a girl?"

Amelia waits a few seconds and then shrugs. "Possibly. But if you think you may like her, don't deny those feelings. Because the heart wants what the heart wants."

"But my heart still wants-" I begin to say.

"Cooper, I know." Amelia nods. "I think you should keep talking to her about it...because avoiding her by hiding in your office isn't going to help anything."

"I know that...it's just...so confusin'." I reply back truthfully. _"So damn confusin'_...just kill me."

"Alrighty." Amelia says. "How do you want me to kill you?" She asks with a serious face but then laughs. "But please, don't avoid her. It'll make it worse."

"Okay...I'll talk to her." I say honestly. "Thanks for talkin' to me...and thanks for the foot rub." I laugh. "Don't tell a soul about this, I mean it."

"Oh, I won't. Cross my heart, hope to die." Amelia grins. "If you ever need to talk, let me know. I'm here for you, babe." She pats my legs as she stands up from the couch.

I nod while smiling. "I know. Same for you too." I wink at her.

"I'll see you later, chica!" Amelia says as she gives me a small wave and walks out of my office.

"See ya!" I wave back and sigh. I knew that I would have to talk to Addison again eventually. I was just so nervous about this whole situation and I honestly didn't know what to do. Even though Amelia suggested something, didn't necessarily mean that I had to do it. Although my mind was on a rampage, somehow I managed to fall into a deep sleep.

AN: Thoughts? Please let me know by reviewing! Or if you're maybe a lil' shy, send me a message! Thanks y'all! :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey people! Thanks for the reviews! I love y'all! You guys are seriously so awesome for shipping AddiChar, honestly. Hehe. So thanks for taking time to read my story 'cause I'm really enjoying writing this. So here's Chapter 3.

**Chapter 3**

**Addison's POV:**

_Well, that was interesting._ I came to work this morning with the intention of having a nice, civilized conversation with Charlotte and we end up arguing because she is so stubborn. I expected that much though. To add on to that, we had a nice, steamy make out session in the elevator but I actually really enjoyed that. And the fact that I did enjoy that scares the daylights out of me. It scares me more than anything in the entire world.

But I made a very risky move this morning; I told Charlotte that I like her..._romantically._ The surprising thing about it was that it wasn't a lie, it was the truth...not that I would lie about having feelings for someone anyway. I usually wasn't this straightforward and maybe that's why it was so surprising to me. All last night, all I could think about was Charlotte; about what we talked about but I thought more about the kiss. I tried to think about other things but she always came to my mind first. There wasn't one second where she would leave my mind. And frankly, I don't think she's ever going to leave it now. If this happened a few years earlier, I think I would die if Charlotte King was on my mind. It still scares the hell out of me that I may in fact have feelings for her.

I'm not going to say that I _regret_ telling her that I like her but maybe I should have _waited_ a little bit longer to tell her. I know this is as new for me as it is for her and I probably didn't help anything by telling her that. Besides, I'm still confused on what I feel for her. You know, I probably didn't help anything by trapping her in the elevator and forcing myself on her either, but I had to do what I had to do to help her see that maybe we do have feelings for each other. I know in the end that if Charlotte feels the same way towards me, she'll tell me eventually. It could take her ages but I know that she'll tell me.

As I suspect, Charlotte runs straight off to her office after she gets off of the elevator and Amelia chases after her. I watch them hurry away before walking toward my office. I am about to go into it as I see Violet's door wide open. _Maybe she has some advice for me._ I think to myself. I knew she didn't have a patient because her door was open. Her door was always closed when she had a patient. I wait a moment before I knock on the doorframe. Violet was sitting at her desk writing something. When she heard me knock, she looks up at me curiously.

"Oh, hey Addison!" Violet says happily. "You got here a little late this morning...is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah!" I lie. Well, everything was okay. But that's just the thing; everything was _okay._ Okay is..._blah._ _Okay_ isn't good enough for me. I want everything to be _great_...I want everything to be _perfect!_ But nothing can ever be perfect. I just...I just want something _close_ to that.

Violet continues to look at me with a slight smile. "If everything was okay, you wouldn't be standing in my doorway...so, what is it?"

She had a point. I wouldn't be lingering outside her office if everything was fine. I grumble and sigh. "It's stupid. It'll be just a waste of your time."

"Hey, that's not true." Violet stands up from her chair, walks around her desk and over to the sofa. "Helping someone is never a waste of my time." She sits down at the farthest end and smiles at me. "I'd be glad to help, you know that."

"Alright. Fine." I walk into the office as I close the door behind me. I needed someone to talk to about this. Sure, I could've just dealt with it on my own and figured out what to do with it eventually but I couldn't wait that long. I can be patient at times but I'm not very patient with love or anything romantic, at that matter. Frankly, I didn't know who else to talk about this with and the best choice was Violet. Violet is a pretty understanding woman with a steady head on her shoulders. And if I needed the best advice, I would be sure to get it from her. She's always so honest and that is one of the reasons why she is one of my closest friends. I sit at the other end of the couch as I cross my right leg over my left one. I set my hands in my lap and look down. I look to the side slightly and Violet is still smiling at me encouragingly. I wish I was as patient as she was. "I did something..."

"You did?" Violet pushes one of her brown curls behind her ear. "What did you do?"

"You're going to judge me and think that I'm some kind of insane person if I tell you." I tilt my head slightly in her direction.

"You know I wouldn't do that. I don't judge anyone, Addison. It's just not right. It's impossible to judge someone when you don't even know what is going on in their head. I always think of that old saying, _don't judge a book by its cover."_ Violet replies and sighs softly. "If it makes you feel better, I'll pretend like I don't know you at all. I'll treat you like a patient that I'm seeing for the first time in my life. Then, it should be a little easier."

"But you _do_ know me, Violet. You know me better than most people." I tell her as I rub my hands together.

"Did anyone ever tell you how stubborn you are?" Violet asks me with a smirk. "Because you really are."

I laugh. "Yes, but not as stubborn as Charlotte is." When I mention her name, I swallow hard.

Violet notices that action immediately. "Why are you nervous?"

I didn't think it was that noticeable. "Hmm...what?"

"I saw what you did." She motions to her neck. "Something just made you nervous...and look, you're fidgeting...was it something that I said?"

"I am-" I look down and realize that I've been playing with my fingers. "Not."

Violet grins. "You can trust me, Addison. This will be private, just between you and me. I'll make sure whatever you tell me doesn't make it out of this room. I'll take it to my grave...with many other people's secrets as well."

I laugh softly at that but stop after a moment. "Okay...well, I..." I think of how to say it. "I kind of...well..._I did..." _I look up to see Violet nodding her head at me reassuringly. "I kissed Charlotte."

"Charlotte...you kissed _Charlotte?_" Violet asks in a surprised tone. "Charlotte King?" I nod slowly. She leans back on the couch. "The one that works here..._that Charlotte King?_"

I nod and cross my arms. "You're judging me...I knew it. This is why I don't tell people anything!"

"No, I'm not! I'm just trying to understand why. I thought you didn't like women." Violet tilts her head to the side. "Or do you? I try not to pry and ask about your relationships...no, that's a lie, I do...but that's not the point."

"No, no. I don't...I don't like women." I answer her, in an unsure tone. It was obvious that I was confused.

"Hmm..." Violet's eyes narrow at me. "Oh!" Her eyes widen a bit now. "I see...it was an accident, wasn't it?"

"How did you know that...?" I ask her curiously. It was like she could read my mind. Well, she was a therapist after all.

Violet simply just smiles. "I know people. It's my job to get into people's heads, although people tend to think shrinks are annoying...and I agree! We can be. But we know how to get the job done."

I smile back at her lightly. "Yeah...it was an accident. She drove me home when I was at the bar and I invited her in for a drink. That one simple drink turned into about 3 and I was already drunk the way it was...you know, it could've been maybe more than 3...I can't even remember." I look away from Violet and groan. "Then I kissed her...like, _really_ kissed her. It just happened. I...I don't know..."

"What is it, Addison?" Violet questions me.

"I didn't mean to kiss her, Violet. It was because of the alcohol, right?" I ask her. "It has to be! I wouldn't do that normally. Addison Forbes Montgomery doesn't go around kissing women...I'm not like my mother!"

"Well, anyone can develop feelings for the same sex at all points in life. So just because you-" Violet was in the middle of her explanation when I rudely interrupt her.

"I don't have feelings for women!" I realize how loudly I said that and I bite my lip. I lower my voice so that it's so soft, so soft that barely Violet could hear me. "I don't like women like that."

She leans forward and shrugs. "Maybe so...but you wouldn't be here if you didn't at least _think_ you're getting those feelings." Violet tells me. "If it was just a drunken kiss, you wouldn't be talking to me about it. We all know how often we can kiss people when intoxicated." I don't say anything. I just stare straight ahead. "I know...it's scary. When you're with men all your life and then you get that feeling, it gets confusing. It's nerve wracking!" I didn't want to admit it but she was right. I was a little unsure about what I was feeling. "I even thought I liked women at one point but it turns out that I don't. So, it's okay if you think you do. We all explore that possibility one way or another. And hey, you can like both men and women, there's nothing wrong with that!"

"It really is scary." I tell her truthfully, sighing apprehensively "Maybe it's just because this is the first time I have ever kissed a woman. I can't actually like her, could I? I mean, it's Charlotte!"

"You can't help who you fall in love with, Addison." Violet begins to say. "The heart wants what the heart desires."

"I'm not _in love_ with her..." I say with my eyes closed. "She just...she never leaves my mind...ever since last night, it's just her up there." I point to my head before I lean my face into my hands and groan. "I can't even think straight. All I can think about is _Charlotte. _Every little thing about her. Do you know how annoying that is? To think about a person 24/7?" Violet opens her mouth to respond but I keep rambling on. "It's very annoying. It's okay when you want to think about the person, then it wouldn't be as bad. But when you don't want to think about that person..." I shake my head. "It's the most annoying thing in the entire world."

"Yes, it is very annoying." Violet agrees with me. "But it's something we can't avoid, no matter how much we want to or how hard we'll try to. If we try to avoid it, it'll end up getting worse. You just have to face these certain things, even though that is probably something we would rather not do."

"Love never goes right for me. I get cheated on. Nothing ever works out! And now, there's this. God, someone should just rip my heart out already." I throw my arms over my head, making fists with my hands and groan loudly. "Love sucks! I freaking hate it!"

Violet agrees with me, nodding her head. "Yes, but when you find the right person, it could be amazing." Violet sighs. "Look, I think you're trying too hard. Love will come around on its own. We can't force it to get here when we want it to. You can't hurry love!"

I huff and sigh, frowning slightly. "I just want to run away...to a place where no one knows my name...to a place where no one knows who I am. Then, it'd be easy...I'd be _happy._ But a world class double board certified neonatal surgeon would never be able to get away. It's pretty impossible."

"Running won't help matters, trust me. I speak from experience...your problems will follow you no matter where you go." Violet smiles at me slightly. "Here, let's make it simple-"

"Violet, this is anything but simple, this is-" I interrupt her.

Violet does the same back to me. "Addison, can you just sit there, close your mouth and just _listen_ for a minute?" I bite my bottom lip nervously and nod.

"Here's what you can do...well, there are two things I can suggest...well, I could suggest a bucket list of things but these are the most important." I don't think I could ever do what she does; help other people with their problems. I could barely sort out my own. I play with a strand of my hair unconsciously as I patiently wait for her to continue. "_One_...you can talk to Charlotte about this. Just go approach her like you normally would and just ask her if you two could discuss this." Violet waits a moment, probably to let it sink into my head, before talking again. "_Or_ you could wait until she wants to talk about it...wait until she approaches you. We know how stubborn Charlotte is and I know that in her own time, she'll want to speak about it."

I think back to our little spat outside and what happened in the elevator. _Should I tell her or not? _I think to myself. _Oh, why not?_ "We kind of already talked about it..."

"You what?" Violet questions me. "Well, why didn't you tell me that before? What did you say to each other?"

"A lot of things..." I reply back, being shy about it.

"Could you tell me?" Violet asks me curiously. "I would prefer if you did. It's better to get things out in the open. It takes a lot of pressure off."

Violet was right. The longer you keep something bottled inside, the more chance it has to destroy you and eat you alive. "It'll take forever..."

"Oh, it will not. Come on, Addison." Violet turns her head to the side and looks at the wall. She points to the clock. "I have two hours until my first patient comes in. Feel free to use up all of that time. It really doesn't matter to me. It would give me something to do and you're my friend, so you know I'll always be hear to help or just simply listen. I'm great at both."

"Well...I approached her outside of the Practice. We argued. I told her that we were going to talk about what happened last night. She said that she was done talking about it and walked away. You know Charlotte, always running away from her problems...I guess that makes me her problem now, huh?" Violet doesn't answer me. She just continues to look at me, waiting for me to continue with my story. "I couldn't let her get away so I chased after her...and cornered her in the elevator." Her eyes widen slightly at that. "Yeah, I know. I'm not one to corner someone in an elevator but I did. I needed to talk to her somehow...that seemed like the only way to actually discuss this...without her running away. She said that she didn't want to talk about it, that there wasn't really much to say and that it was just a kiss...although I admitted I thought it was more than a drunken kiss." I didn't know if I should tell Violet about how we made out in that elevator. So, I just decided to wait.

"And after that?" Violet asks curiously. "What happened? What did you say?"

"I said that we're going to talk about this and you're not leaving this elevator until we talk about it...but...we didn't really talk about it...in a way." I say with a hint of nervousness in my tone.

"Oh...? Why is that?" Violet leans forward, moving closer to me now, more interested than before.

"Because I kissed her...I _really_ kissed her...and it got heated..." I tell her, letting out a sigh.

"How heated?" Violet was starting to ask too many questions but I couldn't get mad. It's what she does and she was willing to help me. Who else would even do that? Or in better words, who would listen to me _without_ judging me? I know Violet never would.

"Violet..." I groan frustratedly. "We made out, okay?"

"Oh..._well_, okay..." Violet nods casually, looking down at the floor before looking at me. "And how did that feel..._kissing Charlotte like that?"_

"It felt..." I begin to say and close my eyes, reliving the experience. I could feel Violet looking at me intently, even with my eyes closed. "It felt _good_..._amazing_..._intoxicating._" That was a nice choice of words that I picked, since the first time we kissed we were slightly intoxicated but we were still aware of what we were doing. "It was one of those kisses where you feel like you're on a cloud somewhere...and the wind sweeps you off your feet and takes you away to a paradise." I open my eyes and realize I have been smiling like a fool the entire time while I was explaining it. I swallow hard when I see Violet smiling as well because she noticed that too. "That's a figurative description of it _but..."_

"No, it's okay. Really! Figurative is all good! I understand what you're saying." Violet gives me a thumbs up and I laugh softly. "You said this was your first time kissing a woman so this is all new for you. Maybe you like Charlotte, maybe you don't. Time will tell."

"I am so damn confused, Violet." I start to tap my foot nervously. "If you had to say...if I had feelings for her or not, which one would you pick?"

Violet shakes her head then shrugs. "I wouldn't know...you're the only one that knows your true feelings. I wouldn't be so accurate, because I am not you." I groan while looking up at the ceiling. "Addison, if this is stressing you out so much, not knowing how you're feeling, then don't wait. Go talk to Charlotte again, but be careful. Don't be forceful with her or you will scare her and she will _really_ want to run away from it."

I sigh. "Do you really think its a good idea...to talk to her?"

Violet nods. "Of course. Communication is everything. Maybe she's sitting over there in her office hoping you'll come over there to talk to her too, you never know."

"Psh!." I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I doubt that."

"Stop...just, _stop_ being negative for once, okay? Don't be so dark and melodramatic." Violet tells me and my jaw drops slightly. "I'm being honest with you! You're the one putting yourself down and self-doubting yourself. Don't do that, Addison." I stay silent, continuing to look at her. "If you don't get your butt over there and talk to her, I'm gonna lead you over there myself. Or better yet, I'll talk to Charlotte on my own."

"Oh God, _don't_ do that." I reply back immediately. "Charlotte doesn't like shrinks. She'd be so angry. She doesn't really like you."

"Yes, which is why I'm going to let you handle this. I can't solve your issues for you. That would be nice of me to do it for you but I can't do it. And even if I could, I still wouldn't." Violet leans over and sets her hand gently on top of mine. "Look, I know this is freaky but sometimes you have to grab things like a bull and just hold on. It's the only way to get through things. It's the only way to understand anything. If we were always so scared to do something, how would we learn? How would we even grow?"

Violet was right. I had to talk to Charlotte. It is the only way to get an understanding of what is going on with me. We had to have a civilized conversation, one where neither one of us would run away from. It seemed impossible but it had to happen. "Okay...I'll talk to her..." I say nervously as I stand up from the sofa. "Thank you, Violet."

Violet stands up as well. "You're welcome. It's no problem. It's my job, literally." She chuckles. "I am your friend. You know I'm always here if you need to talk about anything, even if it seems silly to you. My office is always open...and if it isn't, I have a patient." She jokes around with me.

I nod, smiling now. "Yeah, I know." I hug Violet quickly and pull back. "You're a great friend."

"And a great shrink!" Violet smirks at me. "I know, but no need to compliment me now. You can do that later. Get over there and talk to Charlotte."

I nod quickly. "Okay." I turn on my heel before opening the door and starting to head over to Charlotte's office. I keep thinking about what I am going to say to her...well, more like over thinking, which didn't help anything. I look to my side to see Violet standing outside of her office, giving me two thumbs up. I shake my head before I knock on Charlotte's door lightly. "Charlotte, it's me...open up, please." I didn't hear an answer. "Look, I know you hate talking about your feeling's, _blah, blah, blah_ but we need to talk about this. And I mean _really talk about it._" I wait a moment and still don't hear an answer. "You can't hide from me forever." I still didn't hear any kind of movement from the other side. I start to grip the handle and begin to push the door open." Okay, _really?_ Are you really going to make me barge into your office? That's ridiculous." By now I have opened the door all of the way and have my mouth open to say something else when I see Charlotte fast asleep on the couch. I lower my voice, feeling a little bad. "Oh.." I continue to look at her, wanting to leave the room and pretend like I never even came inside but I can't. She has the cutest smile on her face. _Like a sleeping tiger. _I think back to way back when Charlotte didn't even work at the practice, when we teased her because she couldn't sleep, when she was practically the enemy. I cross my arms and keep looking at her. She looked so delicate and peaceful just laying there. The big, tough front she put up all the time was so far away right now. I start to smile at her and I don't realize it. Suddenly, Charlotte begins to move around on the couch, but she was still asleep. _Shit. I'm caught._ I think to myself as I begin to back up. I must have miscalculated because instead of going out the door, I slam right into a coat rack next to her door. I didn't have enough time to catch it so I just close my eyes tightly and clench my jaw.

The rack slammed down loudly, causing Charlotte to bolt upright, looking at me with a frightened expression. "Addison...what the hell are you doin' in here?"

I swallow hard as I bend over to set the coat rack back up again. Charlotte's glare still made me nervous until this day. "I, uh...wanted to talk to you and you didn't answer me so...I came in."

Charlotte groaned. "My Lord, with the talking, I really do not want-"

I walk closer to her now, swallowing down my nervousness. "I know you don't want to talk to about it. You made that blatantly obvious, Charlotte."

"Then I don't see why we're havin' this conversation." Charlotte continues to look at me angrily. "You're just wastin' your damn time. Why don't you just leave me the hell alone, alright?"

"Don't tell me what's a waste of my time and what isn't, you don't know me, Charlotte." I start to say a little louder now. "Something is going on between is and I don't know what it is but..." Charlotte begins to open her mouth. "No, don't you dare say anything, I'm not finished!" I kind of yell at her, which causes her to lean back on the couch with wide eyes. I was getting pretty annoyed and worked up. "...I don't know what this is but we're going to find it out, so that we can either face this or move on or do whatever!"

Charlotte chuckles lightly, standing up from the couch now. She starts to walk over to me slowly. "And what on Earth makes you think that I'm gonna do that?"

"Because I'm never going to leave you alone if we don't talk about it. I may not know you that well Charlotte but I know you hate to be bugged." I grin slightly. "I know you hate it when people don't leave you alone. Besides, if we don't talk about this, I'll make you go talk to Violet. And we know how much you dislike Violet."

"There's no way in hell that I'm gonna talk to that woman. In your dreams!" Charlotte laughs obnoxiously at that. "I don't know why all of y'all get mad that I don't like talkin' about everything. It's stupid!"

I sigh loudly. "Charlotte, please! I'm begging you here, and when do I beg?" Charlotte looks at me with a straight face. "Just one night..._one night_ where we can just talk about this, once and for all. Then, we can move on." She finally looks at me now and it ooked like she was actually contemplating it. "This means a lot to me, and maybe it doesn't mean as much to you but still...we need to discuss this."

Charlotte's serious demeanor dissolved at that moment. "Jesus..._fine_...you get your wish...we'll talk about it...not that there's really much to say." She says this as she walks behind her desk and sits down on the spinning chair.

"R-really?" I was shocked that she actually said yes.

Charlotte tilts her head at me, narrowing her eyes. "Do you want me to change my mind or somethin'? 'Cause I will! Don't even give me the chance to change my mind!"

I shake my head repeatedly. "No, no. Don't change your mind." I begin to walk away but stop. "Wait...when will we be talking?"

"The sooner, the better." Charlotte replies quickly. "I want to get it over with and I'm sick of you buggin' me already." I open my mouth to ask her where we should meet but she answers it for me. "My place...7 o'clock. Be there. We'll discuss this and then it'll be over. So then we'll move on with our very busy and interesting lives!"

Charlotte was becoming more and more stubborn with each passing second but so was I. I nod, smiling happily. "7 o'clock...I'll be there."

Charlotte does a small nod toward me before looking down at her desk. When I don't leave, she peers up at me slowly. "Did you need somethin' else, Addison?"

I open my mouth. I was going to say something but I forgot. "Uh...no, I'm good. It slipped my mind."

Charlotte raises her eyebrows at me. "Ohh...interesting...don't you have babies to deliver or vaginas to check out or somethin'?"

I give her a weird look before nodding. "Uh, yes! I do!" I begin to back up, making sure I wasn't going to slam into anything again. "So yeah, 7 o'clock!"

"Yep!" Charlotte calls out, not watching me walk out of her office.

I hurry out of her office. Once I'm out in the hall, I let out a loud breath. We were finally going to talk about this. I was nervous but I knew it had to happen. I start to head to my office now, for the first time that morning, and I just prayed to God that it would all turn out okay and that this whole meeting wouldn't be a total disaster. It turns out I wouldn't figure that out until later so now all I had left to do now was to wait.

AN: Sorry again for taking so long! I'm a senior and I'm busy with senior things. Haha. Let me know what you thought, my AddiChar lovers!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Once again, thank y'all for the reviews. I really love y'all so much. You make writing this really enjoyable...well, it is already but y'all know what I mean! So here you go! Oh, and it does get a little graphic near the middle…not to give anything away…this chapter is _rated M_…just to be safe…the prudes that may be reading can step out of the building! Lol. Nah, it's not that bad but I'm just warnin' ya!

**Chapter 4**

**Charlotte's POV:**

_Oh dear God, what the hell am I doin'?_ I think to myself as I sit alone in my office. I agreed to meet with Addison at my place to discuss what happened. I obviously didn't want to. _One,_ because I hated talking about my feelings and _two,_ this whole damn issue was making me mad. I want to say that it was just a kiss and leave it at that but Addison doesn't want to do that. She wants to keep pushing the issue. Although in a way, I didn't want to leave it at that either. So, I suggested that we meet at my house, discuss whatever we need to discuss and then, we can go back to being coworkers again. _Everything could go back to being normal._ I doubt that would ever happen though. That never ends up happening.

Surprisingly enough, that whole day passed by quickly. I only had 3 patients so I had a lot of free time to myself. Unfortunately, most of that free time consisted of me worrying about later that night.

It was around 4:30 when I decided to leave the practice and head home. I walked down the hallway and passed Amelia. She grins at me. I had told her about our meeting at 7. "Lemme know if you two do something _more_ than just talking." She laughs and winks.

"I swear, don't even _say_ that. You'll jinx me." I tell her while glaring angrily. I knew Amelia meant well though. She was just too damn dirty most of the time...all of the time, _actually,_ but so was I. That's probably why we ended up being such great friends in the first place. We both went through some of the same things so that brought us closer together.

"Hey! Don't blame me for whatever happens. It's your fault if you don't keep your pants on, not mine." Amelia laughs obnoxiously. I just groan and keep on walking. I hear her running to catch up to me, and then, I feel her hand on my arm. "I'm sorry...you know how I am."

I nod in agreement. "I wish I was as laid back about things as you are. I'm too damn serious." I kind of envied how nonchalant Amelia was about everything. Maybe that was my problem; _I always tend to freak out over things, and I overreact often. _

"Yeah, you are!" Amelia declares casually. I raise an eyebrow at her and start to walk away again. Just like before, she stops me. "Just be honest, _okay?_ Tell her what you need to tell her. I know you wouldn't lie to her or sugarcoat anything. You're not like that and I know you wouldn't change that for Addison." Amelia smiles. "Just tell her the truth, Char."

She seems like she wants to say something else so I look at her as I tilt my head to the right slightly. "What is it?"

Amelia smiles. "Just don't hold anything back. She's coming there to talk, so talk. And Char, _please..."_ She pauses. "If you want to kiss her, just kiss her, _okay?_ We're not going to care, and hell, we don't even _have_ to know about it. Whatever you do with your life is really none of our business, so do what you want with it!" She pats my shoulder. "Besides, you'll always be my _crazy, dirty best friend._ That'll _never_ change, even if you jump ships and end up liking women."

I smile at her happily. _"I love you_...you know that, right?"

Amelia rolls her eyes. "Of course I know that, duh! And you know, if you ever wanna do what you and Addison did, call me." Amelia teases me and makes a phone symbol by her ear. I fake glare at her and shove her lightly. "What? I'm not kidding!"

"You're such a freakin' _weirdo_, Amelia. I swear!" I tell her honestly while giggling.

"I am and you _love_ it!" Amelia states proudly and pushes me back. "Go girl. Get your ass out of here and knock her dead!"

"That's not a nice thing to say about your sister." I make air quotes as I say "sister."

Amelia laughs. "Oh, she doesn't care! And neither do I. She knows that."

I shake my head while smiling. "I'll see you later." I tell my best friend as I turn around and head toward the elevator. I had less than 3 hours left to sort out all of the clutter in my head before Addison would arrive. I just hoped it would be enough time.

**6:50 PM**

It was almost time for Addison to arrive at my house. The closer it got to 7 o'clock, the more comfortable I felt about the whole thing. I was going to take Amelia's advice. I had to tell her everything I wanted to say and I couldn't hold anything back. That wasn't the problem though. The problem was deciding on what I was going to tell her. My brain was still very scattered and all disorganized so I was still pretty clueless. I shower right when I got home, dry my hair and curl it a little bit. I don a sleeveless white ruffle top, a black pencil skirt and black stilettos to match. I could've worn my pajamas to talk to Addison, for all I cared, but I wanted to look presentable. I spritz some of my favorite perfume on myself, just because I wanted to, and then I head downstairs to wait. I decide to make one of my signature martinis for Addison and I to drink.

I finish making my martini when I hear a knock on the door. My eyes widen as I look over at the clock. It was only 6:50. _Damn, she's here already?_ Now, I really was getting nervous. _You can do this. It'll be fine._ I reassure myself as I walk out of the kitchen and over to the front door. I take a long, deep breath before I open the door. Standing there was none other than Addison, wearing a fancy, red dress and matching heels. I look up and down slightly before looking her in the face. "Uh, hey. You're early." I say to her as I stand in the middle of the doorway.

"Hey." Addison smiles at me and nods. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Charlotte. I like to be early. I hope it's not a problem."

"Oh, no, no." I return a smile. "Of course, it's not a problem. I just expected you to be the..._late type."_

She chuckles as she shakes her head in disagreement. "Nope, I hate being late to wherever I'm going, although I should've been late to your house, just to make you _furious."_

"Oh, really?" I laugh as well. I wasn't as nervous as I was when I first opened the door, but I was still pretty anxious. _I just need to get this over and done with._

Addison nods again and smiles at me patiently. "So...are you going to let me in or am I not allowed inside of your evil lair?"

I completely forget that I still didn't let her in. I was standing there with the door halfway open. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry." I open the door all of the way and extend my arm out. "Come on in."

"It's all good." Addison walks in slowly, looking around at everything. "Well, for the _Wicked Witch's evil lair,_ this sure looks pretty _disappointing_...and _lame."_

"It's not what you expected, I gather?" I ask her while smirking, as I close the front door. I walk into the living room. She shakes her head and follows me slowly.

"No...it's..._boring_..." Addison grins as she says this. "It's very _blasé."_

"You just called me borin'..._okay._..I'll act like I'm _not_ offended." I give her a weird look and she laughs.

"Well, you're this _big, rough, tough and mean Chief._..you're the _Wicked Witch of St. Ambrose."_ Addison explains to me. "I'm just a _little_ disappointed...there must be prisoners in here somewhere...some bodies under the floorboards, _maybe?"_ She taps her heel on my hardwood floor and I chuckle

I shake my head while grinning. "No, I'm sad to tell you that there are _no prisoners_, nor are there _any bodies._ It looks like you're gonna have to be disappointed then."

Addison shrugs while smiling. "It's okay. Besides, if I saw _any_ of that, you'd never let me out of here alive and I don't know about you, but I really don't want to be _tortured_ by you...or _murdered_...or be even trapped in the same room as you."

"Who would, anyway?" I laugh softly as I see her still lingering near the door. "I swear, there aren't any booby traps or trap doors in here. Don't be so shy. Sit down if you want."

"I don't believe that for one minute." Addison says this as she walks into the living room now, setting her purse on top of the couch. "I was kidding though...your place is nice!"

"Not as nice as yours, I'm afraid." I tell her truthfully. I always wanted to live on the beach. "My house doesn't have much of a view either, if you haven't noticed." My house wasn't nearly as big as Addison's was, and definitely didn't have a great view.

"It's still nice." She smiles at me happily. "So...how are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm doin' fine...yourself?" I ask quickly before I turn and head into the kitchen.

Addison follows me and leans against the kitchen island. "I'm doing surprising well!"

"Good...that's good...anything interestin' happen at work?" I lean against the counter across from her, completely forgetting why I had walked into the kitchen in the first place.

"Just the usual...I looked in between some women's legs, did a few ultrasounds and I even delivered a baby. That's not bad for a day at work, huh?" Addison brightens up a little bit when explaining this. It made me smile as well. "How about you?"

"Uh..." I actually had to think for a minute about what I did during the day, since I spent most of it freaking out for nothing. "I treated two patients with erectile dysfunction...and then I helped a girl who wasn't able to reach an orgasm."

Addison nods interestingly, crossing her arms across her chest. "Oh, that's cool."

I start to zone out a little bit now. "Yes." I smile at her and realize that my gaze had landed right on her boobs, and she notices too. Addison raises her eyebrows and grins. I shake my head and look away to see the martini glass on the counter. "Oh..._yeah..."_ I walk over to it and lift it up in my hands. "I heard you talkin' to Violet about my famous martinis so I thought you would like to try one for yourself."

Addison nods and smiles. "I get it...you want to get me drunk so I won't want to talk about what's going on."

"No...that's not it, actually...I thought you would've liked to try it." I shrug. "It tastes better than tap water, in my opinion. But if you'd prefer that, then, you can have some."

"No, that's okay!" Addison takes the glass from my hands. "Alcohol is better than water...just one though. I need to be able to drive home. I don't want to get into an accident."

"Of course." I wait a moment before I begin to make a martini for myself. I feel her eyes on me the entire time, and it made me nervous. "So...how is it?"

I look up immediately after I ask this, noticing that Addison was drinking the martini. She finishes the sip in her mouth and smiles widely. "Wow...this is freaking amazing! I would say, make me more, but then I'd have to stay here."

"Yeah...I don't really want you to stay over at all..." I laugh lightly. "That'd be a lil' weird." I look back down and continue to make the martini.

"Yeah,_ just a little..._" Addison's voice drifts off for a minute. "...Are you ready to talk about this now?"

_No._ The little, annoying voice inside of my head answers instantly. I really hated it most of the time. I finish making the martini, and look up at her, taking a small sip. "Yes..." I'm sure I was as nervous as she was to talk about it but I knew she was more comfortable at the moment than I was.

"Okay." Addison replies as I return to my place against the counter, martini glass in hand. "Where do you want to start?"

I make a pondering look but then, I shrug. "I...uh...I really don't know. _You're _the one that kept pushin' this issue, so you tell me..."

"Pushing the issue? _Charlotte..._this isn't going to go away on its own, you know." Addison starts to say in a frustrated tone. "I know you don't like to talk and I hate to be the one to force you, but you're going to talk. You also agreed to have this little meeting."

"Like I had a choice in the first place?" I cough out a laugh. "You would've kept naggin' me if I had said no." I realize now that I was already starting something, like I always tended to do. Amelia's words ring out in my head. _Tell the truth...don't hold anything back._ "Okay..._just wait_..." I move the glass around in my hand, watching the alcohol swirl around in the cup. _You can do this._ "Okay..." I chug down the martini in one gulp and look up slowly at Addison. She patiently waits for me to speak. "I..."

"Charlotte...whatever you have to say, _say it._ If it's mean or rude, _fine,_ I don't care. I can take it all. _Just say it."_ Addison urges me to continue on.

"It's just...I don't know what to say..." I sigh, crossing my arms roughly. "I'm so damn confused...I don't think I have ever been this confused..._ever."_

"Well...I'm going to be completely honest right now." Addison begins to say. "I _really._..I truly think that...I like you...I _like_ you. And the thing that is shocking about it is that..._I don't care_...I really don't!" She laughs rather obnoxiously. "It doesn't bother me that I kissed a woman and you know, I could care less if someone said that I made out with Charlotte King in the elevator. It doesn't bother me anymore. You only live once and you know what? I'm not going to deny that I'm feeling something just because someone might say something about it." She finishs her martini and sets the glass down before leaning off of the kitchen island and stepping forward. "That kiss this morning...and the other night, was _amazing_...and I can't stop thinking about it. All I can think about is your lips on mine...I want to feel that again..."

I wait for a break in her little speech to talk. "Addison, I-"

She doesn't even pay attention to it. Addison just keeps on going. "You want to know what I noticed as well?" I don't nod or answer, I just stare. "You checked me out when I walked in...and then, you stared at my boobs…and I mean, _really_ stared at them." I stand up straight and stiffen. She was right though. I did. "And I checked you out too...when you were making that martini..." Addison takes another step forward. "Would it be wrong if I said...?" She continues to move closer to me, biting her lip. Her voice starts to sound more playful and flirtatious now. "...if I said that I thought about doing very _bad_ things to you?" I go to say something but my voice gets caught in my throat. "And I mean, very, _very_ _bad_ things…"

"No..." I look at her as she comes closer. "No, it's not wrong because I am thinkin' about the same exact thing right now…" I really honestly did. I look up into her eyes, seeing the mischievous look to them. Now, she was only an inch away from me.

My heart starts to pound against my chest when I am pushed gently against the counter and I feel her hands rest on my waist. "Is that so...?"

"Yes." My voice was barely audible because I was so nervous.

Addison presses her body against mine and I close my eyes. "It looks like we're in luck then." She wraps her arms around my waist slowly. My arms, which were still angrily crossed, had suddenly fallen to my sides. I look up into her eyes and suddenly, I get lost, in some sort of fantasy, and I didn't want to leave. This was all terrifying and new territory for us both, I'll admit, but in some weird way, it all felt right.

When Addison holds me tighter, I truly don't care anymore. It doesn't seem to bother me that a woman is pressed up against me, compared to a day ago when that idea scared the hell out of me, and I wouldn't be caught dead cozying up next to a girl. I close my eyes, letting my arms slip around Addison's waist as well. I open them again to see her staring at me. I take a deep a breath before talking again. "_Kiss me_...kiss me like you mean it..."

Addison barely even hesitates as she leans forward, kissing me tenderly on the lips, but then, begins to kiss me with passion. I already start to feel overwhelmed. This kiss was truly intoxicating, if you can compare a kiss to a drunken state. It was also heaven, in a figurative way. Cooper's kisses _never_ caused me to feel like this. His kisses couldn't compare to how Addison's were making me feel right now.

As the kiss begins to deepen, I take my hands from her waist and run them through her gorgeous, red hair. I hear Addison suppress a moan as I do this and it causes me to kiss her even harder. She begins to tiptoe her hands under my shirt and I begin to squirm a little bit. Addison breaks the kiss and looks at me, while trailing her hands up the small of my back. "_Can I_...can I take-"

I nod quickly, looking back at her, not realizing that I start to lick my lips sensually. "Yes, _take it off._" I don't even wait for her to continue as I lift my blouse over my head and toss it to the side. Addison sets her hands on my back again and trails them up to my bra, causing me to get chills all over my body. We look into each other's eyes as she unhooks my bra and it drops down to the floor. Addison stares down at my perky breasts and sets her hands on top of them gingerly. I let out a faint moan and close my eyes. She leans down and kisses in between my cleavage. This was going to drive me wild. Addison trails her fingers down my svelte, slender frame and starts to tug gently on my skirt. I bite my lip unconsciously and saunter away from the counter. _"We need...we need to go somewhere else..._" I could barely contain my excitement as I begin to stroll out of the kitchen, motioning for her to follow me. I walk down the hallway in a hasty fashion, pushing open my bedroom door. I didn't hear Addison follow me so I begin to turn around to look for her. I don't have time to finish that action as I am roughly pushed into the room and onto my king size bed. She hovers above me, smiling evilly, as she begins to unzip my skirt. _This was really going to happen._ I think to myself as I help her push down the skirt. All that remained on me now were my red silk panties.

My heart must've been beating a mile a minute by now and I was very turned on. "Take off your dress...now." I say urgently, as she stands up, turning her back towards me.

"Would you care to do the honors, _Doctor King?"_ Addison asks me in a hot whisper, looking over her shoulder while smiling. Whenever someone called me that in bed, it turned me on even more. I nod to her as I kneel on the bed, placing one hand on her back and the other on the zipper. I inhale as I zip the dress down, finally seeing Addison's toned back. When her dress falls to the floor, she turns around to face me. Everything about her was perfect. _Oh hot damn, she's sexy._ I bite my bottom lip as I take a minute to look her up and down. _"Charlotte."_ When Addison speaks, I look into her sky blue eyes. "Look..._we match."_ She places my hands on her waist, and then, I notice that she was wearing red lace underwear. I snicker and grin cheekily.

"You're right..._we do_..." I say that and laugh again.

Addison grins provocatively. "But not for long we won't..." Addison replies mysteriously, as she puts her thumbs inside of my underwear and begins to pull them down slowly. I collapse down onto the bed and Addison falls right on top of me. We begin to make out again and I run my hands up and down her back sensually. Barely anything has happened between us and I was enjoying this so much already. I could feel that this was going to get very steamy and hot soon.

The kiss was getting so intense and had gone on for so long that I couldn't breathe. I break the kiss as I was breathing very heavily. "Oh boy...this is..._this is..._" I couldn't catch my breath enough to be able to say what I wanted to say. That's when I feel Addison's warm, delicate hands trailing up my thighs. It wasn't long before I feel her sliding my underwear to the side and starting to drag a finger up my sex erotically. I let out a deep, low growl and bite my lip.

"Oh…" Addison looks at me lustfully, pausing for a moment. "Are you sexually aroused?" At that moment, I feel her push a finger inside of me. I repress a moan and begin to arch my back. My breath gets caught in my throat so I couldn't reply to her question. "Oh yes…it seems like you are…I like that…"

"Ooh…_God_…" My voice comes out in a soft whisper. "Just…_take it off…_" I could feel the wetness in between my legs increasing with each moment.

Addison smiles and laughs evilly. "I was afraid you were never going to say that." She tears off my underwear roughly and throws them somewhere in the room. I have no idea where because all I was paying attention to was her. She stands up on my bed, towering above my waist. She licks her lips as she slips off her red, lace underwear. Addison continues to stand spread eagle. "Do you like the view, _Ms. Sexologist?_" I had a pretty good view of everything from where I was laying.

I nod, impressed by the little show I was getting. "Oh…_yes_…I like the view…I _love_ the view, actually…"

Addison lowers herself down onto my waist temptingly. "I'm glad…that was my goal…" When she's all the way down on top of me, I sit up quickly, wrapping my arms around her. She then wraps her long legs around me. "Charlotte…" I begin to run a finger over her firm, perky breasts, not looking up at her this time. "I want you to scream for me…_I want you to scream my name…"_

This definitely causes me to look up. "_Addison Forbes Montgomery_…who in the hell would've guessed that you were _this_ dirty?"

Addison leans into my ear, breathing hotly against it. "You should know by now, Charlotte…that it's the _quiet ones_ that are the _dirty, sex demons._" She begins to bite at my earlobe gently before moving down to place warm kisses upon my neck, also biting that as well. I was about to explode. I take her hands and place them on my legs.

"You're drivin' me crazy…" I tell her as I cup her face with my hands, looking into her eyes once again. "All I have to say is…if you want me to scream…_you gotta make me scream_…if you want it _that_ badly."

Addison was teasing me this entire time and it was about time that I was going to do the exact same thing in return. "Alright then…you asked for it…" Without a warning, Addison shoves her fingers up inside of me deeply. My voice comes out in a gasp as I begin to kiss her passionately.

When she starts to speed up the motion, I kiss her even harder while digging my nails into her back. "Oh God, _Addison…_" I begin to move up and down against her fingers. I was getting close already. I could feel it. It felt so good and I could barely keep my mind straight. "Screw me, Addison. Just _screw me!_" I wanted more, and I wanted it now. I was about to lose my mind. "Screw my freakin' brains out!" My language got dirty when I was this horny. There was no controlling it.

"Ooh…_damn_…okay…" Addison pushes me down onto the bed and holds me down. "If you insist…_Blondie_…" The fiery red head begins to kiss down my body, caressing me all the way down. If we weren't about to have some amazing sex, I probably would have punched her on the arm for calling me that. "I haven't done this before…so if I am terrible…_I apologize_…" Addison was provoking me again. With the way she was looking at me, I knew that she was already confident of what she was about to do. She knew what she was doing. I never knew she was such a tease.

Instinctively, I spread my legs apart, waiting for Addison. When I feel her hot, wet tongue in between my folds, I arch my back towards her. "Oh God…_Addison_…" I dig my nails into the backboard behind me. When her tongue slips further inside of me, I can't do anything but moan...because what Addison was doing to me was _that_ good. Just watching her working in between my legs was driving me out of control and any kind of movement from her tongue and fingers just pushes me a little more over the edge. _Normally_, it would take me a little while to hit my climax...but tonight was a different story. I could feel my muscles tightening up and then, I let out a loud, roaring orgasm._ "Oh Addison!"_ I scream out her name at the top of my lungs, like she wanted me to. I am left panting, and my body quivering. Addison finishes her work down in between my legs before coming back up and laying on top of me.

"Oh…that was _good_…" Addison grins down at me. "I am quite impressed, but I'm not done yet…I am far from being done…so get ready…" I return a grin right back at her, ready for another round of mind blowing sex.

That whole night we would do many _dirty, naughty things_ and it would all bring us closer together. _Was this thing between us just going to be sexual or would there actually be something more than that in store for us for the future?_ I had no damn clue, but I was sure was going to have fun until I found that out!

AN: Anyone need a cold shower? 'Cause I think I do…or a _hot, steamy one_…they're both good. Let me know what y'all thought. That was the dirtiest thing I've ever wrote so if it wasn't good or if I could've done something differently, then let me know. I love feedback, harsh or not. Thank you all, once again, for reading this and sticking with it!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey there! Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. I appreciate it! I love y'all so much! So, the last chapter was rated M. Most of them won't be but the story is M, just to be safe. And I'm still not quite sure where I want to take this story. I have an idea but I'm still not sure. Anyway, here's Chapter 5!

**Chapter 5**

**Addison's POV:**

I wake up the next morning feeling pretty good. I got an amazing night of sleep. For some odd reason, I forgot about what happened the night before. I open up my eyes slowly, yawning softly. I thought that I was at my own house and that I was in my own bed. I am about to close my eyes again when I look down at the sheets. _Red satin sheets...I don't have red satin sheets. _That was when I begin to recall everything that had happened the night before. I came over to just talk to Charlotte, and we actually _did_ talk, which was great, but we did _a lot more than that._ I can feel myself tingle down below by just thinking about it all again. I look at the bedside clock to see that it was 9 AM already. _Holy crap._ I think to myself, rubbing my eyes. _I never get the chance to sleep in this late. _I assume that Charlotte was already up, hiding from me or something like that. When I roll over onto my other side, I am surprised to see the petite blonde lying about 3 inches away from me, sleeping with a smile upon her face. I can't help but watch her sleep. _She looks so peaceful._ I really wanted coffee at that moment, but I didn't want to get up and end up disturbing her. Besides, I didn't know what cupboard it was in and I would end up making noise. I knew for a fact that Charlotte got less sleep than I did so I was going to let her keep sleeping. I could control my coffee craving for a little while longer. I know that she had insomnia in the past and even asked Pete to help treat it. That was way before Charlotte even decided to work in the Practice and we were all going nuts with her being around us all of the time. Now, I would say that we all get along just fine, so that's all that matters.

Charlotte almost looks like an angel when she was far away and dreaming next to me, although no one would ever call Charlotte an _angel._ They call her _the Wicked Witch, the She-Devil, Cruella_ and many other things, but no one would ever _dare_ to call _Charlotte King _an _angel._ Her reputation didn't put her out to look like one and I believe that's how she wants it to be. She'd rather be called _the baddest bitch of them all_ than to be ever compared to something angelic. I guess I am one of the rare ones that would want to call the tough and mean Chief of Staff that name. She would probably rip my head off if she knew I was even thinking about that right now. I was contemplating doing this and I had no idea I was doing it until I felt my right hand rest onto Charlotte's soft face. I make a grimace, thinking I was going to wake up the beast, but nothing happened. The sexologist doesn't stir a bit. She remains in the same position and still has a content smile on her visage, like she didn't have any kind of worry in the entire world.

I can't help but smile at her. I begin to move my thumb softly across her face, caressing her cheek. I knew that if Charlotte woke up at this moment and she saw me doing this, she would kill me for sure. I move my body carefully over to her, making sure not to make any movements that would wake her up and I plant a delicate kiss on top of her forehead.

I am about to place a kiss on her lips when I feel the blonde stir next to me. _Oh no...I woke up the sleeping tiger. _I think to myself. I didn't have enough time to take my hand from her face before I see her pools of green slowly investigating me. She looks at me and then at my hand on her face. I lean back a little, expecting some kind of outburst, like _What in the hell are ya doin'?_ or _Get out of my bed!,_ but I wasn't even close. "Hey there." Charlotte says softly, with a warm smile, looking over at me. I assume that she was still sleepy so I didn't think she noticed my hand resting upon her face.

"Hey." I reply in a surprised tone. _Oh my God, she didn't kill me...yet._ I still had my hand on her cheek but I had stopped caressing it now. I feel a bit awkward so I drop my hand from her face. "Uh...how did you sleep?"

"I slept wonderfully." Charlotte answers me in a chipper voice, but she was still whispering. There was no way in _Hell_ that Charlotte could be this happy in the morning. It was shocking to me. "You didn't have to stop doin' that, you know. It was fine."

"I thought you were going to bite my head off so I stopped..." I reply back honestly.

"Why in God's name would I wanna bite your head off, Addison?" Charlotte asks me with an amused expression. I was glad that she wasn't angry with me. I didn't want to argue with anyone, especially Charlotte, at this time in the morning.

"I don't know...because I was sort of being affectionate with you and I don't think you really like that, so..." I tell her as I bite my lip nervously.

Charlotte goes to say something, letting her mouth open wide and then, closes it abruptly. "Ah...I see what this is about..."

I raise an eyebrow at her, not sure what she was trying to get at. "I'm sorry..._what?"_

Charlotte doesn't hesitate one bit. "You're afraid to touch me because you think that I am gonna bite your head off and also that you think I regret everything that we did last night."

I knew last night's acts would be a topic of conversation between us eventually but I didn't think she'd be the first one to bring it up, since she doesn't like to talk. "Wait, wait...you _don't_ regret it...?"

Charlotte tilts her head slightly, and continues to look at me. _"Do you?"_ She says that a little louder, the grogginess from just waking up must have been finally wearing away.

I shake my head back and forth quickly. "No, no, _it's not that._ I just-" I couldn't get out what I want to say before I was interrupted.

"You want me to be completely honest right now?" Charlotte asks me and I nod. Of course I wanted her to be honest. That was one of the things I valued in a person. "I don't regret one single damn thing that happened last night..._not at all."_

"Are you serious?" I ask her in a shocked voice and her eyes narrow at me. "I mean, I just thought that you would be all, _"Addison, get the hell outta my house and never talk to me ever again._"" I do my best Southern accent to get my point across.

Charlotte snickers quietly and shakes her head. "You know...I thought that's what I was gonna do as well and I thought I was goin' to have a bunch of regrets but nope...I don't have any...not even one."

"Oh...well...that's good, I guess..._right?"_ I look over at Charlotte, who nods back at me. "So...where do we go from here...?"

"What do you mean?" Charlotte answers my question with another question. I love when that happens.

"Well...what is going to happen with us? Is it just going to be...," I point my finger from my body over to hers repeatedly. _"...this?"_ Charlotte opens her mouth to say something but I keep on talking. "I know how you are Charlotte...you're all about _sex,_ and sex is great and all, _obviously,_ but I don't think I could just do this without getting involved or attached in some sort of way."

I open my mouth to say something else but my mouth is kept closed by Charlotte's index finger. "If you would've let me continue with what I was sayin', I would've answered you by now." I swallow hard and look at her nervously. "Are ya done now?" I nod. "Good!" Charlotte drops her finger from my lips and begins to speak. "I was gonna say that, all of this, it's new territory for me...for the both of us, actually, and it's kind of scary. Who would've ever imagined the day that Charlotte King admitted that she was scared, _huh?"_ I smile at her and wait for her to continue. "I think we should try it out..._try us out_...and see where it takes us."

"You really mean that?" I ask her curiously, not really believing it.

"Yes, I really mean it." My smile grows wide at that. I had a really good feeling about this inside of my gut. I had no idea why, but I did. "What's the smile for?"

I shrug while I still look at her with a pleased smile. "I don't know, I'm just...I'm just _really excited_ right now. I don't know why."

Charlotte grins as she moves a little closer to me. I feel her naked body press up against mine and I hold in a moan. "Well, I don't blame you. You are lyin' next to a _very hot_ woman right now...a very hot woman that happens to be stark naked."

I bite my lip, looking into Charlotte's eyes. "Indeed, you are...but you should know something about me...and do you want to know that something?"

Charlotte leans her head closer to me, nodding softly. "Of course, I would love to know."

"It's not about the beauty on the outside that I care about..." I set a finger on her chest and smile. "It's the beauty on the inside that is really important."

Charlotte looks down at my finger and back up at me. "Oh, you mean the dark, black hole where my heart is supposed to be? Yeah, there's no heart in there. There never was one in there."

I couldn't help but grin at that remark. "Oh, there isn't a heart in there?" I lower my head down and place it against her chest. I hear the _"lub-dub, lub-dub"_ sound of Charlotte's heart beating. "Something is beating in there, so what is it?" I grin up at her but still keep my head in the exact spot.

"A time bomb...that's about to explode at any given minute." Charlotte replies back while chuckling evilly. "It's for all those times where you bugged the livin' crap outta me. Now we'll both go down in flames." I laugh at Charlotte, and I even end up snorting a little bit. "What? Was it _that_ funny?"

I nod up at her. "Yes, it actually was. I haven't snorted like that in such a long time!"

Charlotte laughs and looks down at me. "Oh, I can pervert that on so many levels. You don't even know."

"You _would_, Charlotte!" I giggle and shake my head. "You seriously hang around Amelia_ way_ too much. She's beginning to rub off on you..." I realize that the last sentence could be perverted as well. When Charlotte grins widely, I sigh. "You perverted that too, _didn't you?"_

Charlotte nods proudly. "You betcha I did! But you're the one who brought it up; I wasn't even gonna say anything about it." I smile blissfully and keep listening to her steady heartbeat. It was so calming and peaceful to me. "Hey, Amelia must be rubbin' off on you as well if you found that dirty too, unless you're secretly some _über sexual person."_

I pull back from her chest finally, and look down at our naked bodies pressed together, and I had no shame about it whatsoever. "Well, you know what they say, Charlotte..." I lean in close to her ear before continuing. "It's always the ones that you least expect to be dirty that are the sex animals."

Charlotte licks her lips casually, and glances down at my chest. She takes her finger and begins to run it up and over my breasts. It causes me to get tingles all over my body. "Okay...maybe you're a _sex animal_, but I am a _sex goddess. Sex Goddess_ beats out _Sex Animal_ so ha!"

I laugh hard. "Okay, okay, you win! I lose!" Charlotte laughs proudly and I shake my head. "You're so weird, you know that right?"

Charlotte rolls her eyes at me. "Of course I know, but does it really look like a give a damn?"

I smirk. "No...you really don't." Charlotte begins to rub my side sensually and I blush a little bit.

Charlotte notices this and grins cheekily. "Are you blushin', Addison?" I shake my head. "Psh, don't lie to me. No one is a better liar than Charlotte King."

"You do realize that you sound so narcissistic and full of yourself when you say things like that?" I ask her while grinning.

"What can I say? How can I not love myself? I'm amazin'!" Charlotte jokes around and winks at me. "Seriously though, you're blushin'..._why?"_

"I don't know...just being here with you, and in this way, it's all new, you know? I think anyone would blush..." I try to explain how I'm feeling and I end up laughing nervously.

Charlotte simply smiles at me. "It's fine. I won't tell anyone that I caused you to blush...the secret's safe with me!"

I grin and let out a sigh. "I didn't think you would, but thank you!" I smile as I slowly reach up my hand and set it on Charlotte's face again. I just stare at her for a moment and look into her eyes. She just raises her eyebrows and looks at me. "I'm going to kiss you now."

Charlotte grins at me. "Well, what the hell are you waitin' for? You don't have to tell me, you can just do it."

I cup her face with both of my hands and I kiss her tenderly on the lips. Charlotte puts her hands behind my neck and pulls me closer to her. She starts to deepen the kiss and slowly pushes her tongue inside of my mouth. I let out a soft moan as Charlotte pushes me down flat on the bed and lies on top of me. I let my hands get tangled in her rowdy blonde hair. We continue to have a heated make out session until something dawns on me. I break the kiss abruptly and Charlotte looks at me like I'm crazy, which I am, but that's beside the point. "Uh...sorry...I just have a quick question..."

"Yeah..._what is it...?"_ Charlotte narrows her eyes at me. "You better have a good reason for breakin' up that nice kiss..."

I hesitate for a moment and I begin to speak. "Well, I wondering...who are we gonna tell about this...us?"

Charlotte gives me a weird look. "Why? Who do you plan on tellin', anyway?"

"Well, just Violet and-" I begin to say but I'm cut off.

"No...no...you can't tell Violet!" Charlotte retorts.

"But why? She's my best-" I am cut off again and I let out a frustrated exhale.

"I don't give a flyin' cow's ass if she's your best friend...and even if Violet was actually someone important, like the President or the Pope, I still wouldn't want you to tell her." Charlotte explains to me. "Now, are we _done_ here? 'Cause I would _really_ like if we could continue from where we left off." She begins to lean down to kiss me and I press my index finger to her lips.

"Why? What's so bad about people knowing about us?" I ask her curiously. I was nervous about what would people say but I'm sure they would all find out one way or another anyway.

"I don't trust, Violet. She's a shrink and she'll end up tellin' everybody in the practice!" Charlotte yells and then lets out a sigh. "I don't know about you but I'm not sure I really want people at the Practice knowin' that I'm datin' a woman..."

"They're going to find out eventually so wouldn't you feel better if-" I am rudely interrupted by the blonde.

"Nope!" Charlotte doesn't let me finish, _again._

"But you didn't even let me fin-" _Really? _

"Noooo!" She tells me again and I groan.

"Char-" I go to yell her name and I didn't get that out before she interrupted me again for the thirtieth time.

"Nuh uh!" I knew she was teasing me this time because she had the widest grin imaginable.

_"Charlotte, please!_ I'm trying to be serious about this." I plead to her and look into her eyes.

She stops grinning and sighs. "Alright, fine...what were you sayin'?"

"I was saying..." I wait for Charlotte to interrupt me again and when she doesn't, I continue. "We can hide it from everyone but eventually, they will find out. Whether someone outright tells them or they just put the clues together on their own, it's still the same. So I don't know why you're so afraid..." Well, that was kind of a lie. I had a feeling why Charlotte didn't want anyone to know about us. We haven't been together for not even over a day yet so I can understand her weariness about telling everyone. I remember how long it took the Practice to find out Cooper was dating Charlotte back in the day. Charlotte was a secretive person, I had to admit.

I knew this was going to be difficult for us both but I had a feeling this would be easier for me. Charlotte and I were different, in so many ways. I am more of the open type. I am more public with things whereas Charlotte is a little closed off and very private. Maybe this was easier for me than Charlotte because my mother was a lesbian for many years before she had died and I honestly had no idea. It was a complete and utter shock to me at first but I truly was happy for Bizzy in the end.

Charlotte shrugs at me. "I don't know...I just...I..."

I look at her encouragingly. "Yeah, Charlotte?"

"I'm afraid of what they'll say..." Charlotte says in such a soft voice that I can barely even hear her.

I make a pouty face at her. "Oh, Charlotte, it doesn't matter-"

"The hell it doesn't matter!" Charlotte spits out. "They call me the _nicest_ names already." She says sarcastically. "_The Wicked Witch_ and _Cruella_ are funny names when I say it about myself but when someone else says it..." She shakes her head. "I'm not the strongest woman in the entire universe...people may think I am, but I'm really not. I hate the names that they give me. I don't deserve to be called names...hell, _does anyone?"_ Charlotte starts to frown now and I swear that I saw a tear forming in her eye. "I'm not tryin' to be selfish, alright? And it's nothin' against you, Addison...I just, I can't deal with someone callin' me a lesbian now on top of everything else...it's just so hard for me to even deal with this..."

I continue to look at her as I run my hands up and down her back soothingly. "Charlotte, this is hard for me too...maybe not as much because Bizzy was a lesbian but...if you're not comfortable, or you don't want to do this, we don't have to." I frown a little myself. "We can pretend it never even happened." When she stays quiet and just stares down, I let out a sigh. _She's going to take it all back. _

"Addison...I don't want to pretend it never happened, I honestly don't." Charlotte looks into my eyes. "I..._like_ this...I do...I just can't have everyone knowin' about it now...I need to get used to this for a lil' bit..." Charlotte shrugs. "Fine..._tell Violet_...I was gonna tell Amelia anyway...but let's wait on tellin' anyone else...alright?"

I nod in agreement and smile reassuringly. "Okay." I felt like for these past few days, I was able to see a different side of Charlotte, a side that many other people didn't often get to see. I saw the emotional side of Charlotte, and even the softer side of her. It made me like her even more. I lean up to kiss her softly on the lips and I pull back.

"Speakin' of work, I think we should get goin'! We're already late." Charlotte rolls off of me, gets up from the bed and walks out of the room, not bothering to put on any clothes and that made me laugh. "What's so damn funny?"

_Shit. She heard me._ "Nothing!" I get up from the bed and realize that I have nothing to wear. _Oh, __great. _I pick up my underwear and dress from the floor. I set them on the chair in the corner of the room. I hadn't planned on spending the night at Charlotte's, but then again, I didn't plan on having sex with her either.

"Uh huh!" Charlotte calls out. I hear some rustling and banging out in the kitchen and I assumed Charlotte was making some coffee or something to eat. _I hope it's coffee._ I am about to walk out of the room when I see Charlotte's blankets sprawled out all over. I let out a huff and walk over to the bed. If there was one thing I _hated_, it was a messy bed. I begin to make her bed. I finish pulling up the covers and was fixing up the pillows when I hear Charlotte behind me. "Are you _seriously_ makin' my bed?" I let out a little squeak, drop the pillow on the bed and turn around. "Oh, I scared you, didn't I?"

I nod, feeling a little embarrassed that Charlotte scared me. "Yeah, you kind of did...but it's just a habit of mine...I always have to make the bed...sorry."

Charlotte grins. "No worries...I've always wanted a maid...do you cook too?"

I raise an eyebrow at her and give her a _"Really?"_ look. "Sorry, I'm not going to be your maid, Charlotte."

"Damn...oh well." She chuckles and looks at me. "Are you gonna go to work like _that?_" She motions to my naked body.

I smirk. "I could ask _you_ the same exact thing."

Charlotte shakes her head. "Well, feel free to wear whatever you want of mine...we seem like we're the same size and if we're not, oh well, you'll have to deal with it." She points to her closet and smiles. "There's my closet, so take a look around. I'm gonna shower, and there's coffee in the kitchen, so help yourself to whatever."

I smile gratefully. "Thank you, Charlotte!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's no problem." She offers me a warm smile before turning and heading out of the room.

Once I hear the water running, I go over to Charlotte's closet and look inside. "Oh, wow, these are great..." I say as I look through all of the dresses and other clothes that she had. Charlotte was more stylish than I had originally thought. I almost thought I wasn't going to be able to decide on what one to wear because they were all so nice, when I finally decide on a teal dress, and I choose a pair of heels that seem to match it the best and I lay down the dress on the bed. I am about to walk out of the room butt naked but I felt weird so I retreat back to Charlotte's closet. _The woman must have a robe in here somewhere._ It takes me a minute but I find one. I slip it on, feeling more comfortable and I head out to Charlotte's kitchen for some coffee. I was awake but I was never fully awake until I had my first cup of coffee. I pour myself a cup, adding a tiny scoop of sugar and milk, then start sipping on it casually. I just stand there and begin to wonder what everyone would think about me and Charlotte, when everyone would finally know about us. It's not that I really cared anyway, but I know that I care less about what people say about me than Charlotte does.

People have been saying things about me ever since I was a little girl, because my mother was Bizzy Forbes Montgomery and my father is "The Captain" Montgomery. I've been dealing with names like _"spoiled rotten"_ and _"the little brat with the 25 million dollar trust fund"_ for quite a long time, so it doesn't really affect me anymore. I am a strong person, but Charlotte is too. I know she is, but everyone is different. I am also older than Charlotte too, with myself being 44 and Charlotte being 32, so maybe I've had more time to deal with these types of things. Whatever the reason, I would keep my word and only tell Violet, and pray to God that she wouldn't tell a soul. Well, I wouldn't actually pray to God, because I don't pray, but I could trust Violet. She wouldn't tell anyone, and she was the only one I planned on telling anyway. I didn't really talk to anyone else in the Practice. I drifted away from most of the people there, since most of them were my exes.

I am still thinking about all of this when I hear light footsteps come into the kitchen. I look up to see Charlotte, who had her hair up in a towel, and another one wrapped around her body. "You look like you're deep in thought...everything alright?" She inquires with a grin as she pours coffee for herself.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I was just thinking." I smile at her and take another sip of coffee.

"Is it somethin' I should know about?" Charlotte asks again and I shake my head. "'Cause you know you can talk to me about it."

I finish my coffee quickly and set down the cup. "You really are starting to sound like Violet."

Charlotte grunts and shoves me lightly. "Oh, shut up, and go shower already."

I shake my head. _There's one way to get Charlotte King to be quiet; compare her to Violet Turner._ I laugh to myself as I walk into the bathroom, slip off the robe and get into the shower. I usually am the type of person that takes very hot 15 minute long showers but today I didn't feel that way, and since I was already late, I didn't want to waste anymore time. I wash my hair with the fruity shampoo that Charlotte has, shave myself quickly yet carefully and I am out of the shower in less than 10 minutes. _That was a record, I think!_ I drip off my hair and walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me and I see that Charlotte has already dried her hair, was already in a ruby red dress and had started to apply her makeup. "Well, you're quick, aren't you?" I tease her and she rolls her eyes.

"I can go so much faster, trust me." I hear her say that and my mind goes off into Dirty Land. _Wow, one night with Charlotte King turned me into such a naughty person. Who would've expected that, huh? _

"Psh, okay." I laugh as I continue to get ready myself.

About an hour later, we both arrive to the Practice in separate cars, yet at the same exact time. We didn't want anything to look conspicuous. Come to think of it, arriving at the same exact moment in separate cars and walking in together seems pretty suspicious too but oh well!

As we take the elevator up to the fifth floor, Charlotte pokes me in the side. I look over to her with a smirk. "Yes, Charlotte?" She doesn't reply to me. All she does is pull me in for a quick yet passionate kiss. I am left wanting more when she pulls back.

"I just want to remind you about what we talked about earlier this mornin'..." Charlotte says in a coy voice and I nod, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Yes, Charlotte, I won't tell anyone except for Violet...otherwise, my lips are sealed." I tell her truthfully and she chuckles. "Why are you laughing?"

Charlotte shakes her head. "No reason! I just hope you stick to your word 'cause if anyone finds out, you won't get any more of this..." She tells me as she begins to kiss me again. I am about to lean in when she pulls back and the elevator doors open. She winks at me and struts out of the elevator. I shake my head myself as I follow her out.

Naturally, Violet and Amelia happen to be right at the front desk checking their messages, as if they had planned it beforehand. It wouldn't surprise me if Amelia and Violet already talked about us, since Amelia is Charlotte's best friend and Violet is mine. Charlotte and I begin to look at our messages as well.

"Hello Charlotte, how are you doing this morning?" I hear Violet ask and I look up with an amused expression.

"Just lovely." Charlotte says through gritted teeth and I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't burst out laughing. _You got to love when Violet gets on Charlotte's back within the first ten seconds of seeing her._

"I sense that you're being sarcastic with me...any reason why?" Violet continues to hammer her with questions and I couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. Charlotte looks over to me with a glare and I stop immediately.

"No..._why_ on Earth would I be sarcastic towards _you_, Violet?" Charlotte retorts with as much sarcasm as she possibly could.

Amelia, who was being quiet this entire, which wasn't like her, finally chimes in. "Violet, why are you messing with Charlotte this early in the morning? Look at her, she actually looks..._happy_ today."

_Oh, they know. There's no doubt about that._ I think to myself and look over at Charlotte, who looked like she was trying to keep her composure.

"Hmm?" Violet has a hint of surprise to her voice when she looks from Amelia and back over to Charlotte. "Yeah, you _do_ look happy, Charlotte. _What happened?"_

"Nothin' happened, alright?" Charlotte shoots back at her. "Just 'cause I had a wonderful night's sleep doesn't mean anything happened...you just need to get a life..." Violet continues to smile even though she was just insulted, and Amelia just laughs under her breath. I, on the other hand, was Switzerland. I wasn't going to say anything or get involved, for obvious reasons. Charlotte looks away and lets out a loud groan. "And what the hell? I don't have one damn patient today? That's great...I came into work for nothin'..."

I shake my head. "You might as well go and check up on St. Ambrose...since it's your hospital and you're the Chief of Staff after all."

Charlotte glances at me with a pleased look to her face. "You know, that's a great idea, actually...why didn't I think of that? I think I'll go do that!" I think Charlotte was just relieved to get out of Violet's presence. She loves her job, without a doubt, but I know she doesn't love it _that _much. "I'll see y'all later!" Charlotte merely glances at Amelia and Violet but holds my gaze for a moment before turning on her heel and begins to head for the elevator.

"Hey, wait up a minute, bitch! I need to go to the hospital too!" Amelia runs past Violet and me to Charlotte in the elevator. I knew Amelia being quiet and polite wouldn't last that long. _That was a personal record for her, I think._

I let out a laugh once the elevator doors close and now it's just Violet standing next to me. I turn my head back around and look down at my messages again. I have two patients at the practice and I have to deliver a baby at the hospital later in the day. It was going to be a pretty easy day for me. I could feel Violet staring at me so I turn my head towards her slowly. She has a smug look on her face. "What?"

Violet continues to give me that look. "So, are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

I let out a soft laugh. I lift up the patient files for the day and hold them up. "Not now...I got patients, Vi..."

"Your first patient doesn't come in until noon. It's 11:30 now." Violet says in a matter of fact tone.

"How did you know that?" I nearly forget the time my patient was coming in at and I just saw it two seconds ago so how did Violet possibly know?

"Because I looked at your files..." Violet says casually and shrugs. "I'm sorry. I was here early today and I was bored..."

I sigh. "If you must know, I-" I am about to tell her the story when I see Jake, Pete and Cooper heading our way. "Uh...let's go to my office..." I suggest to Violet as I begin to walk to my office. All I needed was for the boy's to listen in on our conversation. I would be screwed if they found out. I wait until Violet is in my office before I close the door behind us.

Violet sits down on the arm of the couch, smiles at me smugly and continues to look up at me. When I walk over and sit down at my desk, she walks over and sits in the chair in front of me instead. "I am waiting, you know."

I place my files for the day on my desk and I lean back in my chair while looking at her. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything!" Violet replies quickly. "Well, whatever you want to tell me!"

I stay quiet for a moment and continue to look at her. _I can trust Violet. She wouldn't tell anyone. Would she? _"You have to promise me something first..."

"Of course!" Violet smiles amiably. "Anything, Addison!"

"You can't tell a living soul about this...do you hear me? Not one..." I say to her seriously and she nods. "I mean it, Violet. I know how you can be."

Violet acts like she's locking her lips and throws away the key. "I promise not to tell a living soul...I won't even tell my cat!" With that, I raise an eyebrow at her. "What did you do...? Oh God, you two committed a murder, didn't you? I swear, I'm not going to be bailing you or Charlotte out, I hope you know. I already bailed someone out once, and I don't plan on doing it again."

"Violet, _no!_ We didn't commit a murder...well, maybe Charlotte has in the past but that's not the point!" I continue to look at her and sigh irritatedly. "Now what I tell you right now is not to leave this office, alright? And don't tell anyone..._especially Cooper."_

"Alright, I get it now, Addison!" Violet replies back to me and she tilts her head at the mention of her best friend. "I can't tell Cooper..._wow_...this is serious..."

I half glare at her now. "Violet..."

"I won't tell him! I won't tell anyone!" Violet pleads to me. She usually keeps her word so I know I can trust her.

"Okay...well, I went over to talk to Charlotte last night..." Violet was listening to me interestedly.

"Go on, go on, I'm listening!" Violet crosses her arms lightly across her chest and smiles politely.

"And we talked...about what's going on..." I continue with my story and I see that I still have her attention. "And then we..." I giggle softly and stop abruptly. "We..."

"You...you what?" Violet urges me to continue on. Whether she could tell from my amused expression or maybe she just knew, she leans back with her jaw dropped. "You two had sex?"

Violet says this very loudly and articulately and if there happened to be someone creeping outside of my office, they would surely hear it. "Shh, Violet!" I remind her and she closes her mouth. "Yes...we did...I didn't plan this beforehand either..."

"Well, do we ever really plan that? I know I don't...wait...that's a lie...I have planned that a few times..." Violet says that and I resist the urge to face palm at it. "Uh, how was it? Was it _good?_ Was _she_ good?"

I let out a laugh when she asks me this and I can't help but blush. That's the first time I ever blushed when talking about my sex life. "Honestly?" Violet nods at me. "It was one of the greatest things I've ever felt...it was _mind-blowing_..."

"_Mind-blowing_...wow..." Violet chuckles and smiles widely at me. "So, does this mean that you two are together...or are you two just going to do..._that, _all the time?"

"Charlotte said that she'd like to try us out...and see what happens..." I play with my hands in my lap and look at her happily. "Would it be weird if I said that I'm really excited about this?"

Violet shakes her head and continues to smile at me. "No, no, not at all! It's normal to get good vibes during relationships."

"It's only been..._not even a day._..but I have a really good feeling, Violet...and I don't care that she's a woman either..." I smile even more and laugh.

"Like I said before, there's nothing wrong with that! Although, it's kind of weird that you're dating the Wicked Witch." Violet lets out an amused cackle.

"Hey, she's not _that_ bad...if you get to know her..." I explain to her. "Maybe if you guys didn't call her those names or pick on her the first second she walks into the Practice, you'd see that." I defend Charlotte. I couldn't help it. I know Violet didn't mean much by it but ever since I saw Charlotte get emotional over what people say, I can't let someone do it to her.

"You're getting pretty defensive, huh?" Violet points out and I shrug. "You really like her, don't you?"

"It's only been a day, Vi..." I reply back and shrug again.

"That doesn't mean anything, necessarily...you've worked with her for how long? A little over 5 years now?" Violet explains with a smile. "It sometimes takes ages for us to realize that we truly care about someone...and then at times, we find out right away. I think that's great, Addison. I'm happy for you!"

"Are you really?" I ask her and she nods in agreement. "Well, I'm glad...my best friend approves of us."

"I do!" Violet says happily. "Well, I better let you get ready for your patient because I have a patient as well!" I look over to the clock and see that it's 11:45. "If you need me, I'm right next door."

"Alright, Vi..." Violet gets up and heads for my door. "Hey, Violet!"

"Hmm?" She turns back around to me with her hand on the door. "Yeah, Addison?"

"Thank you...for keeping this quiet...I appreciate it...Charlotte appreciates it." I tell her truthfully while smiling.

Violet nods. "What are friends for, right?" We share a laugh as Violet walks out and I'm left alone in my office.

I open up my patient file and look it over for a moment before stopping. Maybe I did care for Charlotte more than I had thought before. We did know each other for quite a while but we were never close before a few days ago. I considered her as a friend, but Charlotte never considered me as her friend. Our relationship basically just started but I had a very good feeling about it all. I normally didn't get gut feelings, and if I did, I would never listen to them, but this time around, I was going to trust it.

I got a great idea at that moment and I couldn't help but smile. I was going to bring it up to Charlotte later. I just hoped that she would like it! I let out a content sigh as I look back down at the file, and continue to think about the gorgeous blonde that seemed to have quite a hold on me.

AN: Well, there's chapter 5! Like I said, I have a few ideas of where I want this story to go but I'm not sure yet. It's not even close to ending yet so don't worry y'all! Now please, give me a review while you're down here. Click that button! Haha. I love hearing feedback, whether it be positive or negative, but hopefully positive. Constructive criticism is good though, and long reviews are even better!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for the reviews y'all! I appreciate it. I'm glad people have taken a liking to this story. AddiChar for the win! Haha. And I got some good things planned! I'm trying not to think too far ahead or I'll mess myself up but yeah, it'll be great! Hehe. Like I said before, don't be afraid that it'll be ending soon. 'Cause it's not! Hehe. Oh and I posted an AddiChar oneshot the other day too. I don't really like it that much now but if y'all didn't read it, you should! And I really appreciate every single person that has stuck with this story, even if you reviewed or not. This really is the most favorite fanfiction I've ever written so I'm glad y'all are sticking it with it. And to the people that don't have actual accounts and I can't reply to your reviews, I love y'all too! Also, I may be posting a Violet/Charlotte story soon, because me and my best friend are writing it 'cause we ship them, so if you ship them too, keep a look out. Add me to your author alerts so you don't miss out. Hehe. Okay. I'm really gonna stop rambling now. So, here's chapter 6!

**Chapter 6**

**Charlotte's POV:**

I head into work that morning suspecting that I was going to have a crummy day but surprisingly, I was having a pretty amazing day. Ever since Cooper and I divorced, I was always so lonely...and so depressed. I hated being sad. It took me so long to get over him...well, get over him enough to the point where I wasn't crying myself to sleep every night. I don't miss the tears and the crying though. Who needs them anyway? They don't help anything. I still miss Cooper incredibly. I never really do stop missing him. It really depends on how much I miss him. There are days where I think _Y__ou know, I may be over him_, but right when I get that in my mind, all of the feelings that I had started to forget about and push away rush back like they never even left in the first place. I'm still not over him, and who knows, maybe I never _will_ get over Cooper, but I'm taking it one day at a time. That's all anyone can really do. You can't rush these kinds of things. They'll either go away or they won't. He wasn't my first love but I definitely loved him with all that I had. For most of my life, I was alone. I never had many friends, and I don't have many friends now either. So, when you're used to being alone like me, the feeling of not being around someone all the time starts to numb. It begins to go away. You start to think that you can't deal with being lonely but then, you get hurt. You get hurt so bad that you just want to run away or go hide somewhere. I think anyone would run if that happened to them. Then, there are days where the loneliness becomes unbearable. It starts to gnaw at you and it eats you alive. The longing to just be in the presence of someone else..._anyone else_...just sky rockets.

I was never much of a people person myself. Anyone could look at me and see that. I don't mean to look like a cold, heartless witch like people make me out to be. I really don't. I have a really big heart, bigger than anyone could even imagine, but I don't let people see that...and I'm like that for a million reasons. The truth is, I stay distant from people because I'm afraid that once I get too attached to them, they'll leave. They'll drop everything and walk away like nothing even happened and leave me behind in the dust. That's also why I keep myself guarded and private…so no one will have anything to use against me. Those things just really freak me out. It's just easier being alone sometimes. You don't have to worry about people abandoning you or hurting you all of the time. You may end up being depressed or sad in the end, but at least you won't end up with your heart broken. I've had my heart shattered into a million pieces two times before because of people leaving and I never want to deal with that ever again. All I ever really need is me, because I know that if life ever gets tough, I can't abandon myself. If I wasn't able to love someone again, I'd be alright. I'll take being lonely over being a nervous mess any day! There are people that can deal with the pain and then, there are others who feel empty without feeling even a little ounce of pain. I would rather be in some numb state and feel empty than feel pain...but that's just me.

The real reason as to why I was having this pretty amazing day was because of _Addison Forbes Montgomery._ Who would've thought I'd ever have the redheaded OB/GYN to thank for my happiness, huh? The redhead and I have only been hanging out since Friday, only two days ago, but I already felt attached to her. I wasn't sure if I should be afraid of that or not. I didn't want to get attached but it was kind of hard not to. I can't keep the woman out of my mind and now that we are dating, I really can't. I just really enjoy her company, even if company means that I'm just sitting with her. It makes me _happy._ I can't even remember the last time I woke up with a smile on my face AND also had a peaceful night's sleep. It must have been a pretty long time ago because I really can't remember. I honestly don't know what to expect from this relationship because it's very new to me, but I plan on taking all of this one day at a time as well.

_Unfortunately,_ all good things must come to an end. My bright and shiny morning was cut short by none other than Seaside's nosy, curly-headed shrink; _Violet Turner. _This woman seriously had something against me. That, or she really enjoyed making my life a living hell or got some perverse enjoyment out of seeing me annoyed. No matter what I do, she always tries to ruin my day by nagging at me. I had a feeling that she was going to ask about Addison and I...well, she _technically_ didn't, but she was hinting on it in a way that only _she_ could..._by being the annoying, pesky woman that she is._ I can tolerate most people. I have to, because of my job. If I couldn't tolerate the most annoying people in the universe, then, I would definitely be screwed. Okay, maybe Violet isn't _that_ annoying but she's pretty close to it. She's like a fly that won't get off of a horse's ass..._me being the horse! _I can't deal with a woman of her caliber at that early in the morning so I had no other choice but to bolt out of there as quick as I could. A place where Violet Turner wasn't present sounded like heaven to me...so St. Ambrose would have to do the trick! I had to go there anyway but I didn't want to leave the Practice, even though it meant getting away from Violet and her badgering. I wanted to stay with Addison, but I'm sure I would see her later.

I stalk off toward the elevator as I hear Amelia yell out _"Hey, wait up a minute, bitch!"_ I roll my eyes. Amelia and her offensive, non-filtered mouth…you have to love it. She's lucky that she's my best friend and that we're so close 'cause if someone else called me that name, they'd have something coming to them. Amelia squeezes through the doors before they close and she looks over at me with a big grin. _"Soooo?"_

I raise my eyebrows, mocking her voice. "_Soooo_ what?"

"I think you know what, Charlotte." She says as she leans against the back of the elevator and grins evilly.

I press the button that leads down to the first floor and I return to the back of the elevator with her. "I'm not a mind reader, Amelia!" I snap back at her. I obviously knew what she meant but I really didn't feel like talking about it.

She grumbles loudly. "Did you screw Addison or not?"

My jaw drops. "Amelia! Why would you even-"

"'Cause I can tell by your body language that you _definitely_ got some last night." Amelia chuckles under her breath and stops when I look at her with my death glare. "What? It's the truth! Look at how happy you are...when are you _ever_ this happy? ...No offense! I know something happened with you and Addison, and I'm not going to stop asking or assuming until you tell me!"

She had a point, but I wasn't going to say anything about it. "You know...you should _really_ put your filter on, Amelia...you're gonna get yourself in so much damn trouble one of these times!"

_"Filter schmilter!_ I could care less! You know I'm not any fun with my filter on." Amelia grins. "I'm serious though..._what happened?_ Did you kiss her? Did you see her naked?" I stay quiet and look at her incredulously. "Oh, you _definitely_ saw her naked!"

"Amelia! _Stop it!_" I throw up my hands in the air and groan. "God, you may be even worse with Violet with all the damn questions and the naggin'!" I love Amelia so much but sometimes, she's just so damn pushy. "This isn't _"Interrogate Charlotte King Day!"_

"_Really?_ I could've sworn it was! It was marked on my calendar in bright red marker!" Amelia snickers. "It said _"Annoy the hell out of Charlotte day!"_."

I raise an eyebrow at her and sigh. "You're so funny, you know that? You are _so_ damn funny, Amelia!"

"Yeah, I know!" Amelia grins. "And I'm _worse_ than Violet…_really?_ Okay, how about we go back up there and we'll talk to Violet about your _"issues"_...I'm sure she'll be glad to help you out!" Amelia reaches over to press the button to the 5th floor and I slap her hand. "Ow!"

"Don't you even _dare,_ Amelia...don't you even _think_ 'bout it…" I take a sharp intake of breath and let it out. "I definitely do not want to go back up there. Violet is already on me and I don't need her ridin' on my ass more than she already is, thank you very much."

Amelia seems like she wasn't going to say anything else but then I remember...it's Amelia! She would never shut up…even if her life depended on it! "She's _ridin'_ on you...huh? Do you like that?"

"Ooh, you're gonna get it." I ball my hands into fists and let out an exhale. "You are such a pervert! She's not literally ridin' on my ass! I was exaggeratin'!" I go to say more and I shake my head. "No, I'm not even gonna get into it with you, Amelia! It's not worth it."

"Calm down, Char! Geez! You're going to give yourself an aneurysm or something, and I really don't feel like operating on you today!" Amelia laughs hard and goes to stand in front of me. She grabs my arms and starts to shake me back and forth. _"What...happened?"_

"Aaaah!" I let out a scream in protest when she does this and I pull away from her. Just then, the elevator doors open up and I hurry out of them. Like a trusty _yet_ annoying companion, Amelia runs to catch up with me and is walking right next to me again.

"You _do_ know that I'm going to keep bugging you and bugging you until you tell me, right?" Amelia inquires as we walk out of the building and head to the parking lot. I don't answer her as I start to walk at a quicker pace. "I'll find out on my own anyway, I always do. You can't hide anything from me...you know, I can even ask Addison. She'll tell me!"

I get to my car and spin around to face her. "You do know that just because you're my friend-"

"Best friend!" Amelia says proudly with a wide smile.

"...doesn't mean that you can bug the_ crap_ outta me. This isn't 20 questions!" Amelia opens up her mouth. "If you say somethin' smart, I'll _hurt_ you." She closes her mouth. "Good...now, where was I?" She crosses her arms and looks at me. "I don't need to tell you _everything,_ you know. You don't need to know every tidbit of information that goes on in my life, Amelia."

Amelia's face turns into a pout. She turns around slowly and begins to walk away. "Okay then...I see how it is..._whatever,_ that's fine…" She pretends to fake cry and I roll my eyes dramatically.

"Oh, _stop it!"_ I grab her by the arm and pull her back over. She looks at me with big puppy dog eyes. "Lose the puppy dog eyes..._now."_ She stops instantly. "Okay...I'll tell you..." Amelia beams at me with a smile so wide that her face could've stayed like that. I was about to tell her to stop but this was the most calm down version of Amelia anyone would ever be able to get so I didn't feel the need to tell her to lose the grin as well. "She came over...we talked for a bit...and then, we had sex and that is it. Goodbye!" I open my car door and try to get into my seat but I'm pulled back.

"Ohhh! I _knew_ it!" Amelia replies back to me excitedly. "You _sooo_ had the _"I just got laid"_ expression on your face...look, you _still_ have it!" I sigh and tap my foot impatiently. I was waiting for her to start asking about the details, because Amelia was a creeper like that. "So...was she any good? Addison always seemed like she's a good time in the sack." _Yeah, I totally saw that coming. Aren't I good or what?_

"Can you...can you just..." I literally face palm and shake my head before looking at her. "You'll never give up, will you?"

"Nope..._never!"_ Amelia smirks. "I'm your best friend. I have a right to know...besides, who else would you tell anyway? Or more importantly, who would _I_ tell?"

"You don't find it odd and disturbin' that you're askin' me about how a woman was in bed...a woman that used to be your sister at one point in time?" I question her while looking at her with narrow eyes.

She looks like she's pondering it for a moment and then, she shakes her head. "No...I was always curious anyhow." I look up at the sky and think, _O__h Lord, save us all._ "Come on, Charlotte! Tell me! Was she-"

"Was she _good?_ Yes! Was she _amazin'?_ Yes! Was the sex _incredible_ and _mind-blowin'?_ Yes, it really was! Did she show me that it's totally possible to do certain things with your fingers that I never even knew was possible? That's _also_ a yes!" I say all of that without stopping so I take in a deep breath. "There...is that _enough_ detail for you?"

"No..." I glare at her. "_Yes_...I mean, yes." She laughs. "Wow...you and Addison...I can't believe that, Charlotte..."

"You know what? Neither can I!" I agree with her and lean against my car. "I really can't believe it either..."

Amelia smiles at me. "So...what's going to happen? Are you two just going to be bed buddies or are you actually going out with her or something?"

"Well...yeah...yes...we're goin' out...but we'll have to see what happens...who knows..." I shrug and look at her as a huge smile appears on her face. "What?"

"Can I say something, Char?" Amelia asks me while smiling.

"Should I be scared...?" I retort and can't help but grin at her.

"No! It's nothing like that!" Amelia begins to explain. "I think…I think you and Addison would work out...you two are probably polar opposites but...opposites do attract!" She grins. "You both are very hot too so you would make one smoking couple!" I giggle softly. "Just go for it! You deserve to be happy again! I hate seeing you sad, Charlotte."

I smile happily. "Thank you. I really don't know what to expect yet…"

"I wouldn't know what to expect either...just don't overthink anything…it's not going to help matters if you do." Amelia returns the smile. "But...if you end up marrying Addison, I'll be driving the getaway car...again! Don't worry! _I'll always have your back!"_

I shake my head and laugh. "Thank you, but I doubt that will ever be necessary. I'm not gonna marry her, Amelia."

_"You never know..."_ I tilt my head at her and she shrugs. "What? It's true! Life works in mysterious ways...maybe you and Addison were meant to be!" She says that in a singsongyvoice and spins around. I push her playfully. _"Hey!"_

"Just stop...okay...just stop." I grin at her and laugh a bit. "You're gettin' ahead of yourself. We haven't even been goin' out for that long…it hasn't even been a day yet."

Amelia shrugs. "Still!" She pats me on the shoulder and I give her a weird look. "I have a good feeling about this…I'm not a psychic or anything but I think you and Addison are going to work out just fine…even if it has only been a day so far."

"Well, I'm glad you think so, Amelia…I can only hope for the same." I smile softly and look down at the ground. "But wait 'til everyone else finds out…they'll have a field day with this…"

I can see Amelia tilt her head and look at me sadly. "Oh no…you're afraid of what they're going to say?"

I stay quiet. Of course I was. I explained this all to Addison this morning and it seemed like she understood. At least I hoped she did. "Yes…well, wouldn't you be afraid, Amelia?" Amelia goes to answer that but I interrupt her. "…Wait, no, you don't care…you don't care what people think about you…you could care less! Why can't I be like _you_, Amelia?"

"Hey…you don't want to be like me, okay? I'm so messed up." Amelia laughs and leans against the car next to me.

"Everyone is messed up, Amelia…in their own way…" I tell her honestly and cross my arms over my chest. "I just care _too_ much…I care too much about what people think or say 'bout me…how do I stop that?"

Amelia shrugs. "I really don't know…but remember what I said yesterday? _It doesn't matter what they think._ I know you may always wonder what they're saying behind your back but…the only opinion that matters is yours…and mine, 'cause I'm awesome!" I look up at her now and grin. "And you already know what my opinion is…I support you…in whatever you decide to do…and I always will."

"Thank you…it means a lot." I smile at her and she leans in to hug me. I wasn't a hugger myself but since it was Amelia, I hug her back tightly. "They'll find out eventually though."

Amelia nods. "Yeah…they will…but it doesn't matter what they think! You have to tell your mind that."

"I'm tryin' to tell myself that. Believe me, Amelia, I am." I sigh softly and continue to look at her. "Can you promise me somethin'?"

Amelia smiles at me. "Yes…no…maybe…it depends." She teases me and I shake my head. "What is it? Tell me."

"We're not goin' to tell anyone about…_us_…for a lil' while…well, with the exception of Violet…I told Addison she could tell her, and I said I was only goin' to tell you, which is true…" I am still worried about the Violet thing. I still don't trust her. Amelia nods. "Well, could you not tell anyone, please? I don't think you will but I just need to make sure…"

She smiles reassuringly. "You can count on me, Charlotte. I won't tell anyone! And you know…I don't think that Violet is going to tell anyone either…she's pretty dependable."

"Let's hope so." I smirk and sigh. "Well…I better head over to St. Ambrose now. They probably need me." I point to my car. "Did you need a ride or somethin'?"

"Uh, no! I'm good! I actually don't have to go to the hospital…yet anyway…" Amelia grins. "That was just a rouse so I could chase after you and ask about what was going on."

"You didn't even need a rouse…you would've chased after me either way." I add onto that and grin back.

"Yeah…you're right…oh well!" Amelia chuckles. "I got to talk to you and that's all I really cared about, so now I'll let you go do your Chiefly duties at St. Ambrose."

I grin widely. "Alrighty…well, I'll see you later then!" I say to her as I get into my car, close the door and start up the ignition.

"I'm sure you will!" Amelia grins, turns around and heads back to the Practice.

I watch her walk inside and I sit there in my car for a moment. Amelia was right. I had to stop caring about what others said about me. All that really mattered was what I thought and that's it. I just need to stop the worrying and stop getting so anxious about what everyone is going to say, that's all. I also couldn't help but keep thinking about something else Amelia said moments ago…about how she had a good feeling about me and Addison. I didn't want to think about it either but I was starting to feel pretty good about it myself. I don't know if it's weird or not but…I _really_ want it to work out with Addison. I never imagined myself being serious with a woman…especially with a woman like Addison, but the idea of it makes my heart beat out of my chest. The woman truly excites me, in more ways than one. I wasn't just happy because I had sex for the first time in a long time last night, but Addison made me happy. There was no way that I would be able to deny that. She made me smile, she made me laugh and she made my heart race. I was truly missing out on those things for a while and it felt good to have them back. I really do deserve to be happy. Everyone does! The fact is that I'm going to have to move on from Cooper and leave him in the past, whether I really want to or not. Maybe our divorce was meant to happen, so I could move on to newer and better things. If _Addison Forbes Montgomery_ was going to end up being my source of happiness, then, so be it! I would deal with that! She's not as bad as I thought she was originally, and I kind of wished that I had started being nice to her sooner. _Maybe I should start being nice to everyone from now on. _I don't know how, and I definitely don't know why, but the redhead definitely has a hold on me that I can't even explain yet. I can't help but smile widely as I pull out of the parking lot and head to St. Ambrose, not being able to keep the blue-eyed beauty out of my mind for a second.

AN: This chapter was a little shorter than I usually have them so I hope y'all don't mind! I hope that this chapter made you laugh as well because I was laughing so hard when I wrote this. I love Amelia and Charlotte's friendship and let's hope next season of PP shows more of that! So…lemme know what you thought. So, gimme a review with feedback, suggestions or just what you thought in general Thank you, to everyone who has been reading and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Once again, thank you to everyone that's reading and reviewing. Y'all honestly make my day. My inspiration comes and goes with this story so it takes me longer to update sometimes, it's weird, but I still hope y'all will stick with it either way. Haha. Here's chapter 7.

**Chapter 7**

**Addison's POV:**

Today was a rather exciting day..._busy..._but exciting! I had two patients to see at the Practice. My first patient only came in for an ultrasound. Everything looked good and she found out that she is having a little girl. If by some miracle I was able to have kids, I would want a baby girl first. I even picked out some names already. I really love Faith, Nadia, or Hope for a girl, but there are a bunch more that I really like. Sometimes, I just sit around at home and look through those books with the 20,000+ baby names in it. I don't know why, but I just do. It's kind of tortuous if you think about it. Jake told me that I only have a few eggs left and I'm getting older with each passing day. I'm 44 so I'm running out of time. I want a baby of my own more than anything in the entire world, but I think that I waited too long. I might still have a chance. I try to remain hopeful nevertheless, even if the odds are slim or close to none. That's just how I am. I wonder if it would be easier just to give up hope sometimes. I don't mean to sound depressing or melodramatic but, it's true. Some people go through their lives having so much hope and in the end, their hearts end up getting crushed to pieces. I don't know if I can have any more hope to have a baby. I had so many chances to have a baby before and I never took those chances so if I lose the ability to have a child, it's my fault, isn't it? Maybe I just wasn't meant to have any kids...maybe I'm meant to help bring them into the world for other women instead. I can't really complain. If I can't have a baby, it'll be okay, because at the end of the day, I help other women bring babies into the world, and that's all that matters! My second patient delivered twin girls in one of the private birthing suites; Lily and Layla were their names. Those are really beautiful names and they were such gorgeous babies. I really do love my job. I don't know where I would be without it. Actually, if I wasn't a surgeon, I would probably be some kind of crazy cat lady living with 50 cats and reading romance novels all day. I don't think I'd ever be able to deal with that so I'm glad that I'm a surgeon.

It is about 3 in the afternoon when I have to head over to St. Ambrose for my 3rd patient. A mother had a C-section scheduled at 3:45. Even if I wasn't scheduled to operate I still would have gone to St. Ambrose anyway because I wanted to see Charlotte.

We haven't been together longer than a day yet, I still can't stop thinking about her for one second. That's crazy, isn't it? You can go your whole life not thinking about someone and then something happens to make you think about them all of the time. Life is _definitely_ mysterious.

I got an idea a few hours ago and I am a bit reluctant to share it with Charlotte. We all know how she is. She's a private woman, she can be pretty testy at times and she's definitely stubborn. Need I say more? I am still surprised that she let me tell Violet about us but what I'm about to ask her to do can be pretty risky.

I want to ask Charlotte to go on a date with me. Not a _date_-date. By that, I mean that it's not one of those dates where it's at some high-end, fancy 5 star restaurant. No, I definitely couldn't suggest that yet, because one, it's too early, and two, Charlotte would _never _say yes to something like that, at least not in this point of time. Besides, I wanted our first date to be more..._simple,_ or _intimate._ This is the first time I ever thought about planning a date on my own. I usually let the guys that I have been with do that but I'm stepping up this time.

Once I get to St. Ambrose, I head directly to the scrub room to get dressed and ready for surgery. I am about to head into OR 1 when I hear a familiar voice in the distance; the Southern accent that used to annoy the crap out of me but now, was surprisingly soothing. Well, not at the moment anyway.

"I asked you to do _one_ simple thing, yet you can't do it! Why did I even hire you?" I turn around to see the Chief of Staff letting an intern have it. I have been operating on patients in St. Ambrose for years but this is the first time that I have had the honor of seeing Charlotte lash out on someone. I mean, _really_ lash out. I should feel bad for that intern but at the same time, I don't, because there must be something that he did wrong that would cause Charlotte to yell. Come to think of it, Charlotte is always yelling so, never mind then. The intern starts to get emotional. If we all know something, we know that Charlotte doesn't like tears. "Hey, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just...I _need_ those records, okay? Just get 'em to me, ASAP." She tells the frightened intern and he scurries off.

I watch Charlotte take a deep breath like she was trying to calm herself down and then, she begins to walk again. Even in her stride, you can tell that she was trying to look strong and superior. She truly wanted to look invincible and bulletproof to everyone around her. In the past few days, I saw a side of Charlotte that many have never seen...or to put it more accurately, I side that many people will never see. I saw the vulnerable side of the Chief of Staff and it only made me like her even more. I was almost certain that she was some kind of cyborg or demon from the way that she acted around others but the truth is that she's only trying to protect herself from others. She's been hurt before and I know she doesn't want to be hurt again. Seeing the emotional side of Charlotte really showed me what kind of a person she really is. The woman does have a heart, even though some people would try to test my theory on that. How can the rough, tough as nails Chief of St. Ambrose even have a heart when she's seen crushing people daily? I really don't know but her heart is definitely there and I can see why she tries to hide it. I don't blame her though. When you're hurt numerous times, you don't want to be hurt again so you have to keep yourself heavily guarded. The more I think about the blonde, the more I begin to understand her. Sure, there are about a billion other things that I have yet to discover about Charlotte but I couldn't wait to find them out. That was the point of this date. I wanted to get to know more about Charlotte. I could already hear her voice and all of the answers that she would dish out to me already. I thought I would ask her about this now but she turns a corner and heads down a hallway. She didn't even notice me gawking at her, which surprised me. I'm sure she just had something on her mind.

On that note, I smile to myself as I head into OR 1. About an hour later, I have helped deliver a beautiful baby boy. He had trouble breathing at first, which isn't rare in a C-section but I got the little guy breathing again. Now, he's breathing strong and both he and his mother are happy.

It's such a rush delivery babies. That may sound weird but it gets my endorphins flowing. Nothing feels better than bringing another human life into the world. Words can't even begin to describe it. It's something that you have to experience yourself to even begin to understand it. I scrub out, making sure to wash my hands thoroughly. I don't even bother to get out of my scrubs as I head to Charlotte's office. I didn't see her anywhere on my way to her office so I assumed that she was in there. Once I get there, I knock on the door three times and wait.

"Whoever you are, you better have a pretty damn good reason of interruptin' me while I'm busy." I hear Charlotte call out loudly.

"It's your favorite world-class double board-certified neonatal surgeon!" I say happily and wait for an answer.

"Oh! Come in!" Charlotte seems a bit surprised of my presence when I open her office door and come inside. I shut the door behind me and grin at her. "What's the grin for?"

"Are you always this mean to people?" I tease her as I walk toward her desk and stand in front of it.

"Yes...no..." Charlotte answers me in a flat voice and I chuckle softly. "Why does it matter anyway?"

"It doesn't...I just wanted to see what your answer was." I look at her with a smirk.

"Mhm...sure..." Charlotte stands up and she walks over to me. She pushes me down into a chair and she sits down on top of me. "I missed you." She tells me with a smile as she looks into my eyes.

This surprised me. I have heard Charlotte say many things in the past but I never thought I would hear those words out of her mouth. "Really? You do?" She nods in a certain manner. It felt really good to know that she missed me because I couldn't stop thinking about her ever since she left the Practice a few hours earlier. "Well...I missed you too." I tell her truthfully as she kisses me deeply. She begins to run her hands up and down between my legs sensually and I let out a moan. "Wait...wait a second..." I say as I pull back from the kiss.

She raises an eyebrow. "Are you _insane,_ woman? You really must be insane."

"Why don't we save this for later?" I push Charlotte back with an index finger.

"Seriously? What the hell?" Charlotte lets out a huff. "I need to release some...sexual frustration...and I don't know why you'd deny me sex because we all know how hot I am."

"And pushy...and narcissistic." I tell her with a grin.

Charlotte makes a pouty face. "Please...just a quickie. I'll lock the door..." She licks her lips and begins to caress my thighs again. She kisses me passionately. This woman makes it so hard to concentrate when she's kissing me like this. I cup her face and kiss her deeper. When she runs her hands beneath my scrub shirt, I gasp at her touch. Her hands are pretty cold but that still doesn't do anything to affect the pleasure that I can feel building up between my legs.

When Charlotte drags a finger across the thin fabric of my scrub bottoms, I can't take it anymore. I moan softly and push her back again. Okay...okay..."

"Addison." Charlotte pouts at me again. I wanted to continue with this, don't get me wrong, but I had to ask her about the date.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte." I sigh as I look into her eyes. "I came here to ask you about something."

"Really? Well...what is it?" She asks me and when I don't speak right away, she gets mad. "Come on, _speak up._"

I nod. "Okay...well...I was wondering..." I pause and she raises her eyebrows. "Uh, I wanted to know if you would maybe...like to go on a date with me?" I close my eyes and wait for her to either yell or laugh in my face.

"Uh...why?" Charlotte questions me. "I already told you, Addison...I don't want to go public yet. If someone saw us out together..."

I look at her and shake my head. "No, not a _date_-date, just...a date."

"There's a difference?" Charlotte asks me.

"I don't want to go on a date to a restaurant with you. I mean, yeah, I do, but maybe we're not ready for that." I take a pause. "I was thinking of something simple...a date at my house. It'll just be us, obviously."

Charlotte bites her lip and looks like she's thinking it over. "I don't know..."

"Please, Charlotte? It'll be fine." I smile at her encouragingly. "I want to get to know you better."

Charlotte sighs loudly. "Oh, fine. I know you won't let me say no anyway so I might as well say yes and save you the trouble." She winks at me playfully.

"Well, thank you for doing me the favor." I return a wink and look into her eyes. "Who knew you could be so helpful?"

"Hey I can be helpful...when I want to be." She grins cheekily. "As a matter of fact, I can be many things!" She winks again.

I nod at her. "I know. You can very implying at times."

"Why do you say that?" Charlotte asks coyly.

"You're suggesting something sexual...because you winked at me." I point it out with a smirk. "You also had a suggestive tone to your voice."

"Okay..._rude!_ I did not! I didn't know winkin' always pointed out somethin' sexual..._sorrrrry!_" Charlotte sticks her tongue out at me.

"Well, what else do you think it stands for?" I ask her with a grin. "I sometimes wonder about you, Charlotte."

"I betcha you do...just like everyone else at this hospital...and the practice too! It wouldn't surprise me if they're all runnin' top-secret undercover operations on me or wiretappin' my phone or somethin' fishy like that." Charlotte retorts sharply and sighs.

"Do you have something to hide, Charlotte?" I ask curiously and lean back in the chair.

"No, I don't got _nothin'_ to hide!" Charlotte spits out and lets out an exhale. "Okay...so I was hintin' at somethin' sexual...so what? That's not a crime. Besides, would you rather me give you a death glare when I'm flirtin'?" She gives me her best death glare and even adds a little growl onto it.

"Hmm...actually...when you're angry, it kind of...turns me on..." I tell her honestly.

"Really now? Ooh, Addison Forbes Montgomery, you're a _dirty_ girl!" Charlotte giggles as she cups my face and kisses me deeply with tongue. At that moment, the intern that Charlotte cracked the whip on earlier walks into her office..._without knocking._ The Chief of Staff must have a better sense of hearing than me since I didn't hear him come in. Thankfully, he didn't see us engaging in our make out session because Charlotte jumps off of me quick enough so there would be nothing to question. Although, by my shocked expression and by my spread eagle like pose, I'm sure the kid would've suspected something...that is, if he wasn't too busy quivering because of his boss. "Didn't your Momma _ever_ teach you how to knock or don't you have any kind of manners whatsoever?"

The male intern froze in place. "I...uh, yes...my mother taught me manners, ma'am." I could tell that he was trying to remain composed.

_"Ma'am?"_ Charlotte questions him angrily. "_Ma'am_ is used to describe some kind of old lady...do I look _old_ to you?"

"No, _ma'am!_ I mean, _s-sir._..no, Dr. King!" He starts to stutter now and his hands start to shake.

Charlotte doesn't say anything in return and this doesn't help to calm his nerves. It just makes him worse. "Can I ask why you are _botherin'_ me? I was in a very important..._meetin'_ with Dr. Montgomery here...or at least you would've known that if you _knocked _first." He looks over at me with a face that has _"Save me" _written all over it. I smile at him. He continues to look at me and Charlotte snaps her fingers so loud that it almost makes me jump and makes the poor intern gasp. "Well, I'm _waitin'!_"

"I...I found you the records that you wanted, Dr. King! I found them as fast as I could." He hands her the folder with shaky hands.

"Okay...thank you!" Charlotte takes the folder from him and he's about to run out when she stops him. "Dr. Anthony, isn't it?" She says without looking at his name tag. He nods nervously. "I know that you're new here and all but I'll give you a little fair warnin'..._the Wicked Witch doesn't play around_, alright? So you can tell your little friends out there that think this is funny to cut it out 'cause I control the cash flow and their jobs...got it?" She questions him forcefully. He nods even faster this time. "Good! I'm glad that we're clear now!" She holds open her door for him and smiles widely. "Have a nice day, Dr. Anthony!"

"You...you too, Dr. King!" He scrambles out of her office and doesn't look back.

Charlotte laughs proudly to herself as she closes the door and locks it. She sets down that file on her desk and comes back over to me. I have a straight look on my face. "_What?_"

_"What? _Charlotte...you just scared that kid half to death." I look up at her.

"He's not a kid. He's an adult." Charlotte retorts.

"You know what I mean." I sigh and cross my arms softly.

"I don't see your point here, Addison." She leans back against her desk and stares at me.

"You don't think that was a little harsh at all?" I question her.

Charlotte shakes her head. "No, I really don't. I have to be harsh on these new doctors because you know what? If I don't do it, who else will? I'm just tryin' to make 'em tougher and believe me...there are harsher people than me roamin' around in this world so I'm the _least_ of their worries!" She explains to me. I guess it made sense but still, she probably scarred that young man for life.

"Okay...fair enough..." I reply back to her.

"Alright then, if you're done _questionin'_ me, I'd like to get back to where we left off!" She's about to hop on me again and I stop her. "Grr, _Addison!_"

I grin at her as I stand up from the chair. "Later, okay? And I'll definitely be interrogating you later on." I wink softly. "In the meantime, I need to go home and wash up. I believe that you have some business to attend to, because you made that intern go all out looking for those records so they must be pretty important."

Charlotte sighs. "Yes, you're right...well, when is this date?"

I think for a moment. I look to the clock and see that it's about 4 now. "Let's say...8 o'clock, my place."

Charlotte smiles. "Okay! Well, I will definitely be there!"

I smile back happily. "You better!" I was glad that Charlotte agreed to this because I was very excited to learn more about the woman that was captivating me so much lately. I pull Charlotte against me and wrap my arms around her as I give her a goodbye kiss. Once I started, I didn't want to stop but unfortunately, I had to if we were going to have any chance to finish what we needed to in time. I pull back from her and back up slowly. "I'll see you later!"

"Yes, you shall!" Charlotte grins at me as I give her a wave and I head out of her office.

**7:50 PM**

It was about 10 minutes until Charlotte was going to be here. I don't know why but I was pretty nervous. This was actually the first time where I was excited to learn more about a person. I've known Charlotte for years but I can't say that I know much about her personally. Under that tough exterior of hers, I'm sure that there are so many more things for me to learn about her and I just hope she'll let me in so I can find them all out.

I prepare dinner for our little date; chicken parmesan, spaghetti, garlic bread and salad. I didn't know if Charlotte liked Italian food or not but I took the risk anyway.

I am dressed up in an emerald green cocktail dress with silver heels. I have my hair curled and put on my favorite perfume. I come downstairs a few minutes early to set up the dinner table. I place a candle in the middle of the table and light it.

I didn't realize it at first but I guess I was kind of making this date romantic. It wasn't my intention but it just happened. I would say that I'm a romantic person but I never really let it show until that night. I guess Charlotte really was changing me. I don't know how romantic I could really make it anyway. People usually have their first date before they do anything and Charlotte and I obviously went in the wrong order. We had sex before we even had a date but you know what? Most people have sex on the first dare anyway so it doesn't matter. Nevertheless, I still felt like this should happen. I think that it will bring Charlotte and I closer together...or at least that's what I'm hoping will happen.

I am about to go upstairs to make sure I look okay when I hear a knock on my door. _Charlotte is early. _I think to myself as I begin to walk to the door, my heart beating rapidly inside my chest. I wasn't a negative person but I started to think of everything that could go wrong. I shake my head. _Stop it, Addison. Just stop it. You'll make it worse._ I look into the mirror and check myself. _You look fine._ I sigh as I approach the door. I smooth out a wrinkle in my dress and take a deep breath before opening the door.

I open the door to see Charlotte in a purple V neck dress. To say that she looked gorgeous would be an understatement. She looked absolutely _breathtaking._ A simple "Hey." is all that I can get out of my mouth.

She grins widely at me. "You alright? You look like you're 'bout to drool all over me."

I realize my jaw is open slightly and I close it embarrassedly. "Yes, I'm fine. You just...you look..."

"Hmm...what do I look like?" She raises an eyebrow as she inquires me.

I look at her up and down and then, I look into her eyes. "You look beautiful."

Charlotte smiles. "Really? I didn't think I looked _that_ good...but thank you! You look pretty smokin' as well! Green looks great on you!" She chuckles softly as she winks and I smile at her. "I hope you don't mind that I came a few minutes early."

"No, not at all." I tell her with a smile as I step out of the doorway to let her in. "I don't mind."

"Good, 'cause I was gettin' you back for comin' to my house early the other night. You gotta love payback, huh?" Charlotte grins and I shake my head. "Ooh...what do I smell in here?"

"Food." I reply back plainly with a smirk.

Charlotte turns back to me as she begins to walk inside. "No...I _never _would've guessed that."

I walk ahead of her and walk into the dining room first. I turn back to see Charlotte looking at the setup with wide eyes. _Oh no...she hates it already._ I think to myself and bite my bottom lip. "Is everything okay? I hope this isn't too much."

I knew Charlotte as many things but I was almost positive that she wasn't a romantic person. At least she never seemed that way. "You did all of this..._for me?_" She walks toward me and shakes her head. I nod happily. She looks really touched. "You shouldn't have gone through all of this trouble, Addison."

"No, I wanted to." I reassure her with a wide smile. I slide out a chair for her. "Come on, sit down." She hesitates a bit before walking over and sitting down. The food was already out on the table and I was getting out a bottle of wine. "Do you want a glass of wine?"

"Yes, please." Charlotte holds out her glass as I pour the wine. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" I smile as I pour a glass for myself and take a seat next to her. "Help yourself to whatever you want."

Charlotte smiles brightly. "How did you know that I loved Italian food?" She takes a little of everything and I do the same.

"Actually..._I didn't_...I just hoped that you would." I laugh softly and watch her.

"Well, you were right. I love Italian food! More than I should. I'm not even Italian." She tells me with a grin.

"Well, neither am I." I smile amiably and take a sip of the red wine in my cup. "Go on...try some."

"You probably poisoned it on me, didn'tcha?" Charlotte asks with a grin.

"No...if I was going to do that, I wouldn't be urging you to eat it. I would have to remain inconspicuous or you'd know something was up." I smirk and begin to eat.

Charlotte takes a bite of the chicken first. "Oh...that's so good..." She smiles satisfyingly. "I had no idea you were such a good cook."

I look at her and nod. "Well, I wouldn't say that I'm that good of a cook but yeah...I like to cook. Not that I have much time to do it though."

Charlotte grins. "I wish I had the talent to cook. I have to live on take out and the simple things that I can actually cook. I usually eat out though." She takes another bite and drinks some wine. "If I tried to cook somethin' like this, there would be a high risk of me burnin' the house down."

I get the image of that and I chuckle. "Is it sad that I can imagine that happening?" Charlotte shakes her head. "Well, I like my house a lot so I'm not going to let you cook here...no offense."

"None taken!" She winks and looks at me. "Really though...this is very..._sweet._" She smiles elatedly. "No one has ever went to this much trouble for me."

I return the smile. "It's really no trouble at all, Charlotte." I sip my wine slowly. "Cooper never did anything like this for you?"

She shakes her head. "Nope...that man didn't do much of anything..." She sighs and I end up feeling bad for asking about him. "It's okay...I'm glad that you're at least semi-romantic. It's a good change." She smiles now. "I like romantic people. I like the settin' you have here...with the dimmed lights and the candlelight dinner."

I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. For a while there, I thought you were going to think it was too much and that you were going to hate it."

"No...of course not." Charlotte smiles then shrugs. "Although, I don't think I'm worthy of all of this."

I reach over and squeeze her hand. "You are...you are _definitely_ worth it."

She looks into my eyes with a smile and I think she even starts to blush. She gives my hand a squeeze before sipping more wine. "Well...you said that you wanna know more 'bout me...so what do you wanna know?"

"Whatever you wanna tell me, Charlotte." I tell her with a kind smile.

"Well...there's a lot to find out about me and I can probably go on about certain things for years so...how 'bout _you_ interrogate _me_ like you said you would?" Charlotte suggests to me.

I nod. "Okay...hmm..." I wrap some spaghetti around my fork and chew it slowly as I ponder about what to ask Charlotte. There was so much that I wanted to learn. So many questions, so little time. "Why did you choose to pursue sexology as your specialty?"

"Well...you and I both know that I like..._love_ sex." We both grin. "It's a great thing and it also fascinated me. I think everyone has the right to be able to have sex and feel pleasure, and some people can't, for whatever reason. I help to discover the reason and help them improve their problems. I know if I wasn't able to have sex for whatever reason, I might just die." She giggles softly. "I know it's not the most popular specialty but it really helps other's. Thinkin' back now though...I remember that I almost picked neonatal as my specialty."

I listen to her intently and I perk up instantly when she says that. "_Neonatal_...really?" She nods in agreement. "Well...why didn't you?"

Charlotte carefully dips her garlic bread into sauce and chews it before speaking. "It's not a surprise that I can be mean sometimes...and cold..." I am about to tell her she's wrong when she continues on. "But I just...I don't do well with kids. It's not that I don't like them, it's just that they don't like me. It's like they know that I'm the Wicked Witch."

I frown slightly. "Aww, come on. They do not."

"They do...but it's not like I'm the motherly type anyway...maybe that's why they don't like me." Charlotte finishes her glass of wine and asks for more.

I pour some more into her glass. "Do you want kids?" I ask her curiously.

She shrugs. "I don't know...I guess so...I don't know who would want to have kids with me anyway...no kids could ever love me."

"Hey now..." I frown again as I squeeze her hand. "Don't say that...do you wanna know something?" She just looks at me. "I think that you would make a great mother someday...I really do...and I'm not just saying that to flatter you. You really will be a wonderful mother."

"I don't think so...but I'm glad that someone does." Charlotte smiles softly.

I smile back at her. "I remember you mentioning that you had brothers back home...you should tell me about them and all the crazy things you probably did. You look like the kid that was a prankster."

"You're right again...I was a prankster. Are you sure you don't already know me?" Charlotte smirks at me. "'Cause you're gettin' me right so far."

I shake my head and smile. "It's just a lucky guess."

Charlotte grins. "Right. Anyway...I have 2 brothers...Duke and Landry. Landry's 3 years older than me, Duke's 3 years younger and I'm the one stuck in the middle. They used to pick on me all the time. I was a shy girl...if you can believe that." I nod. I could see it. "Well, I finally snapped on them one day...and that made me into the person I am today." She chuckles. "They deserved it anyway. Now they wouldn't even dare messin' with me."

I laugh and smile widely. "So...you beat up your older brother?" She nods. "And your younger one?" She nods again. "That's mean."

She grins proudly. "Come on! You really think beatin' them up was _bad?_ Landry pushed me once and broke my arm. Then, Duke stepped on my foot..._purposely,_ and broke my toe!"

I sip my wine before looking down at her feet. "Ooh yeah, you're right. Your one toe does look pretty funky."

Charlotte glares at me and shoves me playfully. "Mhm."

After a while, we both end up finishing our food. I ask Charlotte many questions and she asks some to me in return. I definitely learn a lot about her. I give us both a refill of wine and then, I stand up. "Do you want to go sit outside?"

"Sure!" Charlotte replies back excitedly as we grab our glasses of wine and head outside. We each take a seat on a lounging chair. It was perfect outside. It was warm out and there was a brilliant full moon shining down above us. We sit in silence for a few moments as we look out at the waves rolling in and back out again. "Charlotte..." She turns her head to look at me. I don't know why I wanted to ask her this question but it was in my mind all night. "Would you ever get married again?" It was risky territory that I was heading into, since Charlotte and Cooper haven't been broken up for too long yet. This whole night was getting me thinking about things I wouldn't think about usually. Charlotte doesn't say anything as she stands up. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that she was getting up to leave. I sit up nervously and watch her. In fact, she wasn't leaving...she was coming over to me. She squeezes onto the chair next to me. She laces her hand with mine and lays her head on my chest. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around her.

Charlotte looks up at me. "I don't know, Addison. I've been married _two_ times already...people shouldn't have to get married that many times. The first guy I married was supposed to be my dream guy and Cooper...I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with him. Do you know what it feels like to have your heart broken..._twice?_" I nod my head. I did. I have experienced it more than twice. No matter how many times it happens to a person, it still isn't fun. "I don't know if I could deal with that pain again." I hold her close to me and rub her back soothingly. "You don't think a person is goin' to leave you...hell, they'll tell you that they'll never leave and then, you get attached to them thinkin' they were tellin' the truth, then bang! They drop you and crush you like a ton of steel...then, they never talk to you again." Charlotte squeezes her eyes shut as if she was trying to hold back tears. I didn't want her to cry. I felt bad for asking this now because I brought up bad memories for her. She looks up into my eyes as a tear rolls down her cheek and she quickly looks away.

My heart was breaking for her. I had to make this right. I have to reassure her somehow. "Charlotte..._Charlotte,_ look at me..." She looks ashamed and keeps looking away to hide her tears from me. I put my hand under her chin and tip her head up towards me. "I want you to listen to me right now, _okay?_" She nods slowly. "I know we've been together for a day now but believe me when I say this...I'm one of the good guys...well, good girls. I know you've been hurt in the past. I get it. It happened to me too. It's _agonizing_, _paralyzingly_ and it just _hurts._" I caress her cheek. "I don't know how long we'll be together, or how serious we'll get, but I promise you that I will _never_ hurt you..._ever. _I wouldn't even think about it because I...I _care_ about you, and I can't hurt someone that I care about." Charlotte continues to stare into my eyes. "I _want _you to believe that...I _need_ you to believe it. I don't make promises that I can't keep and I wouldn't ever break a promise like this. You don't have to be afraid with me. You don't have to be afraid that I'm going to get up and leave you like nothing happened. I can't. I can't walk out on someone that...that means _the world_ to me." I never thought I'd be saying this to Charlotte this early in our relationship but it was true. I honestly cared about her more than anyone in quite a long time. I had to tell her so she would know. "I won't ever hurt you, Charlotte...and that's a promise. So, don't be scared to lean on me or rely on me...or even fall in love with me...because I'll be here for you...there's no doubt about that. I'll be the best partner...girlfriend...you've _ever_ had...and if I can't be your best, I'm going to try my hardest anyway...because _you're worth fighting for, Charlotte._"

Maybe it was just that I've poured my heart out to Charlotte or maybe it was just the atmosphere, but I was about to say something else to her. Something huge and important, but I was afraid. Our relationship had barely even started but I was already falling hard for Charlotte. I think that I've fallen so deep that there's no way I could get out, even if I wanted to. Frankly, I don't want to get out. I've seen the real Charlotte over the past few days and I wanted to see more of her. It was hard to believe but it was the truth. At the moment, I finally realized that I was falling in love with Charlotte King. Maybe I have been in love with her for years and I never realized it. Love is strange like that. It's one of those things where you never know. I have cared about Charlotte for years, and I have seen her go through many bad things, so I could've fallen in love with her a long time ago. No matter if I fell in love with her years ago or just a few minutes prior, there was no denying this feeling now. I am about to mutter those three words then, I stop. I was taking a huge risk saying this to her. I know how Charlotte is with commitments. I can tell her this and she might run away without turning back. I didn't want to lose her. At the same time, I think she had a right to know for far in I was already. I didn't think Charlotte was in love with me but who knows? Maybe she is, and I wouldn't know the answer until I said it.

I look down at Charlotte and she is still looking up at me. "I need to tell you something, Charlotte...I don't want you to freak out or run away or do anything drastic but I need to tell you this..." I take a deep breath and I am about to tell her how I really feel when she speaks.

"_I love you, Addison._" Charlotte tells me in a confident voice. There was no hesitation and after she said it, she smiles at me blissfully. She really meant it. I could tell by the way she was looking at me.

I smile at her and hold her closer to me. I push a few strands of her blonde hair out of her face as I look deeply into her eyes. "_I love you too, Charlotte._ There's no doubt in my mind about it."

"I have no doubt either." Charlotte replies to me. "What you said...you really touched me. It means so much to me. Thank you."

I smile gratefully. "You're welcome. I meant every single word."

Charlotte smiles widely and leans up to kiss me passionately on the lips. She pulls me up from the chair and leads me back into the house, her lips not leaving mine for a second, but the things that left us were our clothes as we made it to my bedroom. We end up making love so tender that it seemed too good to be real.

Everything felt right at that moment. I felt closer to Charlotte than ever before. I had no idea what the next few days, weeks or even months held for us but I knew I would be fine, just as long as I had Charlotte by my side through it all!

AN: Okay! That's Chapter 7! I'm thinking about adding some drama now. I don't want to 'cause I love AddiChar to death but it can't be all happily ever after...yet. And yes, I had them say I love you to each other. Some of you may think it was too quick but I thought it was just right, but that's my mind. Nevertheless, give me a review, and let me know what you thought. Thank you all once again. You're amazeballs!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I haven't updated in a little while so sorry people! I just needed a little time away from this story to think because I gotta make it interesting, since I feel like people are losing interesting so. Haha. And to the one person who asked how many chapters this will have, I'm not quite sure yet but I'll let you know in advance. It won't be anytime soon, I'm pretty sure. Also...this chapter isn't in a point of view...I'm doing it different this time, but it'll be back to _**Charlotte's POV **_ in Chapter 9. I just wanted to get other characters sides of the story! Anyway, here's Chapter 8!

**Chapter 8**

**6 Months Later:  
><strong>  
>It was now early October in Los Angeles. The hot weather has toned down and it's now a bit more chilly than usual. Apart from the change in weather, many other things have changed. Six months have passed since Addison and Charlotte have gotten together. The whole start of their relationship was pretty shocking for both of them but they got over it. Some would think that their relationship went pretty fast, since they admitted that they loved each other rather quickly, but the two women didn't think so. They thought it was right and that's all that mattered to them. They knew that what they felt was different than anything they've ever felt before so they trusted each other. Even though it's been six months since their first date, most people were unaware of Addison and Charlotte's romance. Sure, there were people at St. Ambrose who started rumors about the two attractive women, but most people didn't believe it. They knew that Addison and Charlotte were two of the straightest women around...or that's what they <em>thought<em> anyway. The only two people that really knew the truth were Violet Turner and Amelia Shepherd; the somewhat nosy therapist and the dirty, loud mouth neurosurgeon. You would think that you wouldn't be able to trust two women of this caliber to handle a secret like this but somehow, they didn't tell anyone about Addison and Charlotte. It was either a miracle or they just really knew how to keep something under wraps. _That_ or they were _really_ trustworthy! Whatever it was, Addison and Charlotte were grateful for it. Addison wouldn't mind that much if people found out about them but Charlotte was a different story. It was acceptable though. It was _Charlotte_ after all. Since these six months passed by, Addison and Charlotte's relationship stayed pretty steady, although they did have a few fights. It was nothing major though, so that was good!

It was early in the morning when Amelia entered the Practice. She knew that no one was really going to be there yet, and she wondered what the hell she was doing there so early as well. It would at least be over an hour until everyone would start coming in to work. _Maybe I should just go back home and sleep for a while._ She thought to herself as she approached the front desk. _Nah. Screw it._ She would take advantage of the time and get a head start. _I might even get to leave early!_ She grinned to herself as she grabbed her files for the day and headed toward her office. She was about to head to her office when she saw Violet sitting in hers. _On second thought...I'll catch up on my gossip!_ Amelia approached Violet's cozy office and knocked on the doorframe.

"Hey Violet!" Amelia smiled at the therapist and held her files tightly in her hands.

Violet wasn't expecting anyone to walk in, so she looked up from her file slowly. "Oh, Amelia...I didn't expect you to come in..." She urged the neurosurgeon to enter and Amelia did just that.

She slumped down into a chair in front of Violet and grinned at her. "Does anyone ever expect me to come in? I mean, come on. You know how much I _love_ to intrude on everyone." She grinned cheekily.

Violet nodded softly. "Oh yes, I know that _very_ well. But I like that about you, Amelia. You don't let anything hold you back."

Amelia smiled proudly. "Yep! I don't! No one can stop me!" She winked playfully and sat up in the chair. The neurosurgeon came a long way since she went to rehab. She was better now, although, she could slip at any time. She wouldn't let it happen though. She saw all the pain it caused her and her friends so she vowed to herself that it couldn't happen again. "So...how are you and Pete doing? Is everything fine?"

Violet raised an eyebrow slightly. "Why, yes. We are doing rather well. I think that therapy and talking it all out has really helped us...why do you ask?"

Amelia shrugged. "No reason. I was just curious. I feel closed off from everyone in the Practice...well, not _everyone_, but you know what I mean. I only talk to you, Addison and Charlotte anymore."

"You can change that, Amelia. I'm sure Sheldon will still talk to you." Amelia made a disgusted face and Violet tilted her head. "Uh...okay...I'm guessing you don't like Sheldon anymore..."

Amelia bit her bottom lip. "It's not that, I just...I feel betrayed...ever since what happened, he hasn't really been there for me. I don't think he cares about me."

Violet shook her head. "No, he _does_ care about you, Amelia. I can honestly see that, but you have to think of his perspective too...maybe he thinks that _you_ don't care anymore..."

"I doubt it..." Amelia replied back and Violet just kept looking at her. "You know what? Guys are just _stupid_, okay? There are no good guys around here anymore. Pete's with you, not that I would date him anyway. Sam is..._Sam._ I couldn't. Cooper..._yeah_...I'm not attracted to him, and Charlotte would _kill me_ if I ever even thought a dirty thing about him." She explained and Violet leaned forward with an interested look on her face. "Sheldon...we would never work out...and Jake...I actually like him but...I don't know..." Amelia pretended to rip her hair out dramatically and leaned back in her chair.

Violet chuckled lightly and grinned at the younger woman. "Hey...love is strange. Sometimes you have to stop looking for a while and it'll come to you."

Amelia looked at her like she was crazy. "Yeah..._riiiiight_...and since when is life like one of those romantic stories?"

"What I said does not sound like a romantic story." Violet replied back. "I am being completely honest with you right now. The more a person obsesses over love, the more it doesn't happen."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "I'm not _obsessing._" Violet laughed under her breath and Amelia glared slightly. "You know...maybe I should take a cue from Addie and Charlotte...you know, _become a lesbian!_ It seems like it's going okay for them!"

Violet smiled happily at Amelia and shrugged slightly. "It's not always that easy...but I do think women are more understanding than men though so if that's what you're looking for..."

"It's settled then...I'm gonna become a lesbian too!" Both of the women share a laugh. Amelia shook her head. "Nah..._probably not_...but speaking of Addison and Charlotte...they look pretty comfortable with each other, don't they?"

Violet nodded. "Yes...at least I think so, or that's what I can observe from what Addison tells me about her. They're still keeping it a secret from everyone so I don't see any public display of affection from them."

"I am surprised they didn't tell everyone by now...but in a way, I'm _not_ surprised. Charlotte's a pretty private person, and Addie...isn't that private, or not as much as Charlotte is anyway." Amelia explained to the therapist and tapped her foot unconsciously. "So...you're meaning to tell me that you didn't tell anyone?" Amelia questioned her with a grin. Violet shook her head. "Not even Cooper?"

"Not even Cooper." Violet repeated back to Amelia with a smile.

"But he's your _best friend_...wouldn't you tell him something like that?" Amelia gave her a weird look.

"I realize that...but Addison is one of my close friends as well, and she made me promise that I wouldn't talk to anyone about this except for you and her. I will admit that I broke some promises in the past but I keep my promises now." Violet told this to Amelia with a straight face. "Cooper will get over it whenever he finds out and I know that he will understand my decision. I won't betray Addison like that, and besides, Cooper is Charlotte's ex-husband. I can't tell him, because I don't want to have a reason for Charlotte to come kill me in the middle of the night." Amelia coughed out a laugh. "I am being serious, Amelia. You know that she will do that...and did you tell anyone by chance?"

"I am laughing because I know it's true...and no...I didn't tell anyone, because even though Charlotte is _my_ closest friend, she'd kill me in an instant if I told anyone too." Amelia grinned widely. "It's just us, Violet! It seems that we'll be taking Addison and Charlotte's secret to the grave, unless everyone finds out soon!"

"They'll find out in good time...but as long as we're not the reason as to why they find it out, then we are safe and sound." Violet returned a grin. "I will not end up on Charlotte's hit list."

"Oh, I'm with you, woman! I don't want to be there either." Amelia laughed obnoxiously with Violet. These two women were never really close friends but the more they talked, the closer they got to each other.

As these two different women share an early morning laugh, they assume that they were alone. Unfortunately, they weren't alone at all. A normal person wouldn't expect someone to be eavesdropping on their conversation but this was the Practice. They should've expected something.

Seaside's pediatrician, Cooper Freedman, stood outside his best friend's office. He headed there in hopes of just talking to Violet but he got a bigger surprise instead. He heard enough of Amelia and Violet's conversation to leave him standing there with a shocked expression on his face. Cooper couldn't believe what he just heard. _They were just kidding_. He thought to himself. _There's no way __Charlotte is with Addison. Charlotte isn't a lesbian...she isn't even bisexual. Addison's straight._ Cooper couldn't believe it. Amelia said this so it made him question it because Amelia says a lot of crazy things but Violet agreed with her so it had to be true. The pediatrician shook his head and headed off in the opposite direction towards the kitchen.

Once Cooper gets there, he ruffled in the fridge for a can of soda. All he could find was a Sierra Mist so he popped it open and chugged it. He hasn't talked to Charlotte for about a year, although that's hard to believe. They only talked at work and even that was brief. Other than that, they were like strangers. The divorce was difficult on both of them and Cooper regretted it. He still loved Charlotte..._more than anything._ He always thought that Charlotte still loved him, but if this rumor was true, then she must've moved on. He finished the can of soda and set it down forcefully when he noticed Pete walking down the hall.

"Hey Pete!" Cooper called out to him and he looked over at him. "Come here for a second!"

Pete changed his direction and walked into the kitchen. "Yeah...what's up?" He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and stood across from the pediatrician.

"Have you noticed…_anything_ _strange_ going on with Addison and Charlotte?" Cooper asked Pete curiously.

_"Anything strange?"_ He shrugged as he opened the bottle of water and sipped on it. "No...I don't think so. Charlotte's the same snarky and bossy person she always used to be and Addison is the same too..._why?"_

"It's nothing...I just overheard something a few minutes ago and it's stupid." Cooper explained as he moved the empty can back and forth on the kitchen island.

"I'll be the judge of that...tell me...I need to hear something amusing or I won't make it through the day." Pete smirked at Cooper and took another sip of water.

"I eavesdropped on Amelia and Violet...and they said that…Addison and Charlotte are..._lesbians..._" Cooper whispered the last part. Pete's eyes widened and he spat out the water that was in his mouth, causing it to fly all over the counter, and onto Cooper's face as well. "Eww!" They both wiped off the water and stared at each other.

_"Wait, wait, wait_...you're telling me that Addison and Charlotte are..._together?_" Pete asked and Cooper nodded. "No..._no way!_"

"That's what I said!" Cooper replied. "I think it's some kind of sick joke Amelia thought up...you know how she is...but the weird thing is that Violet is going along with it..."

"Well...Violet hasn't told me anything about Addison or Charlotte..." Pete told Cooper. "Hold on...the other day, she said that Charlotte and Addison seemed happier nowadays and she wondered why that was..."

"Hmm...I don't know..." Cooper had to admit...Pete was right by saying that. He wasn't that close to Addison but he did notice that Charlotte did seem happier lately.

"I'm Violet's husband and she didn't tell this to me...you're her best friend...did she say anything to you?" Cooper shook his head. "Really? Wow...I guess you're not her best friend after all."

"Come on...I really don't know what's going on...this has to be made up..._right?_ I mean...Charlotte..._a lesbian_...and Addison, _a lesbian_...no...no, no, no…" Cooper laughed hard and looked up to see Pete with a straight look on his face. "What? You're actually _believing_ this?"

"I don't see what the big deal is if it is true, Cooper." Pete began to explain. "It's their lives and if they are together, we shouldn't stop them."

Cooper was shocked. "But..._come on_...they're not _lesbians._ It's ridiculous."

"Maybe they're bisexual or bicurious...maybe they're experimenting!" Pete suggested to Cooper. "Open your mind a little bit. It's not the end of the world if they are."

"You're sounding more and more like Violet every day...you realize that, right?" Cooper asked him.

"That's what I get for marrying a therapist...but it's a small price to pay!" Pete smirked and shrugged. "It wouldn't surprise me if Charlotte is bi...you were married to her, so you should know, Cooper."

Cooper shrugged then crossed his arms. "You think I would know but I don't. She never talked about girls in _that_ way..."

Pete nodded slowly then grinned widely. "I see what this is about...I get it."

"What? You get what?" Cooper looked at him with a confused look.

"You're making a fuss over this because you still love Charlotte." Pete stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm not making _a fuss_...and I am _not_ in love with her..." Cooper lied straight to Pete's face.

"_Sure..._" Pete didn't believe it for one second. "If you're still in love with her, then why did you divorce her in the first place? What happened?"

The only person that really knew why they divorced was Charlotte. He didn't even tell Violet. He really didn't like talking about it. "It's…_complicated,_ alright?"

"I was just saying..." Pete sighed softly. "If they are together...that's good for them...they deserve to be happy...seeming as they almost went through this whole Practice looking for love already."

"Maybe I should...I don't know..." Cooper thought of an idea but shoots it down immediately.

"Hmm?" Pete looked over at his friend.

"Would it be wrong to ask Charlotte about it?" Cooper asked him.

"In my opinion..._yeah_, since you've only talked to Charlotte professionally and haven't had a real conversation with her in months. But hey, it's your life and your call!" Pete smiled at him.

Cooper looked out into the lobby when he heard the elevator ding and open. It was none other than his ex-wife, Charlotte and possibly her current girlfriend, Addison, walking onto the 5th floor. He stayed silent and watched them intently.

Pete followed his gaze and grinned. "Well, this looks like your chance...I think you should take it." He leaned over and patted his shoulder.

Cooper narrowed his eyes at him and sighed nervously. It had been forever since they've talked but this was killing him. "Okay...I'll do it..."

"Good choice, my friend. I'll be here if you need any help...but you're on your own." Pete smirked slightly and sipped on his water again.

Cooper walked out of the kitchen slowly and shook off his nervousness as he walked down the hall to approach his ex-wife. Depending on how his conversation would go, he may or may not find out the truth soon enough!

AN: Okay…that was Chapter 8. It's shorter than the others but it wasn't a POV this time either. I may do more chapters like this in the future, just to change it up a bit, but it will be back to Charlotte's POV in the next chapter. So, give me a review and some feedback and lemme know how I did! Thanks once again people!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Like I said before, I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have but it's not over yet. I also may do a second story to this one too, but I'm not sure since this one isn't over yet. All I can promise is just some very BAMF moments from Addison and Charlotte, as always. ; ) I also have an interesting beginning for ya...maybe it's foreshadowing or maybe it's not. The beginning of this chapter is also rated M too, just warning ya. Hehe. Here's chapter 9!

**Chapter 9**

**Charlotte's POV:**

_If there's anything that I've learned in my thirty two years of life, it's that life is strange. Life is tough. Life is full of all sorts of twists, turns and unexpected drops. It's full of surprises...it's full of shocks...it's full of things that you can never expect to happen. You can never truly know what each day is going to bring to the table. That's the scariest thing. Yet, at the same time, if we knew everything that would happen, how would we live our life then? It would be totally different.  
>Life's also full of choices. You usually have to choose one or the other; the one that is best for you...and the one that is wrong for you. That's usually how it is...but how could it come to this? I never saw it coming.<em>

_There I was, standing out in an open space, awaiting my doom, in a sense. Two people stand before me; one person that essentially betrayed me and another that has stolen my heart. I had to choose. I had to choose the right one. The stupid thing was that I wasn't sure who to choose, and I should know who to choose. It's an obvious answer to someone else, but to me...it was the hardest decision I ever had to make. What could I possibly do?_

_Two pairs of blue eyes stare me down. Their gazes burn holes into my skin. I had to make one decision; one simple decision. So why was I so confused? It shouldn't be this hard._

_"You know you belong with me, Charlotte...you know you do. Who are you trying to kid?" His deep voice pulls me out of my thoughts and my gaze meets his. I used to love this person more than anything in the world. Did I still love him?_

_"It's not that easy..." I say in an unsure voice, my southern drawl echoing so that everyone can hear._

_"Why not?" His piercing eyes are trying to pull me in. I'm trying to hold back but I don't know how much longer I can resist it._

_"Because...you left me...you betrayed me..." My voice comes out in a barely audible whisper. "How can I ever trust you again?"_

_He doesn't say anything else. He just looks at me with those blue eyes. I quickly stare at the ground to avoid that stare of his._

_"Charlotte..." I look up when I hear that soothing voice; the voice of an angel. "Don't do this...you're making the wrong choice..."_

_"You don't understand." I tell her honestly. "You don't get it."_

_"Yes...I do. I know more than you think...and I know what you're thinking right now. Stop it, Charlotte. Before you destroy yourself." She pleads to me. She was trying to save me from the disaster I was about to get myself into. I don't say anything back to her. Whatever I was going to say evaporated into the rest of the thoughts pinballing around in my mind._

_I was stuck. How could I choose between a person I once loved and will probably always love...and a person that changed my life for the better and the one that I loved right now? Maybe I was blind...or maybe the decision really was that difficult to make._

_"Who is it going to be?" Says the man with those blue eyes that made me want more and more. He was like a disease...but a disease that you never wanted to run away from, even if it would end up killing you in the end._

_"Who are you going to choose?" Says the woman with the voice of silk. She was like a savior to me. She came into my life when no one else was there._

_The choice that I should make seems obvious, doesn't it? Yet, it's not obvious to me._

_They hold out their hands towards me. One choice would save me, and one would destroy me. How could I ever know which one was right? That's the bad thing about life. You never really know. You make your decisions, hoping they're the right ones, and if they're not, you just have to deal with it._

_I look back to see the ground behind me was slowly crumbling. Time was running out. I have no choice but to take a step forward; a step towards my fate. I extend out my hand. Then and there, I make my choice. Unfortunately, it was the wrong one. The ground crumbles beneath my feet. I am left hanging on for dear life, with no one to pull me back up again. Where did I go wrong? I am greeted by the angel with the blue eyes. I smile up at her. "Help me...please."_

_No smile covers her face. She only looks at me with a face of disgust. "I can't help you anymore...you made your choice, and now you'll die with it..."_

_My smile fades just as my hands let go and I begin to fall. No one was there at the bottom to catch me. I was going to die, knowing I made the wrong decision. I should have known better. There was nothing else left to do than to await my doom that was quickly approaching me._

My eyes burst open widely and I let out a loud gasp. I am breathing heavily as I look around the room. I hear the calm and serene sound of the nearby ocean from outside. The bright light from the emerging sun is shining upon my face. I swallow hard. I am okay. _It was just a dream. A horrible dream._ I think to myself as I wipe a bead of sweat from my forehead. _More like a nightmare._ I correct myself as I sit up carefully in the bed. I rub my eyes slowly and look down at the sleeping beauty in the bed beside me. Addison is still asleep. I am glad that I didn't wake her up.

This is the third time this week that I am having disturbing dreams like this. I have no idea why but I didn't like them one bit. One, because these dreams messed with my sleep, and I needed _all_ of the sleep I could possibly get. And two, I _hated_ nightmares. Especially when it was of the nature like the dream I had a few moments ago. _What is up with me? Why am I dreamin' about my ex-husband when I have a lovin' girlfriend beside me? _I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Mhmmmmmm..." I hear come out of Addison's mouth and I look down at her to see her with a look of pleasure upon her face. I raise an eyebrow and grin slightly. While I am having messed up dreams, Addison is having wet dreams. _Why couldn't I have nice dreams like that instead?_ She lets out a soft moan and grips the sheets in her sleep. Much like me, she ends up being thrown out of her dream.

Her eyes open up quickly and I am greeted with a coy smile. "Oh..._Char._..what are you doing up this early? It's six in the morning."

"Oh...you know me...I have to be up when the sun rises." I grin at her. "That must've been one interestin' dream you had there, huh?"

"You...you _saw_ that?" Addison asks surprisingly.

I nod in agreement. "Yep! ...And it better have been me givin' you that pleasure too _or else..._"

"No...no, it wasn't you at all actually..." She replies with a straight face. I grab my pillow with a huff and start hitting her with it. "Hey, _hey!_ I'm kidding, Charlotte! Ow, _stop!_" She giggles softly as she smiles up at me. "It was you!"

"Good!" I smirk at her and shake my head as I put my pillow back and lay back down on my side.

Addison grins at me. "It was _good_ too...but I've had _better..._" She winks at me.

"Oh...have you now?" She nods softly while still grinning. "Well, I guess I'm goin' to have to prove you wrong, huh?" I grin at her playfully now.

"That's what I was hoping, anyway...I didn't have enough of you last night, and we're up too early. We don't have to be at work until nine." Addison bites her bottom lip seductively.

I can't help but laugh loudly. "What's with you and this early mornin' wake up sex lately?"

Addison tilts her head and gives me her best "wtf" look. "Psh, okay, like you don't like it as much as I do."

I shake my head. "No...I don't like it...I _love_ it. There's a difference." I correct her.

She slaps me lightly on the arm. "Oh, you dirty animal, you."

I grin as I lick my lips as I move to hover above her. "At your service, baby doll." I pin down her arms to the bed and run my tongue across my teeth. I love early morning sex. It makes my days so much better. I lean down and kiss my girlfriend deeply on the lips. I slowly slip my tongue inside of her mouth and let her tongue swirl around mine. I unpin Addison's arms from the bed as I slip off her tank top, just as she slips off my t-shirt. Even though we were intimate the previous night, I always ache for skin-on-skin contact with Addison. But can anyone blame me? Addison is one hot woman, after all, so it is expected that I would want to do very naughty things with her every minute of every given day. Her perky nipples come in contact with mine as I continue to kiss her passionately. Her warm hands glide down my back and she squeezes my bottom. I feel her fingers making their way into the material of my shorts and thong and I feel it being ripped off of me. She even makes it easier for us both when she works off the rest of her clothes. Now, not a single thing remained between us.

I run my hand through her curly and messy red hair as I take my other hand and run it over her voluptuous breasts. She lets out a soft moan in return and I still kiss her deeply. I pull back, looking into her piercing pools of blue as I plant hot kisses down her neck and kiss along her collarbone. I sit up more now as I lean down and let my tongue glide across her nipples and breasts. I bite them teasingly and that earns me another moan. I smile proudly. "You like that, huh?"

"Oh yes...keep going..._please..._" Addison urges me on, as if she thought I was going to stop anytime soon.

I ease myself off of my girlfriend and sit down on the bed. I pat my thighs and grin at her. "Take a seat here, darlin'..." She listens as she sits up and straddles my hips. "Good girl." I run my fingers teasingly up and down her folds, only to find out she was already very much turned on...but that didn't surprise me. Addison spreads her legs wide across mine as I easily slip my index and middle finger inside of her. I move them slowly at first, just to tease her, but then, I show her that I mean business when I speed up the motion. I pull her face down to mine as I begin to kiss her passionately once again and continue the pumping action. Our tongues mingle together and she moans loudly into my mouth.

"Oh...baby..._faster!"_ We were going out for a little over six months now but we already had pet names for each other, but we always called each other these kinds of things during sex. I do as she pleases as I speed up my fingers and curl them inside of her. "Yes...yes, Charlotte, _yes!_" I really felt bad for Addison's neighbors sometimes...Amelia and Sam being two of them. We were _so_ damn loud..._every time_ we had sex. They probably wanted to kill us both. She begins to move herself up and down against my fingers. I suppress a moan myself. It turned me on to see another person so aroused.

It wouldn't be too long before I would have her succumbing to her own arousal, if you know what I'm saying. I add a third finger inside just because I could and move them as fast as possible. She pulls back from my kiss and leans down to arch her back. I could feel her muscles tightening around my fingers.

A moment later, I am greeted by a loud, screaming orgasm from Addison. "Ohhhhh _Charrrrrrrlotte!_"

I lick my lips when I watch Addison panting sharply. When I can finally remove my fingers, I do so and I slip them inside of my mouth. _"Mhm...that's good..."_ Addison even takes my hand and licks my fingers as well. Yeah, we were pretty kinky but it didn't bother us. That's what happens when two sex animals like us are in a relationship.

"Ohh...thank you, baby...that was _amazing..._" Addison whispers to me while smiling.

"You're welcome." I lean down and kiss her deeply. I slip out from beneath her and stand up. "I would love to go another round or two but...I have a hospital to run and you have babies to deliver..." If it came down to it, the two of us would probably never leave bed if we didn't have to.

Addison nods. "I know we do." She sits up and swings her legs off the bed. "You can shower first, and I'll make us some coffee."

I smile gratefully. "Okay!" I head out of the bedroom and into the shower. I start the water and begin to scrub my hair with shampoo. I spent almost every night at Addison's or vice-versa since we got together, but I still haven't moved in with her. That was kind of a big move for me, and I was afraid to ask Addison about it. _Although, I did wait a while until I moved in with Cooper._ I let out a frustrated exhale. There he was again. My ex-husband was sneaking into my thoughts again. I didn't like it. I scrub my head harder and let the water wash it all away.

I take a few more minutes so I can wash my body and shave. I am about to step out of the shower when the shower curtain is opened up by Addison. Without an invitation, she steps into the shower with me. "Hey, who said I wanted you in here?"

She grins at me and winks playfully. "Yeah, right, like you _don't_ want me in here!" I shake my head and I stick a foot out of the shower to leave when I am pulled back in. "Hey, where do you think you're going? You might've gotten _your sugar_ this morning, but I didn't get mine!"

_I guess we are goin' to have a second round after all._ I am pushed up against the wall of the shower as the warm water pours down over us. Addison sticks her wet body against mine as she runs her hands along my body. She kneels down in the shower and I knew what she was planning. I let out a content sigh and lean against the wall as my legs are pushed open excitedly by Addison. I already felt like I was dripping wet from the arousal. My eyes roll back when I feel her tongue glide up and down my folds. I instantly let out a moan and pull on her wet hair gently. When she makes her way into me even deeper, I can't control myself. I am letting out a chorus of moans and curses as I look down and watch her moaning and pleasuring me. I loved what this woman could do with her tongue. It was so worth it. She moves her tongue faster and I could already feel my climax approaching rapidly. "Oh, Addison, I'm _gonna_..." My words are replaced by a loud orgasm; louder than Addison's before. "_Addison!_" I scream as loud as I can as my juices pour out of me. I pant heavily when I feel her licking me clean. She slowly stands up and kisses me, allowing me to taste myself. I sigh happily and grin at her. _What a perfect way to start a mornin', right?_

"Oh, that was _so_ good." Addison returns a grin and winks. _"Now,_ you can go!"

Addison and I finish showering and getting ready. About an hour and a half later, we are driving off to the Practice. We enter the building and head up to the fourth floor. We stand in the elevator in silence and exchange a few smiles to each other; a few _dirty_ smiles. "So...do you wanna have a third round in my office before any of our patients come in?" I ask my girlfriend with a grin.

Addison grins back at me. "Oh...you _would_ suggest that, Charlotte!" She leans over close to me, licks her lips and kisses me deeply.. "I'll think about it...and I'll get back to you."

We walk to the front desk and look at our messages. "Well...you know where to find me..." I say playfully to Addison and I am about to walk away when I see someone approaching. My smile drops when I see who it is.

It is Cooper. My ex-husband. The man that I haven't talked to in nearly a year was heading straight toward me. I look down at my messages. _He'll just walk by. Why would he even talk to me?_ I look up, hoping that he would've changed his direction, but he doesn't. He looks like he was really inspecting me at that moment; _inspecting me and Addison._

I move away from Addison slightly and she looks back at me with a playful smirk because of my previous comment. She notices my uncomfortableness. She looks at me curiously. "Charlotte...is everything okay?" The redhead follows my gaze and sees Cooper. She smiles at him. "Morning Coop!"

_How could my girlfriend be pleasant to someone that hurt me in the past?_ It made me sick. Cooper walks toward us with a friendly smile. I force out a smile. Anyone with eyes could tell that it was a fake one. "Morning Addison!" He smiles at me. The first smile that he's given me in months. "Charlotte."

I stare at him with cold, absent eyes. "Cooper."

"What's up?" Addison still acts amiably towards him.

"Nothing...I just wanted to talk to Charlotte about something." He tells us and I raise my eyebrows. "But I can see that you and Charlotte are in the middle of something so maybe I should-"

"No, it's okay. I have a patient soon anyway." Addison tells him and smiles at me. "I'll see you later then." She tells me in a plain, amiable voice. None of her usually dirty undertones were present. I nod and act professional.

She turns on her heels, picks up her files and heads to her office. I watch her walk into her office and close the door. Only then do I turn my head around to face Cooper. "So...you needed to talk about somethin'?"

"Yeah...it's about work." Cooper answers me and it doesn't surprise me. _That's what it always was about. _I was glad though. I didn't really want to make small talk with him anyway.

"Fine...what about it?" I reply back quickly.

"I'd feel more comfortable if we talked about it in your office..." He explains to me.

I let out a huff as I pick up my own folders and head off to my office. I don't check to see if he's following me but sure enough, he is. I walk in, take a seat at my desk and watch Cooper close the door behind himself. "Was it really necessary to close the door?"

"Yes, it was." Something was off about him. Not that I paid attention to him for the past few months anyway but he was_...d__ifferent._ He seems nervous. _"Oh Mother of God_...did you kill one of your patients or somethin'? I don't need a damn lawsuit right now!"

"No! No, I didn't kill anyone..." Cooper walks farther into the office and sits down in one of the chairs facing my desk. "This actually isn't about work at all."

I tilt my head to the side and raise an eyebrow. "Excuse me? What the hell are you _doin'_ in my office then? You know that I'm busy-"

"You're _always_ busy, Charlotte. That will never change. You've proved that to me on occasion. So, _of course_ I know." There's sadness in his blue eyes. I look down at my desk. That was a direct jab at me and the miscarriage that caused our divorce...and also because I didn't tell him I was pregnant until it happened. That wasn't the only reason but it was the _biggest_ one. It was my fault...I obviously knew that, but I hated it when people rubbed it in my face.

I clench my jaw and glare at him. "No...you're not goin' to bring that up _now_...it's over..."

Cooper looks down for a minute then back up at me. "So..._you_ and _Addison_...?"

My heart quickens in my chest. I swallow hard. _Does Cooper know? How the hell did he find out?_ Questions like this full my mind. _Calm down, Charlotte. Don't let him know that it's true._ "What are you even _talkin' _about?"

"I overheard Amelia and Violet talking...I wanted to know if it was true..." Cooper watches my every move.

_Amelia and Violet...really?_ It didn't surprise me. I should've known that I couldn't have trusted them...but they didn't tell Cooper _directly._ Still...someone I didn't want to know about it knew about it now. I had to make this convincing so he would leave. "_Me_...and _Addison?_" I hold in a laugh and finally let it out. "That's the _funniest_ thing I've _ever_ heard..._really?_ That's hilarious!" I laugh again and shake my head. "Wow..._really though?_ They said _that?_"

Cooper nods in agreement. "Yeah...they said that you two looked happy together..."

I try to keep my nervousness under control. "Well, Addison and I aren't together...but they get bonus points for makin' me laugh my ass off!" I grin slightly and look down at my files.

"I heard things in St. Ambrose about you and Addison...but I didn't know that it was true." Cooper says now and I look at him with a glare.

_St. Ambrose? Oh no._ "Cooper..._no_...I just told you...we're _not_ together." I just wanted him to leave and never come back.

"It's not a big deal...if she makes you happy then-" Cooper starts to say and I had about enough.

I stand up from my chair and slam my hands down on my desk. "Cooper!" I glare and exhale sharply. "_We...are not...together!_ Can you get that through your _sick, pathetic lil' mind?!_"

"Okay...then if you're not together...you must still love me." He says with a straight face and my jaw drops. I couldn't believe this.

"W-what?" My eyes widen as I shake my head. "No! What the hell is _wrong_ with you, Cooper?!"

"It was just a simple question." He shrugs.

"It wasn't even a question. You're _assumin' _this." I correct him. "Who the hell do you think you are, Cooper? You walk into my office, actin' like everythin' is fine between us and you start askin' me 'bout my personal life. You're an ass."

"I know that, Charlotte...I really do." He stands up from the chair and starts to walk around my desk. "But I regret it..._everything_...you know, not talking to you for this long...I just thought...you _hated_ me..." Cooper stares at the floor and I swallow nervously. _He still loved me._

"What?" I didn't want to believe it. "No...of course I don't _hate_ you, Cooper...I..." I didn't know what to say. Part of me still loved Cooper but how could I anymore? I love Addison. I couldn't tell him that though. "I can't anymore, Cooper. I can't. When we got divorced...I didn't think I'd make it through...but I did...and I moved on..." As I am saying all of this, he is moving closer to me. I look away. "Cooper...please...no...there's someone else..."

He is a few inches away from my face now, looking into my eyes curiously. "It's Addison...isn't it?" I want to tell him...but at the same time, I couldn't. I don't say anything. "Oh God...it _is_ her..."

"Just..._just shut up,_ okay?" I couldn't deny it any longer. It was killing me standing this close to Cooper because it made me think of everything that we used to have.

"Well...I'm happy for you then...Addison's sweet..." Cooper looks into my eyes. "But...if something happens...just know that I still love you, Charlotte...and that I'm sorry for everything..."

My heart was splitting into two pieces at that moment. My heart has only Addison's love inside of it now, but at the same time, my love for Cooper must've been buried deep down. It was coming to the surface now. My strong feelings for Addison were being conflicted. I had to stay in the present. I couldn't go back into the past.

My dream suddenly pops into my head. It finally made sense now. I don't want to believe it. I look up from the floor, and see that Cooper was leaning in to kiss me. _No...no...I can't do this._ I try to run away but my feet are planted firmly on the ground. All I can do is watch him getting closer and closer to me.

When his lips meet mine, I suddenly remember everything we went through together. I remember all of the great memories. His lips are firm on mine and I am about to kiss him back when I think of all the bad times...all of the pain he put me through, and how he left me alone to suffer through it by myself. Someone who truly loved me wouldn't do that to me. Then I think of Addison, and I immediately feel sick. _I am with her and I'm lettin' my ex-husband kiss me. I am a cheater. _

Suddenly, I hear my office door open. I expect it to be a worker with the file I asked for. I was wrong. I had no time to register anything. "I'm ready for a third round of _hot, dirty sex_ with you, Dr. King-" I hear Addison's sultry voice. Cooper pulls back instantly and all I can do is stand there. I slowly turn my head towards Addison. Her playful smile quickly dissolves. "W-wow...just..._wow_...I can't even believe this..." I see tears build up in her eyes as she backs out of my office and leaves just as quickly as she arrives.

We both watch her leave and look at each other. I shake my head as I back away. "No...we're _over,_ Cooper. We're in the past." I tell him simply. As much as I hoped Cooper and I would get back together about a year ago, I wasn't hoping for that now. I was living in the present..._and my future was getting away. __Cooper_ is my _past_..._Addison_ is my _future._

I run out of my office, leaving Cooper behind me and look down the hallways. I can't see Addison. My heart drops. I hear the ding of the elevator and see Addison getting on it. "No...Addison, _wait!_ Please!" I sprint down the hall towards her. "Addison, come on!"

She wasn't going to stop the doors for me. She wasn't even looking in my direction. She stares at the floor and avoids my gaze. The look on her face pains me. It was the look of betrayal. Much like the face I had when Cooper pushed the divorce papers in front of me.

"Charlotte!" I hear Amelia call out behind me. "What happened? Why are you yelling?"

"It's a long story...but long story short, Addison _hates_ me right now..." I look back to see her with a shocked expression. I knew that Addison was going to run away from me after that. I didn't know if she was going home, to St. Ambrose or hell, maybe even _somewhere else,_ but I wasn't going to let her get away. "I need a ride..._please,_ Amelia. I'll tell you on the way..." I tell her as I see Cooper standing in the background. I give him a slight glare.

Amelia follows my gaze and sees Cooper. Her eyes widen. "No...you _didn't..._" I don't even have to say the words and Amelia already knows what happened...that is why she's my best friend!

"I need to stop Addison!" The elevator doors open again and a few patients come into the lobby. I grab Amelia's arm roughly. "We need to go _now!_"

"_Ow,_ oh my God!" She says loudly as we get into the elevator. "What _the hell_ happened?"

I wait until the elevator doors are closed to even mutter it. "Cooper kissed me...Addison saw it..."

"Oh shit...Charlotte..." Amelia frowns. "What are you going to do?" I shake my head. I truly didn't know.

We get out of the elevator and go out to the Practice's parking lot. Just as I suspect, Addison's car is gone. "I hope you can drive _fast_, Amelia...if not...gimme your keys." I tell her forcefully.

I made a stupid decision letting Cooper kiss me. A very, _very_ stupid decision. It was one that I could've stopped but I chose not to. I had a very big problem on my hands and I had no other choice but to fix it and make it right.

AN: Please don't kill me! Dx I didn't want to do this but I did. I needed to make this story more interesting. This isn't even the worst that's going to happen. I won't say what, but something big is coming. Thanks for reading! And why don't you gimme a review while you're down here, huh? ; ) .


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Okay people. I hope you don't want to kill me for the last chapter but I had to do it. Addison and Charlotte will hit some rough waters now. But don't fret. It will all be good in the end. I promise! And I apologize that it's been a while since an update...I've been lacking inspiration, but don't worry, I won't ever give up on this story! Here's chapter 10!

**Chapter 10**

**Addison's POV: **

I can't even believe my eyes. _No...it can't be happening._ _Did I really just see what I just saw? My girlfriend...kissing her ex-husband? I must been dreaming...right?_

Anyone would hope that the answer is yes...that with just a pinch or a kick, they will wake up to find out it is all just a silly dream. If only it was that easy. Unfortunately, no...I _wasn't_ dreaming. I wasn't dreaming _at all_...but now I was in a real-life nightmare. Charlotte was cheating on me. She was kissing Cooper. The man that broke her heart and made her feel like Hell..._numerous times,_ might I add!

I feel a stab a pain inside me as I back out of Charlotte's office and sprint off toward my own. I grab my purse, cellphone and head to the elevator. I feel betrayed. I feel disgusted. I feel many gut-wrenching feelings that I thought I would never have to face again. Images of Derek cheating on me with Meredith flood my mind. That was one of the worst moments of my life, and now, this moment could _definitely_ beat out that one. I love Charlotte more than I ever loved Derek...even though that may be so hard to believe.

In the beginning, I never expected to love Charlotte as much as I do, but do we ever really plan these things? Not really. If this was a few years ago, I would've fell onto the floor, howling with laughter, if they told me that I would be in love with Charlotte King within a few years. I heard of the horrible nicknames they called the petite blonde, and I almost began to go along with them...until I met the _real _Charlotte. The _tender_ Charlotte, that would wake me up every morning and give me a good morning kiss. The _silly_ Charlotte, that would tell the dumbest jokes, yet I would laugh, because she looked adorable telling them. There were many other versions of Charlotte, but my point is that I was one of the _very few_ who saw the woman's true self. With each passing day, I began to love her even more, and I still found things about her that made me fall even deeper in love. Once I thought I couldn't fall any deeper anymore, I would.

But, what could I possibly do now? I guess Charlotte doesn't love me as much as I love her. Maybe she doesn't love me at all. It could've been just sex, just like with everyone else she was with. Why would she be kissing Cooper if she loves me? There's no reason for it. This could all be just an act too. Charlotte _was_ desperate when I invited her into my house that one night. I could just tell...but if Charlotte _had_ to use anyone...why would she choose _me_ of all people? Maybe because I looked desperate...and weak...and vulnerable. She probably saw her chance and she took it.

_That_...or maybe she was just two-timing us both. I mean, really? Could Charlotte actually go lesbian for me, when she has been with men her whole life? I'm sure she still thought about it. Once you have something like that for a certain amount of time, you get addicted to it. Hell, I was the exact same way..._until_ Charlotte came around. I never thought of myself as a lesbian...but Charlotte would be the one person _I'd go gay for._..and I _did!_ Maybe this whole thing is an experimentation...or a stupid dare that Amelia put her up to. That wouldn't surprise me at all, because Amelia is like that.

I don't know why the exact reason why, but I didn't even want to think about it anymore. I rush out of the Practice and out to my car. I peel out of the parking lot and speed off toward St. Ambrose. I didn't have any patient's at the Practice, but I had a delivery at the hospital. I still had about an hour before that surgery was scheduled anyway.

I could barely concentrate and I needed to clear my mind before this surgery. I pull into my parking space at the hospital and I just sit there in my car for a moment. I lean back in my seat as silent tears cascade down my face. _Why was this happening?_ _Or a better question would be is why was this happening to me again? _This wasn't the first time someone I was with was kissing someone else. It killed me. It broke my heart into a million pieces. A broken heart can only be smashed into pieces for so long before it isn't able to be mended back together again. Charlotte mended my broken heart..._now look at me!_

I cry for about a minute or so before I breathe deeply and get out of my car. I try to keep my personal life out of work, and now I was at work so I needed to focus. I head into the hospital and change into my scrubs. I put on my lucky scrub cap and head to the patient's room. They would be wheeling her in for her C-section soon so I wanted to be there to calm her nerves.

I walk into the room and see my patient with her girlfriend. I smile at them warmly. "Hello, Bridget...Tessa..." I look over at her girlfriend. "How are you feeling?"

She sighs. "I'm just nervous...but I can't wait for our baby girl to get here." She kisses her girlfriend and looks back at me. "I am just afraid something is going to go wrong."

I shake my head. "No...no...nothing will go wrong. Cesarean sections are nothing to be afraid of...you can't even feel a thing...and you don't even have to see the operation if you don't want to."

"I just have the weirdest vibe, Dr. Montgomery..." Bridget rubs her belly. "It's this gut feeling..."

"No...no..." I walk over to her and squeeze her hand reassuringly. "It's okay...I am going to deliver a beautiful, healthy baby girl...I promise..."

"See...she knows what she's talking about, babe...she's the best!" Her girlfriend, Tessa, reassures her and smiles at me. "We trust you, Dr. Montgomery. Our daughter is in good hands."

I nod and smile happily at them. They would have a minute or two more alone before Bridget would go into OR 2 for the delivery.

Ten minutes later, I am standing in the scrub room, cleaning my hands when the door blasts open.

"_Addison..._" Charlotte's frantic voice and expression greets me. I knew she would find me after a while.

I quickly look at her and look away. "_Dr. King_...is everything okay? You don't look like yourself..." I act professional towards her now, and the last part was a jab at her. It killed me to even look at her but I could hear her trying not to break down next to me. It wasn't every day when Charlotte King would burst out crying...in a public place, where people could see her...

"Baby..._please_...it's not what it looked like-" Charlotte tries to explain to me, with tears filling up in her green eyes.

"Oh, _really?_ So, you _weren't_ shamelessly kissing your ex-husband?" I look over at her now, crossing my arms tightly. "Because it _really_ looked like that!"

"Addison, just give me a minute to explain!" Charlotte pleads to me.

"No..._no_, Charlotte, you don't get a minute!" I point through the window at my patient laying on the operating table. "I am going to go in there, and deliver a beautiful baby girl, and I am not going to be worrying about you and me right now, okay? _If there even is a me and you anymore..._" I say the last line silently and Charlotte looks like she's about to crumble. "I _won't_ slip up in there. This woman and her girlfriend have been wanting this baby for years and they're going to get their baby, _okay?_"

Charlotte doesn't respond. She doesn't nod or shake her head. She doesn't do much of anything. She just bites her bottom lip and stares at me with sad eyes. I couldn't do it anymore. I finish washing my hands and head into the OR. I approach the operating table where my patient lays, and her girlfriend is sitting behind her. I smile at her. "Are you ready?" I ask her.

She nods. "Yes...I am _so_ ready..."

"Okay..." I make sure that everything is all set before I hold out my hand for the scalpel. I look into the scrub room and Charlotte is still there. I zone out. I couldn't be distracted. This was the absolute worst time to be distracted, when I was about to cut into a woman to deliver her baby. I take a deep breath and begin the surgery. The gift of life always lifted up my spirits, so I needed something happy to occur in my crappy day!

**5 Hours Later: **

I am heading out of the hospital to go home when I hear a clicking of heels behind me. "Addison, _wait!_" Charlotte calls out. I stop in my tracks and look over my shoulder at her. I didn't look okay at all...but that's because I _wasn't._ My job was wonderful...until things like _this_ happened. "Oh my God...what on Earth happened, Addison?"

"I don't really want to talk about it..." I say sadly as I inspect her. She was about to head home herself. I sigh. I was sad enough before what happened in that operating room, and now I was _really _heartbroken. I exit the hospital and Charlotte follows me silently. We don't say a single word to each other on the way home.

Once I'm inside, I head upstairs and strip off the scrubs that I didn't even have the strength to get out of earlier. I change into pajamas and hide under the covers. I just wanted to hide and never come out.

A few minutes later, Charlotte comes into the bedroom. She changes as well and slides under the covers. "Addison, can we talk?"

"_No._" I say harshly as I turn my back on her. I actually did want to talk about it, but it was difficult. I still couldn't wrap it around my mind. Maybe it _is_ what I'm thinking...maybe it _isn't_...but no matter what it truly is, I can't help but think the worst. That's what everyone always does though, right? We try to have a little hope inside of us...a tiny ounce of hope to discourage the negativity, but sometimes, it's just not enough. Negativity _almost always_ beats out hope. Hope doesn't stand a single chance.

"Addison, _please!_ I never even got a chance to explain myself!" Charlotte says to me.

I sit up roughly and look at her. "You don't _deserve_ a chance...you _don't_, Charlotte!" I let out a groan and glare slightly at her. "Why should I even _let you_ explain to me at all? You _cheated_ on me!"

"Addison, _no!_ I didn't cheat on you-"

"It sure as hell _looked_ that way, Charlotte!" I yell at her and she shrinks back a bit. "Or are you going to say something stupid like _"Oh, I tripped and my lips met his!"_?" I was furious, but I had a right to be. I never yelled at Charlotte..._not like this._ I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I wasn't going to cry..._not now. _

"Addison..." Charlotte says weakly, and not in her usually strong Southern drawl. "You don't even _know_ what happened in there..."

"_I don't?_ Are you calling me _stupid_ or something?" I look at her and clench my jaw. "I know what I saw, so don't say that I don't."

"I'm not sayin' that at all..." Charlotte begins to say and I cut her off.

"You kind of are though..." I look away from her and down at the bed. I trace my finger along the sewing of the blanket, and decide not to look at her.

"_Addison!_" Charlotte pleads to me, her voice even cracking while saying that. "Give me a few minutes to explain myself...just a few!"

"Why should I, Charlotte?" I calm myself down now. "We shouldn't have to explain anything like this to each other...we're supposed to be faithful to one another. I kept my part...why couldn't you?" She opens her mouth and I hold out my index finger. "No, you wait a minute." She closes her mouth and looks at me helplessly. "I don't think you know how much I love you, Charlotte...hell, I don't even think that I know how much exactly! But it happened...we both let it happen..." I look over at her slowly. "I blame _you_...you're the one that allowed me to fall in love with you..._you did!_" I can feel the tears about to seep out now and I try to keep them back. It was useless though. "Damn it! _Why did you make me love you, Charlotte?_ When you know that deep down inside, you know that you love _him!_ He's like a disease...but you love him anyway..._and don't even try to deny it..._" And Charlotte doesn't deny it either. She just looks at me flabbergasted. I could see her lip quivering and she bites it nervously. "See...you _do_ love him...whatever...it's fine...I enjoyed what we had...even though it only lasted..._what? Half a year?_ That's a record with _someone like you_, I guess. I'm sure I was just some sort of rebound after Cooper...'cause _Cooper is the best!_ I bet you were all _"Addison should be my next victim! She looks like a real demon in bed! I should take her for a spin for a while!"_, right?" I even mock her accent. I was way beyond furious now, and that wasn't good. This was when bad things would start flying out of my mouth now; things that I wouldn't be able to take back. "It was always about Cooper though...I should've known better...so...were you _screwing him on the side?_ Or did I walk in on you two _"reuniting"_?" I lean towards her with an evil grin on my face, and it was evil. There was nothing playful about it. "Huh? _Come on, Charlotte...tell me!_"

Charlotte jumps back and even gets off of the bed. She looks frightened. Like she saw a ghost or something like that. She shakes her head quickly before being overcome by tears. Somehow, she manages to look at me. "What h-has gotten into you, Addison? Y-you're a freakin'..._monster..._" She manages to get out before sobbing. Part of me should feel sorry for making her cry, but part of me didn't regret a single thing. "I...I...can't do this anymore...you won't...l-let me explain...you don't _t-trust_ me...you don't..._love_ me anymore..." Charlotte begins to sob wildly now and she turns her back on me.

I can't even look at her now. I look down at the sheets and play with them. I never thought it would come to this. We had fights before...but this argument took it up about ten notches. This was as bad as it could get for us.

Somehow, she calms herself down enough to turn around and look at me without crying. "If you can't trust me...if you won't let me _explain_ without havin' a comment or remark after _everythin'_...I guess..." She looks me in the eyes and swallows hard. "_I guess we're done, Addison..._" I feel as if a cold hand whacked me hard across the face. I'm absolutely speechless. "_We're over..._"

Now was when I really started to regret what I said. Charlotte looks at me for a few more moments before she leaves the bedside and begins to head out of my room. "_W-where_ are you going? Don't leave..._don't leave, Charlotte!_"

She spins around furiously with a look of pure anger. A look that I was always familiar with. This was _Cruella_...or the _Wicked Witch of St. Ambrose_, coming out of the dead. This was the Charlotte I used to know. "Why the hell should I listen _to you_ when you wouldn't listen _to me?!_" She screams so loud that I close my eyes. "I'll go wherever the hell I want...hey, maybe I'll go to Cooper's, since I was screwin' him durin' this whole relationship, _right?_" She looks at me with a huge grin, that's obviously forced, before letting out a groan. "This is _over_...I'm _done_ talkin' about this..._we're done..._" One word that I thought I would never hear out of her mouth is thrown in my face. "_Goodbye, Addison._" The blonde tells me through gritted teeth. I knew she was serious too. Without any other warning, she leaves my room.

I almost think that she is joking about leaving until I hear the door slam loudly down below. My lips begin to quiver as I collapse down onto the bed and curl into a ball before I start to sob uncontrollably. _What the hell did I just do?_ _I ruined my relationship with Charlotte...and probably our friendship too. I ruined everything with Charlotte. _The one person that made me feel at home, and at ease, was gone...and she wasn't mine anymore. I guess this is my fault...I don't even have to guess..._I know_ that it's my fault. _If only I let her explain. If only I wasn't so pigheaded. Too many if only's. _

I contemplate chasing after her to stop her, but all I could do was sob like a complete and utter fool and rethink everything that I said to her over and over again. I really messed up. Even if I had the strength to chase after her, _what would it do...and what it prove?_

It wouldn't do much...and it wouldn't prove much of anything...except the fact that I messed up. _I messed up horribly. _I said too many things that shouldn't have been said, but there wasn't anything I could do at this point. _What's done is done...I can't change the past._ Now, I have to live with the choices I've made...whether I like them or not.

AN: Okay...I'm sorry! I know that was horrible and I didn't want to do it, but don't worry. Like I said, they'll be okay! I may add in one or two more POV's because I'm getting down to the end stretch of this story. I don't know how many more chapters I'll have but I have something big coming and after that, I'm not sure what. But stay tuned and you'll find out! Thanks for reading! Click that button down there, and gimme some feedback! : )


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey y'all! Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry if I take long to update sometimes. Sometimes the inspiration just flows and sometimes, it takes a little while to get it all back. So if I take a little longer, don't worry! I will never give up on this story. And for people wondering how long it's going to be…I'm still not sure yet…but there is at least ONE more twist coming…one that y'all might kill me for…but it will all be okay. I promise! Anyway, here's chapter 11!

**Chapter 11**

**Charlotte's POV: **

When I rush out of Addison's house, I can barely breathe. I can barely think. I can barely do much of anything. I fumble for the keys in my purse and head over to my car with unsteady feet. I step into the car and slam the door. All I could do is stare forward for a moment.

It was over. Addison and I weren't together anymore. I feel tears about to trickle out of my eyes so I close them. I never expected to love Addison this much and now that I lost her, I feel..._empty_..._desolate_..._bereft._ This was the exact way I felt about Cooper...but this was _worse._ _So much worse._ _Cooper..._I think to myself and shake my head. I want to blame this all on him, but could I really? I should've been more forceful with him and told him to get out of my office while I had the chance.

I never took my relationship with Addison for granted...but now that we're over...I can't even begin to fathom it. I don't want to believe that we're broken up. Maybe we really aren't. I continue to sit there and I sigh. _"Who am I kiddin'?"_ I ask myself and bite my bottom lip. Addison really let me have it. Many people have argued with me in the past, but she was one of the few that actually hurt me with what she said to me. _She couldn't have meant half of it..._ I tap the steering wheel rhythmically and open my eyes slowly. People say things that they don't mean when they're mad...but at the same time, the truth comes out more than anything. I couldn't tell which one it was, but I really didn't have the strength to decipher it anymore.

I needed to get away. I couldn't sit in this driveway anymore. I didn't even know where I could go. I had my house, but I rarely went there over for the past few months. I only paid the mortgage and the bills to keep the electricity running but that was about it. I had no pets to take care of, and I always stayed at Addison's place, so my house was almost always vacant.

I look over at the house next to Addison's: Amelia's house. I contemplate going over there and staying the night but Addison would expect me to go over there the most. I needed to go somewhere she wouldn't expect me to go. I sigh. I had no idea where that place would be. Just because I couldn't go over my best friend's place didn't mean I wouldn't tell her about what happened. I grab my cell phone and text her. _"I don't know if you heard anythin' of what happened 'bout a minute ago but...Addison and I are over...and if she comes over lookin' for me, just tell her you don't know where I am..." _I send that, realizing how depressing and dark it sounds but I could care less at that moment.

I set down my phone before starting up the car and pulling out of the driveway. I would just go home. It was the only place I truly belonged anyway. I wouldn't go to Amelia's and I just couldn't stay with Addison.

I drive through town toward my house and I hear my cell phone beep. I look down slightly to see that it's Amelia. She sent a few text messages in a row, but I couldn't check them until I got home. I didn't want to end up wrapped around a telephone pole somewhere. That wouldn't be good at all.

About ten minutes later, I am walking into my house. I turn on the lights. I close the door and I lean against it. I look around slowly. Everything looked the same, just like how I left it a few months ago when I started staying over Addison's every night. I let myself slide down the floor and I stare up at the ceiling.

I was lost. I had no idea what to do. I couldn't think about anything or anyone except Addison, about what she said to me in her rage, and about what I would do now. I am lost in my jumble of thoughts when my cell phone beeps again. I look down to read the bunch of texts Amelia sent me.

_"What?! What do you mean you and Addison are over?"_  
><em>"...Charlotte, call me, or something! I just got home now. I was out. You can come over even."<br>"Are you really going to ignore me? Ugh. Come on! Can you at least tell me where you are? Are you at home?"  
>"CHARLOTTE! ANSWER ME!"<em>

I sigh when reading all of them and finally compose a reply.

_"I'm sorry, Amelia, I was drivin'...but yeah, we're done. We had a huge fight...'cause I told you what happened earlier, and she said so many mean things to me...we're just done. It's okay though. I'm fine! I'm at my house for now...but I want to be alone. But really...don't tell her where I am...I'll see you at work tomorrow!" _I send the long text to Amelia and set down my phone.

I stare forward and feel the tears coming. "No...it's _not_ okay...I'm _not_ fine..." I say to myself in regards to my text to Amelia and begin to cry softly. "I'm so _not _okay!" I bury my face in my hands and sob loudly.

At least no one was there in my house to see me crying uncontrollably. As long as no one would see me like this, I would be fine.

My cell phone beeps again. I try to calm myself down but I am still crying madly. I look down with blurred eyes at the screen. _":( I want to hear the whole story tomorrow. I'm sorry, Char! *huge hugs*" _I read Amelia's text and that makes me cry a little harder.

I _NEVER_ cried this hard over Cooper..._ever! _As surprising as that sounds, it was true. I fell for Addison so much quicker than how I fell for Cooper.

I ball my hands into fists and scream out. "AGH!" I grab a shoe that was sitting next to me and I toss it dramatically across the room. It collides with a picture frame and it crashes to the floor with a big smash. _"Great!" _I yell out, like someone could actually hear me and like they would say something about it.

I push myself up from the floor and I sulk across the room slowly. I bend down to pick up the frame with an annoyed groan. Only a few shards broke off from the frame, but it was still ruined. My heart breaks when I see what picture it is.

It was the picture from me and Addison's _"official"_ first date. I remember Amelia running out with her camera saying that she needed to take a picture so we could remember it and could look back on it when we were an old married couple. I hate when people take pictures of me but I made the exception. _Amelia's a funny one. _I think to myself.

Addison wore the most amazing blue dress. She looked absolutely gorgeous. I looked lame compared to her. I chose a white colored dress and wore my hair in an up do. I swore that I looked terrible in that picture but Addison told me that I looked breathtaking. I believed her too, and by just hearing that comment, I even got the picture framed. I wasn't one to take pictures with people but this was my favorite one of Addison and I. I run my finger over the broken glass, over Addison's face and a few tears fall upon it. I sniffle lightly before putting the frame back where it was just a few minutes earlier.

I get the dust pan out of the closet to get the glass up from the floor and I dump it into the trash can. I put it back before leaning against the counter. I look around my lonely and silent abode and I just sigh. I never felt so alone in my entire life. This was sad. A person can go their whole life without needing any company. They could be totally fine by just being alone all of the time. Then, you meet a person that changes your world...hell, they even _change _you. And then, the worst happens, and you lose them...and you feel so incredibly lost afterwards…so incredibly empty. That was how I felt at that moment.

I run my hands under the cold water of the sink and I splash some of it upon my face. I needed to make sure I was still alive, because I really didn't feel like I was alive anymore.

I could barely deal with my own thoughts at that point. I needed to talk. I knew that I couldn't talk to myself, because that wouldn't help anything. It would just make it worse. Addison was out of the question, and so was Amelia. Sure, I could tell her to stop by at my house, but I wouldn't want to cause her any trouble. And who else could I really talk to? I truly didn't know.

I go lay down on the couch and I stare up at the ceiling. I think about all of the things that Addison and I have done over the past six months. Specifically, I think about of all of the things she has said to me. It was weird though. I had a weird memory. I could remember things that happened from a long time ago and at the same time I could forget what the day of the week was most of the time. The main thing I was thinking about was when Addison told me that she loved me. I could remember exactly what she told me by heart because it touched me so deeply to hear that from her. I close my eyes softly as I hear her soft, angelic voice speaking in my mind.

_"Charlotte...Charlotte, look at me...I want you to listen to me right now, okay? I know we've been together for a day now but believe me when I say this...I'm one of the good guys...well, good girls. I know you've been hurt in the past. I get it. It happened to me too. It's agonizing, paralyzing, and it just hurts. I don't know how long we'll be together, or how serious we'll get, but I promise you that I will never hurt you...ever. I wouldn't even think about it because I...I care about you, and I can't hurt someone that I care about. I want you to believe that...I need you to believe it. I don't make promises that I can't keep and I wouldn't ever break a promise like this. You don't have to be afraid with me. You don't have to be afraid that I'm going to get up and leave you like nothing happened. I can't. I can't walk out on someone that...that means the world to me. I won't ever hurt you, Charlotte...and that's a promise. So, don't be scared to lean on me or rely on me...or even fall in love with me...because I'll be here for you...there's no doubt about that. I'll be the best partner...girlfriend you've ever had...and if I can't be your best, I'm going to try my hardest anyway...because you're worth fighting for, Charlotte."_

As I watched her saying that to me on that romantic night, I knew that I was in love with her. Our relationship was still so fresh and new to us but deep down inside, I _knew_ that I loved her. I wouldn't say it was love at first sight...but it was _definitely_ different from anything I have ever experienced before. So...before she had the chance to say it first, I told her that I loved her...and she returned the feelings.

I keep thinking about this night as I open up my eyes slowly, as silent tears cascade down my face. Certain lines of the speech ring out in my mind and fight the tears. "You _broke_ your damn promise, Addison...you _broke_ it!" I scream out at the top of my lungs, as if she could hear me from this far away. "Goddamn it, I _hate _you!" I yell out even louder as I begin to sob again.

I didn't though. I didn't hate her. I loved her more than anyone in the entire universe. I wished for one of two things at that moment; a wish that I could stop loving her, so that this pain could go away, or the second option would be to go back in time, and make sure Cooper didn't make a move on me.

I knew that couldn't happen though. None of those options really would work out. Besides, even if they could, I would _never _want to stop loving Addison. As much as it hurt at that moment, I couldn't even imagine myself not loving her. I _wanted_ Addison...I _needed_ Addison...and I _loved_ Addison…_more than anyone._ This was a fact that I couldn't change, even if my life depended on it. I can lie to myself and act like I don't care…that I don't _love _her anymore, but it would all be a horrible lie. Frankly, I hate lying. It never helps anything.

I grab a pillow on the couch and shove my face into it as I let out a frustrated scream. Now I was really losing it. I was thinking about all of our great memories together and it just broke my heart into a million pieces. At this moment, I think of our first date. We waited a month or so after we got together to actually go on a date. I was nervous, because I didn't want to go public, or have anyone catch us, but I did it anyway. Our first date night wasn't perfect in the least...or it at least wouldn't seem that way to others.

We headed to a restaurant in Los Angeles called_ Il Grano_ around seven. Addison picked this amazing blue dress to wear that matched her eye color perfectly, where as I opted for a chic white dress. The atmosphere around the restaurant was wonderful. It was quiet and peaceful; those were the two main things I enjoyed in a restaurant. The food was _superb. _Overall, the whole night was a great experience...up until one moment...and I remember it perfectly.

_We had just finished eating our meal and I was stuffed. We weren't even going to stay for dessert, because we had too much to eat. I lean back in my chair and smile lovingly at Addison._

_"So...what do you think of all of this?" Addison asks me curiously. "I hope it isn't too much..." She bites her bottom lip nervously._

_I look around the restaurant. "Yeah...it's a bit too much..." I watch a shocked expression appear on her face. I grin. "Hey, hey...I'm kiddin'..."_

_"Charlotte...don't joke about those kinds of things..." She looks at me sternly._

_"Addison...you should know that my jokes suck by now...and that they aren't funny in the very least...I'm an overly sarcastic person." I explain to her, still with a grin upon my face._

_"...Is it really too much, Charlotte? Because if it is, we don't have to come here again..." Addison replies back apphrehensively._

_"Darlin'...please...calm down..." The grin disappears and I smile happily at her now. "I love it...and I mean that...I love it here...and the food was amazin'..." I put my hands on my stomach. "I may have gained about ten pounds but I think it's worth it!"_

_She finally laughs now and smiles back at me. "You really mean that?" She asks before I nod in agreement. She sighs. "Good...I'm so glad...because I didn't think you would like...this...kind of stuff..."_

_I simply continue to smile. "Addison...I love it...trust me...if I didn't...I would have left by now..." I probably wouldn't have walked out, even if it was a terrible date, but I truly was having an amazing time and I loved that Addison planned this special night for me...for us._

_A waiter walks over to refill our glasses with more red wine. Pinot Noir, to be exact...my favorite. We thank him before he walks away. I am about to take a sip of it, because wine was one of my weaknesses, well, alchohol was, specifically, before Addison's voice stops me._

_"Hey...not so fast..." My red haired beauty tells me. "Don't you think we should have a toast...?"_

_I raise an eyebrow before grinning and set my cup back down. I wasn't the kind of person that proposes toasts but I knew Addison was. "Sure...what should we toast to?" I ask her curiously._

_"Well...let's have a toast to us. A toast that we will both be safe and healthy...and that we don't go insane with our jobs..." She laughs and I can't help but laugh along with her. "But mostly...to us..." Addison reaches her hand across the table to squeeze mine. "Here's hoping that we will have...many, many happy months to come...and that we don't end up killing each other, because God knows that could happen..."_

_I grin widely. It was true. "Yeah...let's hope..." I reply before smiling at her warmly. "To us!" I am about to reach for the cup when Addison pulls back her hand to grab her own glass when her hand bumps my glass of wine. Naturally, I wasn't paying attention or I maybe could have stopped it. The wine rushes across the table and down onto my new, expensive white dress._

_I look down at my dress slowly, as it's one of those moments where it takes a few seconds to sink in. I notice the giant red stain and the wine that's soaking my dress and my jaw drops. I couldn't say anything._

_"Oh my God...oh my God...Charlotte...I'm so sorry..." I hear Addison's frantic voice and I don't look up at her._

_I close my eyes. Don't Charlotte...it's just a dress...don't freak out... I try to tell myself because I had my jaw clenched tight. A dress that was four hundred dollars. I look up at her slowly. "This dress is so expensive...it was four hundred dollars..." I realize how cold I sound when I say that. I see waiters rushing over to help clean up the table and they even start dabbing my dress. "No, no...stop...stop it! My dress is ruined...there's no fixin' it!" Half of the restaurant is staring at me at this point so I stand up. I was making a scene and disrupting others so I had to leave. I watch Addison with her shocked expression, almost as if she would burst out crying, before I turn on my heel and head out of the restaurant._

_I am storming off but I can still hear Addison. "The money's already there...and a tip..." She tells the waiters as I run out the exit and over to the car._

_I lean against it and sigh. "Damn it..." I realize how much a real Wicked Witch I must have looked like in there and I look down at the pavement ashamedly._

_I knew that I shouldn't have acted like that. Addison and I both knew that money wasn't an issue for me. I have two jobs and my family was pretty wealthy to begin with. I was all set. I could buy forty of the same type of dress and I would still have a great amount of money left. I made a scene and I shouldn't have._

_I want to let out a scream...or maybe even a few tears, when I feel something building up inside of me; laughter. Uproarious laughter that was uncontrollable and I didn't have a clue why!_

_I place my hand on the hood before beginning to laugh uncontrollably. I think of how shocked I acted...over a damn dress...and how long it took me to realize it spilled all over and somehow, I find that completely hilarious._

_"Charlotte!" I hear a click click click of heels behind me and Addison's voice but I am too busy laughing my ass off to do anything about it. "Charlotte...? Are you okay? I'm sorry!" She must've mistaken my laughing for crying so this makes me laugh harder. "Okay...you're laughing...?" She continues to walk over and stands next to me after a moment. "Charlotte...what's so funny...?"_

_I am still laughing when I look at her. "Everythin'! Everythin' is so damn funny!" I cover my face before laughing harder._

_"I don't think I know what you mean, Charlotte..." Addison looks at me with a puzzled face._

_"This whole night...was amazin'! The best night ever...and then, you dumped the wine on my dress..." I am trying to explain through the laughter and she begins to frown again. "Wait...just wait..." I tell her as she just looks at me now. "I freaked out over my dress..." I look down at it and I see the stain. I am beginning to calm down now and soon, I'm not laughing. "It was just a dress...it's not the end of the world..." I continue to look down before I look up at Addison. "Addison...this was the best night...best first date ever...I promise." I reach my hand over to caress her cheek._

_"But, your dress...I ruined your dress..." Addison says in a soft voice._

_I shake my head. "Baby…it's okay…" I smile at her blissfully. "It was just a dress. It may have been new and it might have cost four hundred dollars but…I can get another one tomorrow if I really wanted to…" We both knew it was true. "This was an amazin' night, and I'll never forget it." _

_Addison smiles at me now. "Really? You mean it?" _

_I nod in agreement. "Yes…I mean it." I cup her face with both of my hands as I kiss her deeply. I pull back after a while and look at her. "Now…why don't you say you take me home and you can help me get out of this dress?" I wink at her. She obviously agrees. We end up going home and having an amazing night there as well. _

After a while, I stop daydreaming and sit up on the couch. I couldn't sit there any longer. If I did, my thoughts were going to eat me alive. As much as I didn't want to do this and as much as the thought of it made me nervous, I was going to do it. I was going to pay someone a visit. I needed some advice. I needed some guidance. But more than anything, I just needed someone to _talk_ to, because just talking to my walls wasn't going to do much of anything. It would just make me even more confused.

I change out of my clothes and change into different ones, before I leave my apartment in haste. I take the fifteen minute drive to my destination and before I know it, I am knocking on her door. I look down nervously until the door opens. I never thought I would be saying this, but I was going to the one person's house that annoyed the crap out of me, the one that loved to pick on me, and the one that made me crazy..._and not in a good way._ My arch nemesis; _Violet Turner._

AN: Okay! That's the end of this chapter! Next chapter is going to be in Violet's POV…just to get a different perspective in, and I'm going to get an Amelia POV in here as well…just letting you guys know! Give me a review, and let me know what you thought! : )


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. This one is in Violet's POV, just to get another perspective, and there's also a little ViPete in there, because I love them. It's my first time actually writing anything romantic-y with them, so here we go! ; )

Chapter 12

**Violet's POV:**

Some people ask me why I like helping people so much. They ask me why I would want to help people with their problems when I have problems of my own to deal with from time to time. The answer is very simple to me. I help people because it's the right thing to do. I help people because we all need someone to lean on sometimes. We all need someone to vent to and to talk to. We all go through rough patches and difficult times in life and with my job, I get to do that.. I get to help people get through whatever they're struggling through. It takes work, and it takes a lot of progress, but, it gets better for my patients. As long as I'm helping someone, I know my work will be a job well done.

Little did I know that in a few short minutes, one of my coworkers would be stopping over my place for some help and advice. So, as I was tucking Lucas in for bed, all I was really thinking about was him. Lucas was 4 already. It was so hard to believe. It seemed like yesterday when he was a small baby in my arms. He was growing up too fast and I wished that I could slow down time...even if it was just by a little bit.

Pete and I took turns reading Lucas's favorite book, "Boo Hoo Bird". It was about a tiny blue bird that gets bonked on the head with a ball and his friends try to make him better. Lucas had a new favorite book every other month but it made me really happy that he wanted to read and that he liked to be read stories. I wanted him to be well-rounded. I read the last paragraph of the book before closing it softly and placing it on his bedside table.

"Read again, Mommy?" Lucas asks me with curious eyes. "Daddy?" He then looks over at Pete who was sitting on the other side of the bed.

I smile at him warmly. "I think once is enough tonight, Lucas...we'll read it again tomorrow. Your little bird friend can wait." I tell him.

"Mommy's right...and besides, it's way past your bedtime, mister...but I think we'll let it slide tonight." Pete explains to him before smiling at me.

I nod softly. "Yes, we'll let it slide...but you need to go to bed now."

He gives us a pout before sighing lightly. "Okay..."

I lean down to give him a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Lucas. I love you."

"Night, Mommy...I love you." He tells me with a smile and I can already see his eyelids getting heavier. Pete leans down to give him a kiss and also tells him goodnight. "Night, Daddy...I love you."

I tuck him in as we both get off of the bed and turn off his lights. I watch him sleeping for a moment before we walk out into the living room. I take a place on the couch as Pete walks into the kitchen to get two glasses and a bottle of wine. "Do you want some, Vi?" He asks curiously.

I nod. "Yes, please..." I pull off the blanket that was on the top of the couch and cover myself with it. I watch him pouring the wine and just think for a moment. Pete and I had our rough times in the past. We had our rough patchess, but I knew in the end that we would both turn out okay and that we would make our way back to each other. Pete and I haven't been this strong in our marriage yet, but I was finally glad that we made it this far. He comes back with the glasses and hands it to me. "Thank you." I take it from him gratefully.

Pete pats his lap. "Come here." He tells me with a smile. I smile before crawling over to sit in his lap. He wraps his arms around me and looks up into my eyes. "You okay? You seem like you're thinking about something..."

I can't help but grin at him. "So, you're finally picking up my instincts now?" He pokes me playfully in the side and I laugh. "I was just saying." I smile and then I shrug. "Yes, I was thinking...about us...about how it looked very bad for us and then we got better."

Pete simply just smiles at me and leans over to give me a soft kiss upon the lips. "I never would have given up on you, Violet...not ever."

I smile at Pete lovingly as I cup his face and kiss him tenderly. Our small and tender kiss begins to get heated so I almost don't hear the knock at the door. I pull back from Pete without any breath left before looking at him with a puzzled face. _It was going on 9 o'clock...who would be at our door this late? _

I get up from Pete's lap and walk over to the door. I answer the door without no hesitation. To my surprise, who was standing on the other side was the person I least expected to be there.

It was Charlotte. I almost thought it was a mistake as to why she was standing outside on my doorstep. _Why would Charlotte ever want to come to my house?_ _Charlotte hated me._

"Violet..." Charlotte says softly while looking down. I could tell that she wasn't herself. She wasn't even dressed like herself.. She was wearing high heels with sweat pants. I have never in my life seen Charlotte wear sweat pants...in public.

"Charlotte...?" I look at her with a concerned look on my face. "...Are you lost or something? Do you need directions?" I had to add a joke in there somewhere, just to be sure.

She just looks at me with a straight expression. "Violet, I'm not lost and I don't need directions. I came here to talk to you...because I have nowhere else to go..." She was avoiding eye contact with me but I could tell that she was hurt...badly.

This was strange. Charlotte didn't even snap back at me with one of her expressions and she didn't threaten me. She didn't even give me a death glare. Something was definitely up with her.

"If you don't want to help me, you don't have to..." She tells me before I have a chance to say anything and begins to turn. "I'll just go then."

Before she can walk away, I grab her by the arm. "Hey, I'm sorry...please...come in, Charlotte."

She hesitates a bit before walking into my house. She looks around for a moment.

When Pete sees Charlotte coming into our house, he's as shocked as I am. "Hey Charlotte...what's happening...?" He asks her with a smile. He only meant it as a friendly gesture but I can tell it made Charlotte uncomfortable.

As I close the door and watch her standing aimlessly, I knew she was trying to keep herself calm. "No...nothin's happenin'...I'm fine..." I could tell that her voice broke slightly. Charlotte's voice didn't even sound like her own. It sounded different.

Pete just looks at Charlotte with a slight nod and he looks at me. I give him the look that tells him something is definitely wrong here and I need to find out what it is. He understands immediately. "I'd love to chat, Charlotte...but I think it's time for me to head up to bed. Lucas had Violet and me running around all day." He explains to her.

Charlotte nods softly. "No, I understand...I'll see you at work tomorrow." She replies with a tiny smile, and that was barely even noticeable. Pete gets up from the couch and gives me a quick kiss before running up the steps. I watch Charlotte playing with her purse nervously.

"Come on...take a seat..." I tell her and set my hand gently on her back to lead her to the couch. She sits right where Pete was and I sit down a few inches away from her.

I didn't want to force her to talk right away, because I could just tell by her reactions and even just by her expression that she was holding it all in and it wouldn't take long for it to just come pouring out. I already knew that Charlotte was a guarded and private person. She was a woman that wouldn't let anything affect her or halt her from doing anything in any way. That's just how she was. Whatever happened to Charlotte must have been really bad because I have never seen her this closed off before...ever. I watch her set down her purse on the couch and now she crosses her arms nervously.

I was a very patient person, so I would wait until Charlotte spoke before I would say or do anything. She looks over at me slowly. "You're probably wonderin' what I'm doin' here, right?" Charlotte asks me.

I nod in agreement. "Yes, I'm wondering what you're doing here...and I'd like to know why as well...if you'd like to tell me." I offer her.

Charlotte just stares down at her feet. She stays like this for a few minutes before looking over at me. "Have you ever had one of those moments where you think that your life is over...and it feels like you're slowly dyin' inside?" I simply nod at her. "Well, that's how I feel Violet. It's just this achin' feelin'...and I can't fight it...no matter what I do. It's always there, just eatin' away at me..." I am going to let her get this out before I say anything. "This sucks, Violet. I'm usually so levelheaded...and I don't let anything get to me, but I just...I _can't_ anymore..."

"Charlotte...I'm not going to rush you in any way, but...what exactly happened...? I can't really help you unless I know what-" I'm not able to finish my thought before Charlotte speaks.

"Addison and I broke up...we're not together anymore..." Charlotte says in a barely audible whisper. I take a breath to ask her what happened but Charlotte just continues. "I'll tell you how...and why...'cause I know you're wonderin'..." She was right. I was, but I wasn't going to rush her. It was better if my patients let all of their feelings out first before I started to offer advice. "It all started this mornin'. It started out as a great day. I had a really great feelin'...and then all of a sudden...Cooper came along. He just wanted to talk to me...and you know how I am with Cooper...I don't really like talkin' to him anymore. So, I would talk to him, for the sake of bein' professional, and that would be the end of it..."

I knew when Charlotte mentioned Cooper that this probably wasn't going to end well, but I never would have suspected that what she was about to tell me would have happened at all.

"He didn't come in my office to talk about work at all...he came to talk about me and Addison...and the funny thing is that I never told him about Addison and I...not at all...and do you wanna know how he found out?" Charlotte questions me and I watch her eyes narrowing at me. "He heard you and Amelia blabbin' about it...I mean, I should've known that I couldn't have trusted you with a secret like that. I mean, you're his best friend for God's sake. Of course you would tell him!" When Charlotte tells me this, my jaw drops slightly. I never once told Cooper about Addison and Charlotte. "I trusted Addison...and she said that I could trust you so I trusted you."

"Charlotte...please, let me explain-" I begin to say but Charlotte cuts me off rudely.

"Why should I Violet? Give me one good reason why I should!" Charlotte says and lets out a frustrated huff.

"Because...you don't know the whole story...and you're accusing me of something that I didn't do." I tell her calmly and Charlotte just looks away. "I never told Cooper about you and Addison. I promise you that. Addison said that I couldn't tell anyone, and I knew for a fact that you didn't want me to tell anyone, so I didn't tell anyone. I didn't tell Cooper...but maybe he did eavesdrop on Amelia and I...because we were talking about you and Addison. We didn't think anyone was even at the Practice that early so we didn't think we had anything to worry about." I explain to her and Charlotte still stares forward, not looking at me.

"Well, someone was...and that someone was Cooper...and he attacked me in my office this mornin'..." My eyes widen a bit and she shakes her head. "No! Not that kind of attackin'...he verbally assaulted me...there! Is that better?" Charlotte groans and I just watch her closely. "He started bringin' up me and Addison, and of course, I denied it, 'cause I don't want anyone knowin'...and then he said that if I wasn't with her, then I must still love him."

I take this all in before looking Charlotte in the eyes. "Do you, Charlotte? Do you still love him?"

Charlotte looks over at me slowly before shaking her head. "No! No...God, I don't know, Violet!" She leans back on my couch and covers her face with her hands. "I don't even know..." I could hear the uncertainty in her voice. "You know...this whole time...the 6 months that I've spent with Addison...I barely thought about Cooper. I could only think of a few times that I actually thought about him...and those were in dreams..." Charlotte sits up a bit now and begins to play with her fingers. "But besides that, I've never thought about Cooper...durin' this whole relationship...and then he...he did somethin' in that office...that basically ruined everything."

I wasn't sure of what she was talking about. "What happened, Charlotte? What did Cooper do?" I ask her curiously.

"I told him that I was with Addison...and he said that he still loves me and that he was sorry for everything...and then he...he _kissed _me." Charlotte closes her eyes and waits a moment. "He just kissed me, and Violet...I didn't kiss him back. I was goin' to kiss him back, 'cause I thought about all of our great memories...but then I thought of all of the bad ones...the ones where I would bawl myself to sleep every night 'cause of him and what happened...so I didn't..."

I could see Charlotte's lips quivering so she was about to cry. I set my hand on her shoulder and rub it reassuringly. "Oh, Charlotte...I'm so sorry..." I can't say anything else before Charlotte continues again.

She just looks down at my hand on her shoulder and looks up to stare at the wall again. "So, at that moment...I instantly got conflictin' feelings...I was thinkin' 'bout all of my past moments with Cooper...and my heart got that butterfly feelin'...and then I was thinkin' about Addison..." She sighs. "And you wanna know what made it worse? The only thing that could make a situation like that worse?" I look at her and nod. "Addison walked in...she walked in on him kissin' me...and if you were in her position, I know what you would be thinkin'...and that was what she was thinkin'..." Charlotte lets out an exhale. "She thinks that I'm a bitch, and a cheater, and a traitor...and that I'm a horrible person..."

I shake my head at her. "Charlotte...no, she doesn't..."

"Yes! She does think that, Violet! You may know Addison, Violet. You may have known her for a little while longer than I have...but you don't know her like I do...you don't...and you didn't see how she looked at me when she saw him kissin' me. You didn't see how hurt she was...and you didn't hear all of the mean and horrible things she told me later that night..." Charlotte was close to breaking down now and I don't know if I'd be able to stop it even if I tried.

"Okay...maybe I don't know her too well, Charlotte...but you do...I know you do..." I knew she was very upset and I didn't want to upset her even more. "I don't really want to know what she said to you Charlotte. I don't need to hear it...it's not necessary."

Charlotte just looks over to me with tears in her eyes. "Maybe I should have paid attention the one dream I had this mornin'...maybe it was warnin' me."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "A dream...? Why...what happened in your dream, Charlotte?"

"I don't...I don't know really...it's just..." Charlotte shakes her head and closes her eyes, like she's trying to remember it.

"Take your time...you can remember most dreams if you stay calm-" I begin to explain to her.

"No, Violet...I _remember_ this dream...there's no way a person can forget a dream like this..." Charlotte replies back to me. "It was the strangest thing...it was one of those dark dreams where you're in the middle of nowhere...and everything is gone..." I was aware of the kind of dream she was talking about because I've had them before. "It was just me...and then Addison and Cooper popped up a few feet away from me. I had to make a choice...a choice of choosin' between Addison and Cooper...one choice was the right one, and the other would be the wrong choice." She explains and looks at me. "I don't know why...but I chose Cooper...and then the ground began to crumble beneath me and I was going to fall...and Cooper didn't help me up...and neither did Addison." I could see her holding back the tears in her eyes. "I asked Addison to help me and she said that she couldn't help me anymore, 'cause I made my choice and that I was gonna die with it..." Charlotte closes her eyes as a tear slips down her face. I recalled having many dreams like this but a lot of them weren't accurate.

"We all have dreams like this, Charlotte. Believe me. I had quite a few of them. Sometimes they're accurate and sometimes, they're not..." I look at her before grabbing a box of tissues and handing them to her. She takes one and dabs at her eyes. "I think you had that dream because you're confused...your mind could be thinking one thing whereas your heart can be thinking a totally different thing."

"But...I chose Cooper in the dream...and that happened...I died in my dream..." Charlotte doesn't really understand and wipes her eyes again.

"Charlotte...you didn't choose Cooper in real life...did you?" She shakes her head. "Then, that's good! But, even if you died in your dream, that doesn't mean that something bad is going to happen to you. It can almost be metaphorical in a sense. Our choices have an effect on a lot of things, including ourselves Maybe your dream is trying to tell you that you have to make the right choice...or something could happen."

"I just...I don't know what to do, Violet! I'm so damn confused!" Charlotte bawls up her fists and lets out a groan. "It's like Cooper versus Addison in my head! Cooper or Addison...Cooper or Addison!" Charlotte explains and sighs. "It's killin' me, Violet."

"Do you want some advice on this confliction?" I ask her curiously and she nods. "Okay...I know that you loved Cooper a lot. I saw it...and maybe you still love him in a way. We always love part of a person, even if we're not with them anymore, because they made us happy at one point!" Charlotte is staring down at the couch but I know she's listening to me. "I know for a fact that you also love Addison...I see the way that you look at her and I see how she looks at you..." Charlotte looks up at me now as more tears flow. "She really loves you, Charlotte."

"But, I...how do I know...?" Charlotte questions me. "What if I make the wrong choice?"

I shake my head. "No...you won't...I know you won't. When you think of the person that you love and belong with, you're going to think of the person that was there for you no matter what...a person that never let you down...a person that never gave up on you, even if the chances seemed slim at the time!" I try to reassure her. "Look at Pete and I! We fought daily. We would have screaming matches at the Practice. I thought we weren't going to get back together...and look at us...we're stronger than ever!" I grab one of her hands and squeeze it tightly. "I don't know how you really are Charlotte...but I know for a fact that you're a strong woman. I can tell that about you. You have to keep the faith, or stay hopeful if you aren't that type of person...because things like this...they get better...eventually. Not right away. It takes time, but things like this always resolve after a while."

"How can this get better, Violet? Just, how?" Charlotte says before more tears fall. "You didn't see how Addison yelled at me. There's no way she can forgive me. She doesn't want me anymore."

"You don't know that, Charlotte...Pete and I had very bad fights. A lot of bad things were said, but we got over them. We overcame them. You and Addison can do the same thing! I have faith in you, Charlotte. I trust that you'll make the right decision. Don't worry about your dreams. Don't worry about what others may think of you and Addison. Just don't worry. Stay calm and believe in yourself. Believe in Addison. You'll both get through this." I reassure her with a smile and squeeze her hand again. "As for the choice thing...I think you'll know who's the right one. You'll be able to feel it...you'll be able to feel it in your heart."

For the first time that night, Charlotte smiles at me and gives my hand a squeeze. "Thank you, Violet..." She says with a sniffle and wipes the rest of her tears away.

"You're welcome, Charlotte...it's no problem whatsoever." I reassure her and give her a smile in return. "And while you're here...I just want to say sorry..."

She looks at me with a confused face. "Say sorry for what?"

"I just want to say sorry for...being kind of rude to you...and kind of antagonzing you at times..." I start to explain.

"Kind of...?" Charlotte repeats and laughs softly. "You _always_ antagonize me."

"And I'm apologizing for that now. I should have never done that...although, you do it right back to me just as much..." I tell her honestly.

"Hey! I do not!" Charlotte argues and I can't help but smirk.

"No...you do...but it's okay. I'm just sorry for it, truly. I've been thinking about you the wrong way for all of these years...I've been calling you names and judging you before I really knew you. I just want to apologize for that." I look her in the eyes as I say this, and I meant every word of it.

"You're sorry for callin' me Cruella and the Wicked Witch of St. Ambrose...?" She questions me and I nod in agreement. "Well, I guess I accept your apology...and I guess I'm sorry for callin' you the crazy curly haired bitch."

"What?" I look at her with wide eyes and she coughs out a laugh.

"Just kiddin'...well, _no_..._I'm not_...but I really am sorry, Violet." Charlotte tells me with a smile. "I never really gave you a chance...because I was so pigheaded and stubborn...and I was always thinkin' 'bout myself instead of the others around me. You're really not that bad, Violet."

I laugh softly now. "Well, I would hope not! That wouldn't be good."

"I always saw you as this...annoyin' person that was just tryin' to get into people's heads but...you're more than that. You're not annoyin' and you're not just tryin' to get into people's heads." Charlotte explains to me as I grab my glass of untouched wine from the coffee table.

I take a sip of it slowly. "You know, you don't have to say it if you don't really mean it...you don't have to be nice to me in return just because I'm being nice to you now. It's okay if you don't like me, Charlotte."

"No, no...I'm not pretendin', and I'm not just sayin' it either...I mean it, Violet." She sighs before looking at me. "What you did tonight...how you helped me and talked me through this...it really means a lot. Not many people would actually help me, you know."

I smile at her warmly. "You're welcome, Charlotte. Everyone deserves to have someone to talk to when they're going through something. I know that we've never really been close...but if you ever need someone to talk to...or if you need someone to listen...if you need a friend...I'll always be here."

Charlotte returns a smile. "Thank you, Violet. It means so much..." She watches me drinking my glass of wine and raises an eyebrow. "Can you spare some alcohol for me?" She asks while chuckling.

I nod, leaning over to give her Pete's cup. "It was Pete's, but he didn't drink from it...and there's no reason to dirty another glass." Charlotte takes it gratefully and starts to drink it right away, taking down a big gulp. I smirk at her slightly. "Don't tell me...you're one of those people who try to drink their thoughts away, right?"

Charlotte looks at me like I sprouted two heads and turned into a monster. "...How did you know that?"

I shrug. "I just know. I pay attention to the little details...details that others would miss otherwise. I pay attention to detail." Charlotte looks at me and then down at the glass. "It doesn't work, you know...trying to drown your sorrows in alcohol, that is."

Charlotte tilts her head to the side and looks at me curiously. "Why do you say that?"

"Because...I've tried it before." I tell her honestly. "Not recently, but in the past. We think that it'll work, but it doesn't. We end up forgetting what was on our minds for a little while but before long, the alcohol wears off and we remember everything again. I think it's just easier facing your own thoughts, instead of running away from them. We could solve half of the problems inside of our heads if we actually gave it a shot and took a chance...but a lot of people don't want to risk it...because of the pain we might have to go through."

Charlotte nods her head as I'm speaking and I knew that what I was saying was really getting her thinking. That was good though! I really hoped that I was helping Charlotte, because I knew she needed help and if I was the one to help her, then so be it! "Yeah...you're right...but I don't know...the alcohol just keeps me calm...numb...I like forgettin' everything up here..." She points to her head. "Even if it is just for a lil' while."

I understood what she was saying completely so I nod. "I know what you mean, Charlotte...but don't overdo it." I warn her with a chuckle. "Alcohol poisoning won't help anyone out."

Charlotte laughs along with me. "Can drunkenness run in the family? 'Cause if it does...I blame my Momma!"

I hold back a laugh and smile at her. "It actually can...but they're still not too sure if it's in the genes or if the children pick up the alcoholic traits from the parents as they grow up."

Charlotte laughs a little harder. "Oh Lord...why are we talkin' 'bout this?"

"You asked me! I wasn't going to lie!" I answer her with a grin.

Charlotte sighs, but contently this time. "Violet...I have a question..."

"Yes, Charlotte?" I ask her curiously.

"What you said before...about bein' my friend...did you just say that to say it?" Charlotte asks before taking another big sip of wine.

I shake my head, disagreeing with her. "No, I didn't just say it to say it. I actually did mean it." I give her an encouraging smile. "We could be friends, Charlotte...if you would like that. We don't have to be...but just know that I'll have your back and whatever I've done to make you mad or upset in the past, that I'm sorry about it all."

Charlotte looks at me with a wide smile and I almost laugh for a moment. I've never seen Charlotte smile that big. She must have noticed my reaction because she softened her smile again before nodding. "That would be cool, Violet...if we were friends."

I give her a friendly smile. "Then consider us friends, Charlotte!"

Charlotte nods before finishing the glass of wine. She really wasn't that bad. I felt bad for judging her for so long. Maybe we could end up being good friends someday. I'm sure there was much more to Charlotte than the whole Wicked Witch of St. Ambrose persona...I was sure of it! I offer Charlotte some more wine and she takes it. She begins to sip on it once again before speaking. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything with you and Pete when I came here tonight...I know that it was a lil' too late to be comin' over."

"No, don't apologize, Charlotte! It's quite alright! Don't ever apologize for needing someone to talk to. Pete and I were just talking. He understood." I reply back to her while smiling. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay. Good!" Charlotte takes another sip of wine and pulls out her phone. I see her checking it and sighing after a moment.

"Is everything alright?" I question her before she looks over at me.

"Addison hasn't texted me yet..." Charlotte replies gloomily. "Do you think I should text her?"

I shake my head. "It's best to give Addison some space...because I'm sure she's going through a lot at the moment as well...even if you're okay now, she may not be." Charlotte listens intently and puts her phone back in her pocket. "Just give her some time, and she'll come around."

"How do you know...?" Charlotte asks me and taps her fingernails against the glass.

"Because...I'm an all seeing God..." I joke around and it gets a soft laugh out of Charlotte. "No...I just know. Many of my patients go through these things. They hope that things will be alright and okay after a short period of time...but it takes time...a big example of that is Pete and I. We were fighting a lot and it took a lot of time for us to get back to where we are now. Who knows...maybe it will take shorter for you and Addison...maybe it will take even longer. Only time will tell!" I smile at her reassuringly. "If I can give you any other advice right now, it would be to not give up...don't give up on her, Charlotte. I can see how much you love her and I know you'll wait as long as you have to, so you can get her back." Charlotte nods in agreement.

Both Charlotte and I sit there in silence for a few moments. I watch Charlotte finishing the second glass of wine and setting the glass down on the table. "Well...it's gettin' pretty late...and I don't wanna stay too much longer. Pete's probably waitin' up there for you." I watch her getting up from the couch and I get up after her.

"No! You can't leave!" I yell at her and she gives me a confused look. "I mean, you were drinking."

"It was just two glasses, Violet...I'll be fine." Charlotte tries to change my mind but I won't let her.

"Two glasses is enough, Charlotte. If something happens to you on the road, I'd never forgive myself..." I watch her walking around my couch and she starts to head towards the door. "...and neither would Addison." When I say that, Charlotte stops. She turns to me slowly. "Please just stay, Charlotte. I'll be able to sleep easy knowing you're not wrapped around a telephone pole or dying in a ditch somewhere." She sighs and continues to look at me. "We don't get guests too often but we have a guest room. You can use it! It's all yours."

I can see Charlotte's facial reactions. She wanted to leave so badly at that moment but I see her just letting it go. "Alright...fine...just this once..."

I smile at her before heading down the hallway. "Come with me." I tell her as she follows me to the guest room. I turn on the light and wait for her to come in. "Here it is!" Charlotte looks over at me with a smile as she sets her purse on the chair in the corner and begins to take her jacket off. "If you want to shower or if you want something to eat, you can do whatever you like. Make yourself at home!"

Charlotte smiled at me warmly before nodding. "Thank you, Violet...I don't deserve this though...to be treated this nice..."

I shake my head. "No...you do...besides...what are friends for, right?" I smile at her.

She laughs softly. "Yeah...sure..." She takes a seat on the bed and slips off her high heels. "Goodnight, Violet."

"Goodnight, Charlotte! I'll be upstairs if you need anything!" I watch her for a moment before closing the door behind her. I turn off the lights in the living room and kitchen, leaving on a few night lights, before walking upstairs.

I walk into the bedroom to see Pete reading a book. He looks up at me with a smile. "You were down there for a while...what happened?"

"Charlotte needed to talk...and I think I helped her out quite a bit..." I tell him as I get into the bed next to him. "She had a few glasses of wine, so I let her stay the night...I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't." Pete smiles at me before marking his page and setting the book down. He pulls me into his arms and pulls the covers over us. "I think it's sweet that you helped her out, Vi."

"Anything for a friend in need!" I tell him truthfully. I lay my head against his chest and cuddle against him.

He kisses me on the forehead before turning off the lamp. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Pete!" I reply back to him with a smile.

I knew Pete was probably half asleep already, even after a few seconds, because it didn't take too long for him to fall asleep. So, I just lay there for a moment, thinking about Charlotte.

I didn't know exactly what Charlotte was going through but I knew that it was tough on her. It may sound weird and it may sound a little silly, but I had faith in Charlotte. I knew that she would overcome this...and that whatever choice she would make would be the right one...because she's the only one who truly knows what she wants and only she could decide something like that. As my eyes began to get heavier, I had a quote stuck in my head and I think that it described Charlotte's situation perfectly.

_"Listen to the quietest whispers of your mind. They are telling you the choices that will help you the most." _

Charlotte may be over thinking a lot at the moment but when she would finally calm down, she would know the right choice. She would discover it. I had no doubt about that. But as for how long it would take Charlotte to discover her choice...that's a different story! Like I said earlier to Charlotte..._only time will tell! _

AN: Okay! That's it! Thoughts? This chapter is longer than the others...probably 'cause there was more talking! Let me know if you liked it and would like to see more of Violet! Also, if you want to tweet me and ask me about my new chapters or the story in general, tweet me at _ KirstieAndes_ . I would love to chat with you all! So, gimme a review! Let me hear what you thought! ; )


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and to everyone who has stood by this story for so long. It means so much to me! : ) This chapter will be in Amelia's POV, to get another side of the story again! Don't worry! The Charlotte and Addison POV's will be back after this one! Well, here's chapter 13!

**Chapter 13**

**Amelia's POV:  
><strong>  
>Today was a pretty jam packed day for me! I'll admit I wasn't too much of a busy person but my job always kept me occupied. I started off the day with a surgery where I was operating on an acoustic neuroma...which was a successful surgery! Then, I performed a craniotomy on a woman around my same age. The surgery went well without any complications. This made me happy.<p>

Since I couldn't go out and celebrate my successful surgeries like drinking like some people, I opted to go get a hot fudge sundae at a local ice cream shop. I haven't had one of them in years so it was a great treat for me!

I am shoving my mouth with vanilla ice cream, sprinkles, whipped cream and hot fudge deliciousness when I get the text message from Charlotte. I don't expect anything different. I assumed it was a normal text message until I read it. _"I don't know if you heard anything of what happened 'bout a minute ago but...Addison and I are over...and if she comes over looking for me, just tell her you don't know where I am..."_ I nearly choke on my spoonful of ice cream and look at the screen with wide eyes.

_Addison and Charlotte broke up? What the hell?!_ I think to myself while shaking my head. _No. Come on. They couldn't have._ I shove the spoon into the cup before texting Charlotte back speedily. _"What?! What do you mean you and Addison are over?"_ I send the text and still sit there with a boggled expression on my face. _Addison and Charlotte seemed so close to each other...perfect, even...what the hell happened? _Charlotte told me what happened with her and Cooper earlier and it was kind of surprising to me. I didn't think that would cause them to break up though, because it was a misunderstanding. I also didn't know why Cooper would kiss Charlotte when she told him she was with Addison. It was ridiculous. Cooper is a cool guy, and he's my friend...but Charlotte is my best friend and Addison is practically my sister, so if he caused them to break up, I would go apeshit on his ass!

The hot fudge sundae that had me so excited moments ago wasn't even that important to me anymore. I only take one more bite before I end up tossing it in the trash. I couldn't stuff my face with ice cream when my best friend was out there hurting and probably bawling her eyes out. It wasn't right.

So, I decide to leave the small ice cream parlor and I take the short five minute drive back to my house on the beach. Once I get there, I notice that Charlotte's car isn't in the driveway next door. I purse my lips before unlocking my front door and walking inside. I still don't have a text message from Charlotte so I decide to send her another one_. "...Charlotte, call me, or something! I just got home now. I was out. You can come over even."_ I send the text before walking into my bedroom to change out of the blouse and skirt I was in and exchange them for a more comfortable attire; my T-shirt from Johns Hopkins and black shorts. I walk back out into the living room, to see Charlotte still didn't reply.

"Okay...maybe she's just driving or something...or maybe she went somewhere..." I plop down on the couch and stare forward. I wasn't a worrier or a person that tended to panic when it came to myself...but when it came to someone I care about, I thought of all of the worst possible scenarios. "_Oh shit_...maybe she's getting drunk at a bar right now and she's going to drive home all smashed." I think to myself and bite my lip nervously.

I saw how Charlotte was when she and Cooper broke up...and _Hell_ isn't even a good enough word to describe what she went through. What Charlotte went through makes _Hell_ look like _Heaven_...yeah...it was _that_ bad! Charlotte was as depressed as I have ever seen her and I was worrying about her every second of the day.

_Come to think of it, looking at how Charlotte was with Cooper and how she was with Addison...I would say that she loved Addison the most...and that's saying something. _I knew Charlotte was a tough woman and that she could handle herself, but it still didn't stop me from worrying. _"Are you really going to ignore me? Ugh! Come on! Can you at least tell me where you are? Are you at home?" _ I thought that maybe she was even ignoring me, because Charlotte tended to do that when she didn't want to talk about something.

I sit there for what seems like an hour, although it was only five minutes and there's still no reply from Charlotte. I let out a groan and type up a reply as fast as my fingers can possibly move. _"CHARLOTTE! ANSWER ME!"_ I place my cell phone on the couch and I try to breathe for a moment. _"Calm down_...Charlotte's _fine._ She's not going to do anything drastic." I try to calm myself down but it makes everything worse. "She wouldn't do something drastic, _would she...?_ What if she pulls a _Thelma and Louise_ and drives off a cliff?" I ask myself that question and give myself a "wtf" look. I was the one that was thinking drastically now. Charlotte was probably depressed at that moment, whether she would admit that to anyone or not...and I know she wouldn't dare let anyone see her sad…_but driving off of a cliff though...?_ No! Charlotte wasn't _THAT_ depressed enough to do that…at least I hoped not!

After a few more minutes, I am about to send another text when my cell phone lights up and pings. I see a long text message from Charlotte and I let out a sigh. "Good, she's alive!" I say to myself before reading what she sent me.

_"I'm sorry, Amelia, I was drivin'...but yeah, we're done. We had a huge fight...because I told you what happened earlier, and she said so many mean things to me...we're just done. It's okay though. I'm fine! I'm at my apartment, for now...but I want to be alone. But really...don't tell her where I am...I'll see you at work tomorrow!"_

I read the text and pout to myself. "Aww, Charlie..." Even though Charlotte's text message was barely that long, I could tell so much from it. As much as she said this to me...or herself, I knew she wasn't okay. She wasn't _fine_ at all. Charlotte and I were one in the same. We went through some of the same things and our personalities complimented each other so that's how we became such good friends in the first place. I knew Charlotte like the back of my hand...I probably knew her better than she knew herself. This will sound weird but...it was like whatever Charlotte was feeling, I felt it with her...like we were connected or something...a sixth sense almost...or something freaky like that. I didn't know how to describe it. Charlotte could tell me she was okay straight to my face with the best poker face should could present to me and I would still know that she was faking it. You can't hide these things from someone like _me! _

All I wanted to do was give Charlotte a hug and tell her she would be okay...but she wanted to be alone right now and I know she really didn't want to hear it...so I would leave her alone. I decide to send her a final text message. _":( I want to hear the whole story tomorrow. I'm sorry, Char! *huge hugs*" _ I leave it at that. I knew if Charlotte really wanted to talk, she would text me. So until then, I would wait. At least I knew that she was safe at her apartment. That's all that mattered to me!

Then, I thought about Addison and what she was feeling. Charlotte was the type to hold in her feelings but Addison was the type to just let it all out. _She's probably bawling her eyes out right now too._ I think sadly to myself. I contemplate going over to see her, since she was right next door but I'm sure Addison wanted to be alone at this time too. I would be here if either of them needed me though.

**2 Hours Later:  
><strong>  
>I was still sitting on the couch but now, I had the news on. It was boring as hell though so after a while, I turn it off. I sigh. "Why is everything so <em>boring<em> nowadays?" I ask myself before I hear a knock on my door. I get up quickly and look through the window to see Addison standing there. I open up the door. "Hey Addie, I-" I am about to tell her that I'm sorry about her and Charlotte but she already starts to speak.

I could tell that she was crying..._hard_, because her eyes were all red and dry, but it wasn't a look of _sadness_ on her face...it was a look of _anger._

"How much did you pay her, hmm?" Addison asks me while crossing her arms roughly.

I give her a confused look. _"Excuse me?"_

"How much did you _pay_ Charlotte to screw me for the past 6 months? _How much?_ Because I would really like to know!"

_Paying Charlotte to have sex with her...what?!_ "Addison...what are you even talking about?"

She narrows her eyes at me. "I think you know, Amelia."

"Uh...no..._I don't!"_ I tell her truthfully, because I really didn't.

"Oh, _really?_ So, this whole relationship of ours wasn't some kind of dare that you set up Charlotte to do?" Addison asks me. "You know_..."Let's see how long you can act like a lesbian for and screw Addison!"_?"

I see what she was suggesting now. "No, Addison...I didn't put Charlotte up to _anything_...and I didn't pay her to do anything either! I don't know why you would even accuse me of doing something like that, Addison."

"Because you would do something like that, Amelia!" Addison accuses me again.

"Yeah...maybe if I was smashed and high off my mind...maybe then, but I'm not...I wouldn't tell anyone to do that in my right mind, because it's wrong." Addison goes to say something again. "Okay, I get that you're upset but you're not going to blame me for this. I didn't pay Charlotte any kind of money. God, you're making her sound like some kind of whore, Addison...and Charlotte may _love_ sex, but she's not a whore...and Charlotte does need my money either. She wouldn't do something like that to anyone. She may be a little..._mean_ sometimes...but she wouldn't stoop that low."

Addison looks at me with a guilty expression and looks down. "I'm sorry..."

I shake my head. "Whatever, it's fine. I would be blaming someone else too..." I step out of the way. "Wanna come in?"

She nods slowly. _"Please..."_ She walks into my house slowly and walks over to the couch. "Can I have something to drink?" Addison asks me curiously.

I nod as I close the door. "Sure...but I don't have anything alcoholic." I remind her, in case she might have forgotten, because I knew that when Addison was sad, she tended to drink.

"If I wanted alcohol, I would have stayed at home or went to a bar...you don't even have to remind me." Addison replies to me as she sits down on the couch.

"Good...because I would have slapped you across the face if you forgot about that..." I tell her honestly with a grin.

Addison smiles slightly. "I know you would!"

I walk into the kitchen before turning to her. "What do you want? Water, soda, coffee...?"

"Soda is fine! And if you have anything else with _lots of sugar_ and _lots of fat_, bring it over!" Addison calls out and I can't help but grin.

"Sure thing." If it wasn't alcohol for Addison to drown her sadness in, it was sugar. I grab 2 Pepsi's and one of those Halloween sized bags of mini Hershey bars.

I hand her the can and toss the bag of chocolate in between us as I sit down. I crack open my can of soda and sip on it. Addison just looks at me and bites her lip nervously. She taps the can with her fingers before looking up. "What? You're not going to interrogate me now or shrink me about what happened?"

I shake my head back and forth. "No...I'm not...because if you wanted a shrink, you should have gone to see Violet. If you want advice, I'll give it. If you want to sit here and not say a single world, I'll sit here. If you want company, I'm here...but no...there will be no shrinking of any kind." I tell her with a smile. "So, take your pick!" I take a sip of my soda as Addison contemplates that. I was definitely not like Violet. As much as I liked to hear stories and gossip, I wouldn't force anyone to talk about anything. If Addison needed someone to talk, to listen or just have company, I would be that.

She opens up the bag of chocolate and opens one of the bars. She is about to eat it when she looks into my eyes. "Amelia..." I don't say anything. My gaze meets hers and I wait. "Charlotte cheated on me."

I don't hesitate to prove her wrong. "_No,_ she didn't." I disagree with her immediately.

"Excuse me? How would _you_ even know?" Addison inquires.

"How would _you_ know, Addison?" I shoot right back at her. "What proof do you have?"

"Amelia!" Addison says in an astonished tone.

"I'm being serious!" I tell her truthfully. "What proof do you have?"

"You're saying that you don't believe me?" Addison questions me with a glower.

"Charlotte told me about what happened earlier, okay?" I explain and I watch a grimace appear on her visage.

"She was kissing Cooper, Amelia...she was _kissing_ him." Addison shakes her head. "God...I can't even believe she did this to me."

"You don't know the full story, Addison." I try to help out the situation but Addison interjects.

"Okay...you're saying the same shit Charlotte was saying...that I _don't know the whole story..._god, did she put you up to this?" Addison accuses me.

"Addison...how long have you known me...? Since I was 16...?" I ask her curiously. "Because you and I both know that no matter how hard someone would want me to, I would never say something that I didn't want to say, or say something that someone else told me to say...so no...Charlotte _didn't _tell me to say this. She doesn't even know I'm talking to you right now."

"Oh..." Addison replies back softly and takes a bite of the chocolate.

"Now, as I was saying...you don't know what you're talking about Addison..." I start up again, only to be interrupted..._again. _

"What? What do you mean I don't know?" Addison demands, even with a mouth full of chocolate.

"Eat the damn chocolate and let me say something, _damn it._ I'm not patient like Violet. I don't have the tolerance to have you interrupting me every five seconds." I truly didn't. Addison chews and swallows the chocolate hard while giving me an apologetic look. "You don't know the full story...and I'm being honest. If you want advice full of _reassurance_ and _hopefulness_, then, _go to Violet,_ because I'm not going to sugarcoat anything for you. If I'm harsh, I'm sorry, but it's how I am." I wait to see if she's going to interrupt me anymore. She doesn't. That's when I continue again. "She told me you walked in on Cooper kissing her...keyword: _Cooper._.._Cooper_ kissed her, Addison. Charlotte didn't kiss him first...she didn't even kiss him back!"

Addison shrugs. "How do you even know that? She could've lied and said that so you would feel bad for her and be on her side."

"No...Charlotte wouldn't have done that. I can tell when she's lying or not...and I could tell how hurt she was earlier today...I could even tell through her text message that she's not fine." I lean back on the couch as I grab some chocolate as well.

_"How...?"_ Addison narrows her eyes and looks at me with a confused expression.

I smirk slightly now. "Charlotte is my best friend. She knows secrets about me that you'll never know...and she's told me secrets about herself that she'll probably never reveal again. We're close to each other...and we have been...ever since her rape. We've been through some of the same things so we get each other! We're one in the same!" I smile softly. "Charlotte's almost like a mirror reflection of myself...at least our personalities, anyway. If she was lying...I would be able to tell...by how she looks...and also by these gut feelings I get. They're pretty weird, but they're always right." I go on for a while and sigh. "Charlotte was distraught earlier. She was trying to hide it, but I saw it. She's not lying to you, Addison."

She takes that all in before speaking again. "Amelia...I'm so confused...I feel betrayed." Addison begins. "What if this whole time she was two timing me with Cooper? What if I was just a rebound...or some kind of sex toy?" I shake my head while grinning, and this makes Addison a little mad. "This is _not _funny!"

"How long have you known Charlotte? I mean, _really known her...?"_ I ask her, because I was really curious. "6 months..._right?" _That's how long Charlotte and Addison were dating for.

"Yes, _but-"_ Addison answers me but I continue with my point.

"You've probably learned a lot about Charlotte over these past few months. You probably know many things that you never thought you'd ever know..." I begin my long but important explanation. "I've known Charlotte for..._lemme see..."_ I think back to when Charlotte and I actually became friendly with each other. "It will be 3 years soon!" We didn't interact too much before Charlotte's rape but after was when we really became good friends. "_3 years_...compared to _6 months_..." I let that hang in the air for a moment before I speak again. "I don't know what she told you, but I don't need to know. My point is...no offense to you at all but...I've known Charlotte _longer_ than you. You may have worked together with her or seen her around the Practice and hospital for years...but you never _knew_ her. You may _never_ know Charlotte in the way that _I _know her. This can almost be said about me and you. I've known you since I was practically a baby. We were sisters once! She may never know you like I do!" I pause to watch Addison really listening to me. "_I know Charlotte._ I know when she's angry, when she's sad, when she's hiding things and even when she's lying...and _believe me,_ her poker faces don't help a thing. I can see right through them!" There's not one bit of this explanation that is made up. It's all true. "Charlotte told me you had a fight and I don't know how bad it was or what Charlotte even said but...Charlotte _didn't_ kiss Cooper back. He kissed _her,_ but she didn't kiss _him._ These past six months _weren't _a lie...they _weren't_ fake. Anything that went on between you two was just you and Charlotte...I had _no_ involvement. There were _no_ bets. You weren't a rebound either..._hell_...if she wanted to use someone as a rebound, she probably would have used _me_...I'm easy enough!" I joke around, although, it was true to a point. "Or even worse..._Sheldon!" _I say that before making a puking sound. _Charlotte plus Sheldon equals too many kinds of wrong...I don't care about his five dollar footlong._ "You were _no_ rebound, Addison, and I can _promise_ you that." I was talking for what seemed like ages so I stop. I still had so much more to say and I would say it if Addison didn't have anything to add. Addison was still a sister to me and I love her dearly, but I was going to defend my best friend with all that I had, because Charlotte would do the same for me. I have to say the last part though because Addison said it. "And don't compare yourself to a _sex toy_, Addison...because we all know what Charlotte's profession is and if she wanted a sex toy, she would've bought about fifty more to add to her collection of who knows how many she already has...probably at least a chest full or maybe even more!" I grin wildly after saying this.

The last part makes Addison chuckle lightly, which was pretty good. Addison stays speechless for a few minutes, only playing with the candy wrapper on her lap. I am afraid she isn't going to say anything but then, she surprises me. _"Does Charlotte love me?"_

I raise an eyebrow and give her a questioning look. "Why are you asking _me_ this?"

"Because...I want to know..." Addison answers back quietly.

Addison already knew the answer but if she really wanted to know, then, I would tell her. "Well...if you're ready to hear my _novel_ of an explanation, then, I'll tell you!"

She nods affirmatively. "Tell me _everything_ that she's said about me."

My eyes widen slightly before I shrug. "Okay, if you say so!" I chug down at least half of my soda before taking a deep breath. "Now..._where to start..._" I ponder as I rack through my mind.

_"The beginning."_ Addison replies calmly before eating another piece of chocolate. "Start from the beginning."

"Beginning it is!" I grin slightly before looking at her. "When you two first kissed...she was freaking out. She didn't want to believe that she liked women. I told her to be okay with it...you know, _go with the flow! _Charlotte's stubborn so of course, she wanted to deny everything! She was wondering why you would even like someone like her and I told her that maybe you liked her for a while or maybe it was all new!" I start my long explanation. "I told her that if she likes you, that she shouldn't deny it...that she should just go with it. Charlotte told me that you two were having a meeting and I told her to not hold anything back and to say whatever she needed to." Addison looks down at the couch now. "I told her that _no matter what you and Addison do, I'll still love you. I don't care if you like women or not, because you're still going to be the same Charlotte to me."_ It wasn't the exact words but it was pretty close. "I had a feeling right away that you two wouldn't be _just talking_ that night...and when I saw you two come out of that elevator together, I knew that second." I grin widely and I can see Addison smiling softly too, although, she was still looking down. "I knew you guys had sex because she looked _happy_..._genuinely happy_, and I couldn't recall the last time she looked _that happy."_ I take another sip of soda before speaking again. "She denied it, of course, but she finally spilled her guts. I told her something that day too..._that you and Addison seem like you will work out._ You guys were different...but I had a feeling you two would be good for each other!"

Addison's gaze is still fixed on the couch. I sigh softly. "You wanna know something too...?" I ask her and she looks up now. She nods softly and looks at me. "_Every time_ she talked about you..._every time_ I _ever_ mentioned your name, she smiled...and I mean, _really smiled._ It's like nothing I've ever seen before. She lights up like a Christmas tree when we talk about you. Hell, I even caught her blushing a few times...and _when_ does Charlotte _ever _blush?" I chuckle. "She would always say how _caring_ you are, and _sweet,_ and _understanding_...that _no one_ has made her feel this way..._ever._..not even_ Cooper."_ Addison's blue eyes widen slightly when I say this. "Yeah..._that's right._ You made her feel _special_, Addison. You made her feel _loved_...and that's all Charlotte ever wanted..._to be loved for who she really was and for everything that she was_...and _you did that."_ Addison smiles a bit now. "To answer your question earlier..._yes_...Charlotte _does_ love you. There's no doubt about that. The way that she talks about you with _pure love_ in her eyes is just _so beautiful_ to see. Sure...she _loved_ Cooper, but if I had to say who she loved _more_...I'd say that it's _you._ It's been you, Addison. ...You're the love of her life, and she loves you with _everything_ that she has." I am smiling as I explain this. "What happened with Cooper was _bad_, and I'm sure he just misunderstood, but...Charlotte would _never_ do that to you, and I promise you that, Addison. I know her well enough to not do something like that."

I finally think that I said everything that needed to be said so I stop. I pop some chocolate in my mouth and watch Addison's expressions. I knew she was thinking about Charlotte. Her slight smile ends up disappearing and I can see her lips quivering. She closes her eyes before she starts to sob lightly. _"Shit...what did I say...?"_ Everything I said was honest, but I didn't think it would actually make Addison cry.

"Amelia...what am I going to do...?" Addison asks me while crying. "I fucked this all up, _didn't I?"_

I shake my head. "No..._you didn't._ We all make mistakes...and some are _nasty_ but...we all make 'em."

"I thought she was _cheating_ on me...damn it! I'm so stupid!" Addison cries out. "I said the _meanest, bitchiest things_ to her, Amelia! She'll _never_ forgive me!"

"Stop it..._yes, she will."_ I tell her truthfully. "People say mean things when they're mad...and I'm probably a good example of that." I think back to my own intervention...although, I was high off my mind when that happened, so maybe it shouldn't count. "Maybe she won't forgive you_ today_...or _tomorrow_...but she _will_ forgive you."

Addison's gaze meets mine as she continues to cry. "You mean it...?"

"Do I ever say things that I don't mean?" I reassure her with a cheeky grin. "Do I _ever_ lie?"

Through all the tears, Addison manages to laugh. "No."

"Good...then, you have your answer." I watch her still crying and I sigh. I hold out my arms, letting her know it's okay if she wants to hold onto me. Addison tosses the chocolate aside before coming over and burying her face into my shoulder and wrapping her arms around me tightly. She then starts to cry even harder. I rub her back softly. "Shh...shh..." I say softly. "Everything is going to be okay...and I'm not just saying this...I _know_ it will be."

Addison doesn't respond or do anything except cry. About 10 minutes later, her crying slows down dramatically and now she's sniffling. After finally letting it all out, the redhead pulls back and looks at me with a weak smile. "Thank you..."

"Don't mention it...it's what _sisters_ do, _right?"_ I inquire while smiling. I don't care that Addison and Derek divorced about seven years ago, because I knew her for so much longer than that and she would always be a sister to me.

Addison nods and continues to smile. "Yes...they do!" She wipes her tears away before sighing. "Oh my God..." She looks at the clock and then back at us. "I should probably go back over...we both need the sleep."

I give her a smile and nod. "Yeah...you're probably right!"

With that, Addison stands up from the couch. "What should I do though, Amelia...? Should I call her or...?"

I shrug. "It's your choice, Addison. If you want to wait until this all blows over a bit, then wait...but don't wait _too long_...because _you two are meant to be together!"_

Addison is walking around the couch and turns back to give me a slight smirk. "_Meant to be, hmm?_" I nod proudly and she laughs softly. _"Only you, Amelia."_

I get up from the couch to walk her out. "It's the truth! _You_ may not see it and _Charlotte_ might not see it either, but I do!" I grin softly.

"Well...we'll see if we get through _this_ first...and then I'll think about that a little bit more." Addison replies back. She opens up the door and is about to walk out when she leans in and hugs me tightly again. "Thank you."

I sigh before hugging her back. "Like I said...what are sisters for?"

Addison nods and smiles as she pulls back. "See you tomorrow."

I give her a wave. "Sleep easy!" I call out to her and watch her leave. I wait until she's inside before I walk back into my house.

To be completely honest...I didn't know _how_ and or _when_ Charlotte and Addison would make up, but I knew that they would...because I could see how much they mean to each other. Feel free to call me stupid or dumb for thinking this but...Charlotte and Addison were made for each other, and anyone who loves a person enough will chase after them and will make sure that they won't ever get away. To put it simply, _Addison and Charlotte were meant to be_...and I didn't know how long it would take them to recover from this, but I knew they would. Besides, we always end up finding our way back to the one we're meant to be with, _right? _

AN: Okay! That's my POV from Amelia! I hope you all enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I obviously enjoy them all but this one was special! The regular POV's will be back with the next few chapters so don't worry. Addison will be next! Also, to the people that are on the East Coast right now, I hope you all are safe because of the hurricane. I'm on the East Coast myself so I'm going to be affected by it a little bit. I just wanted to post this chapter today just in case my power goes out! But anyway, everyone stay safe! Thank you everyone! Please give me a review and lemme know if you liked it! : ) 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thank you for the reviews! It means a lot! : ) This chapter is in Addison's POV, so those of you who missed our redhead's thoughts, she's back now! ; ) Haha. Also, my friend told me to do this because I plan on having something happen...the FC's for the couple Addison delivered the baby for...Tessa looks like Charisma Carpenter and Bridget looks like Sarah Michelle Gellar. Yes, I love Buffy. ;) Anyway though, just keep that in mind as you're reading and otherwise, enjoy! : )

**Chapter 14******

**Addison's POV:**

**5:00 AM:**

As I get up that next day, I feel really good! Although it was five in the morning and I hated getting up at that time, I didn't mind today! I had a mission to complete. I needed to talk to Charlotte. I needed for everything to be okay between us.

Talking with Amelia the night before really helped me. It's not like I went to Amelia for advice too much in my life, but everything that she told me last night was so touching and heart warming. Just knowing how much I really meant to Charlotte and hearing it from Amelia made me want to fix this even more now.

Sure, hearing something like this from Violet would've helped me too, but since Charlotte never really talks to her, I don't think Violet would even be able to say half of the things Amelia did. It meant a lot coming from Amelia, since I knew her for half of my life.I get up out of bed with a happy smile upon my face and I prepare to get ready for the day. It takes me about two hours to get showered and dressed, and once I'm done with all of that, I drive off to the Practice. I tap the steering wheel rhythmically as I drive. I was nervous. I didn't quite know what to say to Charlotte yet.

"What should I say?" I whisper to myself. "Sorry for being a bitch and not letting you explain anything to me?" I say that and let out a groan. "She probably won't even forgive me...I was a monster to her..."

_There was no way that Charlotte would never want to talk to me again, right? I mean, if I mean to her how Amelia explained I did, she wouldn't let me slip away...right? _My thoughts go out of control and I shake my head. "Gah! Addie...calm yourself...now..." I see the Practice in the distance and I hope that Charlotte is already there. I pull into the parking lot and park. Unfortunately, she wasn't there. I sigh. _She could've gotten a ride from Amelia or something. _

I get out of the car in my above knee length cherry colored dress and heels that match it. I couldn't help but fear the worst when I would talk to Charlotte...whenever that may be...but that's natural.

**7:30 AM:**

I walk into the Practice in an almost graceful manner and take the elevator up to the fifth floor. Once the doors open, I get out and immediately look around for Charlotte. _Come on. Where are you?_ I'm not really looking where I'm going so I turn and end up slamming right into our curly haired therapist. "Oof...oh, Violet, I'm sorry..."

Violet shakes her head. "No, it's fine...I've been bumped into harder than that..." She laughs softly and notices my anxious expression. "Is everything okay, Addison? You seem a little tense."

_Should I tell her about Charlotte and I? _"Yes...I'm fine..." She gives me a look that tells me that she knows I'm lying. "No...I'm _not_ fine...it's about Charlotte."

"I know." Violet replies matter of factly. _How did she already know? Did Amelia tell her?_

"How do you know? I didn't tell you about it...and I don't think Amelia would either..." I'm trying to think of any other ways Violet could find this out and I forget about the only remaining way.

"Charlotte told me. She came over to my house last night." My eyes widen. "What? We didn't do anything but talk."

"No, of course you didn't do anything except for talking, but that's not what this expression is for." I wave a hand in front of my face that had a _"WTF"_ look all over it. "I want to know _why_ Charlotte wanted to talk to you...no offense, I mean...we _know_ how Charlotte gets...when it comes to you..."

Violet sighs lightly. "Come to my office, and I'll tell you what she said."

I follow her as she heads to her cozy office and she closes the door behind her. We both take a seat on her big and soft blue sofa and I look at her. "What did she say?" Violet grins slightly at me. _"...What?"_

"You want to get right to the point, don't you?" I nod and she smiles. "You need to have a little patience."

"I am patient...look at me..." I bat my eyes at her like a dork and snort softly.

Violet rolls her eyes slightly and smiles. _"Sure..."_ She leans back against the sofa and looks at me. "Charlotte came to my place around 9 o'clock and she had been crying a lot..." I look down guiltily. "She told me that you and her broke up and it was because Cooper kissed her." I bite my bottom lip nervously. "Do you want to know what _really_ happened in Charlotte's office?"

I look up slowly and nod. I barely let Charlotte explain it to me so I had to let Violet tell me. "Please."

"Charlotte thought he was going to talk to her for professional reasons...and he really went in there to talk about you and Charlotte...because he overheard Amelia and I talking. She denied it all at first...but she finally told him that it was true." Violet folds her hands in her lap and continues to look at me. "He started to tell her that he was sorry for everything and that he regretted everything that he did...and told her that he still loves her." I look away now. I should've known he still loved her. I close my eyes. _Please don't let Charlotte choose him..._ I repeat over and over in my mind and wait for Violet to continue. "He kissed her after that...and she told me that she didn't kiss him back, because she thought of everything he put her through...and then, she thought of you..." I open my eyes and look over at the therapist. "She was about to pull back when you walked in but by then, it was too late."

"What else did she say?" I ask curiously.

"Don't freak out when I say this but..." _Oh, great. _I think to myself. "...she said that she started to have conflicting feelings between you and Cooper."

"...She picked him, didn't she? She picked Cooper?" I question my best friend. "I can understand why she would, you know. She loved Cooper for years. We dated for 6 months...that's _nothing_ compared to everything that they've been through..." I lean back and sigh. "I should've known I never stood a chance against him..."

Violet stares at me calmly and waits. "Are you done now, Addison?" I nod slowly. "Good..." She pushes a curl behind her ear. "Charlotte loved Cooper a lot in the past...there's no doubt about that. She still may even love him...but, don't we always love a part of someone that we once shared a relationship with...even after time has gone by...?" She asks me and I shrug. "I told her that a part of her may always love him, because he meant a lot to her at one point, but...she loves _you._" I look into her eyes. "Charlotte _really_ loves you, Addison. I know I'm a therapist and I may not be a matchmaker, but seeing the way that Charlotte acts around you and just how she is in general since you've came into her life is pretty remarkable. I can see the way you look at her too, and I know that you love her more than anything. ...You've changed Charlotte, Addison..._for the better. _I don't know if you can see that or if even she can, but I can definitely see it." Violet smiles warmly. "I told her that she'll know who's the right choice...because she'll know in her heart who's the right one...the one who was always there...the one who always made her feel better...and so on..." She leans over to take my hand in hers. "I may be Cooper's best friend, and I love him dearly...but he made some mistakes...we all do! You're my best friend as well, Addison. If you're so worried about Charlotte, you need to talk to her. Not talking to her would be a mistake. Just take advantage of every little moment, and get her back...okay?" She squeezes my hand encouragingly. I nod softly and smile now. "Good..." Violet pats my leg and smiles. "I may not be a psychic either...but she's going to choose you, Addison. I know it."

I grin slightly. "How could you _possibly_ know that, Vi?"

"What can I say? I'm wise like an owl." She winks playfully and I shake my head.

"You're so weird." I tell her truthfully.

"Maybe so...but yet, you still come to me for help...so I can't be _that_ peculiar." Violet grins. "Anyway...Charlotte should be here soon...she was still at my house getting ready when Pete and I left."

"Oh..." I don't quite hear her right at first so when I catch it, I tilt my head to the side. "Wait..._say what? _What's she doing at your house?"

"She had a glass of wine and I told her that she should stay because I didn't want her driving when she had alcohol...so, she stayed!" Violet explains.

I can't help but laugh. "That sounds exactly like the night Charlotte and I kissed...except for the fact that she barged out before I could get her to stay." I tell her and think about that night. It changed everything...in a good way, though. "You didn't kiss her too, did you?"

_"Yes, I did."_ Violet answers with a straight face and my jaw drops. She snorts lightly. "I'm kidding, Addison."

I let out a dramatic sigh and shove her. "Oh, you...I should hurt you for that..."

"Did you _really_ believe me?" Violet inquires and I nod. "Wow...I didn't think I was too convincing about it."

"Oh, you really were...there was about to be a big fight in here." I tell her while smirking.

Violet laughs. "...Do you want to know something?"

"Well, yes...of course!" I tell her excitedly.

"If I was a lesbian or attracted to women..._which, I'm not_...Charlotte would be the last one on my list...no offense to you or Charlotte herself...she's just not my type." Violet explains easily and I grin widely. "...What? Is that funny?"

I nod in agreement. "Yes...because I told myself the _same thing_ in the beginning...and look where it got me..." I lean forward and shrug. "Still...I'm glad you said that, because if I had to deal with you going after Charlotte too, I wouldn't be too happy."

Violet shakes her back and forth. "It's fine...because I'm not attracted to Charlotte in any way. I never have been and never will be...because I love Pete too much and she loves you too much, so she would never be able to do something with me." I smile happily at this. "Besides...if Charlotte and I are anything...we're at least friends now."

I raise an eyebrow. "_Friends...? Really?_ ...How much wine did she have? Or maybe the better question would be, how much did _you_ have, Vi?" I grin evilly. I tended to make jokes or say funny things when I was nervous, because I still was freaking out, even if I did seem calm.

"I only had a sip and she only had a glass!" Violet replies back with a grin. "I'm being honest. I remember what you told me months ago...that if I got to know Charlotte...that if I stopped teasing her and calling her names...I would end up liking her. You were right, Addison! Charlotte's not half bad!"

"So now you're not going to call me an insane person for falling in love with Cruella?" I question her and laugh.

Violet shakes her head. "No! My days of calling Charlotte _"Cruella"_ and _"The Wicked Witch"_ are over...well, _unless_ she ticks me off but we'll see about that." She grins softly. "You love who you love, Addison, and I'm never going to judge you for that..._ever. _Charlotte may seem like the spawn of Satan sometimes, but she has a heart...I can tell."

_"I'm Satan..."_ I inform her with a serious face as she says that.

"Excuse me?" Violet narrows her eyes slightly.

_"I am Satan..."_ I repeat it proudly once again and just look at Violet giving me one of her own _"WTF"_ looks. "It's just a nickname I gave myself a long time back, because I was evil..._I still am, by the way_...but saying Charlotte is the spawn of Satan is saying that she's my daughter and yeah..._no_...I don't like the sound of that." I laugh hard.

"Oh...well...I apologize about that...I was unaware." Violet joins me and begins to laugh as well. "Okay...we'll stick to Cruella, then...it will be our little secret." She winks softly.

"Okay...the secret's safe with me." I return a wink and sigh. _"God...I need to talk to her now..."_

"Just be patient, Addison. If you need to go somewhere and if you have to see a patient, then, go ahead. I'll let Charlotte know you're looking for her." Violet suggests.

I look at her and think of what I have to do for the day before nodding. "Yeah, _you're right_...I should probably get working. All of those babies and their mothers need me." I stand up from the couch as Violet does the same.

"Just like my patients need me!" Violet repeats happily and I head toward the door.

That's when I see Cooper walking down the hallway. I never thought about confronting him about what happened, but just seeing him right now made me want to do just that. I tense up a bit and stare. "I think work might have to wait _a little bit longer..."_

"Why is that?" Violet asks before following my gaze. "No, Addison..._let it go_...there's no need to talk to Cooper."

"I need to, Violet..._I have to."_ I head to the door before turning and looking back at her. "If you hear him screaming bloody murder, go about your business...don't mind me!" She's gives me a look that tells me to stop and let it go, but I can't. I wasn't going to hurt him anyway, but that didn't mean that I would let him get away without telling him how I really felt about all of this.

I look at my best friend one last time before leaving the office and heading into the hall. Cooper already passed by Violet's office and was heading in the other direction. I wasn't sure whether he saw us gawking at him or not, but I didn't really care. "Cooper!" I call out. He turns quickly and sees me. The pediatrician gives me a look and I'm not sure if it's more fear or anxiousness that's covering his face.

Cooper stops in his tracks. "Yeah, Addison...?" I could tell he wasn't himself. Cooper was almost always bubbly in his own way and today, he was definitely different.

"Can I talk to you..._please?"_ My tone tells him that I'm very serious...because I was. I wasn't going to mess around.

"I was about to come looking for you anyway..." He tells me and opens up his office. I can feel Violet's eyes on my back from her own office. I knew she would be watching this whole thing...or listening, anyway. I walk into Cooper's office a few inches before turning around to face him. He closes the door and looks at me.

I stare at him and my bottom lip begins to quiver. I wasn't going to cry...and I wasn't nervous...I was angry. I was furious. _Don't slap him, Addison...don't...slap...him!_ My thoughts scream out but it doesn't do anything to put out the wildfire that was quickly building up inside of me. With no warning, I pull my hand back and let it slap against his left cheek..._hard._

"Ow! Addison, _what the hell is wrong with you?!"_ Cooper yells out and immediately feels his cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with _me?!_ Are you serious? _Did you seriously just ask me that?!"_ I ask him through clenched teeth. I couldn't just let this go like Violet suggested. There was no way I could possibly do that.

"Yeah! Because you just _slapped me _in the face for no apparent reason!" Cooper snaps back at me and with that, I give him a slap on his right cheek to match the left one. _"OW!"_

"You freaking deserve it, _you son of a bitch!"_ Furious wasn't even a word to accurately describe how angry I was at that moment. If I could, I would probably throw Cooper halfway across the Practice. I obviously couldn't...one, because I physically couldn't, and two, because I didn't think Charlotte would like it too much.

"Addison..._please_...let me explain..." Cooper puts his hands out defensively, afraid that I'll slap him silly again.

I contemplate being difficult about the whole situation but decide not to be. "_Fine..._I'm listening..."

Cooper puts his hands down slowly. "I want to apologize for yesterday...it wasn't what you thought it was..."

"So...you _weren't_ kissing Charlotte...and she _didn't_ choose you?" I ask him rudely with my arms crossed roughly over my chest.

He sighs. "Of course I kissed her...and I'm _sorry_ about that. I bugged her and bugged her until she finally fessed up that you and her were together...and even then, I kissed her. It was a jerk move...and _I'm sorry." _Cooper looks into my eyes and I can tell he's sincerely sorry. "I still love her, Addison...and I _always_ will...but...I should've respected what you guys have and I didn't...and I may have even ruined your relationship now and just the idea of that makes me feel even worse...so...I hope you can forgive me." He taps the patient file in his fingers nervously and stares at me. "I don't expect you to forgive me this second...and you can hate me...but I'm truly sorry...and I'll understand if we can't be friends anymore..."

Cooper gives me this whole speech about how sorry he is and I sigh. As much as I wanted to forgive him, I couldn't just yet. I needed to make sure Charlotte and I were okay first...then, I would think about it. "I don't know, Cooper...I have to see if Charlotte can even forgive me...and if she does, then, I'll work on forgiving you..."

Cooper nods slowly. "Okay...I have to go talk to Charlotte myself..."

"You better...I can only imagine how much this hurt her..." I say sadly. I knew that Charlotte wouldn't be okay until she had an apology from Cooper..._that was obvious._

He just stares at me with a guilty expression and sighs. "Well...now that I said what I needed to...I'm done...unless you have something else to say."

I shake my head. "Nope...I'm okay! I don't have anything else to say..." I tell him truthfully before heading to the door.

I am about to leave when he stops me. _"Addison?"_

I turn around to look at him. "Hmm...?"

"She didn't choose me, Addison. She chose _you_...it's always been _you,_ Addison...for months now. She's barely even passed a glance at me..." Cooper tells me quietly.

I look at him and think about that for a moment before heading out of his office.

As I look to my left, I see Violet still standing there in her doorway, looking at me with a shocked expression. I give her a thumbs up, letting her know it was okay...since she probably heard the thunderclap that was my hand snacking Cooper's face and probably started to worry.

I head on my way to the front desk to get my patient file. A young woman had an ultrasound and soon after that, I had to go to St. Ambrose to check on a patient...and it was something I really wasn't looking forward to.

**9:05 AM:**

As I head into St. Ambrose, I'm trying to keep a level head. It wasn't all the time where cases actually made me nervous, but this one did. It was about the two women I helped deliver a baby for yesterday. Only the delivery didn't go as well as we planned.

As I was moving the baby out of Bridget's stomach, I found out that the umbilical cord was wrapped around their daughter's neck several times. This wasn't uncommon in a pregnancy or a delivery...but the fact that I wasn't able to find this out before the delivery frightened me. The baby's stats were perfect before we went into the OR so I suspected nothing. It's just strange that the umbilical cord could've gotten wrapped around the neck that quickly.

In result of the umbilical cord being so tight on the baby girl's neck, she wasn't able to get oxygen properly. We had to unwrap the cord and administer CPR to help her...and for whatever reason, it didn't work. So, we no choice but to put her on a machine to help her breathe. How could a baby like Tessa and Bridget's be so healthy for its whole nine months in the womb and then have something like that happen and ultimately end up on a machine? I honestly didn't know...but I felt guilty...so guilty that it made me sick to my stomach. Sure, there was a chance we could take their baby off of the life support and she would survive...but how often does that happen?

Before seeing Bridget and Tessa, I head off to the NICU. As I'm walking, I keep wondering if Charlotte is here or not, because I needed to talk to her. I guess it wouldn't kill me or her if I waited a little while to talk to her. Besides, this whole baby situation was pretty important and I needed to make sure everything was okay. I walk into the room slowly and go over to their baby. They decided to name her Joanna. I smile softly because it was a beautiful name. I look at her monitors to see how she's doing...and it seems like she's doing very well. I move my hand inside of the container and I rub Joanna's hand. "You're going to be okay, little one...I promise..." I tell her softly and sigh. I look up at the ceiling and send out a little prayer to God that this little girl would make it through this. I look back down after a while and decide that I should go talk to the parents.

I head to Bridget's room and knock softly. When I hear one of them say, "Come in", I walk into the room slowly.

Bridget and Tessa are sitting on the bed together, holding hands and they look up at me instantly.

"Dr. Montgomery...is everything alright?" Bridget asks immediately while pushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "How's our daughter?"

Tessa nods in agreement. "Yes...how is she?" Her dark haired girlfriend also asks me.

I was a bit confused. I knew that I was Bridget's doctor...but I'm surprised they didn't know how she was doing. "The nurses haven't let you see her?" They both shake their head at the same time. "She's doing better...her heart rate has improved dramatically and I really believe she's breathing better than before!" I explain to them truthfully with a smile.

They both let out a sigh of relief.

"Good...does that mean we can take her off of those machines...?" Bridget asks.

I shake my head. "Not right away. She's doing well now and we need to wait a little while before we do anything else."

Bridget frowns. "What if we...what if when we finally take her off of the machines, she ends up dying?"

Tessa frowns as well. "Baby, don't think that-"

"It's true! Don't lie to me and say that you're not thinking it, Tessie..." Bridget replies back to her.

"We can't afford to think like that right now, alright?" The brunette squeezes the blonde's hand and leans in to kiss her softly.

"I know...I'm sorry, darling..." They press their foreheads against each other. I stand there silently, letting them share this tender moment. Bridget finally looks over at me. "Can we go see her?"

I nod while smiling. "Certainly."

I call a nurse in to help get Bridget in a wheelchair because she shouldn't be walking just yet and I escort them to the NICU. I show them where their daughter is and watch them looking at her.

"God...she's so beautiful, baby..." Bridget says and starts to cry silently.

"I know..." Tessa kisses her forehead and smiles. "She's gorgeous."

I stand off to the side in case they have questions and after a few minutes has passed and nothing was asked, I hear my pager going off to see that another one of my patients went into labor. I speak softly. "You two are allowed to stay for as long as you need but I have another case to deal with..."

They both nod and Bridget smiles. "Go ahead, Dr. Montgomery...we're fine with Joanna."

I smile before stepping out. I let the nurse nearby know that if there were any emergencies that I should be paged. With that, I head off to my patient's hospital room to delivery her baby.

**10:20 AM:**

I never know what to expect with each delivery that I have. There are only so many complications that can be shown on a monitor. Some of them you just have to deal with when the baby arrives.

I felt a little guilty because of Tessa and Bridget's baby, but these things happened all of the time and it wasn't necessarily my fault it happened. Umbilical cords get tangled around the neck and body of a baby quite often. It's just a little more rare that it can cause something serious like what happened with Joanna.

This time, both myself and my patient are lucky. Her baby girl is delivered without any complications. I am handing a woman that's only five years younger than me a perfectly healthy baby. The older a woman is, the more risks they would have if they tried to have a child, but Marie, my patient, is one of the lucky baby was already cleaned off, weighed and measured so now the mother could hold her and even breast feed for the first time if she wanted to. I watch Marie interact with her daughter with a few family members around her before I feel weird..._like I'm being watched._ I turn around slowly and end up seeing a few nurses...but no one is really staring at me. I even walk out into the hall to investigate further..._still nothing._

Although the feeling was weird and sudden, I decide to ignore it. I had no other surgeries for the day, not counting if another patient went into labor, so I could relax. I grab a bottle of water out of a vending machine and head over toward Bridget and Tessa's room again. When I see Bridget all alone and see Tessa nowhere in sight, I am confused. "Bridget...? Are you alright...?" I walk into the room as I ask her this.

It looked like she was crying. "Oh, Dr. Montgomery...yeah! I'm fine...Tessa left me..." My jaw drops. "No, no...not like that...she just left abruptly about twenty seconds ago...I don't know where she is..."

_"Oh..._why wouldn't she tell you?" I ask her with a confused expression.

Bridget shakes her head. "I don't know...she said that there was something that she has to do soon...and it's going to make everything right...I have no idea what she meant..."

I shrug, not really knowing why either. "She may just need some time alone, because of what happened..."

"Please don't blame yourself, Dr. Montgomery...it's not your fault this happened to our daughter...God's weird like that, isn't he?" She questions me and I nod softly. "He knows how much we wanted this baby...and he'll make sure she's okay." I couldn't really agree too much because I wasn't really religious but I understood what Bridget was saying. I smile warmly. "How are you and your girlfriend doing?"

I am shocked for a moment because I didn't remember telling her, but then I remember that I told her and Tessa a few months back. "Oh...we're..._we're fine..."_ I lie. She tilts her head to the side because she doesn't believe me. "Okay...we had a fight. It was stupid...but I'm sure we'll be fine...why do you ask?"

Bridget shrugs. "I was just wondering...Tessa mentioned you two earlier...that you and Dr. King look adorable together or something like that."

I smile happily. "Thank you...I've been meaning to talk to her all day and I haven't ran into her yet..."

"Oh! Well, I don't want you to miss out on your chance to talk to her. I'll be fine here and I'm sure Tessa will be back soon!" Bridget reassures me.

"You're sure?" The blonde nods. "Okay! I'll come by again later." We smile at each other before I leave the room. I look down to see that it's only 10:25 so I knew Charlotte would be in her office. I take my time getting there and once I'm there, I wait outside her door nervously before knocking a few times.

_Don't be afraid...everything will be fine...she'll forgive you..._ I think to myself as I wait for her to open the door. _I hope._

After a minute has passed and there's still not an answer, I knock again.

"Are you looking for Charlie?" I hear a voice behind me that I know right away to be Amelia's.

When I see Amelia, I grin slightly before nodding. "Yes...I am!"

"Well, you're out of luck, because she just left!" Amelia tells me. "She probably went to the Practice or something to try and find you."

"Charlotte's looking for me?" I ask my former sister and she nods. "Why didn't she come see me earlier?"

"Because...she was being a workaholic as usual and was working on stacks of paperwork...and she also thought you were busy, so..._yeah..."_ Amelia grins. "Oh, and I said that I could call you for her but she said that she wanted you to come see her willingly...that she didn't want you to feel like you were forced to talk to her or anything."

"Oh..." I reply back softly.

Amelia squeezes my arm. "Don't worry...she's going to come back soon. Charlotte always does...the hospital is her second home!"

I nod. "I know..." Amelia smiles before walking off down the hallway.

Amelia was right. Sooner or later, Charlotte would come back to the hospital. She always did. But when would that be?

**12:20 PM:**

The next two hours drag on rather slowly. I ended up thinking I would actually be able to get off of work early but I was proved wrong almost two minutes after I went to talk to Charlotte earlier, because Jake wanted my opinion on a case of his...and it took up all of that time.

I am lazily getting out of my scrubs and slipping back on my cherry red dress and heels when I think of an idea.

_I am going to apologize to Charlotte no matter what...but maybe I can make it a memorable apology...if apologies are memorable, that is!_

I grab my purse out of my locker before leaving the locker room.

I had the perfect idea!

**12:30 PM:**

I depart from the hospital and drive a few miles down the street to a small shop that sells all kinds of flowers. If there was any flower you could think of, they would have it. I've learned that Charlotte isn't really the romantic type and that she won't get gushy over receiving flowers, but it was the thought that counts.

I walk straight into the shop and look at all of the flowers around me. A normal person would get lost in here trying to decide what flowers to get for a woman...or more so, _a woman like Charlotte_, but I already knew which kind to get.

It's as I'm heading to the section I was looking for when I end up getting lost in a memory from the past.

_It was like any normal Saturday for me and like a crazy person, I was planning a romantic night for Charlotte. We already had our first date out at a restaurant by this point and although that night didn't really go as well as I had hoped, it was still a great night. Tonight was different though. It was just going to be me and Charlotte...with no interruptions from anyone...with no way anything could go wrong.___

_I heard on the news that there was going to be a full moon above Los Angeles this exact night, so I thought...what's more romantic than spending a night on the beach under a full moon? I couldn't think of anything better than that!___

_I go to a small flower shop to pick out flowers for my woman. One thing I knew I didn't want to do was be tacky and get plain red roses...I wanted to be different. The shop had so many flowers so I almost died in there...but after a few minutes, I find the perfect flower. I pick out a dozen hybrid perpetual roses, purchase them and head off on my way. Before this day, I never heard of such a rose, but they were gorgeous; they were the most beautiful color of purple and pink that I have ever seen. I just hoped Charlotte would enjoy them.___

_After this, I head to a chocolate shop a few blocks down the street. If there was anything that could almost live up to my love of wine, it would be my love for chocolate...and it was good that Charlotte was the same way! I buy Charlotte a box of white chocolate peanut butter cups; her favorite kind of chocolate.___

_When this is done, I head home to my house to get it all ready. I text Charlotte to tell her to get home earlier than she usually does, because we all know how late Charlotte can work.___

_It's around 8 o'clock when the sun was finally down and I set up a huge blanket out in the sand. I light a few candles and put them at the corners to hold the blanket down. Vanilla scented candles were also Charlotte's favorite type of candle. I even bring out my iPhone dock so I could play some __calming music...and I couldn't forget some romantic music. I start the music and set the box of chocolates there as well but decide to leave the flowers inside, so they wouldn't get ruined. To make everything perfect, I made sure there was a bottle of red wine and two glasses waiting for us...nothing is complete without a glass of wine!___

_It's about the time Charlotte said she would arrive home so I wait on the couch anxiously. I was so ready for her to see what I had planned.___

_When I hear her opening the door, I get up quickly and shuffle over to the door. Charlotte notices me right away and raises her eyebrows all amused. "Well, well, well...what have you been plannin', Dr. Montgomery?"___

_"How do you know I planned something, Dr. King?" I don't answer her question but ask one of my own.___

_"'Cause...you're all dressed up and you were watchin' the door to see when I came home. You're choosin' the wrong one to lie to, darlin'." Charlotte winks.___

_"I just want to spend some time with you is all...there's nothing planned..." I lie partially and walk over to her. I press myself against her and wrap my arms around her tightly. "I just missed you...a lot..." I tell her truthfully.___

_Charlotte bites her bottom lip when I come up against her. "Mhm...well, I missed you a lot too..." She runs her hands down my back and sets them on my ass. "Maybe we can do somethin' since we miss each other so much..." She leans in slowly like she's going to kiss me and then stops. "If you tell me what you're up to, that is." She smirks.___

_I sigh. "You're no fun." I tell her as I unwrap my arms and lead her into the living room.___

_She follows willingly. "You know me...I'm the Wicked Witch. I don't know how to have fun..." She snickers under her breath.___

_I roll my eyes and walk over to the coffee table where the dozen roses I bought for Charlotte sit in a vase. "I got you something..." I point to the flowers on the table and smile.___

_Charlotte looks at them and then at me. "Flowers?" She seemed pretty surprised at this gesture. "Well...you really are up to somethin' now!"___

_"Smell them...you won't be sorry!" I urge her with a smile. These roses smelled so good that you could fall over with one whiff. They weren't overpowering but they were pretty strong.___

_She bends over to take a whiff of the flowers and her eyes widen with pleasure. "Oh __wow...Addison...those are the greatest smellin' flowers ever, I think..." She smiles at me and looks down at them. "I've never seen these around before..."___

_I nod in agreement. "You wouldn't...they're not normal roses...they're kind of rare..."___

_"Hmm...fancy!" Charlotte grins before leaning against me. "Thank you...they're great, baby..." She looks into my eyes. "I can thank you in another way right now as well, 'cause sniffin' those got me horny...not that I wasn't earlier..." She grins cheekily and caresses my thigh.___

_I smile excitedly. "Could you wait a little bit longer?" I ask her and she almost falls over with shock. "I have something else to show you..."___

_Charlotte gives me a weird look. "I can't promise I'll still be horny by then but...okay..."___

_I take her hand and lead her outside on the deck. "Take off your shoes..." I tell her as I slip off my own shoes.___

_Charlotte grins eagerly. "Oh...I see what this is!"___

_I shake my head. "It's not what you think...I only need your shoes off for now." I wink.___

_Charlotte purses her lips. "Alright..." I could tell she was confused...but I just hoped her confusion would be replaced with excitement...or joy...or something that was a good reaction!___

_I wait until she takes off her heels before I lead her off the deck and into the sand. All that's going through my head is that I hope Charlotte will enjoy what I planned for us. We finally get to the blanket on the beach. There was a romantic type of piano balad playing because we both enjoyed that kind of music...and I wanted to set off the mood right. I turn back to Charlotte and look at her.___

_Although we were essentially in the dark, the moonlight was able to light up the whole beach...and I could see Charlotte's shocked expression clearly...I just wasn't sure if it was a good kind of shock or the bad kind. For all I knew, Charlotte was thinking that I was going to end up proposing to her tonight by just the sight of this set up alone. I obviously wasn't going to...but she didn't know that.___

_I smile at her amorously. Charlotte makes eye contact with me slowly. Oh no...she hates it... My smile starts to evaporate. "...It's too much, isn't it...?" I ask disappointedly.___

_With no warning, Charlotte wraps her arms around me and leans up to kiss me passionately. I cup her face before kissing her back with as much and even more passion. I had a feeling this kiss meant that Charlotte liked this whole setting but in case I had any doubt, she answers me a minute later. "It's perfect...I mean it."___

_I smile blissfully. "I had to plan a perfect night for such a perfect woman..." Charlotte looks down with a slight blush so I tilt her head up towards me. "And I mean it too..."___

_"Oh stop..." Charlotte giggles like a little girl so I snort. She shoots me a look before smiling. I sit down on the blanket and pull Charlotte onto my lap. She takes in the other things around her. "Chocolate, wine, candles, romantic music and a full moon...you're not tryin' to make my dress fly off, are you? 'Cause I don't think it'll be on for too much longer..."___

_I chuckle softly. My whole intention of this night wasn't to have sex on the beach...but if it ended up that way, how could I say no? "I'm not doing it on purpose..." I admit innocently. I open the bottle of wine and pour some into our glasses.___

_"Liar..." Charlotte grins and watches me. I hand her the glass and take my own before we both take a sip of the red liquid. "Yowza...this tastes amazin' too! Where are you gettin' all of this stuff?"___

_"That's need-to-know." I wink playfully and take a large sip before setting the cup firmly in the sand.___

_"Oh yeah?" I nod as Charlotte laughs and does the same. I watch her eyeing the box of chocolates.___

_I open up the lid and pick out a peanut butter cup. "Open up." I hold it by her mouth with a grin.___

_Charlotte opens up her mouth willingly and I pop the chocolate into her mouth. She chews it slowly and swallows. "Mhm...white chocolate peanut butter..."___

_"That's right..." I reply back to her before popping one in my mouth.___

_"You sure do know how to make a woman happy." Charlotte wraps her arms around my neck and smiles.___

_"Not any woman...just you, Char..." I correct her and wink. "Really...I'm just glad you like all of this...because I was afraid you wouldn't."___

_"Don't worry...'cause I love all of it...but I love you more..." Charlotte leans in to press a lingering kiss upon my lips.___

_I begin to kiss her back when I hear the song change...a song that reminded me of Charlotte and I...and how much she really meant to me; A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. "Mhm...let's dance..."___

_Her green eyes widen. "What? No...I don't dance..."___

_"Come on!" I pat her thigh. "It'll be fine!"___

_"Amelia or Sam will creep on me..." Charlotte acts all paranoid and looks at the neighboring houses so I laugh.___

_"You know they don't care! Sam surely doesn't and I'm sure Amelia has even dirtier stuff on you than something like catching you dancing with me on the beach." I grin.___

_"...I see your point..." Charlotte gets up slowly and walks into the sand. "Just this once...and never again..."___

_"I can deal with that." I smile warmly before going against her and wrapping my arms around her waist. I even knew the lyrics to this song, and although I had really no kind of singing ability, I wanted to sing to Charlotte...and it's not like anyone else would hear me.___

_"The day we met, frozen, I held my breath. Right from the start, I knew that I found the home for my heart...beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow...one step closer..." Charlotte keeps her arms around me and lays her head on my shoulder as we continue to slow dance under the moonlight. "I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more..." I can feel tears build up as I sing this softly into my girlfriend's ear and although I can't see her eyes, I have a feeling she's about to cry too.___

_"Time stands still, beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this...one step closer..." We continue to dance at the same pace and I still keep her tight against me. I wouldn't let her go if my life depended on it. "I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. All along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more..."___

_I pull back a bit to look Charlotte in the eyes. As I thought, she is getting emotional as well. I watch a tear slide down her cheek and I wipe it away. I let the two singers finish the end of the song for me and I smile lovingly at Charlotte. I feel a tear cascade down my own cheek and she does the same action. After a minute or so, the song ends and it goes back to another random piano song. Even though we stop dancing after a while, I am still smiling. "I love you, Charlotte...I love you so much."___

_"I love you too, Addison...I'll love you forever..." Charlotte smiles elatedly.___

_With this, I guide Charlotte back to the blanket and bring her down on it gently. I lay down on top of her and begin to kiss her passionately.___

_As anyone could probably predict, we end up making love on that blanket under that full moon, not really have any other care in the world. It was just us that night and that's all we ever needed. If we had each other, we would be alright. _

_"Ma'am?_ ...Do you need help?" I am brought out of my reverie when I hear a young man's voice.

I blink my eyes a few times before looking at the worker. I smile and nod. "Yes...I'd like a dozen hybrid perpetual roses, please."

He smiles enthusiastically. "Sure!"

I buy the same roses that I bought Charlotte for our romantic night and head to the same shop to get the same kind of chocolate. It's not like I was trying to recreate the situation or like I was hoping it would make my apology look better, because I wasn't. I just wanted her to know how much I love her and how stupid I was to push her away last night.

**1:00 PM:**

I end up driving back to the hospital, knowing that Charlotte would most likely be there again...and if she wasn't, I would go searching for her.

I park pretty close to the entrance and I am getting out of my car and I am working my way around the front of my car when I see a familiar form walking down the sidewalk; Charlotte.

She was alone but she didn't seem sad. She actually seemed happy. _Is she thinking about me?_ I ask myself as I watch her intently. I didn't want to call out to her right away. I just wanted to enjoy this moment. I take a deep breath and I am about to yell her name when I see a brunette approach Charlotte from behind. It takes me a minute or so to recognize her but the dark haired woman was actually my patient's girlfriend, Tessa. _Why does she need to talk to Charlotte?_ I ask myself confusedly. I decide to stay where I am and watch this conversation go down, unaware of what was going to happen in a few short minutes.

Little did I know that my simple choice of standing back and watching from afar could end up changing everything.

AN: Okay! That's chapter 14! Once again, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was uninspired for so long and then I decided to write Chapter 15 at the same time I wrote this one. I hope no one minds that this chapter is a little bit longer but I want everyone to know where Addison is in every part (and you'll get to see the same thing for Charlotte in the next chapter). I also know that the flashback might have made the chapter too long but I felt it was necessary. Also, the song I used in this chapter is A Thousand Years Part 2 and it's a really beautiful song so I would suggest to give it a listen and even listen to it during the chapter because it makes the whole scene a bit better! So please, give me your honest opinions of the chapter and send me a review! Anonymous or not, I love reading them! And just a warning...you guys may kill me for Chapter 16, but like I always say...everything will be fine!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thank you for the reviews! You guys are going to kill me because of what I'm about to do, but I promise, everything will end up just fine! And I keep my promises! Here's chapter 15.

**Chapter 15**

**Charlotte's POV:**

**6 AM: **

I am sleeping soundlessly when the alarm on my iPhone wakes me up.

_"Grrrrrrr..."_ I growl into the pillow and lift up my head slowly. Today was one of those days where I wanted to stay in bed and never leave.

That's when I remember that I'm not even in my own bed...and that I'm actually at Violet's house. I sigh. She may have started acting nicer to me but I doubt she would like it if I said I never wanted to leave.

I push myself up slowly and look at the time. It was 6 o'clock already...and I should've been up an hour ago. "Damn it..." I kick back the sheets and get up from the bed quickly. I was always up super early, because I had two jobs, but I must've slept later than I usually did.

I open up the door and walk down the hall. I end up seeing Violet all dressed up and sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. I see that her hair was half dry and half wet so I knew she had already showered. She sees me and smiles at me. "Good morning, Charlotte! How are you?"

I give her a soft head nod and smile. "Mornin'...I'm good. I was hopin' that I would get up earlier than this...'cause now I feel off track." I lean against the wall and look at her. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm doing well!" She smiles amiably and points to the kitchen. "There's coffee if you want some...help yourself to whatever you need, Charlotte."

"Thank you, Violet." I reply back to her and shuffle into the kitchen. I grab a coffee cup off the counter and start to fill it with coffee. I put in two scoops of sugar and a little bit of milk before I start mixing it around.

Violet continues to smile at me from her spot on the couch and I return the smile. She and I weren't too friendly with each other over the years, but it meant a lot that we were actually on a talking basis now.

"This is just like old times, huh?" I ask her with a slight grin, bringing up the time where I lived with her for a little while.

Violet nods. "Oh yes...I guess it is, isn't it? Well..._it's different_...because I actually have Lucas now...and I'm with Pete." I listen to her and nod in agreement.

"Well...you're lucky I was only stayin' last night...'cause I'd probably drive you insane if I stayed any longer than that." I tell her truthfully and smirk.

"Yeah...you're probably right!" She replies back in a certain tone and it makes us both laugh.

_"God..."_ I shake my head with a smug grin and look at her. The therapist really wasn't that bad. I would probably apologize to her a thousand times for being such a..._witch_...to her over the years, but Violet deserved to be apologized to. She only ever wanted to help me, like many others, and I shoved her away. I could never take any of the words I said to her back, but if I could...I would!

We stand there in silence for a minute or so when I think about Pete. _Did he leave already? _ I think to myself. "Is Pete still here...? I haven't heard him around..."

Violet opens her mouth to answer me when I hear footsteps coming down the hall. Since I don't expect anything out of the ordinary, I calmly sip out of the coffee cup and stare in the direction of the sound.

"Violet, I forgot my clothes on the kitchen chair so I hope you don't mind me walking out-" I hear Pete's voice and soon, I get a pretty..._big_...surprise. Pete's form comes into the kitchen..._his naked form._ Instinctively, I look at his body up and down...then, nearly choke on the coffee I was drinking. _"Oh shit...Charlotte!_ I-I forgot you were here! I'm _so_ sorry!" By now, I have my eyes closed and my head turned.

Sure. I wasn't a prude in the very least...and I definitely was familiar with the male anatomy...but one thing I never thought I would see was _Pete Wilder naked._ I swallow the coffee with a cough and keep my head turned. "Yeah, yeah...whatever...just..._go put your clothes on..." _

I hear him fumbling to grab the clothes on the chair. "Way to go, Pete." I hear Violet telling him.

_"I'm sorry!"_ Pete keeps apologizing and I hear him running up the steps. I still keep my head turned and try to erase the images of Pete from my mind.

"Is it okay to open my eyes now...?" I question Violet.

"Yes, he's gone!" When I hear that, I turn back around and open my eyes. Violet and I make eye contact from across the room and start to laugh hard. "I'm _s-sorry..."_ Violet tells me through her laughing.

I shake my head and set the cup down on the counter so I don't drop it. "It's fine! I just..._I can't!"_ I laugh just as hard as Violet and press my head down on the kitchen island.

"You can't _what,_ Charlotte?" She asks me and continues to laugh.

"I saw your husband naked...and that's one thing I thought I'd _never_ be able to say!" I lift up my head slowly and wipe away a tear. "But I..._I must say._..I see why you love him so much..." I snicker evilly as I say this and it makes Violet stop laughing abruptly. "Not _as big_ as Sheldon's..._but not too far behind either..." _

"Hey! That's not the reason _why_ I love him...but it's one of my favorite things about him..." Violet tells me with a straight face and laughs again. Although, it wasn't as hard and obnoxious as before.

"See! I knew it!" I chuckle softly and sigh. _"Damn_...I can't remember when I laughed that hard...it's been a long time!"

Violet nods in agreement. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time either..." She leans back on the couch before looking at me again. "You know...one of these days, you and I should go do something...we could go see a movie...or have lunch together...if you wanted to, anyway!" Violet suggests this to me.

If it had been a few years earlier, I would have laughed in her face...but since this was now, I couldn't help but actually think about it. I smile warmly. "Sure..._why not?" _

Violet smiles happily. "Great! That's good!" She takes a sip of her coffee and continues to look at me.

I look over at the clock and see that it's 6:15 already. I had to get ready soon or I would be _very_ late. "I wanna keep talkin' Violet...but I probably should get ready...I can't go to work like this." I motion to my simple shirt and sweatpants.

"Oh, I know. God forbid if Charlotte King walked into the Practice with sweatpants on..._the world might start spinning backwards."_ Violet says seriously and I narrow my eyes at her. "I'm sorry...that was a joke."

I cough out a laugh. "Well...the world would do the same thing if you decided to wear somethin' colorful..." Violet gives me the exact same look I gave her. I look at her innocently. _"What...?_ I'm just kiddin' too!"

"Sure you are, Charlotte..." She finishes sipping her coffee before setting down the cup. "Well, there's a clean towel in the closet in the bathroom...and everything else you would need is in there as well...so as long as you can handle adjusting the water temperature when you get in, then I think you'll be fine!"

I grin at her. "Yeah, I think I'll be able to manage..." I laugh softly and start heading down the hall...that is, until I think of another problem. I walk back out slowly. _"Violet?"_

"Yes, Charlotte?" Violet looks at me curiously.

"If it's not too much trouble...could I maybe borrow somethin' of yours to wear? I'm already goin' to get work later than usual and if I have to run back to my house, I'll be even more late..."

"Hmm...I think I'll be able to find something for you..." Violet stands up from the couch and holds out her index finger. "Hold on just a minute!" She tells me before running upstairs.

"Okay..." I reply back before heading into the bathroom. I make sure everything I need is in there before returning back out.

Like she says, Violet returns a minute later with a shirt and a pair of pants in her arms. "Here you go, Charlotte...I didn't give you _all_ black clothing...but I did give you something colorful...I hope you like the color blue." She hands them to me. "That's actually my favorite blue shirt...so please don't ruin it."

As much as I liked the color black, I at least tried to incorporate some kind of color into my wardrobe. I couldn't remember the last time I wore all black so I was glad that Violet didn't give me all black. I shouldn't complain though...because Violet was nice enough to offer some clothes to me, so I should accept them willingly...no matter what color they are or not. I laugh at that though. I take the clothes from her arms and smile gratefully. "Thank you, Violet."

"You're welcome, Charlotte." She replies back happily. "In case Pete and I are gone when you get back, make sure the door's locked behind you...I can't leave anything unlocked anymore."

I nod. "Sure thing!" I give her a smile before turning and heading into the bathroom.

**7:30 AM:**

It's an hour later and I am finally showered and dressed. I wouldn't have thought it was possible but Violet's clothes fit me...and they actually look good on me too...I never thought they would!

I come out into the living room to slip on my leather jacket. Pete and Violet must have left a little while earlier and they obviously took Lucas to his babysitter so I was all alone in their house.

I look over at their fireplace and see that they have pictures above it. Since I was curious, I end up walking over to it. When I get there, I end up seeing a few pictures of Lucas...some when he was real little baby and some more recent ones. I also see some pictures from Pete and Violet's wedding. I can't help but smile like a fool.

Violet was right with everything she said last night...that even though some relationships may get rough, there's almost always a way to get past it and get better. Lord knows I remember when Violet and Pete wouldn't talk to each other. They would be lucky if they even passed a glance at each other.

I know most of the time I wasn't really a patient person...and I didn't like to wait so long for things to happen but...I would wait _forever_ if it meant that Addison and I would be okay again.

I obviously felt like the fight was mainly my fault but a relationship is a two way street. Some things were my fault...and some were Addison's. I didn't really care who was to blame anymore. I just wanted her back in my arms.

The last picture on the fireplace is a family picture of Pete, Violet and Lucas. I pick it up to investigate it more and my smile widens. They seemed like the perfect little family.

As much as I hoped Cooper and I would get back together before Addison and I got together, I realize now that maybe it was meant to happen. I didn't hate Cooper...a part of me would _always_ love him, but I would _never_ forget him. We can forget about someone who made us happy at one point.

This is when I realize that I need to get back with Addison...because I love her...and we can never let the person we love slip away...for all we know, we can end up regretting it in the end. As I stand looking at the picture, I realize..._that I want to spend the rest of my life with Addison_...until my dying breath.

Okay...I'm not saying that I'm going to whip out an engagement ring when I meet up with her sometime today...but I _really_ want to spend the rest of my life with her...and maybe someday, we actually could get married...and maybe have kids...even though I was never the motherly type and even though it was probably never Addison's ideal way to have a child either. Although I thought this about my first husband, Billy, and then Cooper...I knew it was certain for Addison...she was _the one._ _The third time's a charm, right? _

I set down the picture with a wide smile, grab my purse and head out the door, locking it like Violet mentioned. I would make everything right...even if I had to pour my heart out like those girls in the romantic movies. I would do whatever it would take to get her back...I just hoped that this feeling was mutual.

**8:10 AM: **

It's ten minutes after eight when I get to St. Ambrose. As I get there, I am feeling unusually hopeful with the Addison situation. I couldn't wait until I would see her. It was the thing I was most looking forward to.

I couldn't be too focused on Addison though, because I had a job to do and a hospital to run. I am heading to my office when I feel an odd sensation...like I'm being watched by someone...and I mean _really watched._ _Maybe Addison is here somewhere?_ I think to myself and spin around to gaze behind me.

All I see are random staff members; nurses, other surgeons, some family members of patients...but no Addison...or anyone that should get me worried. _They will start starin' at me though, if I keep gawkin' at everyone like a paranoid weirdo. _

It was probably all in my head anyway. Although I was being surprisingly hopeful, I still couldn't help but feel a bit nervous to talk to Addison. For all I knew, Addison could turn me down completely. I didn't think she would, but I still had to consider the option. I was definitely paranoid in the fact that Addison could randomly approach me when I wasn't ready and then I would mess everything up. _Okay...I'm bein' a Negative Nancy again. _

With that, I turn back around and head in the direction of my office, ready for what the day was ready to throw at me..well..._almost ready. _

**8:50 AM: **

I am knee deep in paperwork when I hear a knock on my door. I look up quickly and swallow nervously. _What if it's Addison? What am I goin' to say?_ My thoughts freak out and I close my eyes. _Calm down, Charlotte. _I sigh and clear my throat. "Yes! Come on in!"

I expect Addison to be walking into the room but it ends up being my best friend; the one and only _Amelia Shepherd. _

"Hey girl!" The brunette neurosurgeon greets me as I lean back in my chair with an overly relieved sigh. _"What?_ Were you afraid it was someone else?"

I tilt my head to the side and give her a _"really?"_ kind of look. "What do you think, Amelia?"

She closes the door behind her and looks at me dumbly for a second, then realizes what I meant by that. "Oh! You thought I was Addison?" I nod in agreement. "Well, I'm definitely _not_ Addison." She ends up plopping down on one of the chairs in front of my desk and smiles at me. "Were you okay all by yourself last night? I mean, I really could've stopped by for a while..."

Amelia says this to me and I stare at her for a moment. I never actually told her that I was going to see Violet...I told her that I was staying at my house, because I really thought I was...well, until I changed my mind, that is._ "Really_...it's okay, Amelia...I was fine...and I wasn't alone at all..."

Amelia raises her eyebrows curiously. "You weren't?" I shake my head. "Who were you with then?"

She would end up thinking I got hit in the head with a sledgehammer when I would say this, but I had to tell her. _"...I was with Violet..."_

"Oh..." Amelia replies back and then her jaw drops slightly. _"Oh!_ Oh God, Charlotte..._Violet, really?_ Why Violet? I would at least think that if there was another woman you'd do _that_ with, it'd be _me_ and not _her...just saying!" _

I had no idea Amelia's perverted mind would pervert my non perverted statement...but I shouldn't be surprised...because it's Amelia...and she almost _always_ finds a way to pervert _everything._ "What? No! _Amelia! _I didn't have sex with her! _Are you nuts?!"_

_"Is that a trick question?"_ Amelia asks me in return. "Because we both know that I am...but you're not any better off than me, darling." She winks and leans back in the chair. "Seriously! If you two weren't shacking up with each other, what were you doing?"

I tent my fingers before leaning forward with an angelic look upon my face. "You know, _Oatmelia..." _I use one of my all time favorite nicknames for Amelia with a straight face. "There's this thing where two people can be in a room together and _not_ want to rip each other's clothes off at just a glance...it's called _talkin'_...or _havin' a conversation_...I don't know if you've heard of it before...but not everything is about _sex_ or _havin' sex,_ you know..." I give her a mini lecture, although I was about as sexual as she was and we definitely both knew that for a fact.

_"Right_...sure it's not, _Charburger..."_ She rolls her eyes somewhat and grins at me. I knew Amelia was going to start yanking my chain any second now just to antagonize me. "Why  
><em>wouldn't<em> you want to rip Violet's clothes off? I mean, look at her..._she's smoking!"_ _What did I tell you? _"I bet you just want to get on top of her and-"

_"Amelia!_ Focus, please! Get outta _SexLand_ and come back to me!" I yell frustratedly. "I didn't do _anything_ with Violet except for talk!"

Amelia snorts. "Well,_ duh!_ I know this already." I give her my icy stare of death. "Come on! _Learn to take a joke, Charlie! _You know I love kidding around with you."

"You take it a bit too far, Amelia...and I know you love it..._a lil' too much, actually..."_ I correct her and sigh. I think of how she said that I would pick her over Violet if it ever came down to it and I look at her suspiciously. "Amelia...do you have somethin' to tell me?" When I don't get a response, I sigh. _"Do you have a girl crush on me or somethin'?" _

Amelia grins mischievously. _"Maaaaaaybe!" _

As she says this, my eyes widen. _"What?!" _

Amelia laughs. "What? You're _hot,_ Charlotte. I'm not saying I'm in love with you or that I'd marry you but if you were ever feeling a little..._feisty..._I would definitely take you on!" I look up at the ceiling with a _"Kill me now!" _look and then return my gaze to her. "I already told you that I liked the ladies too."

"I recall..." I tell her softly and shake my head. I don't know if she was saying that to say it or if she meant it, but it really didn't surprise me. "Well, I'd say you're out of luck, Amelia...'cause you're a lil' too late..." I tell her, obviously talking about Addison.

"Oh, I know! I'm just saying though..." Amelia shrugs. "We wouldn't end up working out anyway...I think we're too good of friends to be anything other than that." I nod. It's true. "Although, if you picked Violet over me, _I'd kick your ass."_ I laugh lightly. "I'm serious!"

"I know you are..._but really_...I'm not pickin' anyone else..." I didn't want to think about being with anyone else other than Addison. She was all that I needed.

"Okay...so, why were you at your worst enemy's house? How _drunk_ were you that you got lost and ended up there?" Amelia inquires with a smug expression.

_"Ha-ha-ha...funny!"_ I answer her and act like that was the funniest thing ever, then, I become serious. "I was there to talk to her..._like I said earlier_...and I wasn't drunk!"

"But you hate her, don't you?" Amelia asks.

"No, I don't..." I answer her right away.

_"Really?_ Any other day you're all like, _"Rawr! Rawr! Violet Turner is so annoyin'! She pisses me off! She should just go fall off a cliff and fall into a burnin' pit of hot lava!"_ or something like that!"

Amelia mocks me and like anyone who attempts to do this, I give her a death glare. "Okay...I do _not_ sound like that. You're makin' me sound like a hillbilly!" She only grins at me and I cross my arms. "Alright...I'll _admit_ that I've said nasty things 'bout the woman but I don't hate her..._not anymore, anyway..."_ I explain to her and her eyes widen slightly. "We're actually friends now." Now, her eyes look like they'll pop out of their sockets at any moment.

"Alright...I'm going to order a head CT for you because I think you have serious problem up in the ol' noggin of yours." Amelia acts like she's getting up to do just that.

_"Hey! Stop it!"_ I yell at her and she stands in place.

"What? How else do you explain this crazy talk, hmm?" Amelia asks before sitting back down again.

"I'm _not_ crazy..." I reply back softly. "I was never much of a fan of her over the years but she...she really _helped_ me last night." I watch one of my best friend's eyebrows raise in curiosity. "And _not_ in the dirty way either! ...I went to her house to speak to her. I could've gone to see you, but I didn't...one, 'cause I was afraid Addison would find me next door and ask for me, and two, 'cause I wanted to go to somewhere Addison would never expect me to go."

"Ah..._I see..."_ I kind of expected her to be mad that I went to talk to Violet instead of her but I was glad she wasn't. "Addison _did_ come over looking for you though..."

_"What? When?"_ I ask interestedly and lean forward more.

"How about you finish your story about Violet before I start my story about Addie?" Amelia suggests and I smile.

"Fine..." I sigh. "I would've gone to you...but I wanted to talk to someone _different_...not that talkin' to you wouldn't have helped but...I just...I needed _another_ opinion on this whole thing, you know?" She nods. "Good...well, I told her _everything_ that happened and she gave me some pretty good advice."

"Ooh..._like what...?"_ Amelia leans forward now and grins widely.

"She told me that things get better...that they might not always get better in a day, but they always get better...because I'm just...I'm _so_ afraid that Addison is never goin' to want to speak to me again..." I tell my best friend truthfully. "I obviously want Addison to forgive me right away but Violet told me it'll probably take time...and I guess that's understandable...I probably wouldn't forgive me right away if I was her either..." Amelia continues to sit there and listen to me intently. "And the biggest thing she told me was not to give up on Addison...and that I shouldn't give up on us."

Amelia smiles. _"Aww...isn't that sweet?"_ I narrow my eyes. "What? I'm being serious! Who knew Violet was so encouraging?"

As much as I wanted to tell Amelia about the other funny moments that happened at Violet's, I wanted to hear about Addison. "So...what happened with Addison? What did she say 'bout me?"

"Well, she came over to my house a little while after you texted me...and I thought she lost her mind at first!" Amelia says that and I raise my eyebrows. "She thought I was paying you to sleep with her the whole time...that I wanted to see how long you could _act like a lesbian."_ I look at her so shocked that my face could have stayed like that forever. "I know, right? I thought she really lost it!"

_"She really thought that about me...?"_ I ask her sadly.

"Yeah..." I become sadder. "Hey, she only said it because she was upset...that's what Addison does when she gets like that. _She blames people."_ Amelia sighs. "Does it make it any better that she apologized right after?"

I shrug. "I guess so..." I look into her eyes and bite my lip nervously. "So...what else did she say? And don't leave anything out...if she said she hates me and doesn't want anything to do with me, please say so."

Amelia chuckles. "No wonder you and Addison work out so well...you're both so over dramatic."

With that, I throw my pen at Amelia's chest. _"Hey!_ That's _not_ true!"

"Ow!" Amelia groans and picks up the pen...before getting an evil look on her face. She opens up her shirt and drops the pen inside.

_"Hey! Gimme that!"_ Amelia just smiles. _"That's my favorite pen!"_ She just sits there like nothing is happening. _"Amelia!" _

"See? _Over dramatic!"_ Amelia grins smugly. "Who throws pens at people anyway?" I let out an exhale and clench my jaw. "Okay, okay..._I want to live another day..."_ She grabs the pen out of her shirt and tosses it back to me.

I set it back in its place before sighing. "Can you _please_ tell me what she said now?"

Amelia smiles proudly. "Yes!" Se folds her hands in her lap before starting to speak. "Addison thought you cheated on her, because you were kissing Cooper..." I look down sadly. "I told her she didn't know the whole story and then she thought you were feeding me things to say and all of that...like I said..._over dramatic."_ It seemed like Addison _really_ hated me at that moment, so I stay quiet. "I told her that she walked in on Cooper kissing you, and not you kissing Cooper...and that you didn't kiss him back. I told her that you would never do that to her and that you were so upset over the entire thing." Amelia takes a breath before continuing. "Addison continued to overreact and thought that you were two timing her with Cooper the entire time..." That statement stabs me in the heart. "I went on to explain that, _no offense,_ that I know you better than she does, that I know when you're lying, angry, sad...even if you _try_ to deny it..." That part was definitely true. "...I told her that your whole relationship had nothing to do with me...that there were no bets and there wasn't any money, and that everything you two have is real." I play with my fingers nervously and keep looking down. "Then...Addison asked me if you love her."

I look up quickly. "What did you say?"

"I told her that in the beginning that you were so nervous about kissing her and what everyone else would think...and I told her that no matter what you did, I'd still love you..._and I do, you know..."_ Amelia smiles softly. "I told her that I knew you guys had sex that one night because I have never seen you _that_ happy..._ever._ I also told her the fact that although you two were polar opposites, you two looked like you would work out together." I started to look back down again after a while and I hear Amelia sigh. "And by now, Addison is doing the exact same thing you are..._looking down and avoiding eye contact with me..."_ I smile softly. "I told her how much she brightens up your world and how much you smile when we say anything about her. Hell, you even _blush_ when we talk about Addison." My eyes widen. "Oh, don't deny it! I've seen it _countless of times, Charlie!"_ I smile a little wider. "I told her how much she really means to you...and don't get mad at me when I say this...but also that she means _way more_ to you than Cooper ever did."

I don't get mad...because there wasn't a truer statement in existence than that. _Addison means more to me than any of my past husbands...or any guy, in fact. _

"Here's the main thing..." Amelia says after a few seconds. "I told that, yes, _you do_ love her...because I can see the love in your eyes when you think about her, when you talk to her and even when you're just in the same room as her. I can see it." She smile widely. "She's the love of your life, and that you've never loved anyone as much as her...I promised her that."

I really look at Amelia now. "So..._she really doesn't hate me?"_

"Of course not!" Amelia shakes her head. "I've seen Addison with _a lot_ of guys too...and she hasn't loved _anyone_ as much she loves you..." This makes me perk up quite a bit. "She's feeling pretty bad about the whole thing though, but I bet she'll come by to see you today...I can call her if you-"

I shake my head. _"No_...don't do that...as much as I want to see her and talk to her, I want her to come willingly. I don't want her to feel like she's bein' forced or anything."

"I understand..." Amelia replies back and taps the arms of the chair. "Well...I think I should maybe get going, because you seem pretty busy..." She motions to the paperwork on my desk...the paperwork I actually forgot about and I nod. "I just needed to come by and see that you were okay."

Amelia smiles and gets up. _"Wait..."_ I get up along with her and walk over to her. I wasn't the hugging type but this was Amelia and I love her. I wrap my arms around her and hug her. _"Thank you, Amelia...thank you so much." _

She laughs softly and returns the hug. "You're welcome...you don't even have to thank me."

"I don't know what I'd do without you..." I tell her honestly before pulling back a bit.

"Well, for one, _you'd be bored out of your mind_...and two, _who else would you cause havoc with?"_ Amelia grins cheekily and I laugh hard. "But when the day comes where you want to throw me off of a cliff 'cause I'm so annoying, you'll wish you _never_ said that." We both laugh a little harder.

"Until then, I won't even worry 'bout it." I wink playfully and pull back from the hug. _"Go and save some lives, Shepherd!"_

Amelia pulls back and salutes me like I'm a general. _"Will do, sir!"_ I punch her arm as she says that. _"Ow!" _

I roll my eyes and grin. "I can punch harder, you know..." I make another fist and pull back like I'm going to hit her again.

_"Please don't..."_ She holds out her hands in defense. "I'll see you later, Charlie!" Amelia tells me as she backs up and starts to walk out of my office.

"See ya, Oatmelia!" I give her a wave and watch her depart.

I return back to my paperwork-packed desk and sigh contently. _Addison doesn't hate me...she still loves me. _I think to myself and smile like a fool. With that tiny yet important bit of information, I'm able to get through the ton of paperwork easily and sufficiently.

**10:25 AM: **

After doing paperwork for nearly two hours, I finally complete it. I was never one to complain but I needed to get out of the office for a little while.

I assumed Addison was probably busy...or maybe she was even nervous, so that was why she didn't talk to me yet. I hang up my Chief of Staff coat on a hook and leave my office. I let a few people know that if something happened, they would have to page me, because I was leaving the hospital.

I exit the building and get in my car. I start to drive off toward the Practice. I turn up the radio, not really expecting to hear a song I liked...only then, I end up hearing one of my favorite songs come on; _Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. _

Instinctively, I turn it up and even roll down my window. It was 78 degrees out...which was normal for October, so the breeze felt good on my skin.

I didn't do this too often but as the song starts up, I begin to sing. _"Just a small town girl...livin' in a lonely world...she took the midnight train goin' anywhere..."_

I let myself get lost in the music and the Fall breeze as I feel a memory rush over me.

_It was a hot Summer day as Addison and I were taking a drive to a remote beach that not many people knew about. We were only together for a month and a half at this point but we were still as strong as we were now._

_I am sitting in the driver's seat and look over at Addison in the passenger side. She seemed so calm at the time. "You look so...zen..." I tell her truthfully._

_Addison turns her head and grins. "Oh, I am...didn't you know that? This whole city caused me to get like this. I've been this way ever since I left Seattle!"_

_"I love the zen Addison...she's sexy." I give her a big wink._

_"Every Addison is sexy!" She adds. "I know which one is your favorite though..." I raise my eyebrows. "The angry one."_

_I try to hide my amused expression but I fail. "Am I that obvious 'bout it?" Addison nods. "Oh well! Screw it! Let me be obvious then, 'cause it turns me on when you're angry..." Addison growls under her breath and casually sets her hand on my knee. I look down slightly and then back at the road. "Okay...unless you wanna end up in the ocean, you better remove your hand, Red."_

_Addison cackles. "You never complained before..."_

_"Well, we're in a movin' vehicle and I kinda don't wanna die today, baby..." I explain to my girlfriend._

_"What do you say that when we get to our secret spot on the beach that maybe we can make the car move in our own way...?" Addison asks in a seductive whisper and brushes her thumb across my leg slowly. "If you know what I'm saying..."_

_The thought of it makes me turned on...very turned on. "I know what you're sayin'..." I wink at her. "But you need to be good 'til that time..." I bob my head down to her hand on my leg._

_Addison pouts before she moves her hand back to her own lap. I gaze at her from the side and watch her sitting there all bored, before she leans over and puts on the radio. "No...no...no!" She keeps changing the channel when she doesn't like the song, much like anyone else would. It's when she gets to a song with a popular piano intro when she leaves it on...and I knew the song well! "Oh my God, this song!" It was "Don't Stop Believin' by Journey". "I was only fourteen in 1981 when this came out but I still love it even now!"_

_I laugh hard. "I would've been two so...I wouldn't remember!"  
><em>_  
>I watch Addison pretending to play an invisible piano and I snort. "Come on, Charlie...you have to sing with me!"<em>

_I shake my head. "I don't sing, Addison!"_

_"Pleeeeeeeassse?!" Addison looks at me with big puppy dog eyes._

_I sigh softly. She would be one of the only people I would ever do this in front of. I clear my throat. "Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world...she took the midnight train goin' anywhere..."_

_Addison smiles illustriously...probably because she actually got me to sing and then, she sings as well. "Just a city boy...born and raised in South Detroit...he took the midnight train goin' anywhere..."  
>We look at each other with amused looks upon our faces. Who knew the two of us would be having a mini concert in my car? But really though...how could you not sing along like a weirdo to Journey? It would be wrong if you didn't!<em>

_"A singer in a smokey room...a smell of wine and cheap perfume..." I sing out melodically._

_Then, Addison sings obnoxiously...cutely but still obnoxiously. "For a smile, they can share the night. It goes on and on and on and on!"_

_Now it was time for the epic chorus singing. "Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard...their shadows searching in the night. Streetlights, people...livin' just to find emotion, hidin' somewhere in the niiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!"_

_Addison holds the note longer than me so I laugh at her. She and I were definitely not singers at the least but at that moment, we didn't really care, because we were just two women in love, singing an 80's song like insane people and no one could stop us._

_We continue to drive along to our secret destination and let our concert continue. I start once again. "Workin' hard to get my fill...everybody wants a thrill..."_

_"Payin' anything to roll the dice, just one more time..." Addison rolls invisible dice and let's them out of her hand._

_"Some will win, some will lose...some were born to sing the blues..." I wink._

_"Oh, the movie never ends, it goes on and on and on and on..." Addison rolls down her window now, causing her red hair to flutter in the breeze._

_Just like the previous chorus, we also sing this one together. "Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard...their shadows searching in the night. Streetlights, people...livin' just to find emotion, hidin', somewhere in the night!"_

_"Ooh, ooh! Guitar solo!" Addison blurts out excitedly before leaning forward in the seat and begins playing an invisible guitar._

_I snort. "You're doin' it all wrong!" I tell her, although I don't know anything about guitars or if she's actually doing it correctly or not. I rhythmically tap on the steering wheel along to the drums in the background._

_"Yeah, well, your drumming is off too, Blondie!" Addison shoots back._

_"Rude!" I stick out my tongue before she does the same thing back to me._

_The instrumental gets down to the end so this is where we start singing crazily...well, more crazy than before, anyway. "Don't stop believin'...hold on to that feelin'...streetlights, people!" Addison leans over and sings closely to me. If I wasn't driving, I would do the same. "Don't stop believin', hold on! Streetlights, people!" We repeat that at least one more time before the song fades out._

_"Oh Lord...I haven't sang that loud in such a long time..." I admit to her._

_"Me neither!" Addison admits to me as well._

_I couldn't say that Cooper and I didn't have these kinds of moments together but I definitely had more fun with Addison. I look into her eyes with pure adoration. "I love you, Addison."_

_Addison smiles affectionately. "I love you, Charlotte."_

I zone out of my reverie when the song ends. I shake my head and sigh. _I miss those moments...I miss us. I need Addison back as soon as possible. _

**10:45 AM: **

I only had one patient at the Practice today, so it would be a pretty easy day there. I get out on the fifth floor and head straight to the reception desk to check my messages. When there's nothing there, I start to amble along toward my office. I wasn't in a hurry. I was what Addison would call _"zen"_ at that very moment.

I am about to whistle...something that I don't normally do, when I hear a deeper voice and footsteps behind me. "Charlotte..._Charlotte!_ Hey!" I sigh irritatedly. _So much for zen, huh? _

I stop and turn slowly. _"Yes...?"_ I question my ex husband through gritted teeth.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Cooper asks me apprehensively.

_Remember what happened when he asked you this yesterday..._ My thoughts warns me. It almost felt like déjà vu, but it wasn't. "Why? Do you want to talk 'bout somethin' _work related?_ If so, we can talk right here! You know, since it's _'bout work_ and _nothin' else." _

Cooper frowns. "Charlotte, _please_, I just want to talk-" I don't know why I do it, but I do. I end up slapping Cooper across the cheek. _"OW!_ What is with you women slapping me today?!"

"Because you're an ass, Coop!" I yell at him madly...then pause._ "Women?" _

"You and Addison...you're both letting me have it today..." Cooper admits and tries to shake off the slap, because when I hit, I hit hard.

_Addison talked to Cooper already?_ "Well, you deserve it..._for what you did..." _

He nods. "I know, which is _why_ I wanted to talk to you...but you women _never_ want to listen when I-"

_"I'm listenin'..."_ I reply back with a straight expression. We were in the middle of the hall and not many people were here so anyone could hear us. Whatever Cooper had to say, he could say it in the open.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Charlotte..." Cooper starts with his apology. "I know that any apology probably won't cut it but it's a shot. I'm an ass...and a jerk...but what I did yesterday..._I shouldn't have done that._ I crossed the line." He sighs. "I'm not going to lie...I thought about you ever since we got the divorce but you moved on...with Addison...and it may not seem like it, but I'm..._I'm happy for you, Charlotte_...maybe she won't hurt you..._like I did..."_ Cooper looks down.

A frown starts to form on my face. _"Coop..." _

"No...it's true. I can't take back the words I said or the pain that I put you through during those months, but I want you to know how sorry I am." He looks up slowly and his gaze meets mine. "What we had..._I don't regret it._ I don't regret our relationship or our marriage...but I know when something's over..." I feel my heart breaking a little bit more now. _"We're over_...and it may have taken me until now to realize it...but..._we're really over..." _

I nod sadly. "I know..._we are over..." _

I swear I could see tears forming in his eyes when he looks away. I hear him sniffle and he looks back at me. "Don't worry about me though, Char...I'll be fine...and you'll be okay too, because you have Addison and the way she looks at you is the way I always looked at you..._it's love..."_

As much as it kills me to know that Cooper loved me the entire time, I can't help but think that it happened for a reason...like most things do._ It brought Addison to me._ I feel tears build up in my eyes. I hold out my arms to him and he comes into them immediately. "Coop...you're gonna find someone, okay? And you're gonna make her happy just like how you made me happy..._okay?"_ I tell him as I feel tears roll down my cheeks. "You're gonna love someone even more than you loved me...and I know it..._'cause you're a good guy, Coop..." _

"I sure hope so..." Cooper pulls back and we both look at each other with tears in our eyes. "I guess it's time for Internet dating again, _huh?"_

I cough out a laugh and smile. "Maybe!" It was the the first time I really smiled at him in months. "It worked for you before, didn't it?"

"Yeah...it did!" He answers me and smiles back. "Well...as long as you don't hate my guts now, maybe I can rest easy at night..."

_"I don't hate you, Coop_...I could never..." I admit to him honestly. "Maybe we could...you know...be friends?" I wasn't one to offer being friendly with one of my exes willy-nilly...I never have actually..._but this was Cooper. _

"Good..." Cooper smiles widely and nods. "And yeah...I would like that!"

"Alrighty then!" I reply back to him happily.

"Well, I would stay and talk but..." He points backwards. "I have a patient in a few minutes..."

I nod. "Me too!"

"So I guess I'll see you later...?" Cooper asks as he begins to back up.

I nod. "Of course..." We both exchange a smile before heading off in different directions.

Maybe it was weird to think so, but I thought everything was great at that moment...if only I could run into Addison and talk to her next...then, everything would be _perfect. _

**1 PM: **

After having my one patient at the Practice, I end up going back to the hospital and have been there ever since around noon.

It has been almost a day since I have talked to Addison last and that bugged me. _Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me after all...maybe Violet and Amelia were tryin' to make me feel better and shield me from the truth..._ I think to myself and sigh.

I head out over to the nurses station and lean against it. I wait for a younger nurse to look at me before speaking. I must've yelled at her before because she looks at me like I'm some kind of monster. Come to think of it...I probably yelled at _everyone_ in this hospital, so never mind! "Hey...you haven't seen Dr. Montgomery around, have you?" I ask her curiously.

_"Y-yeah_...she left about a half hour ago...I think she might have went home..." The nurse tells me nervously.

"Oh really?" It would explain how I wasn't really seeing her all day. _Maybe Addison is even avoidin' me._ "Thank you!" She nods and I head back to my office.

It didn't seem like the hospital was going to crash down to the ground anytime soon so I thought I could get away with leaving the hospital early. Besides, I couldn't remember the last time I ever left early. It seemed like the only way I would end up being able to talk to Addison was if I would go over to her house, so I would have to do just that!

I exit the hospital and head to my car once again...before I get the feeling that someone is watching me..._again. _

_"Dr. King...?"_ I hear a voice call out behind me so I turn around.

Little did I know that this conversation with this innocent looking woman would end up changing my life _forever. _

AN: Okay! This was a pretty long chapter, but I hope you all didn't mind! Next chapter is going to be **Charlotte's POV**, because something is going to happen in chapter 16 and it needs to be seen from Charlotte's POV...so keep that in mind! Please give me a review and let me know what you thought! Thank you all for sticking with me and this story! : ) I am also trying to write the chapters ahead of time so that I'll be able to update quicker but I haven't gotten around to write chapter 16 yet...so just be patient with me, you guys! : ) 


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Like I said before, this one is also in Charlotte's POV because I thought it would have been too much to squeeze it into chapter 15. Also, don't forget to imagine Tessa as Charisma Carpenter...and if you don't know what she looks like, look her up! ; ) And once again, I apologize for the lack of updating! Anyway. here's chapter 16!

**Chapter 16  
><strong>  
><strong>Charlotte's POV:<strong>

"Dr. King...?" I hear a voice call out behind me so I turn around.

When I do, I see that it's a woman with dark hair and is at a height that's equal to mine. She would be a few inches taller than me if it wasn't for the heels I had on. I couldn't quite place it but I knew her from somewhere...

"Yes...that's me!" I smile politely. "Can I help you with somethin'?" She had to be someone from the hospital or was visiting someone in the hospital, because I knew who she was but I just couldn't place it.

"So you're the Chief of Staff at this place?" The dark haired woman bobs her head towards my hospital.

_"Yes..."_ I raise my eyebrows. "Why...?" I was starting to get confused.

"I need to speak to you about something important..." The woman tells me urgently.

I don't know why, but at that moment, I got a weird gut feeling...like something was going to happen. No one...not even me, could even imagine what would occur in a few short minutes.

It was because of the woman. She seemed like any other woman in her early thirties...well, that's what she _looked_ like, anyway! She looked innocent and harmless...

Yet, there was something about her that worried me...but what was it...and where did I recognize her from? _I could have seen her in the hospital and not realized it at the time because I was busy with other things. That has to be it..._

"Yes...what is it? What's wrong?" I ask her, almost impatiently.

It was my job to help others but I was kind of in a hurry. I had to speak to Addison. Little did I know that my redhead was standing a few feet away from me, watching my every move...and the brunette's as well!

"You should know what I'm here to talk to you about..." The woman whispers almost inaudibly.

I tilt my head to the side. Now I was very confused. "Uhh..." I start to search around in my clutter of a brain to see if I actually had a patient I forgot about...which _never_ happens...but I had to be sure! I stand there dumbly before I discover the connection. I knew who this woman was.

I have only seen her a few times before at the Practice because she was a patient of Addison's...well, her girlfriend was the patient, but still. The last time I saw Addison with them was a few weeks ago and her girlfriend looked like she would pop at any minute. I couldn't remember the woman's name though. "Your girlfriend is a patient of Dr. Montgomery...I've seen you around a few times..."

"Yes...Bridget is my girlfriend..." The dark haired woman pushes a curl behind her ear. _Bridget..._ I really knew this woman's name now. It was at the tip of my tongue. _It starts with a T...I think..._

I point at her. "It's..._Tessa,_ right?" She nods. I smile because I actually remembered it. "Good!"

Tessa smiles, but it was forced...and lasted only for a second. She begins to stare at me now...and it makes me uncomfortable.

"So Tessa...what did you need? 'Cause I was actually goin'-" I am telling her that I'm about to go see Addison and that if she needed to see her, I would tell her, but I'm cut off.

_"Have you ever wanted something so badly that you would do anything to get it?" _Tessa questions me.

I didn't know what this question had to do with me being the Chief of Staff and the fact that I owned this hospital...but I would go along with it. "...Yeah...all of the time..."

_"And have you ever had that something actually happen and then have it ripped from your grasp?"_ Tessa asks with a straight face..._too straight_.

These questions were doing nothing to calm the ache in the pit of my stomach_. What's her deal?_ "Yes..."

Tessa lightly crosses her arms and stares at the ground for a moment before looking into my eyes. "My girlfriend and I have been together for almost ten years now."

I raise an eyebrow slowly. This conversation was all over the map...it was like being in Tokyo the one minute and Rio de Janeiro the next! I smile though. "That's good..."

She gives me a real smile now and nods. "How long have you and Dr. Montgomery been dating?" Tessa asks and I swallow nervously. _Did Addison tell her this?_ "Don't worry...she told me and Bridget..."

I nod slowly. I wasn't going to say that we were technically broken up so I tell her the truth. "Six months."

Tessa smiles and then, it fades once again. _"...Too bad that's all it's going to be..." _She mumbles...but I hear it word for word.

"Excuse me?" I tell her, a little annoyed now.

_"You heard me..."_ Tessa answers me.

Okay..._very_ annoyed. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is you, Dr. King..._my problem is you!"_ Tessa yells at me and clenches her fists.

"What the hell did I even do to you?" I yell back at her. None of this made any sense...why would one of Addison's patients come after me?

"Everything!" Tessa screams out emotionally. "You don't even get it!" I stand there and look at her like she was some kind of unworldly demon. She realizes my confusion and sighs. "Have you ever wanted kids, Dr. King?"

"No...not really..." I tell her truthfully. I may not have wanted kids before but that didn't mean that I wouldn't want them in the future.

"You want to have children with Addison, right?" Tessa questions me. She was asking too many personal questions about me and Addison...it was starting to get creepy now.

"Of course I do..." I tell her softly...not because I was unsure, but because Addison and I never discussed it before.

"Bridget and I have been trying to have a baby for five years...five long and excruciating years of trying to get pregnant..." Tessa explains. "She's the only one who could get pregnant...because I lost my uterus when I had a hysterectomy when I was twenty." I stay silent as she's telling me this, still wondering when the point of this story was going to arrive...or the reason why I had to listen to it. _The person she should be talkin' to is Violet...not me. _"Do you know what that feels like...?"

"I...uh...no...I'm sorry, I don't." I tell her truthfully.

Something weird is going on inside of me and it's building up rapidly. I think it's fear. Something inside of me is telling me to run that second, but I don't listen to it...because I've never been too in tune with my emotions in the first place...since I'm always forcing them back down.

"Your girlfriend is the best neonatal surgeon around...double board certified..._or so they say..."_ Tessa mutters the last part and I narrow my eyes.

"She _is_ the best! She's one of the main reasons I hired her!" I say proudly and smile widely.

"So you hired Addison?" She questions me.

"Yes? I hire everyone at this hospital!" I answer her. "Seriously, what is this about? I have things to do and people to see-"

"Your amazing double board certified neonatal goddess told my girlfriend and I that our baby was going to be fine...that she would be _perfect_ even...and do you want to know what happened?" I open my mouth to speak but I'm cut off. "Our baby _isn't_ okay...and she isn't _perfect_ either!"

I was aware of what happened to their baby…but from what I've heard around and from I've seen, the baby seemed like it was going to be fine! "I don't understand!" I tell her honestly. "How is what happened to your baby _MY_ fault?" I question her.

That's when it happens. That's when I see her dark brown eyes turn darker..._dark with rage_...and it frightens me. I even step back.

"It's _YOUR_ fault! _YOU_ hired Addison! _YOU'RE_ the reason our baby is breathing on a machine right now!" She yells as loud as she possibly can and it makes me shrink back. "And if you _DIDN'T_ hire the _BEST_ neonatal surgeon around, our daughter would be able to go home right now!"

Now I was starting to get a sinking feeling. Tessa wasn't standing here with me right now just to argue or to get steam out or to pick a fight..._she was here to seek out revenge._

I wasn't a coward...in the very least. I've gotten through scary situations. I even got through the whole ordeal and aftermath of my rape...and I honestly didn't think that I'd survive that...but, I knew that this wasn't going to end well for me.

I look at her with as calmly as I possibly can at that moment. "Please...Tessa...calm down..."

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down when my baby is in there on a machine?! I won't!" She takes a step closer to me now, which causes me to take yet another step back.

_Don't let her see that you're scared..._ I tell myself and swallow slowly. "I assure you...your baby is goin' to be okay...I'm sure your girlfriend is waitin' for you in there...wonderin' where you are, so please...go inside and stop attackin' me."

Tessa's eyes darken even more. "You think I'm attacking you right now?" She asks me in such an evil and ominous tone, it nearly makes my heart stop. _"Wait until you see what's in store for you..."_

That's when I happen to look down from Tessa's crazy and psychotic gaze to see her pulling something out of her jacket. _It could be anything._ I tell myself. But, in a situation like this, I knew it wouldn't be something harmless that she was taking out.

At that moment, Tessa removes a nine millimeter gun out of her pocket. My jaw drops slightly and all I can do is stand there...because it's like my feet are glued to the ground and I can't go anywhere. I suck in a huge intake of air and swallow loudly. "Tessa...don't do this...you know doin' this won't solve anything...you'll only make it worse for yourself..."

"No, _it will..."_ She slowly begins to raise the gun. "I'm going to kill you...and I'm going to watch every tiny ounce of life drain out of you until there's nothing left...and maybe then, I'll feel a little bit better..." The gun is pointed directly at me now...pointed straight at my heart. _Getting shot in that area isn't a death sentence...I can survive...but it all depends on how I get hit...and when help gets to me._

I turn to look at my hospital...the hospital I've been taking care of for several years...it's my second home! I knew I could run inside and call for help...but I may not even make it a few feet away. And even if I did, I couldn't lure a woman that literally just lost her mind that has a gun on her into the hospital. I'm not that selfish.

I let out a nervous exhale and stare at the barrel of the gun. If this was my fate, so be it! I thought God would have a better plan for me than this...but maybe I deserve it for being a bitch to everyone for so long.

Tessa's dark look gets even worse when she smiles at me with an insane grin. "If this doesn't make me feel better, I'll just go after your girlfriend...and I'll watch her bleed out all over the pavement too."

That's when it happens...something snaps inside of me.

I was actually giving up. I was seriously going to let this woman shoot me! I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I look at her angrily now. She threatened the thing that meant the most to me; Addison. I wasn't about to let a hormonal crazy woman kill me, so that I won't be able to apologize to Addison! "You hurt Addison and I will kill you." I warn her through gritted teeth.

"I can handle a toothpick of a bitch like you." She tells me as she cackles and takes the safety off.

I had a 50/50 shot here...I would be able to get the gun off of her, or, she would win and I would be...well, _who knows..._

Without a warning, I lunge forward to grab the brunette's arms. If her arms weren't pointed at my body, she wouldn't be able to shoot me! I grab them as hard as I can and I try to get the gun from her grasp. Tessa's a bit shocked, so she doesn't react as quickly...but eventually, she snaps into it.

I almost have the gun knocked out of her hand when I'm roughly shoved back and stumble backwards a few steps. I barely have time to even register that before I look up to see the gun pointed at my chest again.

I am in the middle of breathing in when I hear the loud explosion of a gun being shot...and I'm sent flying onto my back. "Oh!" I land roughly...and it takes me about five seconds to notice that my white shirt blood is stained...well, Violet's shirt, but that's beside the point. I gasp loudly as I collapse onto my back and grip at my chest. All I can do is whimper and scream in pain...because it hurts more than anything I can imagine. I can hear footsteps running away...and another set running towards me...I even think I heard someone yell my name.

I'm about to yell for help...but I feel all of my strength rapidly leaving my body. _"Help..."_ My cry comes out in a barely audible whisper. _"No..." _

"CHARLOTTE!" I hear a voice call out...a voice I knew too well.

I look up with half opened eyes to see my girlfriend kneeling next to me. _"Addi-Addison..."_

"Oh my God, Charlotte!" Her hands come up to my chest right away to try and stop the gushing blood. "Ohhh God..." Not that I didn't know already, but by that tone, I knew I was a goner. "Baby, you're going to be okay! Stay with me!" She presses down hard on my chest as she screams. "HELP! CHARLOTTE'S BEEN SHOT!" All of the feeling has been drained out of my body and my senses were dwindling.

"Addison..." I whisper so soft I'm afraid she won't hear it.

Fortunately, she hears me. "Help is coming, Charlotte! Please stay with me! Please!"

I shake my head...or attempt to. _"N-no...I need to t-tell you..."_ It's getting so hard to breathe at this point. _"I-I'm...I'm s-so sorry..."_ I look up at her as best as I can...because if I was going to see one thing for the last time, it had to be Addison. "And I l-love you, Addison..." Any other kind of words I'm forming can't make it through, because my lips are trembling uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry and I love you too!" She gives me a smile. "Help is on the way. They heard me!"

I don't hear anything after "I love you too". My facial muscles form a half smile as my eyes begin to flutter. _She still loves me...Addison still loves me! Amelia and Violet were right!_

Addison notices this and she starts to cry. "No, Charlotte, _NO!_ You're not leaving me, Charlotte! You're going to make it through this! I mean it! Just hold on, they're coming!"

_"I can't..." _ I mutter, as I try my damn hardest to keep my eyes open_. "I-I-I love y-you..."  
><em>  
>At that, I could feel myself slipping away...and as my eyelids close, I can see less and less of the love of my life...and all I can hear are her horrifying screams before everything just goes completely black...<p>

AN: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! :O I know I'm a horrible person, but I planned this for such a long time and it's bad, but, I swear on my life that this story has a wonderful ending (I may not know specifically yet, but it'll be perfect) so, please, give me a review, since I made you guys wait for so long...and give me honest reviews. If this made you scream or bawl, I wanna know...and feel free to yell at me...but not too much! ;D And be patient with me...because I work and it may be a while until I update again! Just remember...everything will be fine!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Okay guys! I know you guys are trying to wait patiently for me to update and I never do...but work honestly beats my ass and I'm so tired after it all! But, I will try to update as often as I can. I don't plan on giving up on this story just because I'm working though...remember that. And I plan on doing things a bit differently now...like having different POV's come in and having the same POV's in a row...just so y'all are aware! So...this is long overdue but, here's chapter 17!

**Chapter 17**

**Addison's POV: **

They always say that life flashes before your eyes...that life in changes in a moment...and there's nothing you can do to stop it...but it's not really something you want to think about. We shouldn't have to think about negative things...until they happen, at least. And I can say that I wish I never knew how this feeling felt. It was bad enough with what happened to my mother...and now Charlotte...the woman I loved to hate, turned into the most important person in my entire life...and she just got shot in front of me.

What if I had gotten there sooner? What if I had distracted Tessa? What if Charlotte and I never had a fight in the first place? Too many what if's...and even if I knew the answers to all of them, I would never be able to go back in time and change what happened. And even though I knew that fact to be true, it would probably never cause me to stop blaming myself.

As they're rushing Charlotte into St. Ambrose on a stretcher, I'm trying to keep up with them but with my emotions running high and being in heels didn't help matters! There's a new trauma surgeon working with Pete and they see Charlotte being rushed in...and me running in behind them. They don't have time to ask me much, but they tell me that they'll do whatever they can to save her.

I want to fight them...but I feel so weak I can barely stand. With a shudder, I collapse onto an available chair.

"Addison!" I hear a familiar voice call out in the distance, but I'm too much like a zombie to even realize. "Addison! What the hell happened?!" I look up slowly to see Amelia running towards me, fresh out of surgery with her scrub cap still on and her face mask around her neck.

"She shot her..." I swallow thickly. "One of my patients s-shot Charlotte and I...I don't know why somebody would do this...let alone her!" I shared so many things with Tessa...and it's not something I do often, so to say I felt like a fool was an understatement! "I just stood there. I-I...I watched it happen, Amelia...I could've stopped it..." I gasp softly, before dropping my head and beginning to cry. "What if she dies, Amelia?"

The neurosurgeon doesn't say much, but she takes a seat next to me, placing her hand softly on my back. "She's not going to die..."

"You...d-don't know that, Amelia!" I cry out during my soft sobs. "I can't lose her...I love her..." I look up at her weakly.

"And she's my best friend, Addison! I love her too! You know how I'd feel if I lost her?" Amelia snaps back at me and it makes me jump back a bit. Amelia never got like that... "We need to get you cleaned up, come on..."

"I'm fine, Amelia. I need to stay here-" I go to explain to her but I'm interrupted.

"There's blood all over you..." She whispers to me, but loud enough for me to make out. I look down with clouded vision to see my hands covered in blood, some even on my arms and dress. "Please..." She starts taking me by the arms to get me up...and I have no choice but to get up and follow her. I tried to stop the blood from flowing... I think to myself. It didn't work...

I'm like a statue as Amelia takes me into the women's bathroom and takes me over to the sink...having no kind of emotion or feeling to me whatsoever. The whole shooting...the helpless look on Charlotte's face...the way she was looking at me after she was shot...the fact that I also let Tessa get away...it's making me sick to my stomach...

"Oh God..." I mutter softly to Amelia, who knows what's about to happen that instant so she lets go of my hands, not even getting a chance to help me get cleaned up. I run into the closest stall and kneel down, before throwing up anything that's possibly left in my stomach...so much that I'm dry heaving into the toilet and gasping for air. I feel Amelia's hand on my back again and I sigh heavily. If I was weak before, I'm pretty much wavering now and would probably be face first into the toilet if I didn't have that much self control left. "Amelia...I'm so scared..." I cry out desperately, feeling so many emotions at that moment that I can barely keep my head on my shoulders.

"I know, honey..." She rubs small circles onto my back. "But Charlotte wouldn't want us to panic like this..." She knows as well as I do that we're not going to stop worrying.

I try to listen to her advice and I slowly nod. "Can you get me a change of clothes...? I might have a pair of sweats and a t-shirt down in my locker...but it's probably locked..."

"I'll get them...don't worry about it..." Amelia tells me, helping me stand up again, knowing I won't throw up again anytime soon.

"Thank you..." I tell her weakly, before she takes me over to a chair that's sitting in the corner of the room.

"I'll be right back!" She tells me, before running out.

"I'll be here..." I watch her go, but it doesn't take long for me to get lost in my thoughts again...thoughts of Charlotte...and this one definitely hits close to home.

_I'm stuck in a flashback from a month or so back. It was a gorgeous night on the beach...a bit breezy, but not cold, yet still warm...and the whole beach and ocean was lit up by the bright full moon above it._

_Charlotte was rather quiet that night...which meant she was worried about something or pondering her little mind about something. Charlotte was never one to open up but, it didn't mean I wouldn't ask her.  
><em>_  
>I'm about to ask her what's on her mind, when Charlotte asks me a question out of the blue. "What would you do if I was dyin'...?"<em>

_And to say it shocks me isn't the right word to describe it! "Charlotte...why would you ask me something like that?"_

_"It's just a question..." My blonde girlfriend tells me with a sigh...which doesn't help me feel better, because it makes me think that Charlotte's secretly dying and not telling me!_

_"No, it's not..." I reply back concernedly, looking into her intense green eyes. "Why are you asking me this, Charlotte...?"_

_"'Cause..." She looks up at me slowly, caressing my arm softly with her hand. "We never know what's gonna happen tomorrow...and I wanna know what you'd without me..."_

_I cup her face softly, looking deeply into her eyes. "Charlotte...you're not going to die...not anytime soon...and you're right...we don't know what's going to happen tomorrow...but that's how life is." I explain to her. "We can't live each day wondering if we're going to die, or if the world is going to end..." I caress her cheek. "We need to live in the moment...we have to live for now..."_

_Charlotte just continues to look into my eyes, and after a while, she smiles softly. "I knew there was a reason why I'm with you..."_

_I give her a plain look. "Oh...like you didn't know before?" She chuckles softly. "Please, baby...promise me you won't think like that...okay?"_

_Charlotte nods, but purses her lips. "Answer one question for me though..."_

_"Sure...anything..." I tell her with a smile._

_"Even if it was the worst possible situation ever...and there was little to no hope for me...would you give up on me?" My girlfriend asks me, and it brings tears to my eyes._

_I shake my head. "No...I'd never give up on you...not in a million years...because I love you, Charlotte...and you don't give up on the ones you love." I answer her honestly and truthfully, straight from my heart and soul._

_Charlotte smiles a smile I haven't seen in a while and it makes me sigh happily. "I wouldn't give up on you either, darlin'...I love you too..."_

I come out of the reverie with a sigh, before inhaling slowly. I wasn't about to mope around like Charlotte was on her last string.

"I'm going to go out there and fight for her...Charlotte needs me right now..." I remind myself, wiping away a few tears with the back of my hand. "I'm not going to give up on her...not ever..."

_...Not even if her heart stops beating..._

AN: I KNOW IT'S HORRIBLE ENDING AFTER THREE MONTHS OF NOT UPDATING...and I'm sorry! I've seen all of your reviews to update and I haven't been inspired (mainly because the show isn't on anymore) and I felt bad for leaving you all hanging for this long, so I updated! It's the best chapter I can do at the moment and I hope you guys are satisfied! And I MIGHT have Addison have one more POV after this, I may bring in another character's, I dunno...I'm trying to plan it all out because I wanted to do something interesting for Charlotte's POV's! But I'm not giving out spoilers! I can't promise when I'll update again, but hopefully this chapter can hold you guys over for a bit! : ) Thank you all for still reading even though I'm a horrible person for updating slowly! xD


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

AN: Okay...here's the next chapter, lovelies! Thank you all for still reading my story! I appreciate it! And as you all can assume, work is still busy as ever...so I'm sorry it's been a while again...but I mean it when I said I'm not giving up on this! I'm also trying something like what happened with Meredith on Grey's at one point...so, if you haven't watched Private Practice completely, there are some spoilers here! And I added in a second POV, just 'cause and because this chapter was kinda short. ;)

**Charlotte's POV:**

"Wake up, Charlotte...wake up..." A breathy whisper into my ear brings me back to consciousness...and a bright light is shining above me.

"Five more minutes..." I groan, rubbing my eyes...before slowly opening them up...to see a bright blue sky with white puffy clouds...and the sun shining down on me. _"...What the hell...?"_

I sit up, before taking in my surroundings. _I'm on the family farm...back in Monroeville. But...how the hell did I get HERE out of all places?  
><em>  
><em>It's not exactly the same...because everything looks abandoned, and there's no one around...but I heard a voice. ...I know I did...<em> Now, I'm looking around like an idiot...

"Over here, Blondie..." I hear the voice again...and I can't help but growl.

"Who the hell are ya callin' Blondie?!" I whip my head around...to see Dell standing there! "...Dell...? Dell Parker?!"

The blonde intern smiles at me...and he looks so real, this can't be a dream. "That's my name, Dr. King."

"What the...I..." I look at him, knowing I must seem so perplexed...because I am. "How are you here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question..." He grins innocently. "Who did you piss off to get yourself here?"

...This isn't addin' up...

"You're losin' me, kid..." I stare up at him, still unaware of the situation I'm in!

Dell sighs, before taking a seat down on the soft grass next to me. "...Charlotte...you don't think you're really home, do you...?"

"Well, 'course I am!" I answer him honestly...before pursing my lips. "...I don't remember flyin' down to Monroeville..."

"Because you didn't, Charlotte..." He looks into my eyes. "Do you remember what just happened...?"

I have to sit there for a minute or so to fully remember what just occurred...but when I remember, I'm hit with a wave of emotion.

"I was shot...one of Addison's patient's wife shot me..." If my heart could shatter... "Addison..." I look at him with a heartbroken expression. "How's Addison? Where is she?" I look around frantically. "Addison! Where are you?" Dell just looks at me calmly...almost like he's not even paying attention to me. _"Dell! Where is she?!"_

"Addison is fine...so are Violet, Amelia, Cooper and Pete!" The blonde finally answers me. "But...you should be worried about yourself now, Charlotte..."

I let out a sigh of relief...before looking at him worriedly again. "Oh dear God, why...?"

"There's no good or nice way to put this..." He sets his hand on my shoulder. "...You're dead, Charlotte..."

_Well...my heaven just turned into a hell!_

**Addison's POV:**

I'm all cleaned up...in a loose fitted blue t-shirt and sweatpants...after Amelia helped me get my act together! I'm heading to the waiting area...when I see my curly haired companion running toward me.

"Oh, Addison! I heard what happened!" Violet exclaims as she wraps her arms around me and I wrap mine around her in return.

"Vi...it...it happened so fast! I watched it happen and I didn't do anything!" I tell her basically what I told Amelia...because I do feel as if it's my fault!

"No, it's not...and don't you blame yourself!" She rubs my back softly, before pulling back. "Did you hear anything yet?"

I shake my head with a long, drawn out sigh. "No...she hasn't been in there for too long..."

Violet gives me a sympathetic smile. "She's going to be fine...you know that right...?" I just stare at her. "Come on...Charlotte is too mean to die..." That should make me want to slap her...but I snort softly, and grin at her as I start to laugh. "Really...what would we all do without Charlotte?"

What am I doing standing out here when I can be there with her? I think to myself seriously. "I'd be nothing without her, Violet...nothing..." I look into her eyes, before turning and start heading toward the operating room defiantly.

"Addison! Where are you going?" Violet calls out...only to have Amelia come out from an adjoining hall to ask me the same thing!

"To check on my woman!" I tell them proudly as I head to the O.R. I know it won't be pretty in there and I'll probably lose it...but it's not the first time I'll see someone I love on the table.

"Addison, wait!" Amelia calls out, but she doesn't chase after me...at least, I don't think she does, because I head down the corridor and look for the operating room Charlotte is in.

I find it right away, and go in...grabbing a face mask before going into the actual operating room...and I know I'm breaking so many rules just charging in, but I don't care!

I expect for them all to yell...but everyone is silent in the room...for the sharp sound of a flatline on the monitor reverberates around the room. It's the right room...and I can see Charlotte's blonde hair from here.

_No...she's not dead...she's not!_

"Time of death...1800 hours..." I hear Pete saying, and it takes all I have not to drop to my knees.

_Charlotte...you can't leave me...I need you..._

AN: I know...both POV's ended horribly and I'm sorry...and feel free to call me horrible too! I'll try to update as soon as I can...and I know months time is so long to wait but it's better than nothing! Thank you all for the support! 


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I know...the endings of both POV's in the last chapter was horrible, and I deserve to be punished for it...but, I promise, this story will have a happy ending! Work just has me busy so I don't really have a chance to update like I used to! Thank you for all of the support with this story...and here's the new chapter!

**Chapter 19**

**Addison's POV:**

_No...you're not going to die on me, Charlotte...not today!_

They're all staring at me...Pete, the new surgeon, Dr. Peterson, and everyone else...and I hear someone charge in behind me...and I don't know that it's Amelia until I hear her quiet whisper behind me...

_"Oh God, no..."_ She mutters, placing a hand on my shoulder. But I am _NOT_ giving up on her yet!

"Keep going..." I demand forcefully, staring at them as I come closer...the sharp sound of the heart monitor piercing my body and soul.

"But we tried everything-" The new boy James begins to say.

"How long did you try to revive her?" Dear God, I can't even look down at her body...there's blood everywhere, and she's pale...she really _is_ dead.

"For five minutes but she wasn't responding-" He seems confident but he seems nervous. Everyone must know about me and Charlotte by now...and I'm not going to hide it anymore...and if anyone in this room says I'm emotionally attached, _I will end them with the wrath of Satan!_

"Try _harder._..and _longer!"_ I tell him...I tell _all_ of them. "Please!" My voice breaks at that...and the longer I hear the flat line, the more I want to cry! "If she was the love of your life, you'd want them to try longer too!"

Amelia gives my shoulder a squeeze and I suck in some air so I won't burst out crying.

Pete and James exchange a look...before sighing. "Let's keep trying..." Pete says before grabbing the paddles. "Charge to two hundred..." I hear the defibrillator starting up and I reach back to grab Amelia's free hand...because if this doesn't work after a few times, we've lost Charlotte for good. _"Clear!"_ The electric current surges through Charlotte's body, but it does nothing.

"Keep trying!" I yell out in a desperate plea, and I know they will...and whatever happens, I know they've done everything they can. _"Come on, Charlotte...come back to us..."_

**Charlotte's POV:**

I still can't process what this young boy told me, so I stand up, so I'm towering over him. "What the hell do you mean I'm dead?! I'm right here!"

With that, Dell stands up...so I'm not so tall anymore...and I look like a little doll compared to his height of 5'6 or 5'7.

"Charlotte...you _know_ I'm dead...you _know_ I didn't fake my death, so, you are too, and that's why you're here." He tries to explain to me. "I don't know if you believe in Heaven...or if you believe that you go to the other side after you die...but you're here, and you're not dreaming."

He's even a little bastard and pinches me. "Ow, hey!" I growl, rubbing the spot furiously.

"How the hell do I get undead?" I demand angrily, looking into his eyes.

"You mean a zombie?" Dell smirks shamelessly.

"No!" I swear... "How do I become alive again? I don't want to be dead!"

"Fortunately...or unfortunately, it's up to the surgeons down there to bring you back...and I think they've given up on you." Dell explains.

"W-what? Wait! Why?" Dell doesn't say anything...it's as if he's trying to listen for something. "Dell!"

"It's Addison...she's down there...she's telling them to keep trying..." He tells me, as if he's getting all of this live from someplace.

"I don't believe you, kid! How am I supposed to believe you?" I snap at him...only to hear Addison in the distance...and the sound of a flat line...so, it makes me put my hand to my chest...as if I can physically feel the pain my body is going through down there! I even hear them yell "Clear!" and I feel a surge of electricity fly through me and it nearly sends me flying to the moon!

_"Try harder...and longer! Please! ...If she was the love of your life, you'd want them to try longer too!"_ Addison says this...and it brings tears to my eyes. _She's fighting for me...she's fighting for me even though I'm dead.  
><em>  
>"Dell...what am I supposed to do?" I look at him nervously.<p>

He looks back at me. "...Wait...and enjoy the view while you're here...it's nice..."

I growl, closing my eyes and clenching my fists. "Dell, I swear I will kill you." I open my eyes, to see the blonde gone, and nowhere around. "...Dell? I didn't mean it..."

I sigh, not knowing what I did to cause that, but I do as he says, and begin to explore around the vast acres of the family farm...because it's not like I can really do much else...

Amidst all of this madness and my, well, sort of life still hanging in the balance, I feel content to be in a familiar place...and it may very well be Heaven.

_...I just wish the circumstances were better...and I wish Addison was here._

I sigh softly, before noticing a big tree in the distance with a huge canopy of leaves above...the childhood tree I would always relax under...even into my teenage years!

"I'll be damned...it's still here..." I whisper with a soft smile, before starting a path towards it eagerly.

AN: So...I think I'll start updating a lot now, which shorter chapters like these, until we get out of the whole dark and messy situation! I'm still going to see about incorporating different POV's (Violet, Amelia, etc.) but if I update more and with lesser chapter amounts, don't sorry. It'll get bigger eventually. xD


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Here's chapter 20 folks! And don't forget...it really is going to have a happy ending! I got kind of slow again, so, I apologize! Also, if you didn't watch Season 4 of Private Practice, there are a few spoilers in here, so, beware!

**Chapter 20:**

**Charlotte's POV:**

_I'm still tryin' to grasp what the hell is goin' on...and it's really hard to do so! I'm up there...or down there...dyin' on the table, while I'm here, havin' no idea what to do with myself!_

"Always me...it's always me havin' to deal with this weird shit!" I roll my eyes, as I approach the big tree I set my eyes on. "Wow...it really _is_ the same..." I have no idea if this tree is still down in the real Monroeville, 'cause I haven't been down there in years...and my Momma said that she wanted to have it cut down. _I don't know why she would, 'cause it really isn't botherin' anything...but my Momma's weird so who really knows!_

The tree really is so damn beautiful, as it sits a little ways from the huge lake...and I can remember countless times I've take shelter underneath it. It has even kept me dry in rainstorms...well, some of them, anyway. It wasn't really a good idea to sit out here durin' a hurricane...which I did once, and got spanked for it!

I plop down in front of the tree, leaning my body up against it as I look over the lake. "It's too beautiful here..." _So beautiful, I kinda want to cry!_

It sounds like a hear a noise, so I whip my head around the left side of the tree...to see no one around the property...and I do the same around the right side...and I don't see anyone until I look straight forward again.

I see two figures standing there...a blonde and a brunette...and it doesn't take me long to realize who they are. "I'll be damned..." I may not be too familiar with them, but I know it's them...

Addison's mother, Bizzy...and her partner, Susan...or her wife, if you wanna call her that, because they did get married! I shake my head a bit, not believing how all these people that have passed on are showing up!

"_Bizzy...Susan...?" _I call out slowly, looking at them from my spot on the ground.

They turn around, both of them looking at me with a smile. Bizzy is dressed in a white dress shirt and a silver skirt...and Susan stands a bit taller than the blonde, wearing a light blue dress shirt, tan pants and a light green blazer over top of it. _They look so happy... _Addison told me years ago what really happened to her mother, because of what happened to Susan, and I never told a soul about it. I couldn't...not that I ever would, because it was never my place to say.

This whole thing can be a drug-induced fantasy...but I can see their happiness...I can feel it, and damn it, I believe in it!

"Charlotte." Bizzy smiles at me charmingly, taking her taller wife's hand as they begin to come closer to me. "How are you?"

"I...uh...I wish I could say I was good, but...I'm really not..." I laugh nervously...and I can't help but wonder if these two know about me and Addison's romantic relationship. My laugh turns into a loud gasp, when I feel another surge of electricity go through me. _"Damn it!_ ...Sorry."

"We know, darling..." _Now she's callin' me darlin'? _I watch as the couple come over to me and sit down on my left. "We know everything has happened..."

I swallow a bit, surprised by how nervous I am. It's not like I didn't meet Bizzy before...in real life, because I did...but, I wasn't too fond of Addison back then. We were only friends, if that... _"Everything...?" _

They both nod. "Yes...I know you're in a relationship with my daughter...and you're surprisingly a good fit. I never would've thought that if Addison experimented with women that she would go for you first..." Bizzy laughs softly. "I mean no offense by this...God, I'm so glad she left that Sam person...he was despicable..."

I can't help but laugh too...especially at the Sam comment. "None taken...I never thought I would go for her either but...that woman has changed me in many more ways than I can even say...for the better." I smile blissfully.

"Oh, Bizzy knows that feeling...don't you, hon?" Susan smiles at her wife charmingly, which causes them to kiss in front of me...not that I have a problem, because, I've always found them a beautiful couple!

"Okay...now, am I crazy...or is this really happenin'?" I ask them both, because it's really killing me inside!

"What do you think...?" Susan questions me, her eyes meeting mine.

"I don't know...I mean...I'm..._dead_...that's what Dell said...but I'm here, and I don't know if this is real or if I'm dreamin'!" I rant to them.

"Let me ask you this..." Bizzy chimes in. "Would the two of us and the blonde boy ever be in your dreams any other day?"

"...No...never..." I answer her in a matter of fact tone. I know for a fact they've never been in my dreams.

"There's your answer!" Susan smiles, while Bizzy does the same.

"So...how the hell do I get outta here?" I ask them calmly, but seriously.

"We were wondering the same when we got here...well, I was." Susan answers me. "That's something you have to find out for yourself..."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? I'm dead!" I exclaim, leaning back against the tree with a loud sigh.

"There's still a chance...you know...and I'm not the person to lead someone on." Bizzy explains, setting her free hand on my knee.

"But, I...I don't know what to do...I'm so scared..." I close my eyes, swallowing nervously.

"You're going to be fine..." Susan tells me, and I want to laugh...because I'm really not fine. "Trust us..." 

"Take care of my daughter..." Bizzy whispers into my ear, and I raise an eyebrow.

"I will, but I-" I open my eyes again, to see the couple gone with a wind...just like Dell did to me. "Uh...okay..."

I let out an exhale, pursing my lips, before pushing myself up from the ground...stretching a bit before heading toward the lake. _"It's somethin' I have to find out for myself_...well, _okay then..."_ I start walking along the shore...hoping I can find out what I have to do...and fast.

**Amelia's POV: **

_It's been five minutes...a long, agonizing five minutes... _I think to myself as I watch Addison watching helplessly as they try to revive Charlotte...and I don't want to leave her, because she looks like she's seconds from falling over...but I have to let everyone else know what's going on.

"Addie..." I set a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to talk to the others...okay..." She nods. "Are you coming?" 

"I can't leave..." Addison answers me...almost unemotionally...her eyes fixed on her girlfriend on the table.

I pat her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic smile. "I'll be back..." I promise her, as I turn on my heel and head out of the O.R...to find our friends.

I find them right away...well, Violet and Cooper, anyway...and they rush over to me.

I don't want to give them this dark news, because they're still working on her...but, I have to say something.

"Charlotte..." I swallow thickly, not being able to say it. "Charlotte's dead."

They both gasp...and Violet looks like she may burst out crying right then and there...and Cooper...God...I think his heart just split into two.

"But, they're trying to revive her. Addison insisted that Pete go on. I don't know how much more of a chance Charlotte has, but, they've already been trying for five minutes straight now...and they...they won't try for too much longer." It kills me to look into my friend's eyes as I say this, but I have to. "I think she's really gone..."

Cooper pulls Violet into a hug, and she begins to cry...while Cooper is strong and holds back his tears...although I can see them, through my clouded vision that's because of tears building up in my own eyes. "Addison's still in there, but...I told her I'd be back...but, if anything changes...I'll let you guys know."

I don't think Violet hears me, but, Cooper nods for the both of them. "Thank you..."

I give him a nod, before turning away and heading towards the O.R.

At some point or another, Charlotte has gotten on our nerves. Heck, when I first met her, we got off on the wrong foot. It took us a bit to get close, but, I can't imagine my life without Charlotte...my best friend. If Charlotte really doesn't make it today, she's going to impact all of us in some way.

_Come on, Charlie...don't leave us behind... _

**AN: **Okay! I promise, the sadness will be ending in a few more chapters...maybe 2 or 3, I'm not too sure yet. Work and unfortunately, headaches, keep me from writing this story...I even have a headache while writing this right now, but I wanted to get it out there while I had a day off! Please give me a review and tell me what you thought! And I'll try to get chapter 21 out there as quickly as I can!


	21. Chapter 21

AN: So...I haven't been updating because of work and lack of inspiration...and I also got a flu bug and I felt crappy for a while after that, so, I'm going to try and get this chapter posted right away, because you guys have been asking! So, enjoy! :)

**Chapter 21: **

**Charlotte's POV: **

I cross my arms gently over my chest as I walk along the shore of the lake, shivering a tiny bit when a breeze blows across the estate.

I sigh softly. "The one time I'm here, it HAS to be windy as all Hell!" I complain...but, this hasn't changed that much. _I always complain. _

I look over the water, before looking down at the reflection, seeing myself in it. I don't know how I never noticed it, but, I notice the bullet wound in my chest, the top and front of my shirt soaked in blood. _"Ah..."_ I slowly take my fingers to touch it and wince, blood covering my fingers as I do so. "Violet's gonna kill me for ruinin' her shirt..." I say that at random...and let out a soft cackle...before continuing to laugh. "Her favorite blue shirt..." I snort loudly. "It won't be her favorite anymore!" I really have such horrible humor, sometimes...and the dumbest things give me enjoyment!

"Charlie..." I'm still laughing as I hear someone speak, and I just continue. "Charlotte Louise King." I hear a more stern voice now, and I become silent right away, still staring at my reflection...and it takes my eyes a moment to notice there's a figure standing behind me. _Oh dear God... _

I should know that voice from anymore, although it's been a long time..._because it's Big Daddy's... _

I don't turn around yet, because I think it's my mind playing tricks on me. _"Daddy?" _I stare at the water, at the figure...just waiting for it to say something again.

"Charlotte...you haven't changed a bit..." I hear the voice say again, and I close my eyes, two tears immediately escaping as I turn around. "You're still a tiny little thing."

When I'm facing the figure, I realize it is Big Daddy. My family and I lost him to lung cancer years ago...and I don't think I ever fully recovered from this loss. I had bad relationships with both him and my Momma, but, I was always more of a Daddy's girl. We were the closest...not even Duke or Landry had the same relationship that I had with him! "Daddy...is that you...?"

"Yes, darling..." He's dressed in plain clothes, and he still has his white beard...something I always teased him about, 'cause I liked to call him Santa!

I let out a few more tears, because, as I grew older, my relationship with Big Daddy cracked and crumbled...especially when I started talking pills and drugs. I can't count how many times I wished that I could've said goodbye to Big Daddy properly before he died, and I couldn't. I almost think it's karma for me treating my family as badly as I did years ago.

"Don't cry..." He tells me, and it's kind of funny, because, if I had cries years ago, he would've told me to toughen up and stop it. "You're going to be fine."

_Everyone keeps sayin' that...but I don't believe it... _

"Daddy...I've missed you so much!" I tell him truthfully, not being able to stop my tears from flowing. "I'm...I'm sorry!"

"What for...?" He asks me in a confused tone, walking over and taking me in my arms...and I know it's real. He may not have hugged much...but, he had the greatest hugs!

"I was such a..." I go to say bitch, but, my dad never cared for curses, and I have one of the dirtiest mouths around. "...such a devil, and I was so mean to you over the years, then, you passed away, and I never got to apologize, and I'm sorry!"

"I know you're sorry, sweetheart..." Big Daddy gently caresses my back, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "And I forgive you...I have for a long time..."

Maybe that's why I could never get over the loss...not only because I lost my father, but, I never was sure if he ever heard my apology...or if he even accepted it. Hearing this from him now, it touches me, and it gives me a new sense of peace that I've never had. "I wish you never left..."

"I know..." He continues to hold me close. "But...I had a good life, and I lived it with no regrets..." He pulls back to look at me, wiping a few tears away on my face with his thumbs. "Your life isn't over yet, Charlotte...you still have a chance..."

I sniffle softly, looking into his green eyes. "H-how? I'm...dead...that's why I'm here."

"If you try hard enough, you can get outta here...you just have to try..." He gives my shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "You need Addison...and she needs you..." My eyes widen a tiny bit. Big Daddy was the last person I would've thought would accept me being with a woman. "If you want my blessin', you have it, sweetheart...and you always will."

I hug him tightly, squeezing him a bit...which ultimately makes me hurt myself in the process. "Ow..." I pull back, smiling at him warmly. "I love you so much, Big Daddy."

"I love you too, Charlie Lou." He kisses me on the forehead.

"Now...just how do I get back?" I ask him calmly, finally being able to stop crying.

"Just think of Addison...how much you love her, and how much you need her..." I close my eyes softly, doing just as Big Daddy says. "And just remember...I'll always be with you, sweetheart."

"I'll remember." I tell my father honestly...before getting a weird feeling inside me. _Somethin's happenin'... _My eyes flutter a bit, and Big Daddy is the last thing I see before passing out.

**Addison's POV: **

It's been too long...they've been trying to revive her for too long. I haven't moved from my spot once...because I can't stop at them...at her. I wish I knew something I could do, but I can't think of a single thing.

I'm not giving up on Charlotte...but, there's a very big chance that they're not going to revive her...and years ago, I'd be able to live if Charlotte died, because she was such a bitch...but I love her now, and she's the love of my life. I don't think I'm ready to let her go. I don't think I'll ever be ready for that.

I see Pete looking at me...a saddened look, because he knows how long he and the team have tried to save my girlfriend...and nothing has happened.

"Please..." I tell him softly, coming over to the table a bit, seeing Charlotte pale and bloody up close, and I swallow hard. "One more time, Pete..."

He lets out a sigh, and I grab Charlotte's hand. "Please, Charlotte...don't leave me...I don't know what I'm going to do without you..." I whisper to my girlfriend, before they tell me to step back.

They place the paddles to Charlotte's chest, setting it as high as they possibly can, and send another charge through her body. I still hear the flatline, and I close my eyes, my lips already starting to quiver, already starting to cry a bit.

...Before something impossible happens...

There's a blip on the monitor...before a light heartbeat starts going across it.

I gasp softly, staring at it in shock and awe...all of us are, actually. "Oh my God..." I think I almost need confirmation, because...Charlotte's alive!

I start crying again, covering my mouth a bit, because her heartrate starts to get better as we all stand here.

"W-wow..." is all Pete can say. "I think we better finish and close her up...she has a lot of recovering to do..."

I want to kiss Pete...and all of the people in this room for dealing with me and trying to revive her for how many minutes straight. "Thank you!" I tell them all through tears, and I don't think I'll ever be able to thank them enough!

Charlotte's alive...the love of my life is back with me...now, all I have to do is wait for her to wake up!

**AN: **Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter! I hope I didn't make you guys cry...but, Charlotte and Addison will be getting back on the good side now! : ) I can't promise another chapter before Christmas, maybe, maybe not...but, I will post a new chapter as soon as I can, you guys know this!


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Hey guys! It's been a while so I updated, so, I'm getting an update out to you guys! I promise all of the crazy stuff is all over...mostly! No deaths...or almost deaths...however you want to look at it. Haha. So, here's chapter 22! Enjoy! Thank you for all the support! It's crazy to think I first started this story back in April of 2012! That being said, I should start updating more. XD

**Chapter 22: **

**Charlotte's POV: **

I don't know what time it is...or what day it is, for that matter...but, I know somethin' is happenin'. I can hear the sound of a heart monitor, and a few voices whisperin' around me.

"Errggh..." I grumble softly, feeling some pain directly in my chest area.

I feel a hand grip my left one...and it's crazy to think I know whose it is by just that...but I do..._it's Addison's_...and her sweet voice confirms it for me, because she's whisperin' my name! _"Charlotte, honey...talk to us..." _

"Addi...Addison..." I whisper out softly, swallowing a bit, because I can really feel the pain. _Well...I guess that's what I get for gettin' addicted to pain pills...and for goin' crazy if I get my hands on 'em._

She squeezes my hand harder...but it's all in a gentle way. "Charlotte..." I'm slowly opening my eyes now...and when I see Addison, I nearly start to cry myself. I never thought I'd see her beautiful face again...or those beautiful blue eyes of hers...or those soft lips..._hell, I might as well say beautiful everything! _

_"_I-I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry we were fightin'! I'm so sorry!" I apologize to her in the highest voice I can, because I'm afraid she won't hear me! _To think that I could've never told her I loved her again...or apologize for the stupid things we were fightin' over!_ _Well...somethin' that seemed important at the time, but it isn't anymore! _

"Shh, honey! You're okay. I forgive you!" She kisses my hand, and I squeeze it back as best as I can! "I love you too!" I can barely process that she kisses my lips, but I do, eventually...and I kiss her back with all that I can!

A few tears slip down my face as she kisses me, because all of the things I took for granted, I could've lost within a split second; Addison, my friends and family, this job and this hospital...frankly, I don't know how I survived this!

"I thought I'd never see you again..." My voice breaks, my green eyes meetin' her blue ones. To think I would never cry in front of anyone years ago...and here I am, close to bawlin' my eyes out!

Addison cups my face softly, lookin' deeper into my eyes. "You're here, darling...and you're not going anywhere! I promise you that!" She kisses my lips again, and then, my forehead! Only when Addison pulls away from me a bit is when I notice Amelia, Violet and Cooper standin' in the room!

Amelia has been my best friend for the longest time...but, I've recently grown close with the curly haired therapist...and I do still care about Cooper, even with bein' my ex and all! I would've missed them so goddamn much!

I put my hand to my chest, because it hurts...but, I know that isn't goin' to go away that easily.

"They couldn't give you the strongest stuff for the pain..._you know_...past addict and all..." Amelia explains to me as she comes over to the other side of my bed, shrugging softly.

I sigh a bit, nodding lightly. "Yeaaah...I know...way to go me, huh?" I laugh a tiny bit, and just gasp, because that doesn't go well with my chest pain either! "Did they get that damn bullet out of me or not?"

"Yes, they did! I...I was there..." Addison tells me in a soft voice, lookin' down at the bed, and just by how quiet she gets, I can tell she was there for a while...and I can't imagine all that she saw.

"Darlin'..." I squeeze her hand a bit. "I'm sorry that you had to see me like that..."

"No, don't say that...because I know you'd do the same exact thing." Her blue eyes meet mine again...and I can't argue against that...because I really would do the same thing!

I smile at her softly. "You're right...I really would..." I let out a soft sigh, as I look at all of them. "Violet...I'm sorry I ruined your favorite shirt..." I tell her out of nowhere...and I'm surprised I even remembered that.

The therapist shakes her head. "Charlotte, are you kidding? I don't mind!" She looks at me calmly, before tilting her head. "Besides, you have loads of money. You can buy me five of the same exact shirt!"

That makes all of us laugh, myself included...until I get a pain in my chest. "Goddamn it, how long am I gonna be in pain like this?" I complain honestly.

"For a little while, honey..." Addison squeezes my hand, smiling at me warmly. No matter how much pain I'm in, as long as I have her and she's smilin' at me, I'll make it through.

"It was just a question...I'll be fine..." I give her a smile to match, and give one to my friends, as well. "Gosh, I have a lot to tell y'all...a lot of stuff happened..."

"Like what?" Cooper asks right off the bat, much like he always does.

"Well...would y'all call me crazy if I said I was in Heaven?" I ask them all very seriously...and get a mixture of looks.

Amelia snorts a bit. _Here comes a smartass comment... _"Yes...because I don't think you would've been going to Heaven, Charlotte..." Amelia points down to the floor, and I smile proudly when Addison glares daggers at her...and Amelia only laughs more.

"I'm freakin' bein' serious!" I retort truthfully, glaring at her myself. "I don't know how to describe it, 'cause it really is crazy!"

"What happened, Charlotte...?" Violet asks me more seriously.

"Well...long story short..." I take in a deep breath and let it out. "I was down in Monroeville at my Momma's house...I could hear what was goin' on down here, but I was still there...and I saw some people...people that are dead..." I swallow softly.

"Which people, Charlotte?" My girlfriend asks me, as her thumb caresses the top of my hand. _I still wonder how one person can make you feel so at peace...even after somethin' like this happened to me..._

"The first one was Dell..." I tell them in a somber voice. I look at Addison now. "Your mother...and Susan...and t-then..._Big Daddy..."_ I look down a little bit. I can't say that Addison was there for me when Big Daddy died, because we were merely coworkers back then...but Cooper knows of all the Hell I've gone through with that.

Addison squeezes my hand hard. She also may not have shown it, but her mother's death affected her as well! "Are you sure...?" She asks me softly.

I look into her eyes, nodding slowly, before looking at everyone else. "Yeah...it all happened...and whether it was a dream or I was actually there, I'm not too sure..."

"Out of body experiences aren't too uncommon...but not many people are lucky enough to come back and explain them." Violet tells me.

"So, y'all don't think I'm crazy?" I ask them all seriously...before rethinkin' that. "Do y'all think I'm insane for thinkin' it was real?"

I look at the four of them, and they all shake their heads, which makes me sigh. "Good, 'cause I'd be firin' all of y'all if you said yes." I snort softly, the only thing I can do without givin' myself a lot of pain!

Addison gives me a loving smile, before kissing me on the lips...and it takes all that I have not to make out with her in front of everyone!

"How about the girl? Where did she go?" I ask them all abruptly, pulling away from Addison's lips to do so. "The one that shot me...where the hell did she go?" By just asking this, I can feel anger surging through my veins...and I can hear my heartbeat start going faster on the monitor.

"Charlotte..._calm down..." _I can hear the concern in her voice, and I can just feel it by the way she's holding my hand..._and they should all know tellin' me to calm down is never a good thing... _

_"Calm down?_ Come on, Addison...she nearly killed me! ...She _did _kill me! For somethin' that wasn't even my fault, or your fault!" I'm not quite sure if they know why Bridget's girlfriend came after me or not...but I'll find out.

"Charlotte...we don't know where she went, but the police are looking for her. They're going to find her." Addison tells me, giving my hand a squeeze. "You need to rest right now...you can't be stressing about this." I want to flip out...believe me, I do...but my girlfriend's right.

I just let out a sigh. "Fine..." I watch as Violet, Amelia and Cooper depart, giving them all a soft smile and a little wave. I watch Addison starting to move and I sit up more, gasping. "Please don't leave me..." I beg her. "Please..."

Addison frowns a bit, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "I wasn't planning on it..." I hear two things hit the floor and I realize it was her heels...before I watch her squeezing on the bed with me...and it's the most adorable thing ever.

"Addison, I love you." I tell her right away, as she carefully lays on her side in her dress and all! "I love you so much."

Addison cups my face gently, as she kisses me with meaning. "I love you too. I'll love you forever and always!" As she tells me this, I'm able to lay down a bit, closing my eyes as well. It doesn't take long for me to doze off...and even after the ordeal that I just went through, I've never felt so at peace in my entire life!

AN: Alrighty people! I posted a new chapter because you guys kept asking for a new chapter. Sorry for it being shorter than usual too, but I wanted to get it posted...I'm busy with work and some little life issues, so I haven't been in a writing mood. Kate and KaDee are both getting new shows (unfortunately, not in the same shows together) so maybe I'll want to write more then! No more drama is really coming, so you guys don't have to worry! Everything will be solved with the shooting too. I promise! Please give me a review and let me know what you thought!


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: **So, I'm back! As always, I'm sorry for not updating like I used to...work always has me busy and I only ever have two days off when I do and I always use those days to do other things! I could promise to start updating more often but if I don't, I don't want to promise that...but, I will update as soon as I possibly can. As you guys may know, Kate Walsh is on a show called Fargo right now on FX, she was only in the first and third episode so far, but, it's worth watching! It's an okay show, I guess, but I'm only watching it for Kate. Lol. And KaDee's supposed to be in a show called Secrets & Lies on ABC but I don't know if it's actually picked up yet or when it'll air, but I'll keep a lookout for it! I also swear nothing bad is going to happen anymore in this story...unless I plan a sequel, but, I plan on finishing this story first before planning another one! Haha. So, here's Chapter 23! Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 23:**

**Two Weeks Later:**

**Addison's POV: **

"So, she's ready to go?" I ask the head nurse with a happy smile, as I sign the discharge papers for Charlotte! It's been two weeks since the shooting happened...and it still feels like yesterday that it happened, the day I almost lost her forever. Since then, I've been savoring every little moment with her, although I know she's perfectly fine now...well, maybe not perfectly fine, but in my eyes, she'll always be perfect! The nurse nods her head and I let out a sigh of relief. "Good, thank you!"

With that, I turn and head back to Charlotte's room, so I can give her the wonderful news! I walk in and close the door behind me when I get there, noticing my tiny blonde woman sitting in bed, messing around with the TV remote. "Is this seriously all the damn channels we have in this hospital? I have to change that." I snort a bit, because she's so involved with that, that she doesn't even notice me standing there...until I snort, that is. "Hey, what's that for?"

"Do you have to look adorable at everything that you do?" I ask her seriously, but with a playful smile.

Charlotte grins slowly. "I was hopin' that I look evil and intimidatin' with everything that I do, but...I guess I can be adorable for you...only you, though!"

"The secret's safe with me, Dr. King..." I smile at her innocently, as I walk over to her hospital bed and sit down next to her, kissing her firmly on the lips as I do.

"Mhm..." The blonde moans softly against my lips, but she slowly pulls back after a while...because I think the fact that we can't really do much of anything together sexually frustrates her...and it frustrates me, too...but, I can deal with it! "So...what did they say?"

"You're allowed to go home...right now..." I answer her excitedly, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Right now...? You're serious?" When I nod, she cackles happily. "Good, get me outta here! I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but I'm sick of this place!"

"Oh darling, I know..." I stare into her beautiful green eyes. "You'll want to be back here before you know it, though." For work purposes, of course!

"You know me too well..." She snorts a bit, before carefully getting out of bed. I'm standing up, being right there in case she needs me in any sort of way, and she's already dressed into casual clothing because the nurses helped her!

Charlotte gets a bit wobbly, so I throw an arm around her. "Hey...careful now..." I help her steady herself, as she slips a pair of flip flops on.

"I'm fine...I'm not gonna fall and break my ass now, on top of everything else..." Charlotte chimes in, and I can't help but laugh softly. "...What?"

"You have too much padding back there to break it..." I answer her innocently, and I get a swat on the ass. "Oooh." I give her a sultry smile.

"Violet's the one with the fat ass 'round here...not that I've ever stared at it..." Charlotte replies back slyly and I gasp a bit. "I haven't, I swear!"

I narrow my eyes at her playfully. "You are going to fall on your ass if you keep it up, woman..."

Charlotte smiles innocently, and I can't help but smile, as we start walking out of the hospital room, and I grab her little bag of items as we're exiting!

As we're slowly walking down the hallway, many people are looking at us...because they all know that we're together now, and as much as I was afraid of this moment before...I'm not now. I feel perfectly at ease...and Charlotte doesn't seem to be affected either.

"...Don't y'all have work to do? What are y'all standin' around for?" Charlotte yells out in her normal Chief of Staff voice, and most of the people skitter away and go back to what they were doing! _No...Charlotte isn't affected by this at all!_ "And before they ask, no one's comin' over tonight...it's just gonna be you and me..." Charlotte whispers up into my ear the best she can, since I'm in heels, and she's so much shorter than me when she doesn't have heels on herself.

I smile at her lovingly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I was planning on that."

I almost lost her...so, I want nothing but to be with the love of my life in private, like we're the only two people left in the entire world!

**Charlotte's POV: **

I let out a soft sigh, as I walk into the beach house I share with Addison, taking a look around. Everything looks the same... I feel something furry on my leg, and I grin softly when I see that it's Addison's cat, Milo! I hear Addison close the door behind us, as I slowly kneel down to pet him. I was never really a cat person until I got together with Addison...I don't know why!

Addison sets a hand on my shoulder, gently massaging my skin through my shirt, as I pet her little orange furry four legged child. "I missed you...surprisingly..." The little cat even meows at me, like he missed me too. "Aww...hehe..." I stand up slowly, Addison's hand still on my shoulder. I turn to look at her, and she's smiling at me. "Yes?"

"We both missed you so much..." Addison answers me truthfully, and I can see her crystal blue eyes twinkling a tiny bit...like she's going to cry!

"Darlin'...don't cry..." I already have my arms wrapped around her as tightly as I possibly can in this state, as my redhead begins to weep. I hate seeing her in pain...but I can't imagine what she must've gone through with what happened to me.

They still haven't even found the crazy bitch patient that did this to me...and her partner and their baby are actually fine now...like a miracle occured! I am pretty pissed, and when they find this girl..._ooh...if I don't kill her myself... _

Probably telling her not to cry wasn't a good idea, because that just makes her cry more. _Shiiiiiiit. _I shush her softly, and let her cry, her head buried in my neck as she does. "We're okay...we're gonna be okay..." I let out a shaky sigh myself. "I'll be okay too..." I move my face into her own neck, taking in her sweet smell, as a few tears sneak out of my eyes as well!

"I thought I lost you forever..." Addison makes out through a sob and it's like I can feel my heart break into two.

"I'm here, darlin'..." I whisper against her neck. "I'm never gonna leave you...I promise..."

Even while crying, Addison pulls back, smiling at me through all of the tears, and kisses me on the lips! I kiss her back hard...because I thought I lost her too, and I can't get over that feeling inside of me! I cup her face as I kiss her, and even when I'm done, I press gentle, feathery kisses to her lips.

"Let's go outside, darlin'..." I kiss her on the forehead, and grab one of her hands, leading her through the living room, past the kitchen and out onto the patio! Addison happily follows me and I kick off my flats before walking out into the sand, while Addison does the same with her heels! We walk over to our favorite patio chair that we have set out in the sand. I grin softly as Addison already lays down on it and waits for me to join her! I can't just plop down like I normally do, because of the huge ass wound on my chest, so I lay down next to her carefully. Addison wraps her arms around me and holds me close just as delicately, like I'm a fine piece of china.

I lay my head on her chest, listening to the lapping of waves and the seagulls in the distance...and also Addison's beautiful heartbeat...three things that seem to calm me down since I've been with the redhead!

I caress her side as I lay next to her, contemplating something that's been on my mind...something that will probably always been on my mind until it's over and done with.

"So...they haven't found the woman yet?" I go to say bitch...but, that's not really polite_...well...not that I ever cared about bein' polite before...but I can't say I'm really myself since this happened..._

"They're still looking for her...but, nothing yet..." Addison runs her fingers through my hair. "They're going to find her. I know they will, baby..."

I gulp softly, because knowing my wonderful luck, they'll never find the bitch. "I sure hope you're right..." I whisper to her, as I feel my eyelids starting to close.

It's surprising when I actually fall asleep, since it felt like I slept half of my life away at the hospital for the past two weeks...but, I do...and as much as I'm all shaken up inside about what happened and about how they can't find Natalie, I still can't help but feel at ease, because I fall asleep with the love of my life holding me, and that's one of the best things a person could ever ask for!

**AN: **Okay! Let me know what you've thought of this chapter...nothing bad is going to happen anymore...something really good will happen in one of the upcoming chapters, I'll tease you guys with that. ;) I also didn't mention that Kate is going to be in the show called Bad Judge, it literally just picked up the other day, it'll be on Thursdays at 9/8 on NBC but there's no date for it yet...it just says their fall/winter schedule, so, it must come on around fall sometime! I'll let you guys know! :) And I still don't know about KaDee's new show, so I'll get back to you on that too! If you guys have any questions for me ever, or want to just talk to me, here are some places you can find me! Don't be shy! Hit me up! And please review, once again! XD

Facebook: Kirstie Andes

Kik: xMcSatan

Twitter: MsKirstieAndes

Xbox Live: McSatanx (mainly because I want people to play games with xD)


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: **Sooooo...this story is going to be winding down soon, mainly because I don't have too much inspiration for this story anymore...because of working, and when I'm not working, I'm relaxing! I still ship Charlotte/Addison so much, and I always will, and I think that this story is going to be over soon! It'll at least make it to chapter 30...maybe it will have more/less than that, I have no clue! Just to give you guys a warning! So, here is Chapter 24! : ) Oh, and this chapter will be **NC-17**. ; )

**Chapter 24: **

**A Month Later: **

**Charlotte's POV: **

"Are you ready for this, Charlotte...?" I hear Addison's voice bring me out of my little day dream, because I zoned out. I look up at her and I nod.

"Yeah...I've been ready for over a month now..." I answer my girlfriend honestly, as I get out of a chair.

We're at the local police department...because they found Natalie, the woman that shot me. She was hiding out with one of her close friends up in Glendale! Someone tipped them off and now, here we are...

They still want me to make sure that it's the right woman regardless, so they have a line up prepared for me. I see an officer motioning for me to come in, and I instantly grab Addison's hand so she can come in with me! Her soft hand squeezing mine tells me everything will be okay...and I think I'll finally be okay with this crazy bitch in jail!

We all go into the adjoining room, and my eyes go to her instantly, and I get shivers all over her body. Even if she didn't have a gun that day, I probably never would've been able to take her. She has at least thirty pounds on me...and more muscle! She's standing there...a blank expression on her face...but I can see how nervous she is...and in a way, I can tell she doesn't regret what she's done. She left behind a woman she loves and a new baby...but, I don't think she cares about that. She took out her revenge on me, and now, she feels proud!

"Can you please tell us which woman shot you?" The male officer asks me, and I still have no doubt about this.

"Number five...it's number five..." I swallow hard, because even though Natalie getting thrown into jail is going to ruin Bridget's and her new baby's life, I can't help but feel...relief. I can't help but feel calm. This woman can't hurt me ever again...and she can't go crazy and hurt someone else. I feel like I'm doing something good here.

"Are you sure about this?" The officer questions me again and I nod instantly.

"Yes...I know it without a doubt...that's Natalie..." I look over at Addison, who also looks relieved...but so defensive and angry, so, I grip her hand tightly. I don't want her to charge out of here and attack the woman. I don't need the love of my life in jail! The officer tells her to step forward, and they escort the rest of the suspects out of the room. Sure, they'll have to question her and all of that detective crap, but I know that's her, and her friend already gave her away and spilled the beans on her, so it won't be long until she's physically in jail.

Natalie stares right through the glass with a look of pure anger, almost as if she knows I'm there, and I give her a look back...one that I know she can't see.

The officer says that I can go, unless I have questions...which I don't. I could ask a bunch of things, but I already know the answers. I tell him thank you, before walking out of the room with Addison.

"All I want to do is go home and relax..." This experience did kind of drain me, but, that feeling will go away. I'll feel so much better.

Addison leans in to kiss me lightly, before smiling. "Okay darling...we'll go home..."

**Thirty Minutes Later:**

"Ahh..." I sigh happily, as I walk into the house I share with Addison. It feels so good to be home. Granted, I was just here two hours ago, but that whole calm feeling...it's setting in now.

"What's wrong?" Addison asks me curiously, because she probably thinks this whole situation is hurting me.

"Nothing, babe. For the first time in...what feels like forever...I'm finally feelin' okay..." I give my girlfriend a sweet smile and I kiss her gently on the lips. She smiles genuinely, and I head into the kitchen for some wine...because I'm needing some of that, and listening to the waves out on the beach will be amazing right now.

I grab two glasses, and pour a much needed amount into both glasses and hand one to Addison, before we both head onto the deck and into the sand, to lounge in our favorite comfy lounging chair! I sip on the wine slowly, enjoying every drop of the sweet red liquid! Addison's arm wraps around me as we lay there, watching as the sun sets before us, the waves calmly rolling in and out with the tide.

I don't realize how quick it takes me to finish off that glass of wine...but, I do...and I look over at Addison as she's finishing up hers. She looks so beautiful...and I realize now how much I've missed being intimate with her. It's been over a month since we did anything sexual...it was right before we had that fight about the Cooper kissing me thing, and since then, the shooting happened...and I wasn't up for it...but now...

I wait until Addison finishes her wine and sets her glass down, before I gently take her face in my hands and begin kissing her! She's content with this...before I begin deepening it rather quickly.

"Babe..." Addison's already a bit breathless when she pulls back. "Are you sure about this?"

This isn't just about the wine...I want to feel the woman I love again...I miss the way she makes me feel, and I need that right now. I'm healed...I've been cleared to have sex again...I can do this. I _want_ to do this.

"I'm sure, Addison...I _need_ to feel you again..." I whisper this against her lips, and my green eyes bore into her crystal blue ones.

My woman sees the look in my eyes, and her look matches mine, because she pulls me out of the chair with her, and she begins kissing me...hard. We're stumbling back onto the deck and we're stumbling all the way inside, because the passion is that intense. We can barely make it up the steps, and I trip a few times, which makes us both giggle with delight.

When we finally get to the bedroom, Addison lightly pushes me onto the bed, and I happily gawk at her as she strips out of her blouse and skirt, and I don't complain at all when she begins doing the same to me, as she yanks down my shorts and lifts my shirt over my head.

My chest is already heaving lightly, as I sit up to take off her bra...and when her wonderful breasts are revealed, I kiss her in between the cleavage...and I'm rewarded with a content sigh from Addison.

I push down her panties in the same way, and I've seen Addison naked since the shooting...but it's obviously different right now. I can feel the hunger building up inside of me! I can't touch her or anything else, because Addison follows my lead, my panties following down to the floor, and when my bra is taken off, she hesitates...and I already know why.

The scar from the bullet that entered my chest is what she's staring at. It's healed, but, it's always going to be there...it'll be a reminder to both of us of what happened a month ago...but we both made it through it. We're fine.

"Addison..." I stare up at the taller woman. "I'm fine...I'm ready..." I kiss her collarbone gently.

She kisses my forehead, before guiding me onto the bed, and I moan lightly as her body settles on top of mine. Her lips capture mine, and I gratefully accept them, as my tongue slides into her mouth, searching for her tongue. They tangle and dance around each other, as moans spill into both of our mouths. My hands are already roaming up her svelte back, something I know she enjoys.

Her soft hand is roaming down my side, to my lower region and my legs spread apart for her instinctively...and I gasp in surprise when her fingers slide inside of me, and Addison hesitates once again. I shake my head, because I don't want her to stop. I just forgot how amazing her fingers were...I missed them. I missed everything about this. I'm already achingly wet...I can thank the wine for some of that, but it's mainly from her.

"Please...don't stop...I'm okay..." I reassure her in a soft voice, as my eyes stare into hers.

Addison nods a bit, as her head drops down to my neck...her gentle lips pressing kisses against it in the same manner...and I gasp again when her fingers move deeper inside, and my eyelids flutter when they begin pumping in and out of my folds.

Her lips move more against my neck, and I'm sure she can feel my pulse, because this is so intense for me already. My eyes close shut when her tongue comes out to play on my neck, as it gently teases my pulse point.

"Oh God...yeees..." I moan out sensually, and I don't even realize for a while that my hips have started to rock against Addison's fingers, and it makes everything feel so much better.

Addison's fingers begin curling inside of me...almost as if she's searching for something...and I think we both know what that is.

"Harder..." I moan out louder than before, because I want it as much as she does! I gasp instantly, because Addison does as I wish...and her teeth sink into my neck...not enough to break skin, but enough for it to feel wildly amazing...which it does!

Her fingers are pumping in out and of me, curling viciously, and it's not long before she finds that sweet spot of mine, and I scream loudly...and I do that over and over until I let go. I come for her hard, and my back stays arched for about ten seconds after...before I collapse to the bed! I barely acknowledge her fingers slipping out, but, my eyes are wide open to see her sucking the moisture off of them...like the tease that she is!

"Satan..." I whisper breathlessly, with a devilish grin on my face.

"Yes, peasant?" She questions me dirtily, as her mouth suckles on her fingers. I growl at that, and I poke her sides...which makes her squeal. I'm about to make my move to flip her over when she pushes my back onto the bed. "I'm not near finished with you yet..." She whispers seductively...and that causes a fresh surge of wetness in between my legs!

Addison starts kissing my lips again...but, she quickly starts moving down my body. She makes a pit stop at my breasts, and her tongue teases both of my nipples. They're secretly a weak spot of mine...especially when Addison's tongue is involved...

"Baby, yeees..." I moan out in a low voice, because I get tingles all over my body from this! I never knew I could miss something so much. I've always been obsessed with sex...it's why I became a sexologist, but holy Hell, the things I'm feeling right now... When she begins to glide down my body, her tongue licks a bath down my stomach...straight to my aching core. She positions herself between my legs with a devious grin on her face, and it soaks me. "Addison...please..." She doesn't hesitate with this task, because her tongue finds my folds quickly. "Ohhhhh!"

Addison's tongue swipes slowly at first, but it makes its way to one of my favorite spots...my clitoris...and when she licks that...well, I feel bad for our neighbors, 'cause I scream loudly. Then, I remember one of our neighbors is Amelia, so I don't regret a single thing. She's as sexual as I am!

My legs are already shaking from this action, so when she begins to suckling on the little bundle, the shaking is uncontrollable...and I'm getting close again. "Addison...darling...that feels so gooood..." I see the seductive look she gives me, before she ditches my clit, to plunge her tongue deep inside of me! I let out a chorus of moans at that. My redhead happily eats me out, and it doesn't take long before I come again...right into her mouth...but I know it's something she would never complain about.

I'm panting wildly, as she drinks my release down...and she licks right back up my body again. I moan into her mouth as she kisses me, because I taste myself...and I taste so sweet!

My energy feels so drained, and I want to repay her for everything she's made me feel...but I don't think I can...and it's a first.

I pull away from her lips slowly, and I peck them softly, as I stare into her blue eyes. "I think I'll repay you tomorrow morning..."

"Oh will you now...?" Addison teases me, as she rolls off of my body, and she pulls my body against hers instantly.

"Yeah...you tired me out...fast..." I chuckle softly, as I snuggle against her body.

"If you say so, Charlotte...I'll be expecting two orgasms...at least..." She whispers teasingly into my ear, which makes me laugh.

"I love you so much..." I whisper to her in a loving voice.

"I love you too...and I'll never stop..." Addison returns the love, and it makes me smile blissfully. I'm out and fast asleep before I know it...and as long as I have her love, I'll be fine. I know we'll make it through anything together.

**AN: **This chapter was kind of short story wise, but I wanted to get an update out to you guys. About the chapter thing, I think it'll have less chapters than more...mainly because I only have one more surprise left, and it's a good one. No more drama is coming! Kate's new show Bad Judge comes out October 2nd 9/8 central on NBC, and KaDee's show, Secrets & Lies doesn't have a date yet but it'll be on ABC, so keep an eye out for it! It's either later in 2014 or early 2015, I'm not sure. I also have to recommend an amazing show, Defiance. I have a oneshot for it written that you guys should read! The show is also a game, if you guys are into that. I'll try to update more, but as I've said before, I can't promise anything. Give me a review and lemme know what you thought! I'm on Twitter at MsKirstieAndes if you guys want to DM me or ask me questions about the story or just send me a DM here at FF. : ) I also got my inspiration for this chapter by listening to some of Jim Brickman's music. Give him a listen!


End file.
